Everything they Ever Wanted
by really241
Summary: It has been about 2 plus years since there break up and Sam has seemingly taken another blow to the heart now she has to figure out the who, what, where, and why..will this lead Jason and Sam backto one another or tear them even further apart?
1. Introduction

Introduction

Sam sat staring blankly at the priest in the church. She knew he was talking but what he was saying was falling on her deaf ears. She was witnessing something she never thought she would have to see so early. She was sitting in the second row at St Matthews Church in Brooklyn staring at her best friend's casket. The last words that Dominique said to her three days ago were still so fresh in her mind.

"If you still love him then tell him Sammy! Life is to short for you not to be with the Love of your Life, don't waste anymore time!" It was during that conversation that they were interrupted by Sophia and Marco Dominique's 6 year old twins who came bounding into the living room with faces that could barely contain their wide grins.

"Mommy, Tia Sammy we're Hungry!" they said in unison "Can we go to Monticello's for lunch pllleaaaaassse?!" Sam and Dominique laughed in unison at the two hungry children that stood before them. Dominique winked at Sam and told her children "Only if you clean up your rooms" The twins took turns wrapping there arms around each woman and kissing them on the cheek before they ran off to complete the task that there mother just assigned.

That was the last memory that she had of her best friend in the world and it was currently being interrupted by Sophia and Marco, but this time it was not by the joyous laughter and big smiles as was the last time, but it was Marco and Sophia screaming for their mother. These screams bombarded her current thoughts and caused her to jolt back to reality. What Sam saw ripped her into pieces. Sophia and Marco had broken from their father and grandfather who were sitting in the row in front of Sam and were sobbing at there mothers casket. Gabriel Dominique's husband and Alexander Dominique's father both looked at Sam and their eyes pleaded for her help. Sam rose quickly from her seat and went to Sophia and Marco. She knelt down next to them and whispered for them to come with her and sit with Tia Sammy. With that the Children both turned to her sobbing and clinging to her as if they were drowning and Sam was the only thing keeping them afloat. Alexander and Gabriel pulled Sam up from the ground one on each side of her and escorted her back to her seat while she held the children.

The rest of the service was like a bad dream to Sam. Her body was present but her mind was not. She remembered getting up and walking out of the church behind the empty shell that was once her best friend. She wanted to crawl into a whole and cry until the pain went away but she had to keep going. She had two little bodies that flanked her right and left side that needed her right now so she was going to have to make it somehow. As was her duty Sam held her head high and made eye contact with some of the people who were in attendance at the packed to capacity funeral of her beloved friend. As she was walking down the center aisle of the church her mind could not register who any of this people were even though she had known them, met them and even liked the majority of them. The final pair of eyes she made contact with did register with her for a split second. They were familiar to her and at a time before would have brought her great comfort. For a split second she thought that they were his. But was she hallucinating? Was she imagining him? She was only able to make contact with those eyes for a minute because her attention was quickly reverted to Sophia who collapsed in a wave of grief on her left side. Sam reached down and picked up the girl with her left arm while wrapping her right arm around Marco as if shielding him from everyone and everything as he clung to her with both arms around her tiny waist.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The limo ride back to the Torres home was quiet and long to say the least. The children were in Sam's lap still sobbing Lucas Dominique's brother was sitting next to Sam with his eyes looking at the floor and Gabriel and Alexander each starred blankly out of the windows. Sam sat there wondering how much more of this she could take. She had lost her daughters, brother, the ability to have children at all, the Love of her life and now Dominique who was not just her best friend but her Sister.

Dominique had been there for her through the roughest times of her life. They had known each other for 20 years. They first got to know each other when Cody (Sam's father) had tried to run a scam on Alexander. Alex - as only Sam was allowed to call him did not run the biggest organization on the East Coast by being the village idiot so needless to say the scam did not go over very well at all. Dominique's mother died during childbirth so she was the only girl in a house full of testosterone so when the two met Dominique had taken to Samantha immediately as had the rest of the family. Alex sparred Cody's life on the sole condition that Sam came to spend every Summer Vacation with the Torres Family. However if Cody did not agree Alex had promised that Cody would not live long enough to regret that decision**. **Alex had been in the mob business all of his life, his father was respected and was the head of the Torres organization when Alex was a child. Alex inherited the family business- which if one asked was the chain of Monticello restaurants that were placed strategically round the East coast along with a few laundry mats. When they were around 13 Sam and Dominique would always tease Alex about the chain of laundry mats and ask him if he could be any more cliché. He would always just laugh and say

"Why is that mijas? People will always need to wash their clothes right?"

Dominique and Sam would look at Alex and fall into a fit of hysterical laughter. "Really papa you honestly think… " Dominique would start

"That we believe that you just have a laundry mat just to have one?" Sam would finish and continue to laugh.

"You two are so much trouble God help the men you decide to marry" Alex would always say with a light in his eyes and a wide grin on his face.

"Everything you do is for a reason" Dominique concluded.

And she was right. Everything Alexander had done his entire life had a motive behind it. Good or bad there was always something to motivate his actions. Alex had inherited the family business from his father but it was Alex who had made the business what it was. His father insisted that he go to the college and that he get an education and Alex had listened to what his father told him. With the degree that he received in Business he used his brain along with his street smarts to make the Torres organization the largest and most respected organization on the East Coast. Nothing moved in or out of his territory-or the territory of his business partners without him knowing about it and if there was unauthorized movement or if he sensed any type of disloyalty whatsoever his adversary should pray that death would come quickly. Alexander was not one to cross and if you did he would make sure that anyone who was thinking of doing what he saw as disloyal would think twice and decide against it. He ruled his organization with an iron fist but he was fair and loyal to those that were loyal to him. He had an infectious laugh and at 6ft 4 he was still healthy and very well built for a man the age of 60. He had jet black hair that Dominique inherited from him but he had hazel eyes. Eyes that changed to the deepest shade of brown almost Jet black when he was enraged.

Sitting in the Limo Sam smiled thinking of her memories of Alex and her sister and how she could always tell Dominique anything because she was truly her rock. Dominique never judged her but never let her get away with anything either. If she felt Sam was wrong she would never hesitate to tell Sam that she was being a bitch. Sam thought nothing could ever compare to the pain she had felt over the last few years but Dominique's death had left yet another hole in her heart that she knew could never be filled. Sam looked down at the two children in her lap, Sophia was the spitting image of Dominique with her jet black hair and her almond shaped green eyes. Marco looked more like a combination of both of his parents with Gabriel's Dark brown hair and Dominique's green almond shaped eyes. The twins both had inherited there fathers temper which depending on who they were angry at was never a good thing. She had long ago promised both of the twin's parents that if something ever happened to either of them she would always remain a constant in the twin's life and that is a promise that she was going to keep.

Sam could remember it like yesterday when Dominique told her about Gabriel. It was around Christmas and she and Cody were in Russia. They had just finished pulling of a scam on some hotshot business man that netted her father about 250 grand. Of course since she was 16 Cody had used her as bait in order to reel in the Russian and get the man to talk to him. That task turned out to be quite easy. Too easy actually now that she thought about it or maybe it was that he was extraordinarily dumb. Either way Sam had him as putty in her hands after a few weeks which made it quite easy for Cody to swoop in for a kill with a fake business proposal and the idea that the Russian could marry his beautiful daughter if everything went according to the plan, and the Russian invested in the idea Cody had in mind. Sam had called Dominique as she usually did after every con job to tell her that she was okay and that the con was successful when she noticed that something about her sister was different. She seemed preoccupied and when Sam asked her why Dominique who was unable to keep anything from Sam sung like a canary. She explained to Sam that she met Gabriel at Monticello's he was her fathers new busboy and if you were to believe it the way Dominique told it Gabriel was a God. He had dark brown hair and Blue eyes. He was 6ft 2 and he was one of the shyest people that Dominique had ever met. Nikki told Sam that she snuck out and went on a date with him and they went to see a drive in movie. She swore that she only went to first base with him and Sam squealed with laughter knowing Nikki looked like a bright red tomato while she gave the details of what a good kisser he was and how he was so gentle with her and did not push her or try and put his hands up her skirt, but that secretly she wish he would have tried to. Dominique promised that when Sam came home for the summer she would meet him and when Dominique made a promise she kept it. As soon as she arrived home for the summer Sam was greeted by Dominique and Gabriel at the front door.

Dominique grabbed her in a hug with such force she almost knocked her down they almost forgot that Gabriel was in the room until they heard someone clear their throat. Sam glanced at him for only a moment before Dominique Spoke.

"I am sorry Gabe I just get so excited when Sammy comes home" Sam rolled her eyes at the nickname her sister had called her since they had met. She tried to get her to stop but Dominique told her to forget it, that she would continue to call her Sammy forever so she might as well get used to it. Dominique saw her roll her eyes and playfully grabbed the skin of her arm and twisted it.

"Hey what was that for!" Sam yelled at her

"For rolling your eyes at me! you know, your attitude leaves a lot to be desired Sammy" Sam sucked her teeth

"You said I had to accept you calling me that name you didn't say I had to like it you jerk!" and at that Sam punch her in the side."

"Break it up you two!" was what they heard from Lucas as he came running down the stairs swooping Sam up in his arms and kissing her on the forehead. He was four years older than Sam and Nikki but he still mercilessly teased them as if he was the younger sibling and they were the older siblings.

"Glad to have you home chica! I thought it was a cat that I heard crying outside. I was coming to put it out of its misery but I am happy that it was your voice instead" he said as he put her down and jumped back from the punch that he knew she was going to throw at him.

"You jerk!" Sam spat at him with a phony look of hurt on her face. Lucas was about 6 ft 3 and looked every bit the spitting image of his father with the jet black hair and the hazel eyes. He was by all accounts gorgeous but he never brought anyone home and no one knew why. He was smart, athletic, funny, and had a huge heart. The excuse that he kept feeding the family was he hadn't found the girl that was good enough to bring home to his family, but Sam knew that was not the case. She just could not put her finger on exactly what the reason was. Lucas was in College but everyone knew that one day he would follow in his father's footsteps and take over in the family business; he was like his father in so many ways. Even tempered, fair, and loyal but when he was angry not even God could help who he was angry at. Sam saw Gabe out the Corner of her eye again and grew silent she eyed him up and down trying to assess him. Well Dominique was right when she said he was gorgeous. Gabriel had already been warned that he only has one shot to make an impression on Sam and if he doesn't make it good he will have an up hill battle in order to get her approval. From the way that Dominique talked about Sam he thought she was much bigger than she was. Yet here she was in front of him standing at 5ft nothing with raven colored hair and dark brown eyes. He had to admit she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen but afraid of her or her opinion, not by any means. He actually wanted to laugh, but he did not want to offend her. From Dominique's description he thought she was some Amazon that would rip him into pieces if she did not like him. As if Sam could read his mind she starred him straight in the eye and said

"Please do not let my height fool you, don't _ever_ underestimate me"

He was shocked that she was even remotely close to assessing what he was thinking and it visibly showed on his face.

"I will save my judgment of you until later, after I have had a chance to talk to you, but just to let you know if you hurt my sister in anyway shape, or form I will kill you"

"Samantha!" Nikki screamed "Really?! Must you threaten his life the first time you meet him?"

Wen Nikki called her Samantha,Sam knew her sister was not happy with her but Sam was not apologetic for what she said and her posture and facial expression when she turned to look at Nikki showed it. Lucas could not help but show his amusement at what Sam had just said because he stood by that comment 100 percent.

"Jesus you are worse than Papa sometimes" Dominique stated with an eye roll and a shove to Lucas for emphasis, she noticed the show of support he was giving Sam with the comment she just made and she did not like it one bit.

"Where is papa by the way? Sam asked. Lucas responded "Business meeting he will be home for dinner he said to tell you welcome home" Sam nodded in understanding "He has something for you upstairs in our room" Dominique chimed in. Sam just smiled Alex always made her feel like she was missed. Gabriel was still in shock by Sam's previous statement but was also amused at the same time that someone so small could make a threat like that and obviously mean it. It showed three things. If he screwed up he would be a dead man, secondly she really did love Dominique as much as Dominique loved her and thirdly he did not want to get on her bad side. All of those things were things he could respect. Gabe then smiled and walked up to Sam and looked her dead in the eye

"Understood, and I will not hurt your sister that I can promise you, but I do have a questions for you" Sam raised an eyebrow questioningly at him

"What is it?"

"Why in the hell is your sister so afraid of trees?"

"Oh come on Gabe! Of all the things you want to know you ask her that!?" Dominique screeched as her face flushed a bright red. Sam laughed at her sisters reaction and the memory of why Nikki was really scared of trees and refused to get close to them..ever. Sam smiled from ear to ear and looped one arm in Nikki's and the other arm in Gabes "I will tell you all about it Gabriel, Alfred grab my bags please" is what she shot in Lucas's direction giving him her killer smile and wink for good measure. As she Gabe and Dominique walked towards the family room. "I have your Alfred Sam!" Was all he said with a smile and a shake of his head as he grabbed her bag and took it up to her room He could never tell her no to anything.

When the Limo arrived back at the Torres family compound Sam ushered the children inside and quickly into the kitchen away from all of the guests that wanted to issue their condolences. She knew that the children were close to the brink and could not handle anymore of this so she made them sandwiches and because they did not want to be separated from each other she took them to her room and Sophia and Marco fell asleep on either side of Sam as she told them a story about when she and Dominique were kids.

While Sam had the twins upstairs Alexander, Gabriel and Lucas were downstairs in the living room accepting condolences when they were approached by two familiar figures.

"Thank you for Coming" Gabriel spoke as he embraced Sonny

"As if I would not attend, your wife was truly an angel on earth and today was a sad day for everyone who knew her and those who never got the chance to" Sonny stated

Gabriel knew that Sonny was speaking from his heart and acknowledged it with a smile, taking comfort in how many people truly loved his wife.

"I am truly sorry for you loss" said a third strong yet more quiet voice behind sonny. Neither Lucas, Gabriel nor Alex had seen him approach behind Sonny and Max. Gabriel looked up and into the blue eyes of Jason Morgan. A flash of anger rose to Gabriel's face that was visible to anyone that was watching. Lucas stepped forward and pulled Gabe back to put some space between the two men but he was equally as angry and his black eyes showed it..

"How dare he show up to my wife's funeral after what he did to the godmother of our children, to the women that my wife and I consider our sister!" Gabriel thought, but before he could get any of those words out of his mouth Alex silenced him.

"This is not the time or the place Gabriel!" He whispered strongly and with the authority that Gabriel knew he was not to disregard. Gabriel looked Jason square in the eyes so that Jason could see the intense rage burning in his brown eyes.

"Thank you for your condolences now please excuses me while I go and check on my children."

"They are fine Gabe Sammy is taking care of them she took them upstairs" was the response he received from Alexander. A response that as soon as he said it Alexander immediately wished he could take it back.

At the mere mention of her name Jason softened immediately. The quick change in his demeanor did not go unnoticed by Max, Sonny, Alexander, Gabriel or Lucas. The latter of the three exchanged quick glances, they knew that Sam could not handle this right now. Jason Sonny and Max excused themselves in order to diffuse the uncomfortable situation. The last thing they wanted was to cause a scene. They simply wanted to show respect.

"I told you me coming here was a bad idea Sonny!" Jason hissed

Sonny turned and looked him in the eye "I know things are tense right now but we needed to come and show respect, the Torres's are good people"

At that moment Jason looked up and whatever else sonny was saying went unheard because at that moment Sam came down the stairwell. Even from across the room he could see the pain that was etched on her face. She was trying to be strong but he could tell that inside she was crumbling. He could not see anyone else in the room except for her and her moving down the stairwell her hair hanging just past her shoulders. He wanted to run to her and grab her in his arms to comfort her but for whatever reason he could not move from the spot that he maintained standing in front of sonny. Secondly even though taking her in his arms was what he wanted to do most in the world it had been two years since what had happened between them. Since they had that one final conversation where he uttered those chilling four words to her and he knew that taking her in his arms right now would probably get him shot by any one of the Torres family members.

Sam came down the stairs and was acutely aware of all the many pairs of eyes that were on her as she did so. As she made it to the bottom of the stairs Alex came to her immediately and wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug. Behind him were Gabriel and Lucas. Who each kissed her on the top of her head and surrounded her as if to shield her from the prying eyes of others. But the main objective was to shield her from one pair in particular that they saw watching her come down the stairs. It did not go unnoticed by Jason who cursed underneath his breath "Damnit!"

"How are you doing mija"

"I will be okay" Even as Sam said the words she only partially believed them.

"Why don't you go out and get some fresh air on the terrace?"

"I think I will" Sam reached up on her tip toes and kissed Alex on his cheek "I love you"

'I love you too mija" he smiled but the smile did not completely reach his eyes. Before he let her go he said to her "I hope you know you could not be anymore my own child if my wife God Bless her soul had birthed you Sammy"

"Yes I know Papa" was all Sam could reply without crying. She knew he liked it when she referred to him as her father and truth be told that is how she thought of him. He had been a father to her for as long as she and Dominique had known each other, never making her feel any less loved. She always dreaded the end of the summer when she would have to go back to Cody but it always gave her something to look forward to.

At the mention of Sam calling him papa Alex smiled and this time it managed to reach his eyes. He released her from the hug and watched her go to the terrace which was of off the living room.

The cold air that greeted Sam when she stepped outside blew her hair to the left as she shuddered. Even though she had been wearing a black pants suit with the matching jacket over a pink cashmere sweater (it was Dominique's favorite color) she still wrapped her arms around her body. Partially because she was cold but the other part was because she was inadvertently comforting herself. They still had a long day ahead of them and she had to be alert and strong for the children, but for Alex, Gabe and Lucas as well. She could not afford to have or show any emotional weakness. She had to be a rock and she was determined to be just that.

Even though Sam was aware that many people were watching her right now to gage her mood she was not aware of the one particular pair of eyes that had been watching her and only her all through the service and that were watching her right now from across the room. Those eyes and the body they belonged to in particular could no longer just stand there anymore. He slowly made his way to the terrace very much aware that Sonny, Max, Alex, Gabe, and Lucas watched him. The latter two watched with a mixture of anger and horror on there faces while Sonny and Max had a look of confusion until they looked over at the Torres men and realized that Jason was headed directly for Sam but by this time he was to far away for them to stop him without making a scene. Alex looked on with a bit of curiosity at what would happen next.

Sam was so lost in her memories of Dominique that she did not hear anyone open the doors to the terrace but once they were one the terrace she did sense someone else's presence with her. Not only had she felt the presence but she felt something about it was so familiar, suddenly the wind blew and she immediately stiffened. She could smell him! How is that possible?. Sam instantly closed her eyes and thought to herself "This could not be happening, he could not be here right now, I Can not take this shit today!" but the wind blew again and she smelled the unmistakable scent that only he emitted.

He wanted to reach out and touch her but he saw how her body stiffened and thought better of it. She slowly turned and came face to face with the blue eyes of the man that had given her so much happiness for so long but in the end had nearly destroyed her. Sam's eye met his and he saw a mix of emotions…sadness, loss, confusion, fury which he whole heartedly expected but what he didn't expected was for Sam to slap him square across the face with so much force that his face went to one side and he had to take a step back to rebalance himself.

"You Son of a Bitch!" was what he heard come out of Sam's mouth

okay this is my first fanficand I am sorry that this chapter is so long but I could not break it up in two without one of the chapters being ridonkulously short....please read it and review it so I can gage what you guys think of it!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"That's my girl" Alex said smirking after watching Sam slap the taste out of Jason's mouth.

"That had to hurt" Gabriel snickered. He and Lucas could barely contain the amusement that they felt after witnessing that moment. They looked across the room at Max and Sonny who were both cringing at what just happened.

"You Son of A Bitch!" Sam repeated barely able to contain herself "What in the Hell would make you think that you are welcome here?"

"Sam I.." was all Jason could get out before Sam continued her verbal assault.

"No! Shut up! I don't want to hear it Jason you need to leave now!"

"Sam, Alexander has called a meeting tonight"

Shit he was right, but Sam was not going to tell him that.

"That is not the point!" she snapped "You could of and you should of only of come to the meeting, there was no need for you to be here right now."

Jason sighed "I wanted to show my respects, and besides I wanted to be here for…you" his voice trailed off and was deafeningly quiet as he said that last word. She was not even sure that she heard him correctly.

Sam looked at him dumbfounded. Was he fucking serious?! A snicker escaped from Sam before she said "You…wanted to be here…..for me? Since when Jason?! She screamed, Sam realized that she was loosing her temper so she paused and took a breath.

"You weren't there for me when I needed you two years ago so what makes you think that I need you now?" she watched Jason as the pain flashed across his face as if she had slapped him again. She was tempted but she decided to go another route instead.

"I needed you then Jason and you threw me away! I learned from that mistake and I will never ever need you again. I would rather die before I needed you for anything!" The words she spoke were dripping with venom and the beautiful dark brown eyes that once looked at him with so much love were now cold and distant and she looked at him with the iciest stare that he had ever seen her give anyone.

Jason could not say a word all he could do was watch as Sam flung open the door to the terrace and left him standing there on the terrace alone with her final words echoing in his head _"I would rather die before I need you for anything!"_ he knew that she meant them and that is what hurt him the most, that the woman who he wanted to hold right now and shield from all the pain would rather die than have him help her.

Sam stormed past Alex, Gabriel and Lucas. Lucas opened his mouth to say something to her but Sam quickly silenced him with an icy glare that told him to back off.

"I wonder if she gave Morgan that same stare of doom" Lucas whispered to his brother and his father.

"Well if he did I almost feel sorry for the no good bastard" was Gabriel's reply

"Cut it out you two!" Alex barked at them "You sister is hurting as much as we are about loosing your sister….your wife…..my daughter" he paused in between those statements and looked at Lucas and then at Gabriel.

"The last thing she needed was the man who shattered her world thinking he could walk back into her life on today of all days." He stopped to give Gabriel and Lucas a second to ponder what he just said. They both looked away and he could see the instant loss and sadness in there eyes when they thought about Dominique and that from here on out the only way they could see her is from memories or pictures. He understood that for some people sometimes it was easier to try and forget but Dominique would never be able to be forgotten by anyone. All that knew her could tell you that she left a permanent mark on your life and always for the better. He looked at his two son's one who had come into the family by marrying his daughter and the other one by birth and he was proud of them both. Sometimes death can rip a family apart he had seen other organizations be ripped to shreds when someone dies because of the business. His was the exception they had banded together and stuck to each other even more than before and for that he was grateful. He knew Nikki wouldn't want it any other way.

"We will be more mindful papa" Lucas said as he looked angrily at the terrace where Jason still stood

"I know that you are angry my son after knowing Sammy was the woman that Morgan vowed that he loved and would protect more than any other, we had to find out that he treated her with a complete lack of respect, and then to make matters worse he disregarded her as if she meant nothing…his actions are more than enough to justify your anger." At the thought of his words Alex felt his own anger rising at the mistreatment of his daughter. He had to stop and refocus before he killed Morgan on principle alone. 2 years ago if it had not been for Sammy pleading for his life Morgan would have died two years ago on Alex's order. It amazed Alex that even after that bastard put her through hell she still felt obligated to protect him. After taking a moment to collect himself Alex continued

"We have to focus on what is at hand and the task that we must complete. As far as Morgan goes we will watch him closely and make sure he does not upset your sister anymore than he already has, we need the Corinthos organization, they are the ones that I trust out of all of the other families outside of us and if we want help from them it is unfortunate but it is going to include the help Morgan as well"

Gabriel and Lucas looked at Alex they knew he was right but neither of them were going to admit it.

"Have you told Sammy about him being involved yet?" was Gabriel's next question.

"No not yet she will find out soon enough, right now is not the time though"

Lucas and Gabe exchanged what they thought were quick glances but they were not quick enough because they did not go unnoticed by Alex

"What?"

"If we didn't know any better we would think that you were a little….afraid of Sammy's reaction papa, which is why you are avoiding tell her the entire truth" Lucas stated rather matter of factly.

Alex looked at them both with a look on his face as if he was insulted that they would think him afraid of anyone let alone his own daughter. For a minute Lucas regretted making his statement, but then Alex let out a half smile.

"Usually I would tell you that I am not afraid of anyone or anything let alone a woman and that would be the Gods honest truth. However we are not dealing with a typical woman. We are dealing with an extraordinary woman who has been knocked down for most of her life and it has not gotten any easier for her. She has been betrayed by virtually everyone she has let in and has taken enough heartache that any regular person man or woman would surely have just given up. But Sammy keeps moving forward and that five foot beauty can strike fear into the biggest mobsters heart though I will not admit to being scared I will admit that I am trying to put it off for as long as possible. Now if you will excuse me I need to go check over something with the attorney."

"Yup he is scared" Lucas whispered to Gabriel as Alex walked away

"He should be" Gabriel replied

"I can still hear you two!"

"Damnit, that old mans hearing just seems to get better with age" Lucas smiled at the memories of how when he was upset with his father and used to think his father was out of ear shot he would mouth off behind his back by calling him a jerk only to get in trouble and punished for it because his father could still hear him "Some things never change" Lucas said as he shook his head and walked away.

Sam wandered the halls of the second floor. She looked in on Marco and Sophia who were both still sleeping. Sam then went to the room that she and Nikki shared together for years not out of necessity, the house had more than enough rooms for them to have separate quarters. They shared a room because they could not bare to be away from each other since they only had the summers together. Once she entered the room she shut the door behind her and crawled on the bed. She grabbed the pillow from Dominique's side of the bed. It still smelled like Nikki's favorite perfume Chanel Number 5. Sam closed her eyes and remembered the last time that they had slept in that room which was only one week ago.

"So where do you want to go next month for your birthday Sammy? Paris, London, South Africa, Tahiti, Hawaii…." Seeing Sam's face sadden the way it did at the mention of Hawaii Dominique immediately regretted mentioning it.

"Oh Sammy I am sorry, I never meant to…"

Sam cut her off "Don't worry about it Nikki, I know you meant no harm" she tried to lighten the mood by tossing a pillow at Dominique's head. Dominique managed to dodge out of the way as the pillow just slightly grazed her head" she giggled as she readjusted her thick black hair back into its loose ponytail. Dominique decided to try and venture into what she knew was a taboo subject with her sister but Dominique was persistent and her sister's protests had never stopped her before, so why should it stop her now. She thought it was high time that her sister talked about it….talked about him. She knew Sam and she knew that she was still in Love with Sonny Corinthos blue eyed Adonis enforcer from Port Charles. Yes Dominique wanted to go to Port Charles and beat the man to a bloody pulp for what he had done to Sam, and if her husband, father or brother found out that Jason told Sam he would kill her he would indeed be a dead man.

Nikki knew that Sam still loved him even though she said she hated him, even though she may have wanted to hate him Nikki knew that Sam did not have it in her to hate him. If she did she would not be protecting him from the family. Dominique knew that Sam yearned for Jason. Nikki would hear her call his name in the middle of the night while Sam slept. So knew she was right. She just needed Sam to admit it, which was the first step. How that was going to happen Nikki had no clue because if there was one word to sum up her sister it would be stubborn. Unfortunately for Nikki as well as she knew Sam, Sam knew her just as well because she had noticed that Nikki had gotten quiet and seemed to retreat into her thoughts. She noticed the gleam in her beautiful green eyes and knew exactly what she was going to get ready to do. As soon as Dominique opened up her mouth Sam shot her down.

"No, Nikki"

"You don't even know what I am going to say Sammy!" Nikki feigned an innocent expression on her face

"Yes I do, and I will not be talking about him tonight"

"Fine then when?"

Just to piss Nikki off Sam feigned a confused expression arching an eyebrow at her "When what?" Mission accomplished.

Dominique rolled her eyes at Sam in aggravation "Don't play dumb Sam it doesn't suit you, when will you talk about him?"

"Then don't feign innocence then because that is like me wearing white on my wedding day…pure blasphemy! And to answer your question…Never!" she stated matter of factly

Dominique exploded into laughter at Sam's comment concerning the wedding dress. She would let the topic of him go for tonight but she was going to resume this conversation later on. They were going to talk about him sooner rather than later.

"I have known women…. who are on there 9th…… marriage…. and have cheated on all….. of there husbands…. at least…. Twice…. and they still….wear white Sammy" Dominique said through her fit of laughter. Sam could not help but join in the laughter with her sister. Nikki's laughter was contagious and besides she had successfully done what she wanted to do and that was change the subject from him to something else.

Sam was snapped out of her memory by a knock at the door. She sat up on the bed still clutching Nikki's pillow as Alex peeped his head through the door.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked

"No I don't"

"You looked like you read him the riot act"

"Damn right he deserves that and a hell of a lot more….wait a minute…didn't I_ just_ tell you that I don't want to talk about it papa?

"Yes" he chuckled "but when do I ever listen to any of my children?"

"Good Point"

"It's almost time mija" he said as he sat on the bed and gave her another hug and a kiss on the forehead. "You should go and get ready Sammy"

She drew in a deep breath and nodded in agreement as she got up and walked to the door.

"Sammy. You don't have to do this"

"Yes…I do" was the simple reply he received as Sam exited the room and walked to her own in order to change into something more suitable for the task at hand.

Jason was still standing on the terrace where Sam had left him.

"Didn't go as planned huh?" He didn't need to look to know that it was sonny who had joined him on the terrace.

"No" was the only reply given.

"Well….what the hell did you think was going to happen? Did you really think she was going to be happy to see you after what happened with the two of you?"

"Damnit Sonny! I knew she was not going to be thrilled, but I didn't expect her to hit me either!"

Sonny tried to contain the laughter that was threatening to come out as he watched Jason rub the side of his face that was still red and no doubt probably still stung from Sam's previous assault on his face. He knew his best friend well enough to know when to drop a subject so he patted Jason on the shoulder and motioned with his neck to the inside.

"Come on we have a business meeting to go to"

**I want to thank everyone for there kind words and encouragement. I am ecstatic that you like this story! I hope you enjoy this next update. Please feel free to review it I love reading what you guys have to say good or bad! I started writing chapter 3 last night but after I re read what I wrote I hated it so back to the drawing board. I see what I want to happen in my head I just need to get it to flow on paper. Once I do that I think you guys will really enjoy the next chapter. Thank you all and review review review!** =)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam quietly opened the door to her room clicked on the light in her walk in closet and yanked out a black pair of skinny jeans, her favorite black turtle neck and her black leather jacket. She threw them on in less than 2 minutes grabbed her black knee high boots with the stiletto heel and stood in front of her full body mirror that was inside of her closet. She breathed heavily and ran both hands through her hair letting them rest on the back of her neck. Sam had never been one to let her nerves get to her but this time was different and she knew it. She still had not received the call she was waiting for, over an hour ago. So much was riding on what happens tonight and she knew she had to succeed to make her point. It was now or never. Sam looked up at the ceiling closed her eyes and then looked at herself one more time in the mirror.

"Let's go get'em Sammy baby" that is exactly what Nikki would say right before her and Sam were about to raise some hell.

"You can bet your ass on it baby girl" was what Sam whispered into the air as she clicked of the light to her closet and went to her bed where the kids were sleeping. She knelt down and kissed each one on the forehead breathed one last deep breathe to calm herself and walked out of her room. She ran down the staircase to where both her brothers and Alex waited for her. They were still dressed in the suits of all black from the funeral. They all looked at each other and turned in unison and walked down the hallway to the room where the 4 families awaited.

Jason and Sonny sat where they customarily sat in these meetings and that was to the right of Alexander's seat. It was no secret that Alexander trusted Sonny with certain confidences, and shared information with him that the other families were not privy to. No one would dare bring this to Alex's attention for the mere fact that regardless of the fondness he held for Sonny Alexander was always fair to everyone.

Jason and Sonny nodded in acknowledgement to each of the other families who were in attendance and as always were represented by two players from each organization. The Zaccharas were seated across from Sonny and Jason and were represented by Claudia Z and her younger brother Johnny. The Bortelli organization was seated next to Sonny and Jason and was represented by brothers Boris and Jorge. They were two huge burly men with dark features. Looking at them was guaranteed to strike fear into your heart. God help any of there enemies because they never showed _any_ mercy under _any_ circumstances. It was rumored that they had taken out there own mother for being disloyal to them by trying to bust them for the feds. The final family in attendance was the Manfredi Organization. They were by no sense of the word business savvy but to there credit at least Semi Street smart. There problem amongst many others were that it was all about the money and power with them. If it was going to further there territory and fatten their pockets they were all in. They were represented by Giovanni and Santos. They were both strikingly good looking guys with grey eyes. Santos had jet black hair and Giovanni had dark brown. Of the two brothers Santos was the shorter of the two he also walked with a slight limp due to an 'accident' he was in 5 years ago. As they were all waiting for the meeting to begin Santos drummed his fingers on the large heavy wooden table. Alexander, Gabriel, Lucas and Sam were 10 ft away form the meeting room when Sam's phone rang. She stopped abruptly and ignored the quizzical glances and the gestures to hurry up that she recieved from the men in her family. She rolled there eyes and held up a finger for them to hold on as she answered her phone.

"Is it done?" she asked the mystery caller "Good" and with that she hung up, turned her phone off and stuck it in her coat pocket as she looked at her family and smiled.

"What was that about Sammy?" Gabriel asked. Sam just looked at him and smiled smugly. Sam completly ignored his question

"Are we ready to go inside gentlemen?" Gabe squinted his eyes together and eyed her suspiciously.

"What are you up to you pequeña colérica?

Alex looked at her and new that Sam would tell them when the time was right "Lets go" was all he said as one of his body guards opened the door for them to walk through.

Jason had managed to catch a glance at Santos and was wondering what the hell he was so antsy about and why he kept drumming his finger on the wood table. Jason leaned over to his right "Sonny" he whispered, and then he motioned towards his left in the direction of Santos. Sonny looked up but did not have a chance to look at Santos because at that very moment the door opened, and in walked Alex followed by Sam who had Gabriel and Lucas staggered to her right and left. The 4 families stood in respect and waited for Alex to be seated at the Head of the table. Gabriel and Lucas stood to the right and left of there father with Sam inbetween them standing directly behind Alexander's chair.

Jason was livid. He had no idea why Sam was included in this meeting and he didn't care to know. All he knew was that this was not the place Sam needed to be, he needed to know what the hell was going on and he was determined to find out and make sure that Sam was not involved. Sam could feel Jason's pissed of gaze on her face so she pointedly stared at him in the eye and gave him the only answer that he was going to get from her, an icy stare that matched his own. He looked into Sam's eyes. Where he once saw so much light and love, no trace of any of that now looked back of him. In the place of all of that was now emptiness and anger. Jason was the first to look away, he was left to wonder if he had done that to her, if his actions had damaged her so much that he had destroyed who she used to be. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. In that exact moment Sam breathed a slight sigh of relief at the reprieve.

Alexander motioned for everyone to take there seats. The four families did as they were instructed, but it was evident that everyone was confused as to why Sam was in the room. They all knew her as Jason's ex girlfriend but they had no idea the connection she had to the Torres's.

"Things are about to change" Alex began "What happened to my daughter…..is unforgivable and will not go unpunished!" he growled. He had his hands on the table with both fist balled trying to control his anger.

"My family will find out what happened to our Dominique. And while we are doing that the day to day operations shall be run a little differently" Alex paused and began to answer the question that was on everyone's mind.

"I am aware that you all know the beautiful woman behind me as Morgan's ex-girlfriend, however she has been apart of my family long before Morgan ever entered the picture. She has been like a daughter to me for over 20 years and starting today you all will no longer just answer to my sons Gabriel and Lucas but you will also answer to Samantha as well. You will treat her no differently than you do my sons and you will do whatever she tells you to do…I hope I am making myself clear" Alex looked around the room beginning on his left and let the realization of what he just said sink in. When he looked to his right and looked at Jason he could see that Jason looked as if he were going to implode with anger and Alex could not help but feel a twinge of guilt. Alex had just buried one of his daughters if something were to happen to Sam he would not be able to contain the guilt and sadness that he knew would engulf him. But unlike Morgan he knew that trying to stop Sam once she had already made up her mind, was not only a complete waist of time but it would only make things worse because she would then go and do this on her own. And that was to dangerous to allow, besides Alex was determined to protect her at all costs so this was the only alternative that Alex could think of that would appease everyone.

Santos was the only one who was not stunned into silence long enough to keep his mouth shut.

"Alexander with all due respect have you gone mad?! I understand that you are grieving but are you really that out of your mind that you would put a bitch in that type of position.. with that much power?"

As soon as Santos finished his sentence he immediately wished he had said nothing. Jason's piercing blue eyes were staring at Santos. The only thing he heard come out of Santos mouth in that entire statement was the word bitch in reference to Sam.

"Watch your mouth!" Jason hissed at him through clenched teeth.

Gabriel glared at Jason and then turned his gaze to Santos "You would be wise to listen to Morgan's warning Santos!" the warning he gave to the smaller Manfredi was clear in his tone.

Sam looked Santos in his eye and held his gaze the entire time she spoke.

"Jason, Gabe I am sure Santos calling me a bitch was just a slip of the tongue; I would bet…_my life_ on it that he did not mean to offend me. And I _know_ that he did not mean to offend Papa. Isn't that right?"

Santos scowling expression was clear but he was not going to ignore the warnings he received from Jason and Gabriel both of whom he knew would not hesitate to kill him right now.

"I would never intentionally offend you…please accept my deepest apologies Ms. McCall, Alexander I am truly sorry for my outburst"

Sam nodded her head in acceptance.

"Do not let is happen again." Alex warned his eyes had started to turn from hazel to dark brown.

Santos nodded he dared not look up and meet Alexander's gaze. He knew he had just screwed up and he hoped this meeting would be over quickly. He already knew that he was not going to like this arrangement at all. Giovanni chose this time to speak knowing that he needed to try and take some of the heat of off his brother.

"Our deepest apologies Alexander, emotions are running high and my brother reacted poorly to this new structural information. Again I am sorry for his outburst but this news is unexpected" Giovanni could see that Alexander's eyes were starting to lighten; Alex was starting to relax slightly. What Giovanni didn't bank on however was a petite brunette standing in the middle of the Torres men that was going to blow him and his brother out of the water.

"The reason for your brother's outburst is more than understandable Giovanni" Sam smiled with a glint in her eye that immediately put Giovanni on the offensive. "But would you care to explain the reasoning for the underhanded, and disloyal behavior that you and your brother are participating in right now as we speak?

Giovanni and Santos didn't even look at each other they just stared at Sam in mock confusion.

"What are you talking about Ms McCall? We would never be disloyal to Alexander!" Giovanni tried to sound convincing but he could not con a former con.

Sam moved from behind Alexander and away from her brothers. She stopped when she was virtually standing in front of the Manfredis. She was very aware that everyone was staring at her and waiting for what she would say or do next.

"So your going to look me in my eye and tell me that you would never betray my fathers trust!?" it was more like a statement rather than a question but Giovanni was going to answer it anyway. He would be damned if this little twit was going to cast doubt on him and his brother.

"We would never betray Alexander's trust!" he said with all of the conviction he could muster up.

Sam cocked her head to the side and clucked her tongue on the top of her mouth. She was trying to give them a chance to come clean but these dumb bastards were not budging. For that they would be sorry. Sam uttered four simple words.

"Turn your phones on"

"What? Why?!" Santos asked

"Turn your phones on" she said again visibly irked that that she had to repeat herself. They were going to question her again but Lucas interrupted.

"If you even think of questioning her again I will have a bullet in you before you can complete your sentence..Now DO AS SHE ASKED!" he yelled.

Giovanni and Santos exchanged nervous glances and took out there phones and turned them on. No sooner had they turned them on did they start ringing and buzzing. Sam smirked as she saw the nervous looks on their faces.

"I knew this meeting was going to be interesting" Claudia whispered to John with a smile

"I don't understand what their phones have to do with anything" Boris said noticeably irritated. Sam just looked at him blankly

"You will" was her reply.

She looked from Giovanni to Santos and back to Giovanni. She knew from this brief meeting and from her previous yet limited experience with the Manfredis that Santos was the weaker link. She was going to prove a point that she nor her family are to be disrespected and to never underestimate her.

"Santos" she said still looking at Giovanni "listen to your voicemail"

Giovanni did not dare say anything, he was busy trying to figure out how he and his brother were going to get out of this mess alive. Santos swallowed hard and pressed in his voicemail code.

"Put it on speakerphone" Sam instructed

Santos pressed the button so that everyone could hear the voicemail.

"Santos we have a problem the shipment for tonight was blown up, call me back when you get this message" the unknown voice said before hanging up.

Santos breathed a sigh of relief the message just said that the shipment was blown up it didn't say where it was. Sam chuckled "You moron" she said, she knew that Santos thought that they were off the hook. She looked at Giovanni and the look on his face said that he knew otherwise. Sam could tell he was still trying to figure out how to weasel his way out of this. To show him that she knew what he was thinking she answered the question that he had not asked.

"Yes, you are so busted you lying douche bag" Giovanni closed his eyes and silently cursed himself. She then turned to Sonny and Jason "Sonny turn on your phone, check the voicemail and put it on speaker"

Sonny did not like to take orders from anyone, but he knew better than to disobey an order from someone that Alex had put in charge. He took out his phone and did as he was instructed. Sam smiled at his obvious resentment that he had to do what she told him, but she did respect his resolve to do as her father instructed and to follow what she said without question.

Sonny's voicemail was from Bernie.

"Sonny we have a problem a shipment was blown up on Pier 52 but we were not expecting any shipments tonight per your order to lock everything down call me back."

Sonny looked at Sam straight in the eye and immediately understood. He then turned to look at the Manfredi's his brown eyes flooded with anger and he knew Jason's face and emotions echoed his own at the total lack of respect these two idiots showed. Before either of them could open there mouth Sam looked at her brothers, and father to explained.

"You see Ren and Stimpy over there took this tragedy as an opportunity to move an unauthorized shipment though Sonny's territory. They knew that Sonny would show you the utmost respect by shutting down any movement that he had planned for today. Being the untrusting person that I am I sent some of our men to Port Charles to just watch sonny's territory, men that had been there before so it did not raise any red flags within Sonny's organization. I wanted to know if there was anyone that would actually be manipulative enough to take advantage of this families loss and the respect that Sonny has for you."

Sam paused and saw the anger building in her father, brothers, sonny and Jason.

"Sam why did you blow up the shipment" Sonny asked barely able to contain his anger. Right behind him Gabriel followed with a question of his own

"How did you know that the shipment belonged to the Manfredis?" Gabriel asked this only partly out of curiosity the rest was to put an exclamation point on the example that Sam had just set to not fuck with them.

"The reason why I blew it up was because these sorry bastards were trying to get a shipment of drugs into your territory."

"You are dead men!" Sonny spat as he hit his fists on the table and glared at the Manfredis. Sam waited a minute before she continued

"Gabe to answer your question they use a special type of ship. It is black and is bigger than any of the ships that anyone else uses…apparently they think bigger is better, but that is not the case if you don't know how to use it"

"Aint that the truth" Claudia responded All the men in the room shifted there weight in there chairs visibly uncomfortable at the direction that this conversation had turned.

"Not only are there ships black but they all have a specialized horn installed, but the easiest detector that the ships were the Manfredis were that they all have the name Manfredi monogrammed on the side of the ships…dead give away" she said with a wink towards her family. "So when I realized that someone was on the move and that it was not Sonny and that no one was authorized to move anything I gave the order to the men to blow that puppy sky high."

The Torres men could not help but smile at Sam, and Alex could not hide the sense of pride from revealing itself on his face.

Both Giovanni and Santos closed there eyes in utter disbelief. They knew they were as good as dead.

Sam took one step towards where her family stood at the other end of the table.

"YOU BITCH!" Santos screamed as grabbed Sam's right arm and spun her around to face him with his arm rising to strike her. Immediately Sam heard all of the chairs slide back from the table, everyone was on there feet and had taken a step towards Sam but what they did not anticipate was Sam grabbing he gun from behind her back and having it pointed right between Santos eyes before he had even fully raised his hand to be in a position to strike her.

"Bad move Stimpy!" she said

Alex who was on his feet with everyone else was beyond angry.

"YOU WOULD DARE TO TRY AND PUT YOU HANDS ON MY DAUGHTER!" he yelled as he flipped over the wooden table "The total lack of respect that you have shown to first move an unauthorized shipment, but not just any shipment a shipment of DRUGS no less and through Corinthos territory! and secondly which is the mistake that was the biggest of all...To even attempt to hurt my daughter!You…WILL…PAY…WITH…YOUR…LIVES!" He growled his eyes dark as coal. It was at that moment and that moment only that Sam realized that there were 10 guns point pointed at Santos and Giovanni and only one of them belonged to her. She lowered her gun and put it back in her jeans waistband.

"No papa, I have a better solution" she said looking him straight in the eyes

"Sam he will die for what he just did" Lucas said seething with anger.

"I understand that under regular circumstances yes that is how this would be concluded but these are anything but regular circumstances, given what has happened tonight let Santos and Giovanni serve as walking examples of what happens when you cross the line and do not obey the rules."

Alex looked at Sam for what seemed to be forever before he let out a breath and nodded his approval and then motioned for Gabriel and Lucas to take Santos and Giovanni away. Gabriel and Lucas each grabbed a Manfredi by the neck and took them outside and handed them off to some of there body guards, with the instructions to take the Manfredis to an undisclosed location.

When Gabe and Lucas came back into the room Boris and Jorge were flipping the table back into its upright position. Everyone who remained had taken their seats and Sam was standing besides Alex. Alex waited until his sons were standing at his side before he spoke.

"Let this serve as an example that anyone who disrespects me or my family will be dealt with accordingly. When we find who killed my Nikki…God himself wll NOT be able to save him, I hope I am making myself clear"

Everyone nodded there agreement they knew they had been warned andfortunately for them they were all smarter then the Manfredis and were not going to test Alexander's patience.

Boris looked Sam in the eye and said

"Are there anymore where you came from McCall? Because your father's organization just got a hell of a lot tougher with you in his corner"

"Sorry I am the lone ranger" Sam replied with a smirk

"I have only seen one other person move with that sort of quickness and unwavering coolness that you possessed in response to this attack and that is Morgan." Boris winked at Sam and walked out of the room with Jorge close behind.

Everyone in the room was stunned to silence. They had never heard Boris or Jorge give anyone a compliment let alone give a compliment to a woman, that had nothing to do with her rack.

"Well Hot damn" Lucas replied under his breath

"This meeting is over" Gabriel stated as Alex rose to his feet

"Corinthos, Morgan come with me to my study" Alex turned and looked at Sam "You come with me as well mija this concerns you too, Lucas, Gabe tend to our friends Giovanni and Santos." As they were walking down the hallway to the study Alex protectively wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders as she wrapped her tiny arm around her father's waist. When they reached the study Alex opened the door and Sam walked in followed by Sonny and Jason. Sonny was standing near the seat in-between Jason and Sam. Alex took a seat behind his desk and motioned for everyone to sit down. Alex looked down and breathed in a deep breath. He knew this was not going to go well.

Gabriel looked in on Marco and Sophia who were still sleeping soundly in Sam's room before he went downstairs to meet with Lucas. They were putting on their coats when they heard Sam yell from the study.

"You CAN NOT be serious Alexander!"

Gabe and Lucas looked at each other and exchanged knowing glances. Sam only called there father Alexander when she was beyond pissed off.

"He must be in there telling her that Morgan is going to be involved" Lucas snickered

"Oh yea, and judging by the tone in her voice he is going to be fighting an uphill battle because she is li-vid! Now come on and lets get out of here we have a long night ahead of us"

"Damn right, it is time we go show those fuckers what happens when they disrespect any one of us!"

**Okay let me know what you think.....I will try and make updates twice a week as long as the chapter comes out in the same way that it looks in my head before I write it lol....I hope you all enjoy it and thanks for the wonderful comments and encouragement!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alex let out the breathe he was holding, looked into Sonny's eyes and said

"We need your help. The murder of my daughter was malicious, and was intended to bring me to my knees, had it not of been for one of the body guards Samantha would also be dead"

Jason's jaw clenched and his hands clutched the arms of the chair in anger, as he thought of Sam possibly having died along with Dominique.

"Having to bury both of my daughters would have undoubtedly destroyed me and this family….I need to find out who is trying to hurt my family." Alex looked over at Sam and extended his hand, she readily stood from her seat and stood beside his desk and placed her hand in his as he continued to speak.

"Unfortunately whoever did this covered there tracks extremely well, so it is making the search for Nikki's murderers that much more difficult.

Sonny nodded in understanding

"My Sons, Sam, and I could only agree on one plan of attack and that is to make everyone think that Sam is going to help run the business. In doing that my enemies will think we are going soft and have lost our edge by having Sam in such a position of power, and they will get sloppy. We are going to have to keep all our bases covered, so that when they attack again we will not only be ready for them but will be able to stop them before they realize that we are on to them. We are going to have at least 3 or 4 of our most loyal men 'turn on us' and go and try to work with other families, they will be our informants on what is going on and what the other families are planning. At this point we trust no one, the only reason why we are asking for your help is because we can not do this on our own, and if I had to choose anyone to help me it would be you Corinthos, what we are trying to do is big and risky and we are going to need someone else in the field to have our backs if something does not go according to plan."

Before Sonny could answer in response Jason spoke.

"So Sam is bait to lure the culprits out of hiding and lull them into a false sense of security? If that is the case I am assuming Sam blowing up the shipment was just for show in the meeting and you or one of your sons gave that order?" Jason was irritated that Sam was involved period, the fact that it looked like she was bait just further incited him to anger…What the hell was Alexander thinking!

Sam rolled her eyes at him in aggravation "Typical" Sam muttered "Yes my appointment to this position is to lure our enemies out of hiding, so if you want to use the word bait then so be it I am the bait, but make no mistake _I_ gave the order to blow up the shipment and it was _me_ who figured out that the Manfredi's were up to no good. Please believe me when I tell you that my involvement in the business will be _very_ real!" Sam stated as she stared at Jason visibly taunting him with the information that she allowed to come out.

Jason felt a throbbing pain in his temple and he could feel his blood pressure rising right along with his temper. He was poised to respond to what Sam had just said but Alexander decided to speak and give a more in depth explanation.

"Yes, as Sam has stated she is here to be a diversion but it is only temporary" he quickly added as he glanced at Sam

"When we find the people responsible Sam will go back to her position of having complete deniability to all of our business dealings, however we had to make a compromise because as you know my daughter can be rather…….difficult when she has made up her mind" Alex said as he cleared his throat

"Plain stubborn" Sonny interjected

"Pig headed is more like it" Jason added

"Excuuuuse me! I am still in the damn room! Sam shrieked as she yanked her hand out of Alex's grasp and shoved it into her coat pocket. "Meat heads" she mumbled under her breath as she rolled her eyes.

Alex looked at his daughter as she sulked on the side of his desk "I can still hear you Sam"

"Good" she retorted

Sonny thought back to his search for the shooters and mastermind behind Michael's shooting and knew all to well what Alex was going through. He understood that Alex was going to need his contacts and would need for people to act quietly and discreetly so that he would be able to successfully accomplish finding out the truth so that no one else would get hurt. Sonny was more than willing to help, especially given the fact that it was one of the leads uncovered by the Torres's that allowed Jason and Sonny to finally bring to Justice Ian Devlin and Anthony Zacchara for putting Michael in a coma.

"Whatever you need from me Alexander name it and you can consider it done. I will donate men to the search and use all my resources to help you. I can tell you right now that we will have your back. You have always been good to me even when you had every right to turn your back on me, especially considering the last time Sam and I had a conversation. Saying we didn't leave off on a good note is an understatement" Sonny looked directly at Sam as he continued "I am sorry Sam I should never of judged you and been so quick to turn on you."

Sam was taken aback she was not sure what to say. She had not seen this sonny that was in front of her for a very long time. She had missed the fun, loving, humble, sweet sonny that she thought she knew. The one she initially had feelings for so long ago, _before she fell for Jason _her heart added. She shook that final thought out of her mind and visibly softened at Sonny's act of contrition. She knew when sonny was full of shit and this was not one of those times. Sam cleared her throat before speaking.

"Well, we both made mistakes and if it makes you feel any better I am also sorry for how we left things……not for the things I said because I was right! But for the way our conversation ended I am truly sorry.

Sonny could not keep from smiling his lopsided grin that showed both of his dimples as he chuckled lightly he had to admit he missed Sam and she was always a spitfire and never took any crap from him. That is one of the things he had always loved about her. Alex interrupted the friendly exchange to get back to business.

"Well good I am glad to see that you two have made amends and that I can count on you sonny, because Sam is going to be in and out of Port Charles a lot to conduct business meetings, shipments etc" he said as he waved his hand in the air "Since I nor my sons will be able to be by her side at all times I would feel better if I had someone watching over her" Sam Narrowed her gaze suspiciously on her father, she opened her mouth to say something but Jason was past pissed and could no longer contain himself he rose from his seat in anger.

"Watch over her? you mean you put her in the middle of a mob war with someone that we can not even name who is openly targeting you and your family, and you want someone to…..watch over her? she does not need to be involved period!" his voice rising with each word as he finished his sentence.

"Who the hell are you to say what I do or don't need to be involved in Jason?! You gave up that right to voice your opinion on my life a long time ago. This is my family!" Sam yelled as she hit the desk with her hand. "You did not have to bury your best friend and your sister today…I did! You did not have to watch her be gunned down in a hail of bullets while a bodyguard had you pinned to the ground….I did! You did not have to tell her two beautiful children that Mommy would never be coming home again…I did! So don't you DARE tell me or MY family that I have no right to be involved in bringing down the Bastards that took her away from us because I will be damned if they get away with what they did! She concluded as she stared daggers in Jason to further cement her point.

Everyone in the room was silent. Jason could not look Sam in the eye, he knew that sam was there that night but he did not know that Sam had had to watch her sister die. He could not only see the hurt on her face but he heard the overwhelming pain in her voice as she talked about her sister and that night. Sonny could only look at Sam and sympathize for he knew to well what it was like to have to watch as someone you loved died and there was nothing you could do to stop it. Alex glared at Jason he knew that Jason was worried about Sam and he respected that and because of that worry Alex knew that he was making the right choice but he was still irked at Jason's outburst, and the fact that Jason was presuming that he would ever put his daughter in danger. But Jason was the least of his issues. The issue at hand was going to be his infuriated daughter once he got out his next sentence.

"As I was trying to say before your outburst Morgan" Jason caught the warning in his tone and acknowledged it by taking his seat. Alex continued to look at Jason as he spoke "Due to what will be frequent visits to Port Charles by Sam I am going to ask that you take on the task of being the head of my daughters Security"

Jason looked at Alex and immediately felt some of the anxiety he felt leave his body, he felt a hell of a lot better knowing that it would not be some stranger guarding Sam that he would be the one in charge of her detail and who was around her and when.

"No one will get near her" he replied his tone voicing his relief and the apology for his outburst a few minutes prior. Then the reaction Alex was waiting for from Sam showed and it did not disappoint him.

"You CAN NOT be serious Alexander!" Sam screamed as the vase that was on his desk hit the door. Alex looked at Sam and her eyes were brimming with anger and tears that she refused to let fall. Sonny tried to defuse the situation.

"Sam calm down" he started but Sam quickly shut him down.

"Shut UP! She spat "Alexander out of every possible solution Gabe, Lucas, ANYONE…you choose Morgan!"

Jason flinched at the pure disdain that Sam showed at the thought of him protecting her. She had made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with him but she would have to learn how to deal with it because he was not going to back down now, especially given the circumstances.

Samantha was livid and Alex knew it. The problem was he had no idea how to calm her down she had never been that angry with him before, and even when she was angry, this was always where Nikki would come and manage to calm her down but he was on his own now.

"Mija Listen…"

"NO!"

"Mija…please!" Alex begged

"This is Bullshit Alexander!"

Alexander was running out of options and he needed her to cooperate now. Time was of the essence.

"Sam PLEASE!" he yelled. Sam took a step back from him she was visibly startled and for a split second was even scared of him. She could not remember a time in over 20 years that Alex had ever raised his voice to her or her sister. Alex immediately regretted raising his voice to her because he saw that he had scared the hell out of her. Sam and her father locked eyes and she immediately knew that he was not angry and the fear that was there not even 5 seconds ago was replaced by Anger.

"What!" she said through clenched teeth. She simultaneously shifted her weight from one leg to the other and spread her feet shoulder with apart while crossing her arms in front of her chest. She tilted her head to the side and waited for his answer.

Jason dropped his head and rubbed the side of his face to try and hide the smirk that was threatening to reveal itself. Sonny had turned his head to the right in an attempt to hide his amusement as well. They had never seen Alex struggle with anyone or anything as much as he was struggling with Sam right now.

"Ah dio mio, mija let me explain, I want you and Morgan to pick out 20 security guards that will make up your security team. You both have to agree on who you choose keeping in mind that they will be around you 24/7. Some of them you will see some of them you won't, but either way you will never be unguarded." Alex paused for a moment and looked at her He did not look at Morgan or Sonny because he knew that neither one of them would object. Sam was the only obstacle at this point so when he got no objection from her he continued.

"Even though they will be your security guards mija they will report to Jason. He will have the complete authority over them. Sam opened her mouth in protest but Alex decided to keep talking. "Mija I know that you would rather have someone else be in charge of your Security staff but I would feel so much better if you would agree to his involvement" Alex could see that she was fighting a battle within herself so he rose from behind his desk and walked towards her as he decided to add another tactic to his arsenal for this battle that he was determined to win. "Mija please do this for me, I would be able to sleep so much better if you would just do this for your father."

Sam looked at him and then closed her eyes while she let out a deep audible sigh.

"Old man you fight sooo unbelievably dirty" she said as she walked into his open arms and wrapped hers around him. All 3 of the men chuckled before Alex answered.

"Well you didn't really leave me too much of a choice mija, I had to do what I had to do!" he squeezed her tightly in his embrace and kissed the top of her head before letting her go. He walked back to his desk and sat back in his chair.

"Now that we have that settled I want you and Morgan to begin working on getting your guards picked out tomorrow. You need to have every one picked out and ready no later than Monday which is 6 days from now." Alex said as he looked at both Jason and Sam who nodded in understanding.

"Jason if you know of some men that would be suitable for guarding my daughter please feel free to recommend them" Jason looked thoughtful for a second before answering.

"I have a few in mind that could be a good fit."

"Good, before I let you and Sonny got for the night there is one more thing that I need to discuss with you." Alex said as he eyed Jason. "Tomorrow at 10 a.m. is the reading of Dominique's will, for whatever reason you are one of the names listed as a party that needs to be present."

Jason looked more than a little confused as did Sonny. Sam sat in her chair frozen as she closed her eyes and lifted her face towards the ceiling and thought 'Dear God Nikki what were you thinking!?' Nikki had never betrayed her while she was alive she only hoped that she hadn't betrayed her in her death. Jason noticed Sam's reaction and instinctively reached out his hand to place on hers. Sam stood up and walked to the back of the room and stood by the bookcase next to the shattered glass from the vase she threw to keep Jason from touching her. Alex also took note of Sam's reaction to the news and Jason's failed attempt to comfort her and couldn't help but wonder if her resolve would diminish as the amount of time she spent with Morgan increased. Alex pushed that thought out of his mind and stood up to bring the meeting to a close and to temporarily put Jason out of his misery. If he knew his daughter she would undoubtedly give Morgan hell tomorrow just because she could, so that poor bastard was going to need all the rest that he could get tonight because Sam was not going to agree with anything Morgan would suggest tomorrow without a fight. The four of them walked out of the Study. When they were in the vestibule Alex turned and looked at Sonny.

"Thank you for coming and I will owe you for what you are getting ready to do to help me and my family."

"There is no thanks needed" Sonny answered

"And no debt owed" Jason added

Alex embraced Sonny and shook Jason's hand firmly.

"We will see you tomorrow" Alex said to Jason. Jason simply nodded his head in agreement. Sonny looked at Alex

"Good night my friend"

"Good night Sonny I will call you soon"

"I will be waiting, Good night Sammy" Sonny said with a wink, Sam rolled her eyes and smiled at Sonny "Goodnight Sonny and don't ever call me Sammy again!"

Jason turned his attention to Sam before walking out the door "I will see you tomorrow"

"Yep"

Sonny and Jason walked out of the door of the Torres house to their waiting car.

"Jase you are going to have a hell of a fight on your hands, with Sam…better you than me" Sonny said with a snicker

Jason shot Sonny an icy stare but Sonny continued

"I'm just saying Jase" sonny continued barely able to hold in his laughter "I would do anything for you, walk through fire, take a bullet, but tomorrow…you are on your own."

Jason sighed heavily and looked out the window of there moving vehicle back in the direction of the Torres Home. He knew he was in for a fight, but at this point he was going to take what he could get.

Alex turned back towards Sam.

"What are you thinking mija?"

"That I wish I could smack Nikki in the back of the head" she said as she look towards the ceiling and tried to blink away the tears before she continued. "More than that though, if I could smack her in the back of the head then I could verify that this entire ordeal is a huge nightmare that I will be waking up from at any moment. Papa I would give…anything, ANYTHING, to hear her laugh…right now….to watch her eyes sparkle…the way" ----Sam laughed lightly as she wiped the tears that fell from her eyes----…."the way they did when she was up to something….I miss…her …so much… papa!" Sam cried in between sobs.

Alex was holding her and petting her hair and just letting her cry. She needed to cry and let out some of the pain that she felt over loosing her sister. Alex dared not speak because he was sure he would cry as well so he was silent and just rocked Sam from side to side and continued to pet her hair. After a few moments Alex finally spoke.

"I miss her too baby girl, you and your sister were the lights of my life. I will forever miss her. The feeling of loss for her will never go away Sammy, but it will get better. Partly with time but also because Nikki loved us more than anything in the world and her love will never die. We were her family and when all else failed we had each other. We will never completely loose Nikki because a piece of her lives in Marco and Sophia."

Sam nodded, in her mind she knew her father was right but her heart told her a different story. Her heart was full of holes that she felt would never heal. Spaces where people or love used to reside are now no longer. In the place of everything that was once good there is now a feeling of pure loss and emptiness, but she had to find a way to push on if not for any other reason than for the twins. She had made a promise to there mother and she and Nikki never broke promises to each other and Sam was not going to start now. Sam raised her head from Alex's shoulder and looked up at her father. Even though he had tried not to cry his emotions had betrayed him and his cheeks were wet from the tears. Sam reached up and wiped them from his face with her hand and whispered "We will make Nikki proud Papa." Alex nodded in agreement. They stood like that at the bottom of the staircase for what seemed like forever neither of them saying a word. Alex was the first to speak.

"Sammy you should go to bed tomorrow is going to be another long day."

"Your right papa" Sam reached on her tiptoes and kissed Alex on the nose the way she and Nikki used to when they were kids. "I love you"

"I love you to mija" Sam turned and walked up the stairs towards her room. Her eyelids were heavy but she was pretty sure that sleep would not come easy or at all to her tonight.

Alexander watched her walk upstairs and waited until he heard her room door close before he grabbed his coat and walked out the doors flanked by 4 bodyguards. Once he was in his car and had driven out of the driveway he took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Lucas, who picked up on the first ring.

"Are they still alive mijo?" Alex could hear someone pleading for mercy followed by a blood curdling scream which was preceded by what seemed to be the sound of a bone snapping, followed by more screaming. Judging from the sound Alex believed it was a tibia that was just snapped.

"You can say that" Lucas responded the wicked smile that was on his face visible in his tone.

"Good, let them rest until I get there I want them to be awake when they see me, I am on my way."

Lucas's smile got even wider

"Oh and Lucas, good job I am proud of you…you and your brother."

"Thank you Papa, we will be waiting for you" Lucas and Alex disconnected there call and Lucas relayed the message to Gabriel that there father was on the way. Gabe smiled in spite of himself. He turned and looked down at the Manfredis with a Devilish grin.

"Hey you rat bastards." He said as he knelt in between Santos and Giovanni picking up their bloodied and bruised heads by the hair. "Business is about to pick up! Our father is on his way"

Gabe saw the petrified looks in their eyes and laughed.

"Really, did you think that you would be able to get away with not only the lack of respect you showed for my dead wife on the day of her funeral ---- he seethed in a tone that could probably freeze water----but to try and assault my sister! In my father's house because she pegged you both for the disrespectful pieces of shit that you are? That was a huge miscalculation on your part, one that you will pay for dearly!"

The door swung open to the room in the abandoned warehouse and in walked Alexander and his entourage of bodyguards. Gabe and Lucas walked to where there father stood in the doorway and embraced him. Alex removed his coat and his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He looked at the crow bar and metal bat that were propped up against the chair. He picked up the crow bar in his left hand and the bat in his right and then turned and looked at the Manfredis, The Manfredis were to afraid to speak, as well they should have been because Alex's eyes were jet black and he was walking around the Manfredis as if he were a Lion and was stalking his prey. His voice came out in a low menacing tone.

"By the time you leave here you will be alive, but your quality of life will be drastically changed. You will never be able to be alone again, will need someone to bathe you, feed, you, change you, and clothe you. You will not be able to tell anyone what happened to you because you will be mute, you will not be able to see anyone in the room with you because you will be blind you, and you will never be able to hear anyone speak to you again because you will be deaf." Gabriel and Lucas who were both smirking had each picked up a bat and went to stand on either side of the Manfredi brothers as Alex continued "Your bodies….. your entire existence will tell the tale of what happens when you Fuck with the Torres's!

**okay so tell me what you think....Hope it was worth the wait...and as always please review so I know how you guys like it...**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam sighed to herself. She was right; sleep did not come last night, not at all. But then again it hadn't come for the past 4 days and she didn't expect that to change anytime soon. She walked out of her closet and looked at the two angels sleeping in her bed She went over to each of them and kissed them both on there foreheads. Poor Marco snored like he was cutting down trees just like Nikki. "God bless the woman that is willing to give up her sleep in order to marry you" Sam said to herself with a smile. Neither of the twins stirred as she eased out of her room softly closing the door behind her as she made her way downstairs. She walked to the living room and stood in the entryway where she spotted Lucas and Gabriel huddled near the fire each looking as if they were deep in thought. They looked tired and not just physically but emotionally tired as well. They had bags under there red almost blood shot eyes but Sam guessed that was to be expected when they did not come back home until 6 a.m. Sam smiled to herself as she remembered them trying to sneak into the house and up the stairs in an attempt not to wake her and the twins. Hearing all three of them shush each other as they came up the stairs each claiming that the other was being to loud.

"Morning guys" she said as she stepped into the living room

"Morning Sammy" they answered in unison. They both left there positions buy the fireplace and walked towards her. Once they reached her Gabe and Lucas each kissed her on the cheek so that she was sandwiched in-between them.

"What time did you guys finally get in last night?" Gabe and Lucas exchanged glances before answering "4" "3" they said in unison. Sam looked at the both of them and could not help laughing.

"You know for you two to be apart of organized crime and elude the police so well you two are not that bright, don't you think you should of gotten your stories straight as far as what you were and weren't going to tell me before I came down this morning so you could at least lie in unison?" she asked giggling

"Smart ass" Gabe replied playfully swatting her arm

"Whatever, I know you couldn't of gotten in before 6 I heard you three come in the door mistakenly slamming it and when you walked up the stairs you were shushing each other like 3 teenage girls who were trying to sneak in after curfew without waking up there parents" Sam said with a smirk

"Who says that we weren't home before that time? We could of left and then come back in." Lucas said trying to sound convincing

Sam just looked at him blankly for a moment

"Really Lucas, you think me that much of an idiot? Okay I will take the bait..what time did you first get home last night ?"

"2" "1:45"

"Damn it Lucas! Gabe said with a laugh "You can't get anything right!"

"Me?! What about you! Why are you trying to blame this all on me?" Lucas could not contain his amusement at the situation

"Because you are the idiot that baited her instead of leaving well enough alone, and what kind of time is 1:45 no one knows if they walk in at 1:45" Gabe said still laughing "You know she is a Jack ass and was going to try and prove that we were lying!"

"Maybe so but that is no reason for you to throw me under the bus" Lucas replied playfully shoving Gabe.

"All right you two break it up, you should both know that I am smarter than the both of you put together on your best day! So it is both of your faults!" she said smiling, shoving them both as she walked towards the arm chair and sat to the left of the fireplace. They were so busy bickering with each other about who was smarter that they did not hear Jason being let in the front door by the maid who had advised him that they were in the living room. She offered to escort him into the living room but he declined, he already knew where it was and besides even if he didn't, he only needed to follow there voices. He could recognize Sam's laugh anywhere. He stopped in the middle of the hallway. She was the picture of perfection. She was no longer sitting but she was standing in the middle of her brothers playfully arguing with them. She wore a crème turtleneck that clung to her body revealing the petite waist she had with light blue low rise jeans topped off with a pair of crème stilettos that matched her turtleneck perfectly. Her dark hair was pulled in to a ponytail with wisps of her bang framing her face.

"Beautiful isn't she" Alexander asked he was alerted of Jason's arrival by the maid that let him in. He finished up his work in the study and came out knowing he may have to play peace maker.

"Perfection' Jason answered not realizing he had answered the question out loud until it was to late. Jason looked down, blushed and shifted his weight. Alexander chuckled and patted Jason on the back.

"Come on we will go and join them."

Sam's smile quickly faded when she saw Jason enter the room.

"Morning mijos" Alexander stated. Looking squarely at Sam Alexander motioned for her to come to him. He extended his hand out to her and without hesitation she placed her hand in his. Alex picked up Sam's free hand in his as well and gave them both a little squeeze.

"Mija try to be on your best behavior today" "please" he said with a smile. Lucas snickered loudly at his fathers request

"Papa you know Sammy…." He stared

"Zip it Lucas!" she said shooting him an icy stare. She looked at Jason who stood besides her father giving him the same icy stare "I can't make you any promises Papa"

"You can't or you won't mija?" Sam looked back at her father but before Sam could answer him the maid came in from the vestibule and announced that the attorney had arrived. Mitchell Delgado walked into the living room clutching his black leather briefcase for dear life. He was in his mid fifties and had been the family attorney for over 30 years, practically from the start of his career. He had a heart of gold but was a shark when it came to the courtroom. None of the Torres's had ever been in lock up for more than 4 hours regardless of the charge and getting a conviction on one of them……not while Mitchell was on retainer.

"Good Morning Gentleman" he said before turning his gaze on Samantha "Morning chic pea" he said with a wink. Mitchell had started calling her chic pea because during there first encounter at a dinner party that Alex had thrown to welcome Sam back home for the summer, Nikki had tossed ice down the back of Sam's shirt, so in retaliation Sam had tossed the first thing she got her hands on which turned out to be a fist full of chic peas. The problem was Nikki moved at the last minute and the one who got bombarded with chic peas was Mitchell instead of the intended target. Sam smiled at the nickname "Morning Mitch" she replied Mitchell turned his attention to the crowed of 5 standing before him

"How about everyone take there seats so we can get started" Everyone nodded in unison Alexander and Lucas sat on the arm chairs on either side of the fireplace, Gabe and Sam sat on the sofa while Jason took his seat in the arm chair that was across from Sam. Mitchell placed his briefcase on the coffee table and pulled out 5 sets of what looked to be legal paperwork, and a letter, a long one. Mitchell cleared his throat before he began.

"Nikki was very specific about what she wanted. This will was drafted a little over a year ago. Although Nikki's will is iron clad it is not your typical last will and testament it is written in a letter form in her own words that I will be reading verbatim so if she is responding to something she is thinking it is because she knew you all just that well/

Before I read what is written I want to start by saying that at an early age Alex you taught both of your children how to earn, invest, and manage their money. Well because of those lessons your daughter accumulated over a 325 million dollar dynasty. That includes the property that she owned which collectively has a value of 25 million and her hotel The Dream valued at approximately 100 million."

"Damn and I thought I was good with money" Lucas thought he said that in his head but judging by the look his father gave him which was a look that was partly annoyed and partly amused and the fact that Gabe echoed his sentiments with a "Ditto" he knew he had said it to loud. Sam was slightly confused by the reactions in the room. Everyone knew that Nikki was not only smart with money but she was a viper in the business world. Jasper Jax had tried to take her on and take over her hotel and he had failed….miserably. Nikki didn't fight hard in the business world for nothing, she fought so that her children could have other options other than 'the family business' she was not opposed to it or to them getting involved in it at some point, but she did not want them to feel like they were painted into a corner either. This was a way of also making sure they were financially stable in case something were to ever happen to her brother, father and Gabe. Once the shock wore off on the men in the room Mitchell was able begin the reading of the letter from Nikki.

_My dearest family,_

_If this is being read then that obviously means that I am no longer physically with you on this earth. As much as it pains me to be apart from you physically please know that I will never fully be away from you because you will carry me in your heart always. I want you all to be happy and to do the best that you all can. I am not worried about you all to much because you all have each other, and the bond that we have can never be broken. You are stronger than anything anyone can ever throw at you as long as you stand together everyone else will be no match for you._

Jason could visibly tell that the atmosphere in the room was changing everyone sat up straighter and prouder. Nikki was right they were a family and if someone wanted to break them they would have to take them all out or die trying because the Torres's were not your average family by any means. The determination on there faces showed the same emotion that Nikki's letter did. Together they were unbreakable and were more determined now more than ever to find who did this to there precious Nikki.

_Papa I could never have asked for a better father. You were there for me through the good times and the bad. You were there for me when I was sick and to chase away the monsters from in my closet and under my bed when I swore they were trying to eat me. You mended my every broken heart and you truly embodied an example of what a real man is. You taught me the example of how a real man treats his family and how they should treat there wife, because of your example I was able to find Gabe my one and only true love. Even when you were furious with me papa you never reprimanded me from a harsh place it was always out of love. You never denied me anything and you never came up short, you had high expectations of me and Lucas and I hope that I delivered. I only hope that you will help instill the same values, ambition and attitudes in my children that you have instilled into me and Lucas. I love you Papa._

Alex was visibly stirred by his daughter's words. He sat motionless but you could not miss the flood of tears that cascaded down his face. Sam could not even look in his direction. She could only took towards the ceiling and try to hold back her own tears that threatened to escape. Mitchell handed Alex some tissue before he continued.

_Lucas you are my one and only brother and I could not of asked for a better one. You were always so protective, you even beat the crap out of Gabe when you found out we were dating and threatened to kill him if he hurt me._

Alex gasped and poked Lucas" You did that mijo?!"

"Guilty papa" Lucas answered as he averted his eyes so not to meet his fathers gaze.

"Good" Alex responded smiling proudly at his son.

_I love you so much Lucas, even though sometimes you were a meat head. You know thinking back on it you were not always nice to me, you shaved my head when I was 8 you cut my bangs so that I had numbs when I was 10, you snapped the head of off all my Barbie dolls…_

"Hey, in my defense to that one she burned all of my GI Joes in her doll house!" Lucas said

_and yes I know I burned all of your GI Joes and claimed it was a home invasion but so what compared to what you did to me that was nothing…you big baby!_ Everyone in the room laughed they knew that was exactly what Nikki would of told him. had she of been in the room.

_You also scared the crap out of me until Sammy came along and we ganged up on you, but with all of that being said you were the best big brother I could of ever had. I hope that one day you find the woman that will make you as happy as Gabe makes me._

Lucas turned his gaze to Sam and sighed a soft longing sigh. No one noticed it other than Jason who knew he had no right to be angry or jealous but even still he glared holes into Lucas's head as the letter continued.

"_To you my loving brother I leave all of my real estate property the total of which is worth 25 million to do with as you see fit."_

Mitchell picked up the first set of papers that were on the top and handed it to Lucas, he quickly explained that all he needed to do was sign on the line and all of the properties would be transferred over into Lucas's name. Lucas nodded and smiled. His sister knew that he loved to travel and she owned houses, villas, condos and even a few private islands equipped with everything all over the world. All of which were his now, but he would give them all back in the blink of an eye if Nikki were here with them again.

_Gabriel the life we built seems surreal. I know nothing in life is perfect but Gabe we were damn close! I never thought that I would find someone that I would love as much as I love you. You are my heart, my soul mate, my partner; you are my other half, my equal in every way. I know it will be difficult for you to move on but I want you to. Our children need you. Sofia and Marco need there papa. You have so much to offer them. You were always a phenomenal father, but they are going to need you now more than ever. I want you to be happy my love. I know right now it may seem unbearable to think of yourself with another woman but in time the idea may not seem so ludicrous. I will love you in this life and in the next, and to you I leave 50 million dollars to do with as you see fit._

Mitchell paused for a moment and let the emotions subside before letting Gabe know that the per Nikkis instructions the money would be transferred into his account by the end of the day. Gabe was a strong man and he loved Nikki with everything that he had. It almost killed him when he found out what happened to her. Jason watched as Sam consoled Gabe by holding her arm around him and rubbing his back. He could only imagine what Gabe was feeling right now. He had lost Sam emotionally and that was taking a huge toll on him but if he had lost her completely and never been able to see her beautiful face again…..Jason had to close his eyes and take a deep breathe he felt his throat constrict and every muscle in his body tighten at the thought of her not walking this earth. Even with her being as angry with him as she was if he had to he would find a way to live with that because she was alive, but a world without her in it was not a world worth living in. Of that he was sure.

"She loved you more than her life Gabe" Sam whispered to him one arm on his back and one arm lovingly stroking his cheek wiping the tears away.

"I know Sammy and I loved her just as much" he said trying to control his grief. Sam turned her entire body to face him and took him in an embrace. Gabe rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around the tiny woman that he and his wife loved so much. After a few moments Gabe was able to regain his composure and Mitchel began to read again.

_For my beautiful children…_

"Wait!" Sam said "should I go wake the twins up?"

No, she recorded a DVD of herself telling them this with some added information for them to take comfort in. She did want me to make 2 additional copies of this portion of the letter that is for the twins and give it to them so they could see what she had written. Sam nodded and Mitchell picked up where he left off.

"_I have loved you from the time that I found out I was pregnant with you and that love will never stop. I want you to listen to your Uncle Lucas, Your abuelo, your papa, and to your Sammy. She is going to have an especially big role in your life now, and you two are to listen to her the same way you always have. She will teach you everything that you need to know about life and above all she will never fail you!_

Sam wiped the tears that fell from her tired eyes. As the letter continued

_When all else fails my babies trust her and you will never go wrong. To you my children I leave 100 million dollars to be split between the 2 of you equally as well as 'The Dream Hotel' which shall be run by your father until you two are old enough to run it in your own if that is what you wish to do._

Mitchell grabbed another document out of his stack that were on the coffee table and handed it to Gabe. He explained that it was the document that made him the conservator of the Hotel and of the twins inheritance until the twins turned 21 and then the Hotel and the money from Nikki would be released to them.

" _Also I have already set up college funds apart from this inheritance to the tune of 5 million for each of you which shall cover your tuition, fees, books, entertainment, housing and any other fees that you will incur while in college. If managed correctly you will have more than enough left over to add to the rest of your inheritance. However there is a stipulation. If you do not go to college your college fund will be donated to charity as will 45 million of the 50 million that is allotted to you. My babies I am not trying to be harsh I just want you to get an education the same way your abuelo made sure that your uncle and I went to college. He never let us rest on the fact that we were Torres's we had to make our own way in the world and he stood besides us cheering us as we went. While you make your way in the world your father and Sammy will do the same for you. Don't underestimate her, she may be little but she can scrap with the best of them. Ask your father, Uncle Lucas, your abuelo and your Uncle Jason. I am sure they could all tell you a few stories about her, some she may not want repeated but in that repect what she doesn't know won't hurt her."_

Samantha stiffened at the mention 'Uncle Jason'. She had not forgotten that he was there, that Nikki had wanted him there and her mind automatically went back to wondering what her sister was up to. Gabe and Lucas exchanged nervous glances as well, they loved Nikki but if they had to pick out her one flaw it was that she never knew when to leave well enough alone.

_Sofia, Marco, I also want papa to do with a portion of your inheritance what he did with mine and Lucas's I want him to take 20 percent of each of your inheritance and invest it in the way that he sees fit. When you two are 12 you will each meet with him once a month to discuss only what was invested and how it has grown in value or why some of its value was lost. This is so you can learn the value of a dollar and not take it for granted. Do not worry my babies I will always be with you. I love you more than life itself._

_To my darling Sammy, where do I begin? You are my sister in every way that counts. You were always my rock and my biggest cheerleader; you have always been the most important woman in my life. You were my maid of honor, and you were the Godmother to my precious babies. You have defended me when I did not know how or was unable to defend myself and you always did it with love and always with my best intentions at heart. I can only pray that I have come through for you as much as you have for me. You have lost so much in life my dear Sammy and though you may not feel that this next part is true I do. You have the biggest heart and so much love to give, I know that what I am about to do can not mend your heart completely, but I just pray that it makes you realize that you are worth being loved and that you are one of the most trust worthy people I know. All I have ever needed in my life was for you to be in my corner and if I had that I new I could never fail. Well I never failed because rain or shine you always had my back Sammy._

Sam turned her head so that no one could see the tears that unwillingly rolled from her eyes. She missed her sister so much. She was the only person that she knew she could tell everything to and would never get judged. Gabe turned and placed his arm around Sam and pulled her close to him.

"My turn" he whispered into her hair while she quietly sobbed.

_I trust you with my life and everything in it. You made me and Gabe a promise when the twins were 2 years old and I intend on not only collecting , but to elaborating on it. Gabe and I have talked about this and he is in full agreement with what is about to happen._

Sam looked questioningly at Gabe who stared back at her with a look of certainty and confidence. He smiled at her and tightened his arm around her as Mitchell continued to read.

_Sammy it pains me that I will not be able to continue to be a mother to the twins. However I can find solace in knowing that you will be there for them in my place. You are the only other person I could ever imagine being a mother to the twins. With that being said and just so we are crystal clear on what I want to happen I had Mitchell draw up 2 documents the first of which is a set of adoption papers that are already signed by Gabe saying that you are the twins mother legally and have the right to make any and all decisions for them until they are legally able to do so themselves. The second is a set of custody papers that give you and Gabe joint custody of the twins but you sole physical custody of the twins._

Sam could not move, her mouth hung open but no words were coming out. Mitchell continued to read smiling as he did so.

"_Sammy close your mouth before you catch a fly."_

That snapped Sam out of her trance "She cant be serious…I promised her to be here for the kids and I fully intend on honoring that promise but…Oh my God…I cant replace her is she nutts?!" Gabe grabbed her face and turned it to his holding her face in place with his hands.

"Sammy, listen to me…Nikki and I talked about this, you love those kids as much as Nikki and I do and they love you just as much! It is not only that you were the perfect choice you were the _only _choice. Nikki and I know that not only will you be a fantastic mother but you are the only woman that either of us want be a mother to our children besides her. Please do this not only for Nikki and me but for the twins who I know you love as if they were you own."

Sam was silent but she was shaking her head and they could not tell if she was shaking her head in refusal or if she was shaking her head in shock. Everyone was silent and all eyes were on Sam.

"She knows…." Sam began as she wiped her nose with the back of her sleeve "that I would and could never deny her anything." Sam closed her eyes as Gabe wiped her tears with his thumbs; his hands were still holding her face. "Sometimes it may have taken a while" Sam laughed "but she always got what she wanted from me…and this will be no different. I will adopt these beautiful children. How can I not? Nikki trusts me to take care of her children and I will not fail her"

Gabe grabbed her into a tight hug and smiled "Nikki knew you would not be able to tell her no"

"Never have been able to…the brat" Sam said through a few lingering tears

"None of us could" Alex said while Lucas nodded in agreement

Mitchell handed the adoption papers and the custody papers to Sam and picked up the letter so that he could continue.

_I knew you wouldn't let me down Sammy, but there is something else that I would like for you to do as well. As you can see on the signature page where you would have to sign your name it says Samantha Torres and not Samantha McCall. I have always wished that you shared the same last name as the rest of us._

Sam opened her mouth to object

"_Before you object Sammy please hear me out first"._ Sam closed her mouth and crossed her arms over her chest and decided to let Mitchell continue.

_Gabriel knew how important it was for me to keep my maiden name and because he loved me he agreed to change his name to Torres instead of me taking his last name of Ramirez._

"Come on, that's not fair you know that I Love you!" Sam said as if Nikki was right in front of her. Damn it her sister knew how to lay a guilt trip…she glanced at Alex who was smirking in his arm chair "She gets the uncanny knack for guilt tripping people from you old man!" she said as Alex just shrugged his arms

_Yes Sammy I know you love me but think about the children, there last name is Torres and it would make everything so much easier for them. You are already a Torres in every what that counts, this would only be making it official._

Sam looked from Gabe, to Lucas, and then to Alex they all had smirks of anticipation on there faces. Even Jason had a curious look in his eye.

"Mija you know she is right, the name is only going to make it official, you are a part of this family for better or for worse. We will, have and will continue to love you through it all. You know I would love for you to take our name, but this is your decision" Alex said as he sighed with the pride in his eyes for her that only a father could have.

"Either way McCall or Torress you are one of us" Lucas added. Sam let out a breath, "I will do it, I will change my last name to Torres officially…are you happy now Nikki?" Sam asked as she looked up. Mitchell looked at the letter and read

"_Yes I am actually," _Sam rolled her eyes; nikki was such a little brat but she loved her and that was what mattered. Mitchell handed her a pen and the name change papers and just looked at her as he waited, when she made no initiative to pick up the pen Mitch let out an exasperated breath and said

"Chic Pea, what are you waiting for none of us in this room are getting any younger"

"Wait are you serious Mitch! You want me to sign them now?!" Mitch chuckled

"Sorry Chic pea but I am under specific instructions to not leave here and not to continue on with the reading until you sign the name change papers followed by the adoption papers and the custody agreement papers"

Sam rolled her eyes "I bet you she made you make two copies to, let me guess she thinks that I would sign a fake name just to be an ass"

Mitchell's smiled broadened across his face "You don't want to know the answer to that question" he said trying but failing to keep his composure. Sam looked around at all the men in the room and noticed that they were all struggling and failing to keep there composure as well.

"I want this dually noted that I hate each…and…every…one…of…you" she said as she signed the three sets of documents in the order they were given to her, name change, adoption and custody agreement.

"Well to bad for you! because you are a Torres now baby and that means you are stuck with us for life!" Lucas said smiling at her, no longer trying to hide his amusement at her irritation.

"Shut up" Sam mumbled as she rolled her eyes. Mitchell smiled and reached back into his suitcase and pulled out a black box, and handed it to Sam.

"What the hell is that?" she asked

"Open it and Find out" Mitch replied. Sam opened the box and took out a platinum bracelet with a toggle clasp that was attached to an oval pendant with a navy blue background embossed with a picture of a tiger in gold in the upper left hand corner and the initials T.A diagonally overlapping each other in the lower right hand corner. It was the family seal. Nikki had one just like it and was buried with hers. Lucas, Gabe and Alex had one as well but there pendants was on platinum chains. Sam closed her eyes to try and hold back her tears. When she opened them again she looked at Alex and said

"Well will you do the honors papa?" Alex's eyes gleamed as he stood from his seat and walked to Sam. He took the seal from her hands and placed it on her wrist. He kissed her on the cheek and grabbed her in a fierce bear hug lifting her from the ground. Before she changed her name he had loved Sam as much as he loved Nikki and name change or not that would never change but Nikki had managed to do what they had all tried to do, but could never manage to do because Sam always shot them down every time they brought it up, and that was to make Sam his daughter in name as well. Alex let the tears fall from his eyes as he held his daughter. He kissed the top of her head one last time before he let her go and went back to his seat. Sam sat back down next to Gabe and Mitchell resumed reading.

_Sammy now that you are officially my sister and the mother of the twins I have one more thing to leave you. I am leaving you 50 million dollars and before you can object Mitchell has already had it wired into your account this morning. It was done that way so that you could not refuse it. Also I have put all the charities on red alert to not accept any money exceeding 200,000 a year from you. I have already generously donated to every one that you could think of so they were more than gracious to comply with my wishes._

As quickly as Sam opened her mouth to say something she shut it because now she was past irritated she was truly getting pissed.

_Sammy please don't get mad at me I know you can take care of yourself, but I want you to be able to do what ever it is that you want without having to think about it. And since you wont let Papa, Lucas or Gabe give you any money I left you some that is all your own. You will be able to provide for all of your children and the transition for the kids will be seamless. Besides at this point you might as well get used to it because if I know papa he is sitting in the armchair recalculating his will as we speak to make sure that you get what is rightfully yours…you know with you being a Torres and all._

Everyone in the room looked at Alex. Nikki was right it looked like he was crunching numbers in his head. Alex looked up and was annoyed that everyone was looking at him.

"What?" he said with an aggravated shrug

"Oh dear God" Sam said as she rubbed her temples and dropped her head into her hands.

"_Even if you are a little upset with me" _

Sam opened her mouth to say a lot upset but yet again was reminded of how well Nikki knew her as Mitch kept reading.

"_Okay a lot upset, you will eventually calm down. I just want to make sure that you can have everything that you ever wanted because you deserve it. I love you sis."_

Sam felt her eyes drop the few remaining tears that she had been fighting to hold back. She looked up at Jason. She loved Nikki but she was wrong about 1 thing as she thought to herself. She would never have everything that she ever wanted. She quickly dismissed those thoughts by shaking her head and looking away from Jason.

"_Finally we get to Jason Morgan. I know everyone is wondering why I asked that Jason be present, Hell I am sure that he is wondering why I asked him to be here"_

Everyone in the room nodded there head in agreement to her statement

"_But I am sorry guys because what I have to tell him will remain private" _

Everyone except for Jason audibly groaned in frustration Sam cursed under her breath_._

_I have 2 letters for you to open The first one in the Pink envelope is to be opened when you are alone and can read it without interruption. The second letter in the white envelope is to be read exactly a year from the date that you read the first one._

Mitchell reached into his briefcase and pulled out the two envelopes each sealed with the Torres family seal. Jason nodded in understanding and had instantly decided he would read them as soon as he got back to his Pent House.

"_Again I love you all and remember when all else fails you have each other"_

Mitchell folded the letter and placed it back in his briefcase. He surveyed the room and although he felt the immense loss and anger at losing Dominique he also felt ten times the amount of Love. Before anyone could speak the maid came in the room with the phone.

"I am sorry to interrupt but Sam, Ms. Davis on the line for you"

Sam closed her eyes and dropped her head in between her knees. Fabulous…how was she going to tell her control freak of a mother that she just changed her last name to Torres? She lifted her head and took the phone from the maids grasp.

"Thanks" she said to her as the maid smiled back and retreated out of the living room She closed her eyes again took a deep breath and when she opened them she was greeted by the amused gazes of Alex, Gabe, Lucas and Jason who were all had the same question she had except they were a hell of a lot more amused than she was right now.

"You assholes" she said as she stood from her seat and raised the receiver to her ear "Hey mom, what's up?"

"Did you just call your mother an asshole?!" Alexis asked in surprised and appalled voice

"No mom I didn't call you an asshole I was talking to 4 other morons" Sam said as she flopped back onto the couch her left hand covering her forehead

"Samantha Torres that is no way to talk to your father" Alex said teasingly the smile dancing in his eyes. Samantha glared at him hoping that her mother did not hear what he just said.

"Sam, who was that and what did they just call you?" Alexis hissed

Damnit, she thought as closed her eyes and hung her head as all the men snickered in the background. This is not going to go well at all.

**okay sorry this chapter was so long I just have a idea of what I want to go where and in what chapter and this one was longer than anticipated but I like it......review! review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay you guys have waited patiently for this update sorry it took so long...just got caught up with a few other things but I hope you all enjoy it!**

Chapter 6

Sam knew that the possibility of her mother completely flipping out was about 99.9% so the only question that was really left for Sam was if she was going to tell her mother now and let it boil over before she went back to PC or tell her once she got to PC and have the trip be tarnished with her mother's somber mood. Sam got up of off the couch and walked past Jason who was visibly amused by the predicament Sam was in, she squinted her eyes at him. he had no idea how appealing the thought of smacking the smug look of off his face was to her, but instead she settled for picking up Marcos truck that was sitting on the table and lobbing it at Lucas who was doubled over in laughter, he did not even see the truck coming his way until it was to late. It hit him square in the head.

"Ow! Damn it Sam!" Lucas said as he rubbed the side of his head that was now throbbing in pain. Sam stuck her tongue out at him and continued to make her way to the terrace to have this conversation with her mother in private.

"As much as I would like to watch Samantha kick your ass Lucas I have to go I have a meeting in the next hour." Mitchell stated as he packed his belongings and began to walk to the foyer.

"We understand, thank you for coming my friend let me walk you out" Alex offered

"Actually I think that you will probably be needed more here so I will see myself out" Mitch said as he gestured with his head to the terrace. Alex nodded in understanding he did not know Sam's mother but from the look on her face before she walked out of the living room he did not know what to expect after this conversation with her either.

"Samantha I know you heard my question." Alexis said this time noticeably more in control of her emotions as Sam closed the terrace doors behind her. Sam shuddered at the feeling of the harsh cold upstate New York wind that just blew and sent a shiver down her spine. Maybe this was not the best idea to come out on the terrace without a jacket, well it was too late now it is now or never so she took a deep breath and decided that she was going to be completely honest with her mother.

"Mom the person that you heard was Alex and what you heard him call me was my name…..My new…legal …name which is Samantha Torres." Sam heard her mother catch her breath like someone had just punched the air out of her.

"Sam why on earth would you change your name to be associated to_ another_ known gangster?!" Alexis voice was rising she was beginning to lose control of her anger. Sam shut her eyes. She did not want to have this discussion with her mother but she knew she was going to have to do this eventually.

"Mom don't, don't talk about him that way.." Alexis cut her off

"Sam I know you love him but damn it why would you do that, associating with them is enough but to change your last name to there's you just put a bull's eye on the back of your head! Did you think about what would happen if you died, have you thought about how that would effect molly and Kristina? What about me? My God Sam I am your mother and I love you dearly I don't want to have to do what Alexander just did with Dominique I don't want to have to bury you!"

As if sensing that her last remark was hitting below the belt Alexis immediately got silent. Sam hung her head she knew what her mom was trying to say but sometimes she just wished her mother would think before she spoke. She didn't expect her mother to agree she just wanted her to accept what she could not change. She needed to accept that the Torres's were not going anywhere and that they would always be in her life.

Without thinking about it Sam had started pacing back and forth on the terrace and waving her right hand in the air as she spoke with Alexis while the left held the receiver to her ear. Every now and then you would see her stop and place her hand on her hip which had to of been when Alexis was talking because Sam's mouth would not be moving. Obviously Alexis had pissed Sam off because from the side you could tell that Sam was forcing the air out of her mouth and biting down on the inside of her cheeks forcing her lips into the kissing position. Jason, Alex, Gabe and Lucas all watched in silence, they were no longer amused because they could see that whatever was going on was upsetting Sam.

"Mom listen to me…don't you think I know you love me and you know I love Kris and Molls but you have to understand that before you came into my life all I had in this world to call a family was the Torres's. Before Kris and Molls I had Nikki and Lucas, and Gabe I never had a mother but I always had Alex, he loved me unconditionally, they all did! No, I did not have the same last name as them but that never mattered to them! They never made me feel less of a person or like I was less loved or like I wasn't good enough. They were always the only people I had in my corner. I understand that you fear for my safety but what you do not understand is that they are APART of me. DNA is not everything they have loved me when I needed to be loved, and they have chastised me when I needed it as well but the kicker with that is even though I was wrong they were still always in my corner and they made sure that I knew that, every minute of every day. I know that you dislike what Alex does for a living and that is your right but please do not make me choose; do not put me in the position where I have to choose between my father and my mother. I love you mom and that will never change but you have to accept the choices that I make. This is my life!"

"Sam I don't like that you are listeni.." Before Alexis could finish Sam cut her off.

"Damn it mom you are the one that is not listening! I did not say you had to like it I said you have to accept it! I know I don't like half the things you choose to do and I have accepted that but I love you anyway! That is all that I am asking from you is that you accept it and love me anyway. Love me in spite of the fact that you do not agree with me! For once just be in my corner! I would love to be able to tell you half the things that go on in my life but because they involve my dad or my brothers you get defensive and holier than thou, they don't deserve that Alexis and neither do I. If you can't love me the way that you claim you do then there is really nothing for us to talk about other than my sisters. Call me when you are ready to accept me the way I am mom" Sam hung up the phone and placed both hands on the terrace and hung her head.

"How bad is it?" Alex asked looking at Jason who initially did not respond. When Jason did not answer he asked again "Jason how bad is it?"

Jason grudgingly turned and looked at Alex and let out a sigh before answering "Bad but it has been worse."

Gabe and Lucas exchanged glances before Gabe responded "What do you mean bad but it has been worse? She is pissed of how pissed can Alexis make her?"

Jason looked at each one of them with a look of shock disbelief "Are you telling me none of you have ever been around when she has been on the phone with Alexis?"

"No" Alex said I have heard about her and that she is a control freak but Sam rarely talks about her.

"Nope" Gabe stated "but I would usually get second hand commentary from Nikki about her and about the nerve of her mother looking down her nose at Sam…Nikki was not to pleased with Alexis…ever"

"I was around for one conversation but it was about her sister Molly's dance recital that Sam missed and Alexis was filling her in on the details so that was a tame conversation and everything sounded normal" Lucas said

"Okay well let me tell you this…nothing about Alexis is normal, she is an argumentative, paranoid, hypocritical control freak who never accepts Sam for who she is and cuts her down every chance she gets." Jason said the aggravation at Alexis's attitude clearly showing in his tone and description of her.

"Then why does Sammy continue to even try and have a relationship with her?" Lucas asked

Jason sighed heavily and cracked his neck from right to left before answering "Because she loves her. Regardless of what Alexis does she is Sam's mother and she does want Alexis to accept her and to love her unconditionally even though Alexis judges negatively pretty much every decision Sam has ever made, she claims to love Sam but all she does is hurt her. She act like sam is not good enough to be the dirt under her feet."

"So pretty much what you are saying is that Alexis makes Sam feel the same way that you did when you replaced her in 3.5 secs with Liza?" Lucas said starring Jason square in the eye.

"Who the hell is Liza?" Gabe asked confusion and anger rising visibly in his face as he sat closer on the edge of the chair looking from Lucas to Jason "You cheated on her a second time? I thought you only had an affair with Elizabitch..I mean Elizabeth."

Alex looked at Gabe and could not believe what he had said "What in the world …"

"Don't blame me that's what Nikki would always call her! Well among other things but that one is by far the nicest of them all" Gabe looked away and rubbed the back of his neck "This isn't about me…this is about Jason!" Gabe said trying to get the focus of off him and what he just said.

"Liza, Elizabeth, Elizabitch who the hell gives a damn what the broads name was the fact remains that he cheated on Sammy after he was the one who pushed her away and made it sound like it was for her own good when all he really wanted to do was bang some other chick" Lucas's anger was rising in his voice as he rose from his seat and stared at Jason, directing the rest of his statement to him

"You damn near broke Sammy to the point that when she finally came back home she would literally shut herself up in her room and cry all day! The only one of us she would talk to was Nikki the rest of us were shut out for months!"

Jason stood from his seat he knew that he had done some inconceivable things as far as his treatment of Sam but he did not know the obvious physical and emotional toll that it took on her. Even though Lucas had a point Jason felt it was not Lucas's place to try and judge him for what happened. It was between him and Sam and he was about to make that abundantly clear to Lucas.

"Sam didn't even look like herself for the first 6 months and now you have the audacity to sit here and judge her mother for treating her like crap. You have a lot of damn nerve! Because from where I sit you did a hell of a lot more damage than her mother ever could!" Lucas stated now nose to nose with Jason

"Sam and I are none of your business!" Jason stated in a cold low growl.

"In case you didn't get the memo when she slapped the shit out of your face there is no you and Sam you moron!" Lucas spat in return.

"Lucas that is ENOUGH!" Alex yelled from where he now stood by the fireplace. "I know that you are protective of Sammy we all are and it killed us to watch her come home as broken as she did but any argument that needs to be had with Jason should be had by Sammy it is not your place, and you know she would kill you if she knew what you were doing right now." Alex said hoping that would back off Lucas from this crusade of hate he had with Morgan at least for now anyway.

Lucas and Jason continued to stare at each other neither one of them wanted to move but Lucas had never disobeyed his father and he was not going to start now, but before he backed away he gave Jason one last shot.

"Unlike you and Sam this isn't over Morgan" Jason starred at him; his eyes were cold and unreadable. He had never liked Lucas but he did agree with him on one thing this was not over…Jason would see to that. Jason turned his attention back to the terrace where Sam was still pacing; she reached up and wiped her eyes. From where Jason was standing it looked as if she had just wiped away a tear.

Sam stood out there for another few minutes trying to get herself together before she walked back into the living room. All she ever wanted from Alexis was for her to love her unconditionally instead all she gets is judgments and ridicule from her. She wished her mother's opinion did not matter so much to her but it did and because it did it always hurt that much more when Alexis would reject her. Well this is something Alexis cannot make me feel bad about Sam thought. My father and brothers love me unconditionally, they have always stood by me through everything. They are my family and they wanted me to be a part of them in name as well. They always encouraged me to be happy and I cant think of one time when they have ever ridiculed me and made me feel like crap. Alexis is just going to have to accept the fact that the Torres's are my family and there was not a damn thing that she or anyone else could do about it. My name is Samantha Torres and to be able to bear my father's name...there is no higher honor that could compare. Sam smiled to herself and turned to walk back into the living room.

As soon as she walked into the living room she could tell something had happened. She looked at each one of the men none of whom would meet her gaze except for her father.

"What the hell happened in here?" she asked to no one in particular. When she received no response she tried again "Okay maybe you all didn't hear me the first time so I will ask again what the hell happened in here?" Before anyone could open their mouth and reply they were interrupted by the maid.

"Excuse me I am sorry to interrupt but Claudia Zacchara is here to see you."

They all looked at each other but Sam was the first to speak

"Papa were you expecting her?"

"No" he replied to Sam "Show her in please" he stated to the maid who only nodded and turned on her heel and was gone for less than a minute before Claudia entered the living room.

"To what do we owe this unexpected visit Ms Zacchara?" Alex spoke. The position of everyone in the room had shifted once they were told Claudia was there Alex was still by the fireplace but Lucas was on Alex's left, and Gabe was on his right next to Sam who was sandwiched in-between him and Jason.

Claudia smiled before she began.

"Please excuse the unexpected interruption, please know I would never drop by unannounced unless it was urgent my mother did teach me much better than that and please call me Claudia." Alexander nodded and motioned for Claudia to take a seat which was also Claudia's signal to continue so she did.

"I received a call from Faith Roscoe and she wants to meet with me about expanding her business and she wants to use the Zacchara piers in order to do it."

"Why the hell would she come to you with this instead of coming to us, I know she has not been on the west coast in 3 years but she knows that any new movement has to be approved by us." Gabriel responded.

"Oh she knows that but she wants to use our ships to not arouse your suspicions until it is to late." Claudia replied

"To late for what?" Lucas asked genuinely confused

Claudia looked at Lucas and shook her head as she smirked "You know you are absolutely gorgeous but obviously you are not the brightest tool in the box Lucas."

Sam could not help but smile because Claudia was right. For Lucas to be so book smart sometimes he missed the big picture by a freakin mile.

"Let me further explain….she wants us to move her product for her into our piers and use our boats to do it. Her thinking is that that you will not catch on because the shipments will be brought in by our boat, and by the time you do catch on they will have enough product and people here to take whatever territory they want." Claudia paused to see if it was sinking in yet. Lucas understood that part but he still had another question obviously so did Gabe because he was the one who spoke this time.

"Okay I understand, but why not go to the Bortelli's or to Corinthos?"

Claudia rolled her eyes and then looked at Sam "Do you always have a hard time explaining simple things to them?"

Sam just smirked as she looked at her family who were all looking at her in return. "The reason why Faith chose the Zaccharas is for two reasons, One Claudia and Johnny are newbies pretty much... no disrespect intended" Sam stated as she looked at Claudia.

Claudia nodded "None taken" Sam Continued with the explanation.

"Yes they have been raised in this life but they had to take over rather suddenly because of Anthony's…untimely demise. So not only is she hoping that they will have no allegiance to us she is hoping that they would be the easiest to turn on us. Corinthos is out because out of all the families he has the most loyalty to you so he would probably kill her on the spot for even suggesting it. Also I am pretty sure that Faith was also hoping to appeal to Claudia's feminine side. Being that finding women in places of power in this business is virtually unheard of she wanted to try and win her over in that aspect by let me guess saying that as a woman it is hard to garner any type of respect in this business?" this time her gaze was on Claudia.

Claudia smiled from ear to ear "I knew I liked you."

Alex nodded in full understanding "I am curious. Why come to us because she is right you have not been in long enough to have any allegiance to me and my family so why not take whatever deal she offered?"

Claudia looked Alex dead in the eye before responding.

"Simple, when my brother and I first took over it would have been easy for you to take me and my brother out and take over the Zacchara organization or divide it up the way you saw fit. Instead you gave us a chance to prove ourselves. You did not judge us because of who our father was and think us automatically not worthy. You did what no one else was going to do and gave us an opportunity and for that I feel like I owe you."

"What time is your meeting? And where is it?" Gabriel asked

"It is today at 10 p.m. at the Zacchara warehouse of off pier 12 in PC"

"Claudia I appreciate that you would come and let us know what Faith is planning. I will remember this. If there is anything that you need, please do not hesitate to come to me."

"Mr. Torres I did not do this to be owed anything I did it because you all have something that I have always wanted. You are as tight as thieves and it is apparent to anyone who has eyes that you love each other and would do anything for each other. The bond that you have with each other is stronger than anything I have ever seen. I like to think that Johnny and I have a bond as well but it does not compare to what I am looking at right now in front of me. "

Alexander smiled a smile that only a proud father would understand. "Thank you, Sam will be going to the meeting tonight to represent the family. I trust that I can trust you not to alert Faith that my daughter will be in attendance?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"As far as I am concerned they will know nothing" Claudia stated.

"Very well Thank you Claudia for the information and one more thing please call me Alexander." He stated with a smile.

Claudia smiled "No problem Alexander, Sam I look forward to working with you tonight."

"Ditto" Sam replied to Claudia. After Claudia walked out of the room Sam walked and stood with her back to the terrace doors. Alex turned to Sam and Jason

"Since we are aware of this new development we have to work a little bit quicker than anticipated but I trust we can make the adjustments. Sam you will be going to Port Charles tonight but instead of coming back after the meeting and travelling back and forth we will meet you in port Charles in two days to discuss the new strategy." Sam nodded in agreement.

"Jason since Sam has to go tonight and you two were not able to pick out her security team you will accompany her to the meeting." Jason nodded his approval and understanding while Sam stiffened at the thought of having to go with Jason anywhere. Having him as her head of security was enough but having him have to act as her bodyguard was pushing it. Before she could protest Alex interrupted her thoughts.

"Mija I know that this is not what you want but I need you to make this adjustment for me, no arguments."

Sam nodded "I understand"

"Gabe, Lucas I need you both to work on getting me all the information that you can on Faith Roscoe and what she has been working on for the past 3 years. I want to know who she has worked with and what the hell she is trying to do and I need it all before Sammy walks out of this house go!"

Gabriel and Lucas both went to the direction of the study so that they could make the calls Alex was getting ready to say something when he was interrupted by the sounds of two little voices.

"Abuelo!" They said in unison "Where is our Sammy?" "We did not see her this morning?" Marco and Sophia said both one right after the other. They had come into the room and went directly to Alex who they each gave a hug and a kiss.

"I am right here guys what's the matter?" Sam asked as she walked over to them and kneeled down in front of them.

"Nothing" Marco said as he wrapped his arms around her neck "We just missed you is all" Sophia added as she did the same as Marco. Sam knelt there for a few minutes hugging them. She gently pulled them off of her neck so that she could look at them.

"Well I am here now, have you two eaten lunch?" she asked as she caressed there faces.

"No." they replied in unison

"Well let's just go and fix that right now okay, come on I will make your favorites."

It was at that time that Sophia looked over Sam's shoulder and gasped with pure delight. "Uncle Jason! You are back!" She spun out of Sam's grasp and ran to Jason who immediately picked her up. She was followed by Marco who was just as happy to see Jason who repeated his previous action and knelt down and picked him up with the opposite arm.

"Hey there munchkins!" Jason said he could not contain the smile that they always brought to his face.

"Uncle Jason how long are you here for?" Marco asked

"Not long I just had to come over for a meeting today."

"Oh" they said their faces immediately fell.

"You will be seeing him more frequently because he will be around Sammy a lot more, he is her new head of security." Alex said to them

"Really abuelo?!" Sophia screeched "Cross your heart and stick a thousand needles in your eye?!"

Alex chuckled "Yes Soph I cross my heart and will stick a million needles ion my eye for you."

"Can you stay for lunch?" Marco asked he was barely able to contain his excitement.

Jason looked up and saw the look in Sam's eyes which was a look of dread. She immediately closed her eyes and dropped her head he knew she was mentally trying to will this situation to stop.

"I am sorry guys but I have to go home." He said in a sympathetic voice

"Okay we understand" Sophia said with sadness etched in every word. Sam let out an audible sigh she knew they were already in enough pain as it was she could suck it up for another hour or two and be around Jason if it was going to make them happy.

"Jason please stay for lunch. The twins would love it and they haven't seen you in over two years I am sure they have a lot of things they want to tell you."

"Are you sure?" Jason asked her the question not only in his voice but in his eyes as well. He could not help it but his heart skipped a beat at the fact that she wanted him to stay. Even though he knew it was not for her but it was for the sake of the kids he would still take the invitation.

"Yes she is sure" Sophie and Marco answered for her. Jason laughed and in spite of herself and the situation Sam laughed as well.

Sophia and Marco squirmed in Jason's arms so he set them down. As soon as he let them down they each grabbed one of his substantially large hands and started to walk him out of the living room.

"Don't worry Sammy's cooking is great now! She doesn't burn water anymore!" Jason could not contain his laughter at Marcos comment and burst out laughing as the twins continued to lead him through the house and towards the kitchen

"Hey there buddy you better watch it before you eat no lunch at all!" Sam said to Marco from behind the three of them.

Alex followed behind all of them as Marco and Sam continued trading insults about her cooking. Interesting he thought, interesting indeed.

**Okay so what did you all think? was it worth the wait? as always review! review! review!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As they made there way into the kitchen Jason could not help but smile. Sophie and Marco still held on to his hands while Marco was still engaging in a battle with Sam over her cooking. All the while Alex was standing outside the entryway of the kitchen watching the entire scene unfold. Sam went to the fridge and pulled out tomatoes, butter, Munster and Swiss cheese, turkey, lettuce, mayonnaise and lemonade. She grabbed the bread and cut a few slices of bread. Jason bent down and picked up Sophia and placed her on the island that was in the middle of the kitchen.

"Do you remember a year ago when you tried to make us a Tuna melts and burned the tuna?....before you even put it on the bread!" Marco said as Sophia covered her mouth with her tiny hand and snickered at the memory. Sam grabbed a pan from above the oven and set it on the stove. She turned towards Marco and Jason who were both snickering and put her hands on her hips; she tilted her head to the side and stared from Jason to Marco, and back to Jason before her eyes finally rested one Marco.

"You're really going to bring that up Marco? Really?!" she said as she took out four glasses from the cupboard pouring lemonade into them handing one to Jason, Sophia, and Marco.

"I am just trying to prove a point, Sammy" Marco gave her a crooked smile while he stood next to Jason. Squeezing his hand a little for reassurance that Jason would protect him from the attack that he knew Sam was going to launch. He got his answer when Jason lightly squeezed his hand in return so Marco continued.

Alex had to cover his mouth to stifle his laughter from his post outside of the doorway. He remembered that memory as clear as day. Sam had almost burnt the house down that day trying to make tuna melts.

"Okie dokie what about the time you made us oatmeal and we couldn't eat it because we could not get the spoons out of it?" Jason nearly choked on the lemonade that he had just swallowed, Sophia burst into a fit of giggles at the memory of the gooey oatmeal that was inedible and that was putting it nicely and the fact that Jason was still trying to catch his breath from almost choking on the lemonade. Inadvertently Sophia knocked over her glass of lemonade over and it spilled onto the floor.

"Don't worry about it Soph I will clean it up" Jason said giving the little girl a wink and tugging on one of her pigtails. Sophie smiled at him.

"Thanks Uncle Jason"

"We had to throw out the bowls because they could not get the oatmeal out of it." Marco said not loosing eye contact with Sam.

Jason looked back at Sam and smirked "How in the hell did you manage to make inedible oatmeal and ruin 2 bowls inthe process?" Jason asked his blue eyes teasingly mocking her, as he snatched some paper towel of off the counter to clean up the mess Sophia made. He looked into her eyes and instead of the intense hatred he had seen there the last couple of days he saw a bit of amusement. This made him smile even wider. Sam's face grew red as she rolled her eyes at him and looked away. As Jason turned his back to clean the lemonade of off the counter Sam seized the opportunity to try and grab Marco. Marco giggled and stepped backwards trying to escape her grasp. Jason expected that Sam was going to try and make her move when his back was turned and he pivoted to the left making a 360 turn playfully pushing her with his left arm making her stumble backwards and grabbing her with his right arm pulling her close to his body.

"Hey! Where do you think your going?" he asked her playfully his blue eyes dancing, there faces just a few short inches apart.

Sam flicked Jason's nose hard with her middle finger "to catch that turncoat your protecting!" she said a mischievous look in her eye, simultaneously pushing of off his chest with her palms and spinning to her right and out of his hold, running behind the island Jason was to busy laughing to notice that Marco was behind the island until it was to late and Sam had tackled Marco to the ground. Sophia not being one to be excluded from the fun jumped on Jason's back wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Aw Soph I thought you were on my side!" He said through gasps for air as the little girl tightened the hold on his neck. Sophie giggled

"Sorry Uncle Jason but I never side against my Sammy that is just not smart!" she said through a fit of giggles. Jason was able to loosen her arms and positioned her on his back as if he were giving her a piggy back ride as they watched Sam tickle Marco. She had him pinned to the ground by sitting on him and was tickling him with no mercy.

"Okay....o...kay...you..... wi...win." Marco said through a fit of laughter wiggling from side to side trying in vain to get away.

"Say it!" Sam said "I am not going to stop tickling you until you say it Marco" Marco continued to laugh wiggling back and forth underneath her legs.

"O....k...okay...o..okay.....I will..ssss...say..it!" he said. Sam stopped tickling him and let him catch his breath for a moment.

"You have 5 seconds to say it before I being to tickle you again." she said with the giggle that Jason always found irresistible.

"That is black mail Sammy!"

"Hey what can I say you are playing with the big boys now" she said still smiling at Marco. "3 seconds left!"

"Fine...Sammy you win"

"Annnnnnddd?" Sam said turning her ear to Marco waiting for him to finish...."Girls rule and boys drool"

"Thank you, now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Sam said as she got off of Marco and went back to the counter to fix lunch.

"Aww Sam come on, your emasculating him already!? The kid is only 6!" Jason said with a laugh

"He needs to learn the cold hard truth Jason and the quicker that he learns that fundamental rule the better off he will be." Sam said shooting a tomato at him. Jason caught it mid air and just shook his head. Sam looked at Sophia and Marco "Go ask your papa. abuelo and, tio if they want me to make them lunch, they are all probably in the study."

"Ok Sammy" they both said in Unison. Jason set Sophie down and she and Marco grabbed hands as they headed out the kitchen. Sam and Jason both had there backs to the doorwayas Sam was working on getting together the twins grilled cheese with tomato which was there favorite and Jason was just watching her. Alexander quickly backed away from the door to make it look like he was just coming down the hallway.

As soon as the twins came out the doorway there faces lit up at the site of there grandfather. "Abuelo!" they both screamed running to him. Alex kneeled and picked them both up one in each arms.

"Where are you headed to my angels?" He asked as he kissed them both on the forehead. They both just looked at him and gave him mischievous grins.

"You know were we are goin grandpa" Marco said

Alex furrowed his eyebrows in confusion "How would I know that Marco?" Marco and Sophia exchanged knowing glances.

"Because you were standing outside of the doorway in the hall, you thought no one could see you but we did" Sophia explained with a wide grin on her face.

Alex chuckled "So you saw me huh?" he said "Yup" they replied in unison. "And if we saw you, Sammy had to of seen you too!" Marco added. Alex's face fell.

"Well let's hope she didn't see me." is all Alex said

"Why didn't you want her to see you?" Sophia asked with all the innocence in the world. Alex looked at her and could not help but smile.

"Have you ever seen Sammy get angry?"

"No" they answered

"Well trust me when I tell you that you never want to see that side of her."

"Abuelo are you scared of Sammy?" Marco asked with his head tilted to the side.

"Why does everyone think I am scared of that little pipsqueak" Alex asked with a laugh.

"I am just asking abuelo." Marco asked just as innocently as Sophia

"Lets just put it this way, when your Sammy is upset God help whoever she is angry with." He said with a chuckle "Now enough of that lets go do as she asked and find your papa and your uncle, but seriously if she doesn't bring it up don't tell her you saw me eaves dropping okay?" The twins both laughed.

"You ARE scared of Sammy!" Sophia said

"I never said that" Alex replied not sure who he was trying to convince more them or himself.

"It is okay abuelo Sammy has already told us the fundamental rule of life." Sophia said patting his hand

"Oh really?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow "Now what would that be?"

"Girls rule and boys drool." Sophia responded with a smile.

"I wouldn't take it that far sweet pea" Alex said as they walked towards the Study

"Really? Well we can talk it over with Sammy at lunch then and see what she has to say" Sophia added with a grin. Alex looked at Sophia and smiled.

"You are so much like your mother....the problem is I have not determined whether that is a good thing or a bad thing." he said with a chuckle.

"Good thing" The twins said in unison. Alex looked at Marco "I am not sure you are going to think it is such a good thing when you and your sister are on different sides."

"We will never be on different side's abuelo, she is my sister, and nothing comes before family so that means there is only one side right?"

"Right" Alex said looking down at Marco tousling his hair.

"Stop starring at me" Sam said not bothering to turn around. Jason did not respond but she still felt his gaze on her. "Jason I am serious you are making me uncomfortable and I want you to quit it!" Jason walked over to where Sam stood and put his hand on her back. Sam froze where she stood. Without raising her head,

"Jason I want you to know what happened in this kitchen does not change anything. I am still angry with you and that will never change. Even though I despise this situation right now I have no choice but to accept the fact that we will be working together frequently, but please believe me when I say the only reason that you are here right now is that the kids miss you and they consider you there uncle. As long as they want to see you, and you want to see them, I will never stand in your way if that is what you guys want. But nothing with us has changed Jason."

Jason was taken back by Sam's statement. He had hoped that what had happened in the kitchen had not been a fluke he thought that she had lowered the wall that she had put up in-between them. However right now he felt that barrier was stronger than ever. He had hoped that Sam was really thawing towards him and was going to let him close to her again even if for the time being it was only as a friend. However Sam brought him crashing back down to reality with the realization that absolutely nothing had changed. Before Jason could even put together a coherent statement to what just happened the twins came running back into the kitchen followed by Gabriel, Lucas and Alex.

Sam looked up from cutting the tomatoes with a smile. "So I am assuming that you all are here for lunch."

"What gave you the first clue?" Lucas said brushing past Jason and yanking Sam's ponytail playfully.

"Because you are always hungry!" she said as she swatted him away.

"Do you really think it is wise for you to harass her since she one has a knife in her hand, and two she is making your lunch?" Gabe replied while he leaned up against the counter with his hands crossed across his chest.

"Oh good point" Lucas said as he backed away from her and went to stand by Lucas.

"Good choice" Sam said as she looked up briefly from preparing lunch.

"What are you still doing here Morgan?" Lucas asked trying to disguise his agitation in front of the kids. Jason looked at him for a minute blankly but was not given the chance to answer the question because Sam answered for him.

"The twins missed him and wanted him to stay for lunch so that they could catch up so I invited him to stay..well technically they invited him to stay but I reaffirmed the invitation." Sam's tone was a warning to Lucas not to start anything with Jason. Lucas understood her tone and her stare and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" he mumbled under his breath. Sam shot him another warning.

"I'm sorry what did you say Lucas?" she said in a tone that was polite but her eyese were quite the opposite. Alex walked by Lucas and Gabe rubbing his hand over his mouth in a smooth motion from the bottom of his nose to his chin and whispered

"Take the out Lucas don't piss her off" Lucas took the hint, and decided to heed the warning.

"Nothing I just had something in my throat." he said as he looked down at his shoes.

"hmph" was all Sam said as she turned around and continued getting lunch together. The children were to excited about having their uncle Jason over for lunch so they missed the meaning behind the exchange that went on while they were in the room.

"Uncle Jason you have to try the grilled cheese and tomatoes it is soooooo good!" Sophia said as she pulled on his hand.

Jason looked down at her and smiled. "Okay Sophia I trust your judgment if you say it is good I will take your word for it and have the same thing." Sophia flashed him a huge smile "Good" Sophia tugged on Sam's sweater that makes 4 grilled cheese and tomato sandwiches k Sammy?"

Sam winked at Sophia "Got it Soph! 1 for you 1 for your brother 1 for your papa and 1 for Jason"

"Hey how did you know I wanted grilled cheese and tomato?" Gabe chimed in "Because you always want grilled cheese and tomato!" Sam replied to him as she walked up to him and poked him in the side.

"Well maybe I want something different today.' he replied nonchalantly. Sam rolled her eyes at him "What do you want for lunch Gabe?' he smiled

"Grilled cheese and tomato?" Alex, Jason, and Lucas all smirked at Gabe as he teased Sam.

"What was that you were saying about not making Sammy angry while she made our food AND had a knife in her hand?' Lucas asked Gabe mockingly paraphrasing Gabes own words to bite him in the but

"Damn" Gabe said as he chuckled

"You better watch it!" Sam said to him with a mischievous smile as she pointed the knife at him, "heed your own warning" she smiled before turning around and continuing getting lunch together.

"Papa, Lucas what do you two want for lunch?" she asked "You know I will have the same as usually mija" "I will have what dad is having sweets" Lucas replied

"Okay so that is two turkey and Swiss sandwiches with tomato and lettuce. Okay give me about 15 minutes and lunch will be served." Sam said as she placed the two grilled cheese in one pan and two grilled cheese in the second pan that she pulled from above the stove.

Sam kept to her word and 15 minutes later they were all sitting around the table in the dining room eating there sandwiches and drinking there lemonade. The conversation was light mainly carried on by the twins who chatted away with Jason and tried to fit everything that happened with them in the past two years into a 45 minute conversation. After everyone was finished with there lunch Sam got up and proceeded to remove the dishes from the table.

"Mija don't worry about that I will take care of the dishes."

"Papa are you sure?"

"Positive you sit down and rest." Sam nodded her head and did as her father instructed her to do.

"Remember when I was thinking a while back about opening up a Monticello's in PC?" Alex said looking at his daughter. Sam nodded her head.

"Well I was thinking that instead of you going back and forth in between here and PC for… business you could stay in PC at least for the time being and take care of everything locally. While we get all of this straightened out. Jason and Sonny would be able to help out immensly in my absence" Alex said waiting for her to answer him. Sam nodded and knew exactly what Alex was implying and did not skip a beat.

"Do I get to pick out all of the furnishings and decorate it that way I want…..including my new big office?" she said playing along and having a bit of fun in the meantime. Alex looked at her and smiled he knew she got what he was saying.

"I don't see why not." He said with a wink in her direction.

"You're leaving Sammy?" Sophia said with a sob stuck in her voice "No we thought you would stay with us please don't go!" Marco said with a pain in his eyes that rocked Sam to her core. They both jumped down out of there seats and ran to Sam wrapping there arms around her waist pleading with her not to go.

Gabe wiped his mouth with his napkin and looked at the Twins.

"Marco, Soph come here guys. Papa and Sammy need to talk to you okay, it is really important and I need you both to listen to me carefully."

For a moment Marco and Sophia did not move. They shook there heads no and buried their faces into Sam's sweater refusing to let her go, tightening there grip that they had on her tiny waist.

"I think I should go and let you discus this with them in private."

"No, Jason stay because this has to do with you as well so I would like for you to stay." Gabe replied looking at Jason for a quick second before returning his gaze back to the twins.

Gabe called for the twins to come to him again this time motioning for the twins to come and sit on his lap. The twins reluctantly released Sam from there grip and ran to their father. Once they were seated in his lap he continued "Do you remember the conversation that me and your mama had with you when you asked us what would happen if one or both of us died?"

Marco and Sophia nodded there heads at there father not saying a word. "Remember we told you that someone would always be here totake care of you?" They nodded again. "That is true I am still here and I am not going anywhere I am always going to be your papa. But since your mama is up in heaven she made sure that she left us with an angel here on earth to help me take care of you." The twins looked up at Gabe confusion on there tear stained faces.

"What do you mean papa?" Sophia asked

"Well your mama asked that Sammy step in as being your mom here on earth since mama had to go to heaven, and Sammy said yes." The twins nodded and a look of relief flooded there faces.

"Now listen carefully to papa okay, what that means is that you will live with Sammy wherever Sammy lives and papa will come and see you all the time."

"Wait!" Marco screamed "You're not going to be living with us anymore? Why papa? Did we do something wrong?" Marco's voice was borderline hysterical. Sophia had begun to softly cry into her father's shirt.

"No baby that is not it at all!" Gabe replied reassuring him by stroking his hair and pulling them both close to him. Sam rose from her seat and went and kneeled next to Gabe.

"Babies look at me" Marco and Sophie both looked at her with tears and sadness in there eyes, She wiped there tears with her hands and kept a hand on each of there faces as she continued.

"You only have 1 mama and 1 papa. Your papa will always be your papa just like your mama will always be your mama. No one can take them away from you even though your mama is in heaven I am sure that she is watching over you. I am not trying to replace your mom because that is impossible she was the best mom you could of ever had, and you papa is not leaving you. All he is trying to say is that for the majority of the time you are going to be staying with me in Port Charles. At least for as long as I am there okay, I will have to be in Port Charles to run Monticello's." Sam stroked there faces, seeing that they had visibly calmed down and seem to take comfort in her words she continued. "I have also changed my last name to Torres sothere will be no issue and no confusion for you guys okay, I will also have to put you in school in PC since you will be living with me the majority of the time, but papa will be at our new house a lot, so will Lucas and your abuelo okay." She said in a calm reassuring voice.

"Okay Sammy" they said in unison. Sam stood up and smiled at the twins. She kissed them on the forehead and turned to walk back to her seat but Sophia's small hand grabbed her sweater making her turn around to look at the little girl.

"Sammy you are wrong you know…"

"Wrong about what Soph?" Sam asked

"That we only have 1 mama." Sophia replied

"Sophia what are you talking about?" Sam said as she kneeled again to come down to eye level with Sophia.

"We _always_ had two moms" Marco answered for her giving Sam a crooked smile.

"You and mama" Sophia said with a smile. "You loved us just like mama did and you were always there for us just like mama, you kissed our boo boos and ran away scary monsters just like mama." Sophia said. Marco picked up where she left off "You would stay with us when we were sick and baby us and bring us soup just like mama, you made us feel like we were the best kids in the world. So honestly we always had 2 mamas….you and mama…" Marco said sheepishly. Sam could not speak, she knew that everyone was looking at her but she didn't care. She was looking at the two beautiful angels that her sister had left to her, the two angels that she was in charge of protecting and keeping safe. Sam felt the tears well in her eyes but she could not keep them from falling. Sophia and Marco jumped down from there fathers lap and wiped the tears from Sam's face. And wrapped there arms around her neck in a ferocious hug.

"Sammy we love you as much as we loved mama." Marco said "We always have" Sophia added. Sam had her arms wrapped around the twins her head buried in there shoulders.

"I love you guys too. I always will." She said through her own tears. After a few minutes Sam heard sniffling that didn't belong to her or the twins. She looked up at each of the men and saw the raw emotions on there faces but didn't see anyone crying until her eyes rested on Lucas.

"Lucas are you crying?" she said teasingly with a sly crooked smile on her face.

"What?" He said trying to wipe the remaining tears from his eyes. "Real men cry…Nikki said so."

Gabe busted out laughing as did Jason, Alex just looked at him and smirked.

"You sissy" Gabe said "That is what Nikki told you to make you feel better when you cried during Steel Magnolias." Sam doubled over in laughter and fell over still holding the twins in her arms.

"You cried during steel magnolias?!" she said laughing until more tears came to her eyes.

"What?!" he said "That movie was heart wrenching! And besides you cry during gone with the wind!" he said taking offense to being the butt of the joke.

"dude that is so not a comparison!" She said still laughing "I am a girl I am supposed to cry during things like that, you on the other hand are a big RESPECTED man" she said putting up the air quotations around respected and still laughing at him.

"Whatever" Lucas said as he rolled his eyes, balling up his napkin and throwing it at her, and missing.

"Ha! you even throw like a girl!" Sam said. As she stuck her tongue out at him and got up to sit back down at the table. Lucas scowled at her and made a mental note to get Sam back for her comments.

"Are you two done now?" Gabe asked wiping a hand over his face trying to hide his amusement. When neither one of them said anything Gabe continued talking to the twins.

"Now since you and Sammy are going to be moving to PC and Sam is going to have business to take care of uncle Jason is going to be around you guys a lot because he is going to be making sure that you guys are safe. Especially since me and your abuelo and your uncle are not going to be able to be with you guys all the time okay?"

"Okay papa" Marco replied while Sophia just nodded her head.

"Sammy, can we go house hunting with you to pick out the house?" Sophia asked

"Of course Soph, but how about this since I have to go to PC tonight for business, how about I take a look at a few houses while I am in Port Charles over the next couple of days and then you guys can come and help me pick out the house we are going to call home okay?"

"Okay" Sophia replied. "How long are you going to be gone?" Marco asked.

"Well I have to leave tonight" she said

"But we are all going to meet her in Port Charles in two days" Gabe responded winking at Sam.

"Good now that that is settled I think I am going to clean up the dishes. Sam did you want to lay down for a minute before you need to leave to go to Port Charles." Alex asked her

Sam looked at the twins before answering. She did want to spend some time with them but she could see that they were enjoying time with Gabe so she decided to leave them be.

"I think that will be a good idea." She responded getting up from her chair and kissing the twins on the forehead before heading over to Alex and kissing him on the nose. Sam looked at Jason before exiting the room.

"I will call you and let you know when I am on the way and where to meet me." Jason nodded in agreement.

Sam turned and walked out of the dining room leaving her laughing family behind her as she went to try and get a few hours of sleep. Jason got up and excused himself from the table saying his good byes to everyone so that he could get back to Port Charles and attempt to get some sleep as well. He got into his car and began making the hour and a half drive back to Port Charles. He was hoping that Sonny did not need him when he got back because he really needed to clear his head.

An hour and a half later Jason got back to his Penthouse. He threw his keys onto his desk and checked his messages. He had three one from Bernie, Carly and Liz. He was not going to be returning any of those calls anytime today so he threw his phone on the desk next to his keys and took off his jacket. As he was taking it off the two envelopes from Dominique fell out of the inside of the pockets. He picked them up off of the floor and stared at them for a moment. He put the white envelope in his desk drawer and held the pink one in his hand contemplating if he was going to open it now or later after he had time to clear his head. He decided he was going to open it now so he ripped the flap off and opened the letter bracing him for what he thought Dominique was going to say to him.

_Jason……_

**Please do not kill me for leving it there lol...I have to keep you wanting more dont I?! As always review! review! review! let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 8

**okay so I changed a bit of history.....you will see what I am talking about when you read it I hope you like the change oh and the russian kidnapping of Jake has not happened... the peice that I changed and the result because of the change is sad but as the story progresses you will see why I changed it....**

Chapter 8

_When Sam got pregnant with Sonny's baby and moved in with you I was worried. Actually I was frantic and mortified. I tried to get her to come home and stay with us on multiple occasions but she wouldn't do it. She insisted that she would be fine living with you in PC and that you were actually a pretty nice guy once you got past the freakish tendency you have to not speak. I was skeptical to say the least but as time went on I began to see a change in Sammy. She was more confident, she laughed more, she was lighter than usual and that came from more than the joy she experienced being pregnant. That came from knowing that you were in her corner. She slowly began to fall in love with you then but she fought it with everything that she had in her, because sadly everyone that she has ever trusted outside of Danny and the family has betrayed her at some point in time._

_When Baby Lila died I could do nothing but watch my friend spiral into a black pit that even I could not pull her out of. That had never happened before. Whenever there was a problem Sammy and I could always work through it together and be each other's rock but this time was different. This time the only person that was able to pull her through was you. Probably because you understood what she was going through, you felt her pain because it was the same pain that you felt. Even though Lila was not you're biologically child she was yours in every way that counted. The same as Marco and Sophia are Sammy's in every way that counts. Biology does not determine the bond that you form with someone; Sammy and I know that better than anyone. You and Sammy together managed to rise up and pull each other out of that black pit. Once you two did that it forever changed you both. It made you both realize that even under the most difficult and heartbreaking circumstances something beautiful can rise from it. That beautiful union was you and Sam. I not only got to hear from Sam what a wonderful man you were but I got to see it with my own eyes. Jason I have seen you protect the people you loved with a fierceness that rivaled even my father and you know how he goes into attack mode when one of his are threatened in anyway. You saw past all the walls that Sam put up and saw the beautiful person that she is not just on the outside but on the inside as well. _

_Your job is something that has kept you from love many times before Jason, but with Sam it was different. She didn't care what you did for a living because she knew that what you did did not change the wonderful person that you truly are. She accepted your job, the hours and all the people in your life that you constantly put in front of her time and time again. Even when you continuously allowed Carly to barge in and disrespect her on more than one occasion, Sam stood her ground and stood by you through it all. _

_Together you two were able to get past so many obstacles that would have torn the average couple apart. You were able to get past her crazy ex boyfriend Nico, Manny, your amnesia, your tumor, the virus at GH, Sam getting shot, Michael being presumed dead, Sam's mother trying to come in-between you and the fact that the both of you betrayed each other by sleeping with other people. I will admit that it was technically over between you two when you slept with the town saint and Sammy slept with the resident town douche bag but in every way that still mattered you two were by all accounts still together. Mind you this is just the short list of what you two were able to get past together. This is not including everything that you two were able to overcome but I think you get the point. Even after everything that the two of you had been through, after all the fighting that you two did to stay together you two still managed to screw everything up. _

_There are so many things that I want to say to you, things that you need to hear, and you will hear them all, I just have no idea where to start. I guess the only place for me to start is to say WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU JASON?! Why did you not trust Sammy in the very first place? Why did you choose to protect a friend over trusting the woman that you proposed to not once but twice? The woman that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with? Why did you not trust her when it all counted? You see the cheating on each other you two had started to overcome and heal from but the lie that you agreed to carry for Elizabeth was the beginning of the end. You lied by ommission to Sammy for months about having a child with Elizabeth. Not only that but even after Sammy set it up to give you every opportunity to tell her the truth, you continued to lie. Then you twisted the knife into my sisters heart even further when you completely shut down the idea of having a surrogate carry a child for the two of you. Why did you do that to her? You were the person that she trusted more than anyone in the world; you were the place where she felt safe. You were the end game for her! She had never been loved or known love the way that she had when she was with you. Can you even see where you were wrong in all of this?_

_Please do not think that I am placing all of the blame on you because I am not. I have told Sammy this multiple times as well. She was wrong for trying to get the truth out of you by setting up different circumstances and hoping you would tell her the truth. That was juvenile and so out of character for her. In all the time I have known her she had never been one to hold her tongue or what she thought to herself for anyone. So the fact that she did not confront you with this immediately when she found out just goes to show how badly hurt she was. Since we are on the topic of her finding out about your son with the healer; do you have any idea how devastating it is to not only find out that the man that you love, more than your own life is not only having a baby with another woman, but he is not even man enough to tell you himself! Do you know how much it destroyed Sammy to have to hear that you were the father of Elizabeth's baby by accident because she happened to be standing in front of her hospital room? Do you even know why she was standing there that night? To check on Liz and make sure she was okay, but Sammy got a hell of a lot more than she bargained for that night. Can you imagine how that felt for her? Have you tried to imagine it Jason? The Sammy I knew, the Sammy my family knew would have ripped into the both of you then and there for all of the lies that you two obviously felt you had the right to keep from everyone but she didn't. Instead she became this person that I didn't even know._

_While you were in jail and the police were searching for baby Jake I will never forget the conversation that Sam and I had. The entire time you were in jail I had been asking her what is wrong, what is the matter and she would never tell me. You see I knew it was more than you being in Jail, you had been there countless times already. Finally after a conversation that we were having about our childhood memories, good and bad, and how we had always trusted each other with everything Sammy finally confided in me what she had done. Because I am a mother I am sure that you can imagine that I ripped into Sammy for her actions and told her that whether or not she realized it she was an accessory to what Maureen did. The fact that she watched as a baby was kidnapped completely astonished me. I understand the concept that she froze but anytime after that or even 5, or 10 minutes later she could of and should of gone to the police and told them what she saw. She could of gone to Maureen's home to see if she had taken the baby there, she could of come to us...her family we would of helped her make this right. Instead she kept quiet and said nothing. That is NOT the Sammy that we know, and I know that is not the Sammy that you know and love either. As if that was not bad enough later on she hired two of her camera men and paid them to hold fake guns on Elizabeth and her sons. As soon as she told me that I will admit I yelled at her for so long I surprised even myself. I could not believe that she had let her anger, and bitterness control her and put two innocent children in the line of fire. Yes the guns were not loaded but what if someone would have come by they didn't know that. They would have assumed that they were real and loaded and called the police. Someone could have died that night and it would have been on Sam if that would have happened. I made sure that I told her that along with telling her that her actions were stupid and very much unlike her._

_The thing is Jason, me telling her did no good, I know that because I could hear it in her voice that she had ripped herself to shreds about it time and time again. I knew that she had thought the worst possible things about herself because of what she did and that nothing anyone told her at that point could compare or make her feel any worse than what she had already told herself, and how she already felt about her self at that point..she was heartbroken not for herself but because of her actions and how she had allowed her emotions to put those children in danger. None of the actions that she committed were like her and she knew that, Sam hated the person that she became. She beat herself up every minute of the day over what she had done._

_I don't regret tearing into Sam after she told me what she did because that is what you do when you love someone. You tear into them when they are wrong but you don't make them feel worthless while doing it, and afterwards they should never feel like you are against them. They should always know that you are still in there corner. Regardless of the disagreements that we had, or how many times we called each other a bitch (and meant it) we never stopped loving each other and always had each other's back. I know that when Sam found out about Jake that at that very moment all the promises and declarations that you had made to her went out the window. She no longer believed that you loved her as much as you once claimed to, but then again why should she of believed any of that. You did the one thing that you swore you would never do to her and that is lie to her. You took her life into your hands and took away her options. You made a choice for the both of you instead of trusting her to make it with you. Even through all of this she still loved you. Even after all the lies and you obviously choosing Elizabeth and what she wanted over the feelings of your fiancé she still loved you. _

_After the hit and run I wanted to come down and see her and make sure she was alright but Sammy kept telling me no. I knew that Sam was already hurting after all of this but I also knew there was something else that was killing her. Something that she did not want to tell me. So I jumped in the car and paid her a surprise visit. I was waiting on her door step when she got of off the elevator and one look at her and I knew I had made the right decision. The person that starred back at me was not the sister that I knew. Her eyes held a pain that I could not even try to comprehend, she had been through a lot in her life but looking into her eyes I had never seen her look so utterly lost and defeated. She had dark circles under her eyes from not sleeping and she looked like she had lost at least 20 lbs from obviously not eating. Sammy had always been petite but with an additional loss of 20 lbs missing from her tiny frame she looked deathly thin. As soon as she made it to the door I grabbed her into an embrace and we stood like that for at least a half an hour while she sobbed into my shoulder. Something inside of my sister was broken and I was going to find out what it was._

_When we finally got into her PH I sat her in front of the fire and wrapped her in a blanket while I fixed her some soup. I watched her as she starred into the fire blankly not saying a word. She stayed silent the entire time that she ate and I did not pressure her to talk. After she was done I cleaned the dishes and sat next to her. She laid her head in my lap, and I stroked her hair. After sitting that way for about an hour I asked her what was wrong. I didn't notice until my lap was wet from her tears that she was crying. After pleading with her to tell me what was wrong she finally told me part of what was weighing so heavily on her……..I am sure you know this part Jason…it would be the part where you broke into her apartment and waited for her in the dark and threatened her life. I am sorry but this needs to be said...... You sorry bastard! You threatened her life! What the fuck were you thinking?! Again I know what she did to Jake was wrong on both accounts but to threaten to kill her! If it hadnt of been for her fighting for you when you didnt want to fight for yourself you would be dead right now! When she told me what you said to her I completely lost my composure and I jumped up from my seat next to her on the floor sending her flying of off my lap and went to grab my cell phone. Had it not of been for Sammy grabbing my phone from me you would of been dead that very day! The only reason you are alive is because Sammy begged and pleaded for your life. After all of the pain that you caused her, after all of the times that you threw her away for St. Lizzie, and everyone else in your life she still felt the need to protect you. __Even after you threatened to Kill her she still loved you. It was unbelievable to me the level of loyalty she still felt for you, to think so highly of your life after you had obviously thought so little of hers…. oh but you can rest easy because Sammy made me swear on the twins life that I would never tell the family what you said and I have kept that promise. However if they find out that you threatened to kill Sammy, I promise you even her pleas for your life may not be enough to keep them from killing you. _

_Actually I am surprised that you and Lucas have not ripped each other's throats out yet. It is no secret that he hates the air that you breathe. It is also no secret that he is in love with Sammy. Well let me rephrase that it is no secret to __me__ that he is in love with Sammy. I am sure by now it is no secret to you either. While the two of you were together he tried to keep his emotions in check because the two of you were together and Sammy was happy, but now I am sure he is more protective of her than ever. He has loved her since he was in High school. She has just never noticed it, then again neither has my father or my husband…not sure why they have not seen it yet, I guess it is a male thing, you know you may want to work on that too, you men are not very observant creatures. My poor brother he is in love with someone that can't return his love in the way that he deserves because their heart belongs to another. He deserves to be happy and I would be thrilled if he and Sammy got married but she doesnt love him in that way.....she loves you. Yes she truly loves you Jason and you are nowhere close to being worthy of her at all. You were the one that told her that no one was going to tell you who she was and that her past did not matter to you, but when it came time to live up to that statement you failed. You failed miserably Jason, you judged her when you swore you wouldn't and you let her past taint the image of the person that you knew she was, the person that she had become, even though she had already warned you that her past was ugly and was nothing that she was proud of. Sammy was always the first person to tell you that she was nowhere near perfect, but instead of accepting her and trying to understand what happened and the situation she was in you looked down on her and treated her poorly._

_I know you are wondering what the point of me writing you this letter is especially since you already know everything that I have written thus far. Is it to make you feel guilty? Or to let you know how I think you are a Jackass that does not deserve my sister? Well that last one is true but in all honesty the point of this is to clue you in on something as much as I possibly can without breaking my sister's trust. I know my sister still loves you. Regardless of the how much she looks at you as if she hates you, regardless of how much she tells you she will never forgive you, or tells you to leave her alone. She does not mean it. She is still in love with you. My question to you is are you still in love with Sammy? If you are you owe it to yourself, and to her to go after her and to make her see that you were a complete and total idiot and that you are sorry for everything that you have done. She is not blameless in this situation but have you ever taken responsibility in the part that you played in the demise of your relationship? Have you ever stopped and thought about what you could of done differently that would have resulted in you and Sammy still being together and being happy with each other and raising your son together, and since you are reading this letter raising my children as well? Have you thought of any of that?! Maybe this letter will jump start you in the right direction. Maybe this will allow you to see where your mistakes were and be an opening for you and Sammy to talk things out like adults. I don't want you to get back what you lost but I do want the two of you to build something bigger and better where the both of you are equals. That would be the only way it would work with you two and to be honest that would be the only way I would ever want you back with my sister…. Ever! You need to respect her and love her unconditionally and not let anyone come in-between you. You need to trust each other with everything and never let anyone make you promise to keep a secret from her. No matter what!_

_With all of that being said I am going to tell you something that I think you need to know. Please keep in mind I will not tell you all of the details because I am already walking a fine line by writing this letter to you and telling you even the smallest of details, but I love my sister. And even though I don't think you deserve her right now that has not always been the case. I suggest you sit down because if you are standing you won't be after you finish reading this letter._

_That same night after my sister had finally calmed me down and made me swear not to say anything about the threat you made on her life, she looked slightly relieved but there was still something else that was killing her. I kept pressing her to tell me for at least two hours but she refused. Her refusal to tell me is what made me do what I had wanted to do since the two of you broke up. I got up and packed all of her clothes. What surprised me most is that she didn't even fight me. It was like the fight that she had left was gone. She was using the tiny bit that was left of it all to guard the secret that she refused to tell me. The entire car ride back was silent and we both know that is not like my sister at all. When I got her home my father's heart broke right in front of me. He could not believe that the frail, lifeless, broken woman in front of him was his daughter. She bore little or no resemblance to the spit fire she once was and she could not even look him in the eye. Lucas and Gabe's first reaction mirrored my father's when they saw her. No one knew who the person who claimed to be Sammy was. Everyone was heartbroken; the children were scared to go near her. We were all worried about her because we had never seen her like this. She didn't eat and judging from the bags under her eyes she wasn't sleeping either. Finally one day something in her changed when I went in to take her breakfast. She had just taken a shower and was sitting at the vanity in a white t shirt and a pair of black yoga pants. Her hair was wet from just having been washed and she smelled like vanilla and strawberries. She was starring at herself in the mirror. I went and put her tray of food on the nightstand next to her bed, and then I sat on her bed for a minute and watched her look at herself. She sat there looking like she was searching for something that she could not find. I got up from the bed and took the brush that was sitting on the left of her and started to brush her hair. After I had finished brushing her hair and placed the brush back down on the vanity I kissed the top of her hair and told her to eat and that I would be back to check on her after I ran a quick errand. As I was walking to the door I heard her say in a very small voice that you and lucky covered for Elizabeth. I thought I was hearing things or had possibly misheard her so I turned and looked at her and I asked her to repeat herself. She repeated the same thing except this time she was louder when she said it_

_"Jason and Lucky covered for Elizabeth."_

_When I took a few steps closer to her she actually looked at me and I mean really looked at me for the first time since she had been home as if she finally recognized me. Her eyes were filled with a mixture of sadness, hurt, anger and betrayal. She told me that you and Lucky knew that it was Elizabeth that hit her and you covered for her. I asked her how did she know and she told me that she overheard Elizabeth and Lucky talking. She heard Lucky telling Elizabeth that he was closing the case because that is what was best for everyone. The problem is the only people that it was best for was you, Lucky, and Elizabeth! Who was looking out for Sammy in that equation? Who was protecting what was in her best interest!? You were obviously too busy worrying about Elizabeth to worry about my sister even though it was my sister who was the one left laying in the street and laid up in the hospital room. Lucky was also only worried about protecting Elizabeth even though he was supposed to be with my sister at the time. I understand that he was angry and had just found out about what my sister did, but he behaved as if he had never cared about my sister at all. So yet again you lied to my sister, and she was faced with yet another lying man who told her that he would never hurt her doing exactly that. You and Lucky took out of her hands a decision that should have been up to her and her alone to make in order to protect do no wrong Liz. The both of you could have cared less about my sister. My sister had gotten used to you not giving a damn about her and constantly choosing Saint Liz instead of her and the betrayal from lucky hurt my sister but she accepted it. What she could not accept or deal with is losing what she has wanted since losing baby Lila and baby Hope. You see after she finally told me what happened with the accident and that you two cowards covered for Liz I waited because I knew there was more. I held her in my arms and waited for her to be ready to tell me what it was that had finally broken her. What Sammy said next was barely louder than a whisper but I heard her loud and clear, and after the shock and confusion wore off it shook me to my very core. The words she said were _

_"Sissy_......_I lost my baby"_

_At first I thought she was talking about Lila and I got panicked. I thought that she had lost her mind and I as gently as humanly possible reminded her that Lila died a few years ago. Sammy shook her head in my shoulder and said no not Lila. It took her a few minutes to compose herself and to stop the quiet sobs that racked her still fragile frame before she was able to put together another coherent sentence, but when she spoke she spoke loud enough so I could hear her and could not mistake what she said._

"_I was pregnant when she hit me..... I lost my baby and they covered it up."_

_As Sammy told me the entire story of how she found out she was pregnant and how long she had known about her pregnancy I began to cry. Sammy had lost so much and just when she had gotten some good news fate had dealt her another cruel blow and taken away another child not even a week after she found out she was pregnant. Another child that she had wanted more than her own life. Then for her to find out that the father of her child was more than willing to cover up for the person that was at fault for her loosing her baby was completely unbearable for her._

_It took Sam months before she was even willing to come out of her room but little by little she started becoming a little more like herself. She started, eating and interacting with the family again and after a while she even smiled. It took her 184 days before she laughed again but when she did, it was well worth the wait. We had missed our sister, our daughter. We had finally gotten her back. _

_I am not telling you any of this to hurt you. I know how much it hurt you when you both lost Lila and when you two lost Hope and I would not be telling you about this baby that she lost if I did not think that it was important that you know. However please take into account that I did not tell you all of the details because I cannot betray my sister, and if you are going to find out everything you need to find out from her. If you really love her and want to be with her again please know that you will need to talk about everything that has happened and let go of all the hurt, the pain, and betrayal before you two can make a clean start. Do not crowd her because if you do she will run in the opposite direction and shut down on you. However if I know my sister and we both know I do. I know that she is hurting over loosing me so a good place for you to start trying to regain her trust would be for you to just be there for her right now. Don't tell her that you want to be there for her because given your track record for being there for her when it counts she will do something impulsive and slap you or something. Not that you wouldn't deserve it but you can better show someone your true intentions through you actions. Your actions mean more than your words ever will. _

_I still am not sure if you are good enough for my sister, I guess only time will tell. She is beautiful, strong, vibrant, and loyal among many other things. If you love her as much as I think you might you will fight for her. If you are to busy throwing yourself a pity party with the information that I just gave you then you can go to hell, because my sister doesn't need you. Which is it going to be? The life that you always wanted with my sister, the only woman that has ever loved you and accepted you for who you are? Or the life you lead now which is a life of loneliness and regrets? The choice is yours? Make the right one…and if you choose my sister Don't fuck up this time. I am not like the men in my family. They shoot first and ask questions later. _

_Dominique_

**Okay let me know what you guys think. I decided to dedicate the whole chapter to this letter because I thought it was important......I do like how it came out though please let know what you think. there is still a little mystery surrounding exactly what happened during the hit and run incident but I will tell you peice by peice.....this is going to probably be atleast a 20 chapter story if not longer bc I have not even begun to scratch the surface yet.....**


	10. Chapter 9

**I am sorry thatI have been such a slacker in updating this story! I know it is bad when my sister asks me if I have updated the fanfic lol... I swear I will try and update this story atleast once a week! I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 9

Sam was in her Bughatti on the road back to a place that she never thought she would be going back to. Port Charles held so many memories for her. Both good and bad but her final memories were by far the worst of the bunch. Those were what ran her away. The hurt and betrayal had become too much and it would of killed her if Nikki had not have come and taken her home. Sam smiled. Her sister always knew what she needed and she had never let her down. Sam had to head back to Port Charles earlier than expected today. She didn't even get a chance to take her nap, by the time she got comfortable Gabe came into her room with back round info on Faith Roscoe and what she had been up to and boy was it a doosey. So she quickly got up changed and packed a bag so she could head back to PC and talk to Sonny, Jason and Claudia before the meeting took place. Faith was not a lightweight by any means, she played with heavy hitters and they all needed to be prepared. They needed to immobilize this threat quickly. She had to remember that the point of her going back for Port Charles was strictly business, she had to find out who killed her sister. She had to make them pay. Faith Roscoe and her business partner were impeding that process and Sam did not appreciate it at all. She was still waiting on her phone call as to who faith was working with but she had a feeling that one conversation with Spinelli and she would have the answer in less than 30 minutes. Sam turned on the radio to try and get her mind of off all things PC at least for the time being. She had at least another hour of driving and then she would call Jason, Sonny and Claudia to tell them to meet her at her PH when she was closer to PC but for now all she wanted to do was listen to some music. She flipped the dial on the stereo and Danity Kane came through the speakers….

_Do you hear me?  
Baby ya gotta believe in the things that make you & me win together  
Don't you throw in the towel  
I'm keeping my promise to you I got ya back now  
When the chips are down  
It seems like it's so hard for you to move ahead  
Just know that I am by your side  
There aint no ifs, buts, or maybes,  
I'm gonna stay down and ride for you baby_

"Oh Hell no" Sam said as she flipped the dial to Tamia (Stanger in my house).

_I'm not sure who you are_

_Don't see your shadow around when you walk_

_You leave with no kisses_

_Good bye with no words_

_If these walls could talk_

_They would have nothing to tell_

_So what could it be_

_Is there someone imitating me_

_Could she be taking my place_

_Look me in the face_

_And tell me that I'm wrong when I say_

_There's a stranger in my house…._

"Negative" she said to herself as she changed the station again. This time to be greeted by Kelly Clarkson (Hear me)

_Heae me_

_I'm Crying out_

_It's getting loud_

_Turn My World_

_Upside Down_

_Find Me_

_I'm Lost_

_Inside the Crowd_

_It's getting loud_

_I need you to see _

_I'm screaming for you_

_To please_

_Hear me_

"REALLY?!" Sam screamed in the car. "I am going to try this one more time and if another love song, broken hearted poor me song comes on I swear I am going to beat the hell out of the radio with my gun." She said to herself. She had to wonder if she was really going crazy, after all she was talking to herself in her empty car that contained her and her duffle bag. Sam rolled her eyes. 'Get a hold of yourself Samantha' she clicked the knob on the radio to change the station one last time and was greeted again by Danity Kane.

_B-A-D-C-H-I-C, lookin' so sexy  
Make them bitches hate me  
She not me cause there's just one me  
I'm the M to the I-double S-Y-E  
Lights come on, I tr-transform  
Gimme that dick, baby, com-come on  
I can do it all night 'til the break of dawn  
On-On and on, I keep on goin'  
They call me a jezebel cause I freaks, I does it well  
Got extensions in my hair, bad girls is ya'll up in here? (Yeah)  
Tonight we just gonna let it do what it do  
I can put this pretty young thing on you  
I ain't lookin' for attention, I just want you  
Let me be your addiction, I can be that too_

"Hell yeah!" Sam yelled in the car as she cranked up the music and sang along with the words to the chorus pressing down harder on the accelerator as she sped down the highway. I can drive to this, have to make a note to get this on CD, and soon. She thought to herself, as she made her way closer to PC with Bad girls ringing in her ears.

_I can be your addiction if you wanna get hooked on me  
I-I can be your addiction if you wanna get hooked on me_

_Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
Maybe I'm just a bad girl, a bad girl_

**Back in Pc**

"_I was pregnant when she hit me…I lost my baby and they covered it up…."_

"NO…NOOO!" Jason screamed as he picked up the vase that was on the end table and threw it up against the wall shattering it to pieces.

"I DIDN'T KNOW…DAMNIT! I DIDN'T KNOW!" he screamed as he yanked the phone of off his desk, launching it in the air and smashing it to pieces as it collided with the glass doors to his balcony. That one phrase kept playing in a loop in his head.

"_I was pregnant when she hit me….I lost my baby and they covered it up…. I was pregnant when she hit me ….I lost my baby and they covered it up….I was pregnant when she hit me…I lost my baby and they covered it up"_

Jason flipped his desk over screaming in agony. His chest felt heavy and it rose and fell deeply from the emotions that he felt. He took a few steps forward and dropped to his knees in between the chair and the sofa balling his hands into fists banging them on the floor repeatedly. The pain that was coursing through his body was worse than any pain he had ever felt before. It had taken him a long time to realize how wrong he was as far as he and Sam were concerned, and how his actions were the catalyst for the things that had gone wrong in their relationship but to find out that not only had he pushed her away, broken her heart, and pushed her into another mans arms, but he had inadvertently allowed someone to take her child's life without any repercussions whatsoever. He had allowed her accident to be brushed under the rug along with the death of her unborn child as if it was nothing. How could he of done that to her? Jason rose to his feet angrily flipping over the coffee table. Letting out a guttural animalistic scream he kicked the chair over and flipped the couch onto its back as hot tears streamed down his face. How did he not know… 'Think damnit..think' he thought to himself he thought back to the day that he saw Sam in the hospital after the hit and run…she was so angry, but more than that the look in her eyes was vacant like something or someone had died. Jason closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair.

"DAMN IT!" He screamed. "Someone did die! Her baby died!" Yet again he had hurt the woman he loved because he had felt the need to protect Elizabeth, Dominique was right no one was protecting Sam she was left to fend for herself. At the time he knew that Sam would be angry but he had honestly thought she would understand after she got over the anger, Jake needed his mother; he couldn't let Elizabeth go to jail, but now knowing that he helped to cause Sam to lose her and Lucky's baby, a baby that he knew that she would have wanted more than her own life, he knew why she had that look in her eye he had helped put it there. Jason crumpled to his knees and wept. Not for him but for the baby that Sam had lost. For the baby that should have never belonged to her and lucky but for the baby that should of belonged to him and Sam. He cried for all the things that should have been, the fact that Sam should have and would have been his wife had he of not tried to run her life, he cried for Lila, and her unborn sister or brother both of whom he should have been chasing around the penthouse and coming home to every night, reading them stories, and tucking them in at night. He cried for the life that he and Sam dreamt about but that he had somewhere along the line abandoned and given up on. Jason looked up towards his ceiling. "What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to FIX THIS!" he screamed his body wracking with sobs.

Jason was so engulfed in his own grief that he did not notice that Carly was standing in the doorway. She had been silently watching him while he had a conversation with himself and her heart broke watching her best friend pretty much, her only friend have what looked like a break down in front of her eyes. For once Carly had no idea what to do. She had no idea what to say, she was frozen. After watching Jason sob to himself for a few more minutes she quickly entered the room quietly closing and locking the door behind her and standing with her back against the door. Jason still did not move at the sound of the lock turning. She took of her coat dropping it to the floor and slowly walked over to were Jason was slumped on the floor in the middle of the debri that was once his furniture. She wrapped her arms around him positioning him so that his head was in the crook of her neck. For a long time neither of them spoke she just let him cry. She was not even sure if he knew she was there because he had not made a move to put his arms around her in return but at that moment she was just determined to be there for him. Given the countless times that Jason was there for her, if he needed her not to make a sound then that is what she was going to give him. Eventually the sobs that came from Jason stopped and he slowly raised his head from Carly's neck. Carly took her hands and placed one on either side Jason's face and wiped the remaining stray tears away.

"Jason" she said in a voice no louder than a whisper. Jason did not look up at her he just looked down at the floor.

"Jason…please look at me..what happened?" Jason slowly raised his eyes from the floor and looked Carly in the eye, but he still did not speak.

"Jase, please answer me you are scaring me, tell me what happened. I can't help you if you don't tell me." Jason just stared at her blankly for a few more minutes and then turned away from her. Carly looked at him stunned. She again did not know what to do she was torn between staying and waiting for him to be ready to talk and calling Sonny. Before she could make that decision Jason got up from the floor and walked towards the door.

"Jason where are you going! Talk to me please! What is the matter?!" she screamed at him, her screaming was in vain because he kept walking until he was out the door not even bothering to take his coat with him, slamming the door on his way out. She got up from the floor and saw what looked like a letter on the floor next to the spot where the desk used to be. She picked it up and noticed the seal on the top of the page. She quickly scanned through to the last page and saw that it was signed from Dominique.

"Why in the hell would Dominique be writing him a letter" she said to the now empty PH. Carly looked towards the closed door and wondered if she should read the letter or call Sonny. She decided to read the letter and call Sonny at the same time well at least that was the plan until her eyes starting scanning the words on the page of the letter. She reached into her coat pocket and dialed speed dial number 2 for Sonny and read the letter as she waited for him to pick up. When he didn't answer she dialed speed dial number 4 which was the number to the coffee house. She had almost gotten halfway through the letter when she closed her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, as the phone rang for the third time.

"Jason oh my God what did you do?" she said."You threatened to kill her?!" a high pitched edge to her voice.

"Yea" Sonny said into the phone.

"Sonny, I need you to come to Jason's house now." She responded halfway hysterical.

"Why? Carly what is the matter?"

"Sonny please don't ask me any more questions just come now, Jason needs us!" she screeched and with that she hung up. Carly continued reading thinking it could not get any worse than that, but then that all important line jumped out at her and hit her like a ton of bricks.

"_I was pregnant when she hit me…I lost my baby and they covered it up."_

"Oh my God Jason…Oh my God….." Carly ran her hand through her hair and re read that entire paragraph praying that she had misread it. Unfortunately the same sentence smacked her in the face all over again.

"_I was pregnant when she hit me…I lost my baby and they covered it up."_

Oh my God were the only three words that Carly could say. They were the same three words that she was saying as Sonny knocked on the door 10 minutes later. His knock on the door is what brought her out of her trance. She hurried to the door and opened it.

"Carly what is the big emergency, where is Jason?" he said striding through the door. He stopped mid stride as he caught a look at the state of Jason's pent house. He scanned the room from his right to the left and then back again.

"What the hell happened? He asked barely able to keep the shock from his voice.

"When I came in the room he was talking to himself and was beyond the point of consoling. He has not spoken to me since I got here and I have been here almost an hour. Sonny I have never seen him like this and it is freaking me out. But I do have an idea of what could have caused this but before I show it to you, I need you to know. Do you know the real reason that Sam left? I need you to be honest about why Sam left so abruptly. Her and Jason had been over for a few months and she was dating lucky, why did she leave and not even say good bye to anyone? What the hell happened Sonny?" Carly asked.

Sonny saw sheets of paper in her hands, stationary actually with beautiful handwriting etched on the pages. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. Carly's eyes got wide and she took a step back.

"Damn it Sonny! Please tell me this isnt true!' she said waving the letter in front of his face. "Of all the bonehead, asinine, idiotic, insensitive, cruel…" she opened her mouth to continue but was silenced by Sonny's question.

"Carly, slow down what the hell are you talking about?" Carly narrowed her eyes and stared Sonny directly in the eye.

"You know exactly what I am talking about Sonny! Tell me the truth!" Carly yelled poking him in the chest with her index finger "and don't forget I know when you are lying!"

Sonny took a deep breath; he knew that Carly was going to have a conniption when she found out what Jason had done. Not because she was friends with Sam but because she hated Elizabeth and the air that she breathed.

"Well? Start talking Sonny" she said as she cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms the letter still firmly in her grasps." "What the hell happened with Jason and Sam?" Sonny opened his mouth to answer her but before he could respond there was knock at the door. Sonny moved to answer it.

"Sonny you better not answer that door! If you do so help me God!" Carly said through clenched teeth. Sonny paused for a brief second. There was no doubt in his mind that at this very second he was afraid of Carly, but at the same time he needed a minute to think, to see exactly how he was to break the news to her about Jason protecting Elizabeth during Sam's hit and run. Sonny opened the door and audibly cursed.

"Damn it! you have got to be shittin me!…you have the worst timing of anyone I have ever met."

"Well hello to you to Sonny" she said offended by Sonny's less than warm greeting.

"Well if it aint satin herself…..what the hell are you doing here lizzitwit" Carly said blocking Elizabeth's path and her view into the penthouse.

"Not that it is any of your business, Carly since you don't live here, but I am here to see Jason. So if you would move I would greatly appreciate it." Elizabeth said attempting to side step the blonde. And for the first time seeing the mess that was the inside of Jason's house.

"Oh my God what happened here why is Jason's house a mess is he okay? Where is he?! I have a right to know I am the mother of his son!" Elizabeth shrieked.

Carly sneered at the women and snorted before responding.

"This is why you and Jason could never… and will never work. You can't handle what he does, you will never be able to give Jason what he needs. You panic at the sight of some over turned furniture… you don't know how to take care of yourself, and you are the most pathetic excuse for a women that I have seen in my life!" Carly spat. Sonny took a step away from the door forgetting to close it and raised both hands to keep the women apart in an attempt to keep the peace.

"Move!" Carly growled at him. Sonny knew when to heed Carly's warning so he backed up and started turning the couches and the table's upright, as Carly began to circle Elizabeth as if she were a hungry animal stalking her prey.

"You run to Jason for everything as if your life depended on it. If you were to be interrogated by the police you would crack and give up everyone to save your own ass! You don't care about anyone else's feelings or who gets hurt as long as you get what you want."

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Elizabeth whined "You have the audacity to tell me that I don't care about anyone else's feelings?! When have you ever cared about anyone's feelings but your own Carly! You got pregnant by AJ, made him think he had started drinking again and then had sonny hang him from a meat hook to sign away his parental rights, and before that didn't you tear your mother's marriage apart by sleeping with her husband? You are no different than that slut Sam." Elizabeth said with a satisfied smug smirk on her face.

Carly just stared blankly at Elizabeth seemingly un-phased by the words that Elizabeth just said.

'Oh shit' Sonny thought to himself. He knew a quiet Carly was never a good Carly, and proving true to form Carly backhanded Elizabeth so hard Elizabeth screamed and fell to the ground.

"You bitch! Let me explain this to you once, and one time only….You are not a third of the women that Sam or I am! We shoot first and ask questions later! We protect the people in our lives from conniving backstabbing snakes in the grass like you, we don't run from fear we face it, because we realize that by showing fear we are crippling Sonny and Jason from doing what they need to do to keep us safe. You are not fit to be the dirt on the bottom of mine and Sam's Louboutins! Now you have 5 seconds to get the hell out of Jason's house before I toss you out on your flat ass!" Carly shouted.

"I see you still have some fire behind that backhand Carly. Glad to see you are putting it to good use this time." Carly, Sonny, and Liz looked at the doorway at the Exact same time. Liz's mouth hung wide open in shock. Carly grinned from ear to ear, and Sonny was just plain scared at the thought of what Sam and Carly would do to Elizabeth.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Elizabeth screeched.

Sam rolled her eyes. "I see you are still as annoying as ever Elizabeth, and to answer your question it is none of your damn business why I am here, didn't I hear Carly say to get out before she tosses you out?" Sam asked with an amused smirk on her face. Elizabeth scampered to her feet as Carly took a step in her direction.

"Well it is my business when you are in the home of my son's father..you do remember Jason and I share a child together right Sam? You know the child that you can never have." Elizabeth said a sly smile emerged on her face knowing that she had hit Sam below the belt. For a moment Sam's face drained of color but she quickly regained her composure.

"You know Lizzie any bitch in heat can have a baby but actually mothering them is another story. Still pawning your kids off to try and get laid I see. So where are the boys while you sniff around Jason's? Are they at daycare? You're Grams?" Sam responded as Elizabeth's face turned beet red. Carly exploded in a fit of laughter.

"What the hell do you find so funny?" Elizabeth replied. whipiing her head around to look at Carly.

"You!" Carly stammered through her laughter "Because you have been trying to get back into Jason's bed for over a year and a half now, and have come up short every time!" Carly had both of her hands on her bended knees and her head facing the floor she was laughing so hard. Sam couldn't help but smile, and take a little bit of joy in the fact that Jason and Elizabeth were not together.

"Seriously though I would love to stay and catch up with you Lizzie dear but I really have business to discuss so you need to get the hell out." Sam said with her head cocked to the side a smile playing on her lips, her hands in pockets of her coat.

"You don't live here SAM! You have no right to kick me out of JASONS house!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Dear God do you ever stop talking? Get the hell out before I make that backhand I gave you look like a love tap." Carly said sneering at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth wanted to put up an argument but she had Sam on one side of her and Carly on the other and she knew that she would not be able to argue with the both of them so she turned on her heel and stormed out of the PH slamming the door behind her.

"I need a drink" Sonny said disappearing into the kitchen, do either one of you want anything?

"Water please." Sam replied

"Nope" was all Carly said not taking her eyes of off Sam. She stared at her as if assessing all the changes that happened since the last time she saw her. She looked healthier, stronger since the last time, but in her eyes it was clear even to Carly loss was still there and stronger than ever..

"What the hell are you staring at?" Sam asked scrunching up her face in aggravation.

"You, you look good" Carly said, and she wasn't lying. Sam stood in front of her with her hair in a tight ponytail her bangs falling into her eyes she wore a crème wool pea coat over a pair of light blue low rider jeans that fit her to a Tee, a yellow button down shirt with a crème tank top underneath with a pair of crème and yellow Minolo Blanik boots on her feet to top off her ensemble.

Sam was taken aback, she could not remember one time that Carly had ever paid her a compliment.

"Well you don't look so bad yourself Carly." Sam replied. Carly was always an impeccable dresser that Sam could never deny.

Carly smiled "Well I do what I can." Sonny walked back into the living room with a scotch for himself and water in a glass for Sam.

"Well now that the trash has been taken out, maybe I can finally get an answer to my question." Carly asked still looking at Sam

"Here you go Sam" he said as he handed her the glass. Sam nodded her thanks and then scanned the ph and saw the broken glass and the overturned desk-of which sonny had not had the chance to turn back over yet. Sonny rolled his eyes and looked at Carly.

"Not now Carly! We have business to take care of." He said giving her a pointed stare to back off.

Carly sucked her teeth and crossed her arms across her chest, she was not going to back of off this.

"I wasn't expecting you so soon I figured you would not get here for a couple more hours." Sonny said motioning for her to come and sit down on the couch.

"Well I tried to call you and Jason but I see that his landline is across the room and I can safely assume that he probably had his phone on vibrate still or he has broken it. I also tried calling you but it went straight to voicemail." Sam said as she drank her water.

Sonny nodded "Yeah I am sorry I got a frantic call from Carly, ran over here and turned the phone off."

"So what the hell happened here?" Sam asked. That was all the opening Carly needed and she pounced on the opportunity.

"That is what I was hoping you could clear up for me since Mr. tight lipped dimples over here has not given me a straight answer and Jason ran out of here like a bat out of hell. I need some answers and it looks like you are the only one that will give them to me." Carly said nervously pacing the floor. Sam looked utterly and totally lost.

"Carly what the hell are you talking about?" Sam asked "You have always been weird but this is weird behavior even for you." Sam said.

"Carly Damn it, NOT NOW!" Sonny yelled but it was too late Carly had already walked up to Sam and handed her the letter. Sonny sighed and leaned his head back allowing it to rest on the cushion. 'Great just great' he thought to himself.

Sam looked in confusion at the crimpled papers that Carly pushed into her hand. Then she noticed the one of a kind stationary with the Torres family seal at the top and the perfect handwriting that belonged to Nikki and she gasped.

"Nikki what did you do" Sam moaned out loud, barely audible for anyone to hear. Sam shut her eyes for a split second and then opened them standing from her seat on the couch with the letter in her right hand. As she read the letter Carly could see by her reaction that everything in the letter was true it was like Sam was reliving every moment. She would stop reading from time to time and close her eyes. It was like she was forcing herself to read what was in the letter. Carly never one to be squirmish saw the effects it was having on Sam and she fidgeted in her seat. Sonny had yet to open his eyes though he had shifted on the couch so his head was in his hands, he knew this was going to be bad. Carly and Sonny both looked up as the door opened and Jason walked back into the PH. He had gone to the roof, he needed time to think and as much as Carly wanted to be there for him he loved her but she could not fix it, nor did he feel like answering any of the questions that she would have. When he walked back into the room he saw Carly looking up at him apologetically, she mouthed the words 'I'm sorry Jase' while Sonny looked at him, shaking his head with a look of regret in his eyes. Jason then noticed the movement of an all too familiar figure by the terrace doors. Sam had his back to him and had something in her hand. She pivoted slightly and he could see it was the letter that Dominique had written him, one glance to the floor and he saw the first 3 pages of the letters on the ground near her feet. Sam looked up from the letter at that moment and Jason could see the anguish in her eyes, and he could feel the tension and anger rolling of off her in waves. He wanted to go to her and wrap his arms around her but he was rooted to his spot by the door. He could only stand there and watch her read the rest of the letter in silence, knowing that she was hurting all over again and reliving that horrible time all over again. Finally when she had finished reading the letter she dropped the final page to the ground and turned towards the terrace doors. As swiftly as she turned towards the terrace she turned right back around screaming, launching the glass in her hand towards the wall next to the pool table where the glass shattered into pieces flying across the room. Carly dropped her face in her hands and Sonny just shut his eyes. Jason was the only one who looked at her straight on. Sam stormed towards the door, Jason took a step towards her as if to stand in her way when she stopped mid stride and glared at him, in her eyes he could see the anger hurt and betrayal that rang in them.

"Jason move." She said in a low tone

"Sam please don't…" Jason responded in an almost begging tone.

"Jason…get the HELL OUT OF MY WAY" she barked at him her voice sounding a hell of a lot stronger than what she felt at the moment.

Jason moved out of her way but he was not going to let her shut him out. They were going to talk about this. He just needed to let her cool off right now. Sam had opened the door to the ph and stopped. She turned her head over her shoulder and in an even tone said.

"Meet me at my PH in an hour and a half and we will go over the information that we have collected about faith and her partner"

Sonny nodded in agreement and with that Sam walked out of the PH slamming the door behind her.

**Wellllllllllll you know the drill...let me have it...hate it or love it I got to know!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sam made it to her ph in record speed. She knew she had been driving erratically but she did not give a damn. She just wanted to get home and sort this out by herself. She was now pacing the floor in her living room, she needed to regain her sense of control and she needed to do it quickly. She could not afford to let her emotions get in the way of what had to be done tonight. She needed to think clearly and logically and after what happened at Jason's not even 6 minutes ago she was surprised she hadn't fallen apart at the seams. Why would her sister tell Jason things that he was never supposed to know? Without thinking she picked up the phone and called the first person that came to mind. The only other person that would know what the hell Nikki could of possibly been thinking.

"Hey hermanita you made it okay to PC?"

"Yeah I made it okay but I need to ask you a question and I need you to tell me the truth."

"Okay….what's the matter why do you sound like you have been crying?"

"I am fine, I need to know if you knew what the hell your wife was thinking when she wrote that letter to Jason!" Sam was now sitting on her sofa with her head in her free hand while she held the phone to her ear with her right. Gabe sighed into the phone.

"What happened Baby girl?" Sam let out a laugh that was devoid of any joy. "She told him just about everything. I never once waivered in my faith in her and I feel like she betrayed me, I never thought I would feel that way as far as Nikki was concerned. She was always the one person I could go to with anything. Why would she do this to me? How could she do this Gabe? I didn't tell him for a reason and now here we are under the worst possible circumstances that I could of imagined and I can't even ask her face to face why she did it." Sam was sobbing now. "I trusted her with every secret that I ever had and now I am starting to wonder if my trust was yet again placed in the wrong person. You know my track record of trusting the wrong people is insanely long, are you telling me that my sister is now added to that list too? What the hell am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to think Gabe?"

Gabe took a deep breath "Sammy I know you are hurting right now and it kills me that you are there by yourself in so much pain, hell it kills me that you feel any pain at all and if I could take it all away from you I would but to be honest with you, Nikki never told me exactly what happened as to why and how she brought you home so you are actually going to have to tell me what happened….but only if you want to. I know that you are angry right now but one thing that I know beyond a shadow of a doubt is that Nikki would never betray you. She would rather cut off her own limbs than hurt you in any way Sammy." He added softly hoping that she would trust him with what was bringing her so much pain.

"Then why does it feel like she did." Sam said her voice chocking on the sob in her throat.

"Baby girl I don't know, but you want to tell me what happened?" he asked still hoping that she would trust him.

"No" she said quietly before she quickly added "It is not like I don't trust you it is just that…well your temper has a tendency to get out of control sometimes and the last thing I need is for you, and Lucas and Papa to come in guns blazing taking people out." She said a slight smile in her voice. Gabe had to smile knowing that Sam knew them all to well.

"That bad huh?" he said "Yup, but not only that I just don't feel like talking about it…..it still hurts to much" Sam said again getting quiet.

"Okay I won't push you to tell me, but since you won't tell me I am going to have to work blind on this one. I know that you feel like Nikki betrayed you and since I have no idea what you are talking about I may ask some questions that sound stupid but I am going to try my best. Now in the letter Nikki had for Jason did she tell him everything or did she just tell Jason parts of it?"

Sam was quiet for a moment before answering. "She only told him part of it, but Gabe she shouldn't of said anything at all!" she said her voice rising now giving way to the anger that she felt.

"Okay, I understand that you are upset but could there be any way that Nikki was trying to make Jason see how badly he hurt you and screwed up with you?" Sam let out an exasperated breathe.

"Possibly but why did she have to reveal details!?" Gabe chuckled at the whine he heard in Sams voice.

"Sammy are you whining?" he asked playfully trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up Gabe, I am not whining…I am brooding…now stop trying to change the subject!" Gabe stifled the laugh that was forming knowing that it would probably just aggravate Sam more and he did not want to have her shut down on him.

"You know Nikki, she supports all of her arguments with facts…whatever she told Jason had to support the argument that she was making, and if she didn't tell him everything it is because she loved you enough to respect your wishes. Again I know you are mad but you know Nikki as well as I do. Right now you are just too angry to remember that your sister will always be in your corner and would be the very last person to give you up."

Sam looked up at the sky. "Thank you Gabe…I know you are right I just…well I just overreacted and I needed to have someone else look at the situation for me."

"Sammy you already know that we love you and are here for you whatever you need, you got it baby girl."

"I know Gabe and thank you big brother. How are the twins doing?"

"You already know they are getting into everything and driving Lucas crazy, they refuse to give him a break about him crying earlier today. Sophia called him a wimp." He laughed thinking back to the argument that Sophia and Lucas had earlier. "And you know Marco he plays older brother like it is his job, so when Lucas started in on Sophia Marco jumped in to protect his little sister, not that she needed his protection, she gets her tough take no nonsense attitude form you and Nikki." He said still laughing.

"Damn right" Sam said now feeling a hell of a lot better. "Give them a kiss and a hug for me and tell them that I miss them will you Gabe."

"Of course hermanita and they miss you too, they are only picking on Lucas because they wish you were home. I think they are probably going to sleep in your room tonight."

"That's fine just make sure that Marco does not bring any cookies in my room he likes to eat in the bed and I would really like it if I was not rolling on stale cookie crumbs the next time I come home and stayed the night." Sam said.

"I'm on it baby girl."

"Okay give papa and Lucas my Love."

"Will do Sammy." "Oh and Gabe….I love you and thank you for listening."

"That is my job as your brother Sammy, and if you ever decide to tell me what happened.." Sam laughed out loud.

"Oh trust me I won't" she said

"Well you can't fault me for trying." He said as Sam's laughter echoed in his ear "I will talk to you later I need to start getting ready."

"Okay…Sammy be careful okay." Gabe said turning serious.

"I will, I promise." She replied before hanging up the phone. She knew Gabe was right about Nikki she just needed to hear it. She got up from the couch and walked to the terrace doors before turning and picking up her duffle bag from the floor and walking into her bedroom. 'Time to get this party started' she said as she dropped her bag on her bed and pulled out a change of clothes.

"Damn it I have to call Spinelli" she said to herself dropping her clothes to the bed and going back to the living room to get her phone. She dialed his number from memory and Spinelli picked up on the third ring.

"Tis I the jackal." Sam smiled at the all to familiar voice and greeting. She had missed him, not that she had not talked to him since she was gone but every time she called Spinelli it always warmed her heart to hear his voice.

"Spin its Sam, I need you to find out who Faith Roscoe is working with. I need everything that you can find out about her and I need it like yesterday."

"Okay may I ask why the Goddess would need such information? It sounds of the most dire persuasion."

"It is Spinelli, but all I can tell you is that it is business and it is very important that I get this information. I know you are the best at finding out things that should remain a mystery so I need you to do this for me okay."

"The Jackal humbly accepts the task and is honored by the faith that you have placed in me. I will not fail you."

Sam smiled "I know Spin, call me as soon as you get something."

"Indeed Goddess I will call you as soon as I have the information you requested.

"Thanks Spin" Sam said as she disconnected the call. She knew that if there was any one who could find out who Faith was working with Spin would be that person.

Okay Samantha now it is time for you to take that long overdue bath and get yourself together. Sam thought as she walked back towards her master bathroom.

**Back at Jason's PH**

Jason picked his desk up and set it upright and then walked over to where the landline was near the terrace doors picked it up from the floor and put it back on the desk. Carly watched him silently as he did these things wondering how he could walk around like none of this fazed him whatsoever. He left the living room and came back with a broom in hand and started to clean up the shards of glass that were covering his floor Sonny still sat on the couch with his head in his hands rubbing his temples.

"Okay since it looks like the two of you are not going to address the elephant in the room it looks like I will have to do it for you." She said as she stood to her feet. Sonny let out an audible groan.

"Don't you think you have done enough?" Sonny asked eyes still tightly shut trying to ward of the migraine headache he had. Carly glared at him and then looked at Jason who seemingly ignored her as he continued to clean up the glass.

"Me?! I am not the one at fault here! I am not the one who covered for Mary Poppins at the expense of the women I love. No that honor goes directly to JASON!" Carly yelled making it a point to glare at him from where she stood by the coffee table. Jason looked up at her and she could see the hurt that flashed in his eyes and for a split second she almost felt sorry for him but then she remembered Sam's reaction and they way she responded to the letter from her sister and she got angry all over again.

"Jason how could you! How could you do that to Sam! Was it not bad enough that you threatened to kill Sam over Betty crocker." Carly heard a gasp come from Sonny's direction and saw the shocked look on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about Carly?" Sonny said eyeing her suspiciously. "Jason what the hell?" he said looking in Jason direction.

"I didn't mean it! I would never of killed her! I could never have willingly caused her any physical pain!" Jason said his knuckles white from gripping the broom so hard.

"Oh really Jason?" Carly said sarcasm dripping from her voice. "You're telling me you said you would kill her but you didn't mean it? When in the hell do you NOT mean anything that you say?! And how in the hell did you think she was going to take that? I am sorry Jason but you can't just walk up to someone and say oh yea, well by the way you know when I said that I would kill you…… well I really didn't mean it….Jason you KILL PEOPLE FOR A LIVING! You threatened the woman you love while you let that little leech Elizabeth walk around here like you two were end game, flaunting it in Sam's face. And as if it couldn't get any worse that bitch is responsible for running Sam down and leaving her in the middle of the street like a dead animal single handidly causing her to lose her baby…and you cover for her! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What baby?" Sonny said clearly confused. "Sam was pregnant when Liz hit her?"

"Yes" was all Carly said as she continued to stare at Jason. Sonny sunk back firther into the couch. "This is just to much" he mumbled.

"I DIDN'T KNOW CARLY! ALL RIGHT I DIDN'T KNOW!" Jason screamed now pacing the floor.

"Don't you think I wish I had known! Don't you think I wish that I could go back and change everything?! I thought that I was doing the right thing at the time, Jake needed his mother, Elizabeth could have gone to jail I didn't know what to do. Elizabeth was crying and I had to protect her. Do you think I want to be the source of any more of Sam's pain? I love her more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire existence! Loving her is like breathing to me! It is not a want or a luxury it is a necessity!"

Carly scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You know all I am hearing is a lot of excuses right now. Am I supposed to feel sorry for you Jason? I love you, you are my best friend but there is NO excuse for what you did. Wishing to change what happened is what we all do after we realize we made a mistake but to be honest if Elizabeth came running in here crying her eyes out you would fix whatever it is that she said was wrong! She does it all the time! She comes running to you to fix every single one of her problems. I know I do it too but I get a free pass because I am your best friend and would do anything for you! With Elizabeth your relationship has and will always be one sided! You do for her and she never does anything in return other then wreak havoc on your life! In the end you consistently put Elizabeth and her wants and needs before Sam and that is what caused the rift. Sam told you time and time again that she did not like it, and you always brushed her off! When did you stop having faith in her? I had tried to break you two up on more than one occasion and I failed EVERY single time! You two were more solid than Sonny and I ever were or could dream to be! Yes we are still married but hell lets be real Sonny and I are both like two sticks of dynamite just waiting to be lit so we can explode! You and Sam were never like that! Until Joan Cleaver came along!" Carly stopped her rant long enough to take a break and breathe. She ran her hands through her hair before placing them on her hips and squaring her shoulders and continuing.

"You say that you love Sam and that she a necessity right?" Jason could only nod his head because he could not trust his voice to answer.

"If that is the case and you want Sam back then why the hell are you here? Why are you not at Sam's Penthouse right now attempting to work this out? Don't get me wrong she is not going to take you back just because you show some remorse. No, No buddy you are going to have to work for her and damn it if I were her you would be bending over backwards, forwards, sideways and back again to get me back."

Jason let out an exasperated sigh. "Carly I want to go after her I do…but she needs time, I can't crowd her or else she is going to shut down." Carly rolled her eyes and audibly counted to 5 while she held the bridge of her nose.

"You have got to be kidding me. No Jason…you don't let her calm down! You go after her now because the more time you let her 'Cool down' " she said using her fingers as air quotation marks for emphasis. "The longer she has to build up her defenses and put her walls back up, you need to go after her now!" The realization and truth of Carly's words seemed to hit Jason all at the same time. He dropped the broom grabbed his jacket and picked his keys up from the floor. He ran to the door and grabbed the door knob pausing there for a moment before turning and walking up to Carly and pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you." He whispered into her hair before abruptly letting her go and running out the door.

"So tell me Carly what is in it for you? Because as I remember it, you hated Sam so why the change in attitude towards her?" Sonny asked eyeing Carly suspiciously. Carly looked back at him her mouth open with a mock look of indignation on her face.

"There is nothing in it for me Sonny and I resent you saying that! I just want Jason to be happy and there has only been one woman that has ever made him happy and that is Sam. I know I have been many things to Sam and none of them were ever nice but I do respect her." Sonny shot his eyebrow up and looked questioningly at his wife.

"You…Carly Corinthos respect Samantha Mcall? Well actually now it is Samantha Torres but that is neither here nor there, since when did you respect Sam?" Carly sucked her teeth and sat down next to Sonny.

"Sonny it is hard for me to accept any woman into Jason's life but if I had to chose anyone it would be Sam; she is tough and can handle her own, but more than that she is who she is and she makes no apologies for the person she is. She can openly and honestly say that she regrets her choices but she accepts the person that she is and she does not try and be something she is not. If she makes a mistake she owns it, and not just part of it but all of it. Bottom line with Sam what you see is what you get and that is something that I can respect."

"Wow." Sonny said as he put his arm around Carly pulling her close to him, kissing her on the nose. "You are truly an amazing woman" he said as he released her from his hold standing up from the couch.

"Yeah I know but don't tell anyone. It will ruin the rep that I have worked so hard to establish as resident Bitch." Carly said a smile playing on her lips. Sonny smiled revealing the dimples that never failed to make Carly melt.

"Now come on and lets finish cleaning up the glass that's on the floor, before I have to go to my meeting." Sonny said winking at Carly and pulling her up of off the couch.

Jason ran every single light that was on his way to Sam's ph. Lucky for him there were no cops around but even if there were he would of lost them somehow. Nothing was going to stop him from talking to Sam. He pulled into her parking garage, parked and jumped out of his SUV. He clicked the button for the elevator. After a few seconds he grew impatient and decided to just take the 9 flight of stairs instead. Taking them 2 at a time the entire way. He stopped outside of her door and stood there for what seemed like forever before finally exhaling and knocking on the door. He wasn't waiting long before he heard Sam yell from the inside to hold on she was coming. She flung the door open, holding money in her hand she was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a white wife beater. She had just washed her hair and must have been allowing it to air dry because it still looked damp. It hung loosely over her shoulders. Her eyes clouded immediately upon seeing him revealing no emotion at all.

"Well you aren't my chinese food. what are you doing here Jason?" She asked in a tone that was definitely more controlled than what she actually felt.

"Sam..we need to talk"

"Talk about what? The meeting is not for another hour."

"Not about the meeting we need to talk about us." Jason replied as he shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked from side to side.

"There is no us anymore Jason, there hasn't been for a very long time now." Sam replied in a tone that still revealed no emotion.

"Sam can I come in?" Jason waited and looked at Sam as she thought about his request.

"Make it fast Jason I really don't feel like arguing and as you can see you were the last person I was expecting to see right now." Sam said as she moved to the side making enough room for him to enter her ph. Jason nodded his head in understanding but he was not swayed by her façade of indifference. He perfected that façade, and as good at it as she was, being the type of person Sam was he was hoping that she would not be able to hold it up for long, especially given everything that they had gone through together.

Jason stood in the middle of the living room and thought back to the last time he stood there. The time where he had told her he was going to kill her. He closed his eyes and took a few breathes before pushing that horrible memory out of his mind.

Sam looked at Jason closely. She watched as his chest rose and fell with each breath that he took and how she could not help but think that he looked nervous. She cracked a slight smile at the thought. Jason Morgan the stone cold enforcer with ice for blood is nervous. When Jason opened his eyes he caught her mid smile and she saw the intense flash of determination in his clear blue eyes. Sam immediately stopped smiling and forced herself to look away from his eyes.

"What Jason?" Jason never one to be able to openly discuss his emotion shifted in his stance. Not knowing where to begin he started with the first question that popped into his mind.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant and lost the baby." He saw her stiffen as tears glazed over her eyes.

"Jason I don't want to talk about this." Sam whispered as she walked around him and stood next to her fireplace looking into the flames. Jason took another deep breath he did not want to sound pushy but he needed to talk to Sam about this and he was not going to let her off the hook.

"Sam please, talk to me." At that simple phrase Sam whipped her head around and glared at him with a fiery look in her eyes.

"Doesn't that sound familiar" she said sarcasm dripping from every word. Jason rubbed the back of his neck. "I deserve that Sam, actually I deserve that and so much more but please just hear me out, I know you don't want to talk so you don't have to." Jason walked so that he was standing next to Sam at the fireplace. "Sam I need you to know that I am so sorry for what happened between us. You are not the only one to blame as far as why our relationship failed. I was not there for you when you needed me. When you asked me what was wrong I shut you out. I bailed on you and left you to fight for our relationship on your own. I lied to you so many times, and I told you that I would never do that. Sam I am so sorry. I hurt you and that is something that I wish I could take back. I regret making you feel as if you were not good enough. By me lying to you I played into all of your insecurities. I made it so that you thought that you were damaged and not good enough in my eyes, when that was never the case. Sam you were always my safe place. The one person who understood me inside and out, you were always the one person that had never let me down, the one person that never judged me. You weren't perfect but you never claimed to be and that only made me love you more. You fought for me when no one else would; you made me want to have that brain surgery. I told you once before and I will tell you again you saved my life not those doctors. You willed me back to life. Having you and being loved by you is what made me want to fight to live again."

Jason felt a lump forming in his throat and he felt the tears threatening to fall. He lowered his head and closed his eyes in an attempt to collect his thoughts. When he lifted his head back to the fire he could see that Sam had turned her body towards him but was staring at the ground. He turned to face her and at his movements she raised her head and tilted it to the side and looked him in the eye. She placed her right hand on his cheek and wiped the stray tear away.

"Jason please don't do this. I cant do this with you right now. Please....." Sams voice came out in a pleading whisper he could see that her wall was barely standing, he saw how much hurt reflected in her eyes but he needed her to know how he felt. He reached his hand up and placed his hand over hers. He rubbed her hand with his thumb and watched as her eyes closed at the contact. As soon as she closed her eyes the tears that had glazed through her eyes came tumbling down. He reached his free hand up and caressed her face as she leaned her head into the palm of his hand.

"Sam you have apologized a million times over for watching Jake get kidnapped and I want you to know that I forgave you for that a long time ago, but what I need you to know is that I am so sorry for everything I put you through. For lying about Jake, for putting Elizabeth's needs in front of yours, for never putting you first and making you feel like you came after everyone. Sam I am so sorry for even allowing myself to say to you that I would kill you. I could never, ever take your life. The thought of you not being on this earth makes me physically ill. Baby I am so so sorry for you having lost the baby you shared with Lucky. I am so sorry." Jason could feel her shaking. It was at that moment that he took a chance and pulled her close to him wrapping both arms around her. Sam knew she should have pushed him away but she couldn't. Every defense that she could think of was disabled right now and the only place that she wanted to be was in his arms. Sam wrapped her arms around his waist, buried her head in his chest and cried. Jason stroked her back to soothe her and laid his head on top of hers. She had always fit so perfectly in his arms and this time was no different than any of the rest. After a few minutes he could tell that Sam was starting to calm down, he was relieved that even though she had started to calm she made no effort to move out of his embrace. Sam let him hold her for a little while longer. She knew she needed to tell him, but she did not want to see the heartbreak in his eyes again. Only she knew the pain that he would go through when he found out the truth. Sam had made up her mind. She was going to tell him the truth.

"Jason there is something that you need to know but I can't tell you right now. We need to focus on the meeting first. But after the meeting there is something that you need to know." Jason nodded his head, he was not going to pressure her. Honestly he would agree to just about anything she asked at this point. He wanted more than anything to tell her that he loved her and was still in love with her but he knew that she would never allow it and that she would shut down on him so he decided against it. A few moments later Sam stepped out of his embrace and walked over to the sofa and took a seat. She needed to be out of his arms. Being there made her lose track of her thoughts and she needed to be of a sound mind.

"Jason thank you for forgiving me and for apologizing. I never thought you would actually do that." Sam said with a lopsided grin.

"I appreciate it and I want you to know that you have lifted a huge burden of off my shoulders. We have to work closely together and we have to learn to trust each other. I want you to know that I don't hate you. I just needed to try and make myself think that I hated you. It was easier than facing the pain. I think that we are going to be able to have a good working relationship after all. Hell maybe we could even become friends again." Sam looked at Jason who had walked over and sat next to her on the couch and thought for a split second she saw a twinge of hurt flash through his eyes. She quickly pushed that thought out of her mind though when she heard her cell phone ring, she had left it in her bedroom so she got up motioning for Jason to hold on for a moment as she went to go and answer it. Jason nodded his head. He guessed being friends was definitely a better option than her slapping him across the face so he was going to take it for now.

Sam came back into the living room with her cell phone in hand. Her brow was creased and she was frowning. She looked up at him Jason and gave him a slight smile that sent a tingling sensation to his very core.

"That was Spinelli" she said "I had him checking to see if he could find out who is the person Faith is working with and he found something. He sounds very jittery even for Spinelli so something tells me that this is not going to be good. He is on his way over now to let me know what he found. I am going to change because by the time he gets here and fills us in Sonny and Claudia should be on their way, and I want him gone before the meeting. I want to give Spinelli as much deniability as possible."

Jason nodded his agreement and watched as Sam walked back to her room to change. There was no doubt about it, he never stopped loving Sam. She was his perfect fit, the only woman he loved and wanted to love him in return and he was more determined than ever to make Samantha Torres his again, and this time he was not going to let her get away. Sam opened her door and peeked her head out of her room.

"Oh and when the delivery guy gets here with my food, no tip for him he should of been here 10 minutes ago." and with that she closed her bedroom door and left Jason on the couch smiling to himself. Thinking of all ways he could win her back.

**You all know the drill!!!!!! Good Bad or indifferent let me know! =) and just to let you know....Jason is not going to have it easy getting Sam back just bc she is not giving him the cold shoulder at the moment....she is still going to have to work to get her back! =) **


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Faith Roscoe had just gotten out of her hot shower and wrapped herself tightly in her favorite black cashmere robe that had her initials FR on it. She loved being who she was. Especially over in Europe, she was treated as royalty. People either admired her or feared her, not only did she know that, but she took full advantage of it. She never had to talk above a whisper for anything. People always were checking to make sure that she had everything that she needed or wanted. The best of everything was always at her finger tips. But yet again that was in Europe. In the United States things were different. No one knew her here. Well at least not well enough to get the treatment that she deserved. 'But that is all going to change after tonight' Faith thought to herself as she absently dried her hair in a towel. She had just gotten off of the phone with Claudia and they had changed the venue of the meeting. Faith didn't care where they had the meeting, as long as she got what she wanted, and she had an uncanny knack for getting everything that she wanted. That is what he paid her for, especially since what she wanted is what he wanted. Faith smiled at the thought of him. He was as cunning and ruthless as he was smart. He never took any mercy and at the first sign of any weakness he went for the jugular. His allies were never really his allies they were people that were only still alive because he had use for them, but once they were no longer useful they all would die. It was just that simple. Faith had worked for a few people before him but none that made her want to walk the line. Some would wonder why she would want to work for him when she could end up like the rest and die because she outlived her usefulness. Her response to that was always 'The strong are never just useful. They are irreplaceable' that is the mantra she lived by and it has served her well.

She sat on the chaise in the bedroom at the Metro Court and brushed her long blonde hair. She had no intention of getting ready for the meeting tonight with Claudia just yet. She was going to order a salad from room service and then take a nap. She reached over and drank her last bit of diet coke that she had gotten from the bar before coming up to her room, and placed the cup down on the table next to her as she listened to the ice jingle around the bottom of the cup. She reached to pick up the phone in the room to place a call to room service but her cell phone rang before she could even pick up the receiver. She smiled as she looked at the caller ID realizing it was him.

"Hello darling, to what do I owe this pleasure, are you here early?"

"No, beautiful I am not there yet I should be landing in about 2 hours." He said

"Good, I will be waiting for you at the landing strip. I can't wait for you to see the new toy that I picked up for you today" Faith said her eyes wide with anticipation.

"You know how I like new toys." He said making sure that his tone conveyed the smile that was playing on his lips.

"Of course I do" Faith purred "and this one has everything that you could ever want." She said.

"Can't wait until we get the chance to test it out then." He answered in a smooth yet husky voice.

Faith laughed seductively into the phone "As soon as this meeting is over we will have to test it out multiple times."

"Indeed" he replied into the phone.

"Not that I don't enjoy you calling me, but did you call just to get me all hot and bothered, or did you call about something else?" Faith replied as she picked up one of the few remaining ice cubes from her cup and dropped it down the front of her robe. As cold and calculating of a man that he was there was no denying that he was hands down the best lover she had ever had.

"Getting you hot and bothered is a perk, the reason that I called is to find out how everything is proceeding."

"Everything is going perfectly according to plan. I actually just finished speaking with Claudia a little while ago and I am confident that she will agree to the terms of our proposal."

"What makes you think that?" he said

Faith crossed her legs as she continued "She is a very smart woman; she would know that it is in her best interest not to cross us."

"You sound pretty confident, why is that?" he asked

Faith chuckled "Simple she will either do what we want voluntarily or involuntarily let's just say that I have a bit of an insurance policy. If I get the feeling that she is not going to do what we want her to do willingly, after she sees what I have she will do as we tell her no questions asked."

"Good, I knew I kept you around for a good reason. Now that we will have Claudia on board the remaining of the four families won't be that big of a problem. Corinthos seems as if he would never turn on them but I am sure for the right price he would see our way of thinking."

"You keep me around for more than one reason I seem to recall 5 of them the last time we were together if I am correct but that is neither here nor there." She said with smile on his face." Now, what if Corinthos doesn't have a price?"

"hmmm 5 I seem to recall 6 but whose counting, and if Corinthos doesn't have a price he has children which will work all the same. Pay them a visit. Don't harm them….at least not yet anyway…Just make sure that they tell their father hello for me. He will not be able to protect them, if I want them hurt, or gone, then it will be so."

Faith squealed as if she were a teenager who had just been given her first set of keys to a brand new car that was all her own. "I love the way you think!"

He laughed lightly at her "That is why we work so well together my love. They will not know what hit them. Alexander is too busy trying to find out who murdered his precious daughter Dominique to pay attention to who is coming or going as far as business is concerned. He will pay for his loss of focus. His allies will lose faith in him and will believe he is losing his edge. It will be like taking lambs to the slaughter."

"Oh, I love it when you talk dirty." Faith cooed into the phone. He just laughed a deep throaty laugh that only faith would find attractive.

"I know you do. I will see you in a couple of hours."

"Let the games begin." Faith said as she hung up the phone and picked up the line in her room to call room service to order that salad.

The Chinese food arrived 5 minutes after Sam went into her room to change, Jason had set it on the table so it would be ready for her when she was finished changing. After he set it on the coffee table he went and let her know that the food had arrived, but when he went to knock on her door she still wasn't dressed and she had her ear to the phone and a frown on her face. When she saw him at the door she mouthed to him that she would be a few more minutes. So he had left her to her phone call, but that was 25 minutes ago. Jason got up from the couch to go and check on her again but before he got to her bedroom door Sam was already on her way out with her laptop in hand, wearing the same grey sweatpants and white wife beater.

"Um, Sam I thought you were going to change." Jason said. Sam looked at him blankly for a moment visibly troubled by something before quickly snapping out of her trance.

"Well that was my intention but Lindy called me with some information on Faith and after I got of off the phone with Lindy I called Spin to check on the information I asked of him and to ask him to grab another tidbit as well. Spin is sending me over all the information via computer. I don't want him anywhere near this situation; I also called Sonny and Claudia they both of whom are on their way over here now and I told Claudia to call Faith and change the location of the meeting. It will be at the Zacchara Compound instead of at the warehouse." Sam said never taking a breath as she walked over to the couch and opened the computer and picked up a container of Chinese food.

"Why at the compound instead of the warehouse?" Jason asked a blatant look of confusion on his face.

"Because this Faith Roscoe situation just got a hell of a lot worse and if something should happen to go down I want it to be in a secluded area that we can control. The warehouse is to out in the open the police could see or hear anything that could happen."

Jason nodded his head "Okay so what did Lindy and Spinelli find out and what the hell is so bad that it has you pretty much banning Spinelli from coming over tonight?" he said as he walked back over to the couch and sat down next to her, placing his arm on top of the couch and leaning over so he could see what she was looking at on her computer. Sam didn't look up from her computer screen nor did she stop eating from her Chinese cartoon. Actually she ignored him as she watched her computer scan all the files that Spinelli sent over to her. She had insisted that he send them over encrypted so that in the event her computer was stolen or hacked no one would be able to trace them back to him. Jason again asked her again what she found out, but instead of answer him she raised her hand and held up 1 finger and kept her eyes glued on the computer screen in front of her. Jason let out an exasperated sigh, but said nothing.

"Come on baby, Come to Mama" she said absentmindedly. A few seconds later her computer beeped signaling the completion of the last of the files that were sent to her. She clicked a few buttons on the computer and motioned for him to come closer so that they could read the files together. They had read all of the files in silence and had just finished reading the last one when there was a knock at the door. Sam arose quickly form her position on the couch and went to open the door to a waiting Claudia and Sonny.

"Come in, and sit down." Sam said as she stepped aside allowing them entry to her penthouse. She briefly looked into the hallway and then closed the door behind her making sure to lock it before she went and resumed her place next to Jason on the Couch. Sonny took the armchair to the right of the Sofa that Jason and Sam were sitting on and Claudia took the chair to the left.

"Johnny won't be attending the meeting?" Sam asked as she stared at Claudia.

"No my brother does not care much for the business, if he could get out he probably would. He usually will only attend the things that are necessary for him to attend." Claudia replied, Sam was silent for a moment. She understood why Johnny would want no part of it. She felt bad for him and for Claudia to have such a whack job as Anthony as a father hell Anthony made her father Cody look like a boy scout in comparison.

"Understood" was Sam's simple response.

"What were you able to find out?" Claudia asked as she crossed her legs, making herself more comfortable. Sam shut down the open files on her computer and took a deep breath.

"We have a problem. Before I left the house we were able to get some information about Faith Roscoe. As you all know she was never a big-time deal here in the United States by any means, but over in Europe she is the crème of the crop. She runs with the big boys and by the big boys I mean with only the major families that run things in Europe. The families she was involved with were the ones that that can make you or break you and the next five generations of your family, the first person she ever worked with was a man by the name of Angelo Perugia." Sam said as she rose to her feet and walked behind the couch with her hands on her hips.

"Wait a minute Angelo Perugia used to run Italy, My uncle Rudy used to do business with him. He was generally a good man but he was legendary for the vicious streak he had, he once killed someone in front of their wife and kids for stealing 500 dollars from him." Claudia said shifting in her seat. Sam nodded her head and continued.

"The second man that she was dealing with was a man by the name of Roderick Alvaro, someone who was even more lethal than Angelo. His family was the primary mob family in Spain for about 25 years. If you breathed it had to be approved by them." Sam paused as she walked over to the terrace and stood with her back against the window pain. "A year and a half ago he ordered the hit that took out the chief of State because the chief of State Juan Fernandez de Vega refused to give in to his wishes which was for Alvaro to have his 20 year old daughter Maria Garcia de Vega. When the chief refused to turn over Maria to Alvaro 2 weeks later Maria was hanging from a tree in front of the Vegas home, followed by the mysterious home invasion that killed Juan's wife and son. Juan was the last to die which was 2 months later, and he died due to a car explosion. He went to start his car after he had finished working and he and the car blew sky high."

"Okay so she has definitely worked for some sick freaks since she has been in Europe." Sonny said leaning forward in his chair placing his elbows on his thighs so that his hands dangled freely in-between his legs.

"Sick freak does not begin to cover it Sonny. The guy that Faith is working with right now takes the cake. He is the most sadistic bastard I have ever seen or heard of. He makes the other two look like Santa Clause." Sam said the disgust clear on her face, as she ran a hand through her hair.

"The man that she is working with now goes by the name and Andre Karpoff. He not only runs all of Russia he also controls other areas of Europe as well. His organization is without a doubt the most powerful mob syndicate in Europe. He takes out other powerful families just for fun, even if they pose no threat to him. He killed off the Dimarco family one by one, and made them all watch as he killed each family member saving the patriarch for last. He has frequently sold the women of his enemies, and other families into the sex markets and then made the husbands and/or fathers watch the tapes that he had made of them right before he kills them. He has kidnapped pregnant women and cut their babies out of them and sold the babies to the highest bidders. His favorite strategy is to divide and conquer. He likes to find his opponents weaknesses and then he will exploit them, use their weakness to first torture them then he will use it to eventually break them. He has no conscious, and he lives by no code. No one is off limits to him, everyone and everything is fair game." Sam was now standing by the fireplace. Her back was against the fire and you could see the heat from the fireplace pushing her hair and making it rise as she continued to talk. "The problem with Karpov is like many other sadistic freaks he is not only ruthless but he is greedy. Europe is no longer enough for him so he has decided that he is going to come over and start claiming parts of the US as his territory as well, and lucky for us it looks like he has chosen to start on the East Coast." Sam said.

"This sounds like a hell of a lot of fun" Sonny said as he wiped his face with his hands.

"What the fuck" Claudia groaned.

"Oh and that is not all. Karpov is going to be in attendance tonight at the meeting. His jet should be landing in little less than an hour and a half if not sooner, my guess is he and Faith were going to try and corner you and intimidate you at the meeting Claudia to do whatever it is that they want you to do. And I have a feeling that it is much more than just running some shipments but we will see what they have planned tonight. I am going to need all of you to make sure your security is tight and on point after today until further notice. This bastard will not think twice about using anyone close to you against you. I will contact the Bortellis and give them a Heads up about our new visitor as well. He is going to try everything to separate us but we are going to have to stand firm I am going to need you all to trust me, Hell to be quite honest we are all going to have to trust each other. But tonight even if it starts to look like I have lost control or that Karpov has the upper hand I need you to not panic." Sam said still standing by the fire, a look of sheer determination burning in her eyes. Claudia was the first to speak.

"I know I am new to the group but to be honest I knew I liked you form that very first meeting. You have my word that whatever you need from the Zacchara organization you will have, and I do trust you, remarkable since I have known you for what all of 2 hours in total but there is something about you that makes me trust you, besides with the look that you have on your face right now something is telling me that I would hate to be Karpov." She said offering Sam a sheepish smile.

"Thank you Claudia" Sam said returning her smile.

"Sam you already know that I trust you, you have come through for me more times than I can count, even when I thought the worst of you. I will stand by you and your father until the end you have my word." Sonny said giving Sam his dimpled smile. Before she could respond to Sonny, Sam's computer beeped signaling another file was being imported. Sam walked over to her laptop and opened the file that Spinelli sent her.

"What did you just get?" Sonny asked.

"The last piece of the puzzle for tonight" Sam replied as she grabbed a pen and piece of paper off the desk and wrote down the plate number.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are in business." she said as she picked up her phone and began to walk to her room." I will be right back I have to take care of this really quickly and then I am going to change. Once I change, we can all head out." Sam said as she walked back to her room dialing Rico's number. He picked up on the second ring.

_"Rico necesitó que hagas lo que tú haces mejor! La placa es úrese de que no se morare. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que entiende el mensaje. No tenemos mucho tiempo, mi gente se asegurará de que puedas  
entrar y salir sin ser visto. Eres el mejor Rico! Y te mandare un poco más desde que yo estoy pidiendo mucho y no te deje mucho tiempo. Hablamos después y un beso a ese hijo precioso de mi parte!". Sam hung up the phone and called Freddy._

( Rico I need you to do what you do best. The license plate is O1RMKG. Make sure he doesn't die I just want to make sure he understands the message. We don't have that much time my people will make sure you get in and out  
unseen. Your the best Rico! and oh I will wire you a little extra since I am asking for so much and leaving you with not a lot of time. Talk to you later and kiss that precious son of yours for me!)

Sam said. After she hung up with Rico she immediately dialed Freddy.

_Freddy acabo de hablar con Rico, tiene un trabajo que hacer para que salga en un pedazo. En cuanto terminemos la conversación necesito que tu y 11 otras personas para rodear el recinto Zaccharra. Los 4 puntos que necesito cubrir son la puerta de entrada, la puerta de atrás,las puertas de terraza, y el camino de entrada. Quiero 5 listos para disparar con un momento aviso._

( Freddy I just spoke to Rico he has a job to do for me and I need you to make sure that he gets out in one peice. As soon as we get of the phone I need you and 11 others to surrond the Zaccharra compound. 4 points I def need you to cover are the front entrance the back entrance the terrace doors, and the driveway. I want 5 ready to shoot at a moments notice.)

_Nuestro invitado de honor llegará primero, llámame cuando llegue y yo llegare un poco después. Después de llegar en ningún caso permitan que alguien entre a través de esas puertas. Asegúrese de poner en el suelo todo en los terrenos que no nos pertenece. Nunca me cabe duda, su trabajo es perfección, solo quiero estar seguro que estamos en la misma pagina.¿Perdón? No so soy mandón!_

(Our guest of honor will arrive first call me when he arrives and I will pull up shortly after. After I get there under no circumstances is anyone allowed through those gates. Make sure you put down everyone on those grounds that doesn't belong to us.....Ha! I would never doubt you, your work is perfection, I just want to make sure we are on the same page. Excuse me? I am not bossy!)

Sam said as she placed her right hand on her hip her mouth formed in an O as if she was getting ready to protests the assessment.

_Yo preferiría llamarlo a fondo muchas gracias! Podemos debatir sobre este hecho más tarde Freddy ahora volver al trabajo!_

( I would prefer to call it thorough thank you very much! We can debate this fact later Freddy now back to business!)

Sam said as she removed peeled off her gray sweatpants and put on her fitted dark grey A-line skirt that stopped right below the knee. She set the phone down for a moment to remove her wife beater and put on her navy blue silk turtleneck inspired sleeveless shell. Sam heard a knock at her door and turned to see Jason peaking his head through the doorway. She motioned for him to come in as she kept talking to Freddy.

_En relación al objetivo principal, quiero que esperes hasta que se da la señal y luego quiero que se le expidiera una advertencia. Confíe en que sabrás que es la señal cuando la veas. Conoces el trabajo de Rico. La última costa, encuentra a Johnny Zacchara y traigan lo al recinto en una sola pieza._

(As for the main target I want you to wait until the signal is given and then I want you to issue him a warning. Trust me you will know what the signal is when you see it. You know Rico's work. Last thing find Johnny Zacchara and bring him to the compound in one piece. I will see you soon my friend.)

Sam closed her phone and looked at Jason. She instantly recognized the look that he had in his eyes, pure unadulterated passion. He had always loved it when she spoke Spanish to him. Especially as Foreplay or In the throes of passion. Sam blushed as she turned away from him and went to sit at her vanity. She picked up her brush and focused on brushing her hair. Jason closed his eyes and tried to calm the growing erection that was in his stretching the front of his jeans. It never ceased to amaze him how easily he was turned on by her. When she spoke Spanish it was like an aphrodisiac, guaranteed to make him want to rip her clothes off, but here he stood at the door of her bedroom silently counting backwards from 20 because they were In the middle of getting ready to deal with a psycho who murdered women and children for sport, purely because of their last name. 'Down boy' Jason thought to himself. After a few more moments went by and he trusted himself enough to talk without sounding like some sex starved teenager he asked her the question that brought him to her room in the first place.

"How are you holding up? He asked her

"What do you mean?" Sam said looking at him from her mirror

"The first real act that you are having in the business and it is against an ego crazed lunatic. Not the best of circumstances."

Sam gave him a tight smile. "Well the circumstances surrounding me being back here in the first place are difficult to say the least. But this guy here is just on a whole different level. I know that there are ego maniacs in this business who are driven solely by money and greed but to enjoy the killing as much as he obviously does, and what type of women can stand by knowing that he does those things to people and be okay with it?" Sam said with her face cocked to the side.

Jason looked at her square in the eye before answering."Some people would say the same thing about me. That I enjoy killing people." Sam's head jerked up and she shook her headfuriously from side to side, in silent protest. Sam stood up from the vanity and walked right up to Jason.

"Jason what are you talking about. Yes you kill people we can't deny that but you don't enjoy it. You do it because you have to protect the people that you love. If you didn't have to do it you wouldn't. This maniacal bastard does it just because." Before Sam knew it her hand was on Jason's face and she was stroking his face in a soothing manor with her thumb. Jason had closed his eyes and moaned from her touch. At the sound of him moaning Sam stopped the motion of her hand and slowly dropped her hand from his face and walked back to the vanity. Jason watched her as she brushed her hair back into a ponytail and allowed her bang to hang in front of her face. She stood up and walked over to her bag, and pulled out and opened two shoe boxes and held one shoe in each hand. In the right she held a gray stiletto and in the left she held a navy stiletto with a gray heal. She turned and faced Jason. Jason closed his eyes 'Oh dear God please don't let her ask me what shoe to wear' he thought to himself.

"Jason…..what shoe should I wear?" Sam asked him with a twinkle of mischief in her eye. She knew that he hated it when she asked him that question. Hell he hated it when anyone asked him anything in regards to fashion or colors. Jason took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"The grey one." He said. Sam looked at the grey stiletto for a moment, then shook her head.

"Nah, I think I will go with the navy stiletto with the grey heel." she said as she slipped them on her feet.

"I never understand why you ask me if you always choose the one I don't pick." Jason said

"Because I want to know which one you think is the right one. I already know which one I am going to wear before I ask you I just want to know if you are paying attention." She said with a wink and a smile. Jason just smiled at her and watched as she grabbed her blazer to match her skirt and double checked to make sure she had her cell phone and her keys before heading out the door back into the living room.

As they walked into the living room Claudia and Sonny were each making small talk and were seemingly getting along well which Sam was thankful for. They each looked at her and nodded signaling they were ready when she was.

Sam looked at Sonny, Claudia and Jason and said

"Lets go."

Feel it comin' in the air  
And the screams from everywhere  
I'm addicted to the care  
It's a dangerous love affair  
Can't be scared when it goes down  
Got a problem, tell me now  
Only thing that's on my mind  
Is who's gonna run this town tonight...  
Is who's gonna run this town tonight...  
We gonna run this town

**you all know what to do......hate it love it or meh.....I neeeeeeeeeeeed to know =) A special thank you for my friend Elsa who did the translations for me!!!!!! Love you Elsa! =)**

**and a tidbit to look forward to next chapter...Bad ass Sam!!!!!!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Faith stood on the landing strip in anticipation, waiting for Andre to walk of the jet he had appropriately named Take Over. She instinctively smoothed out her hair and smiled as she watched the door to the jet open, she knew that she looked as if she had walked straight out of a magazine just as Andre liked, and though she would never admit it, or show it outwardly she was always terrified to disappoint him. 'Tonight has to go off without any problem' she thought to herself. She quickly pushed aside those negative thoughts as she watched him walk mindlessly and arrogantly towards her. He mouth turned upward even more as she looked into his calculating cold eyes and watched his gaze sweep over her, an approving smirk appearing on his face.

Karpoff walked towards her and could not help the smirk that played on his lips. Faith was by all accounts beautiful from the blond hair she kept cut in a stylish bob with her bangs cut stopping right above her eyelids to the way her body was shaped after a Greek goddess with the legs that just wouldn't quit. It also helped that she was nearly as cold blooded and ruthless and he was. Yes they were quite a match. Not that he was in Love with her by any means he had no illusions of the fact that he would upgrade her at the drop of a dime if he ran across a woman that enticed him more than she did, but the bottom line was Faith was good with his business, and insatiable in bed. No other woman that he had ever met could satisfy him in both areas, so for now Faith would definitely due. He wrapped his arms around making sure to slide his hands all the way down her backside until each hand rested firmly on one of her butt cheeks. He squeezed her behind roughly as he crashed his lips down on top of hers in a kiss that was filled with nothing other than sexual desire. He broke the kiss but made sure that he left his mark as he clamped his teeth together on her bottom lip eliciting a scream from Faith. She lightly shoved him away as she licked the tiny trickle of blood from her lip. Faith not only noticed the gleam in his eyes but also the tightening of his dress pants, and she smiled seductively at Karpoff.

"As much as I would love to take you right here right now Andre, we have about 30 minutes to get to the meeting" Faith turned on her red stilleto and walked away turning her head ever so slightly over her right shoulder and winked at him before adding,

"but I promise you after this meeting to celebrate, I will ride your dick all night, now come and get into your new toy we have to go."

With that Karpoff followed Faith to where his new toy awaited, eager to begin his mission of destruction.

Sam was grateful for the silence of the car ride over to Claudia's. It gave her a chance to collect her thoughts. She never wanted to come back to Port Charles again. She never thought anything would be enough to get her back to this God forsaken town. Then she closed her eyes took a deep breath and immediately remembered why she had to come. It was all for her sister. Her precious Nikki, she was no angel, God no! but she was the best person she had ever known. Her heart was huge and she always made you feel like the most special person in the world. yes she was here to find out who had killed her sister, and her best friend. She was going to get to the bottom of this and avenge her sisters death by any means necessary but first she was going to have to deal with Karpoff. Sam smiled to herself wondering what Nikki would think of what they were doing right now. Honestly she knew Nikki would get a kick out of it. No one outside of the family knew it but Nikki was always privy to all of the dealings of the family business. She was as involved in the business as Lucas and Gabe, it was just not a known fact to anyone outside of the family. Nikki was always trying to get Sam involved in the business but Sam never really wanted any part of it. She had had enough with the dealings of the mob when she was with Jason. She didn't want to go back to that, and now here she was deeper in the mob now than she ever was before. Sam was sure Nikki was somewhere looking down at her laughing at the irony in it all. After all of the pleading that Nikki had done to get her involved and Sam refusing her every time. It turns out that Nikki got what she wanted. Except it came at the cost of Nikki loosing her life. Sam squeezed her eyes together tightly trying to fight the tears that were threatening to escape, and lowered her head so that her face was facing her lap. At that moment Jason turned his head to glance at her noting that a tear was on the verge of escaping from her left eye. Fighting the urge to wipe it away himself he gingerly put his right hand on top of her left and softly stroked the back of it with his thumb. Sam looked up and gave him a tentative smile. Claudia raised her eyebrow in curiosity. She had just watched the entire exchange between Jason and Sam. She wanted to know the details and there was no time like the present. She cleared her throat to make sure she had everyone's attention before she began, and she didn't speak until all eyes were on her.

"Okay, I know I am the new girl here but I have a question to ask. What is going on with you two? and don't give me any bull like you two are just friends. I have some "just" friends" she said using her fingers for air quotations "and they definitely don't look at me the way he is looking at you."

Sam's face flushed red and Jason just looked annoyed. Sonny taking surveillance of the situation knew that Claudia didn't mean any harm but he knew they could not afford to open that huge can of worms that is Sam and Jason's relationship. So sonny did the only thing he could do at a time like this, and that was play defense.

"What do you mean Some friends Claudia?"

Claudia smirked at the question before answering "Exactly what I said, Some, meaning more than one, plural, unspecified."

"But why Some friends and not just one or hell even two friends." Sonny asked

"Oh come on Sonny are you really going to sit there and attempt to question my multiple sexual partners? do you of all people really want to get into this discussion about the number of people you have slept with I mean I wasn't around when that happened but I have heard some rumors"

Sonny could not help but laugh

"Hey for the most part my life is an open book, I have slept with quite a few different women in my day."

Sam lightly chuckled, while Jason struggled to keep the smile away that was playing at the end of his lips.

"What? What is so funny?" Sonny said looking honestly confused by Sam and Jason's reaction.

"Really, Sonny? a few different women? don't you think that is a bit of an understatement?" Sam said her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Sonny's face seemed to take on an indignant expression to the line of Sam's questioning.

"No Sam I don't think that is an understatement, I have not slept with that many women!" Sonny said who was unable to hide the smile from appearing on his face.

"Oh really dimples?" Sam stated as she adjusted herself in her seat gently removing her hand from Jasons grasp, to hold her hand on her face tapping her cheek as if trying to remember. Jason in turn felt this immediate emptiness at the loss of contact with her but tried to not let his reaction show on his face.

"There was Brenda, Kate, Carly, Hannah, Reese," Sam said as she held up a finger for each woman that she counted off "Alexis, is six, Ameila is seven," she said giggling as she counted.

"You want me to keep going because I have at least 3 more that I could name of the top of my head." Sam stated as she wiggled her seven fingers at Sonny.

Sonny looked at her with a feigned look of shock, even he had to admit that he had slept with more than a few women.

"Okay fine" he said with a slight laugh, "I have slept with more than a few different women, but I really don't see how this has anything to do with the conversation at all, and since you are so quick to throw me under the damn bus to hell with it then. The only reason why I even said anything in the first place was to steer the conversation away from the two of you and your screwed up relationship." he said "But since you have decided that today is pick on sonny day to hell with it, we will go back to the original question, which I believe was what's going on with you two?" Sonny said as he sat back in his seat smiling triumphantly, he looked at the faces of Sam and Jason both of whom looked like they wanted to kill him.

"And again don't give us the lame excuse that you two are just friends" Claudia added smiling knowing that Sonny was now on her side.

"Yup enquiring minds want to know" Sonny chimes in.

"Shut the hell up Rico Suave!" Sam said "I cant believe you would throw us under the bus!"

"Turn around is fair play Sam!" Sonny chuckled

"Well?" Claudia said I am waiting for the answer to my question?" Claudia said as Sonny smiled from ear to ear. Jason closed his eyes and rubbed the side of his temples, he felt a migraine coming on and they hadn't even gone into the meeting yet.

Sam pointed from Claudia to Sonny as she spoke "Well you and Chester cheetah in the corner can keep waiting" Sam said just as her phone rang.

"No need to call names Sam" Sonny said as he tried to contain his laughter

"Whatever" Sam muttered as she rolled he eyes not even looking at the caller ID before answering.

"Torres" She said into the phone.

"Karpoff is here, how far away are you?"

Sam covered the receiver to the phone and mouthed to Claudia "How far as we?" Claudia quickly looked out the window before turning to Sam letting her know that they were not even 3 minutes away.

"It looks like we should be there in the next few minutes" Sam said "See you in a few" and with that she hung up.

After Sam hung up it was less than a minute and a half before they arrived at the Zaccharra Compound. the driver had already been instructed to stop at the gate before proceeding in. SO upon arrival at the gate the Limo stopped.

"Jason move over some more please." Sam asked and as Jason moved over so did Sam, no sooner did they move over did the door opened and a man with Jet black hair, grey eyes, medium build, dressed in all black got into the Limo.

Jason, Sonny and Claudia all exchanged glances while Freddy got himself situated. Once he was inside and the door was closed the Limo proceeded through the gates and up the windy road that led to the Zacchara home.

"Freddy this is Jason Morgan, Sonny Corinthos, and Claudia Zacchara." they all exchanged handshakes with Claudia being the first to speak.

"Your reputation proceeds you." Freddy smiled "Thank you Ms Zacchara."

"Please call me Claudia." Freddy nodded his head. Sam turned her body so that she was facing Freddy and asked him in a low voice that only he could hear.

"Is everyone ready and in place?' Sam asked. Freddy nodded his head

"Sí voy a estar en el interior con usted hasta que esté listo para revelar, después de que se revela entonces iré a prepararme para la siguiente parte del plan."

_(Yes I will be inside with you until you are ready to reveal him, after he is revealed then I will go and get ready for the next part of the plan.) he said._

"Good" Sam said as she adjusted her coat.

The remaining few minutes up to the main house was quiet. Sonny was the first to speak when they came in view of a the main house.

"Holy shit Claudia is that your creme Maybach Landaule? how in the hell did you get one of those already? they are not even out yet?" he asked in a voice that was nothing short of pure envy.

"No, its not mine" Claudia said eyeing the car with as much envy in her eyes as Sonny had in his voice. "And actually they are available for ordering just not in the United States, they are available in Europe but even there, you will only find about 5 of them in existence they are hand made and built based on the specific instructions of the owner."

"That is Karpoffs car" Sam said as they pulled up behind the Maybach that everyone including Jason seemed to be admiring. 'At least Jason had the decency to admire it silently' Sam thought to herself. Even she had to admit that it was a beautiful car, it just wasn't her cup of tea.

"How can you be sure?" Sonny asked

"The license plate, that was the last piece of info I got before we left the house"

As the car came to a complete stop Freddy got out on one side helping Sam out of the Car and Sonny got out of the other side helping Claudia out of the car. Jason was the last to exit and once he did he stood to Sam's right side allowing her to taker her time and collect her nerves before walking in. Sam briefly closed her eyes and remembered why she was in Port Charles. She took in a deep breathe and exhaled opening her eyes. Sonny and Claudia were now on the left of her also waiting and taking a brief moment to collect themselves. Sam looked at Freddy and gave her last order before going into the meeting.

"I am going to need you to call for two town cars for after the meeting, and have them waiting a safe enough distance away."

"Consider it Done" Freddy said as he smiled and made his way to open the front door.

Sam looked at Claudia, Sonny, and Jason and jerked her head signaling it was time to get to business.

As they walked through the front door they were greeted by the Zaccharas maid Jessina who took everyone's coat except for Jason's who refused to remove his leather coat.

"Ms Claudia your first guest have arrived and are in the living room waiting for you."

"Thank you Jessina that will be all, please take the rest of the night off." Claudia said as she smiled at the elderly woman.

"Thank you Ms. Claudia" Jessina said as she hung the coats in the closet in the hallway, and proceeded to walk towards what looked to be the kitchen as far as Sam could tell.

"Follow me" Claudia instructed leading them all into the living room. Once she reached the Doorway Faith and Karpov both looked up at the same time. Faith initially smiled when she saw Claudia but her face fell as soon as she registered the additional three bodies In the room.

"I told you this was a private meeting Zacchara why would you invite Corinthos Morgan and….one of there bedmates of the month?" Faith asked briefly giving Sam a once over, before dismissing her with her hand.

Sam raised an eyebrow at Faiths insult but said nothing, she was going to wait until she was good and ready to introduce who she was.

"Well there was a slight change of plans." Claudia said noticing the resemblance of what looked to be amusement on Sam's face.

"Well I must say I don't like to have my plans disrupted" Karpoff stated as he stood up. He was about 6 ft 3 muscular build, with dirty blond hair, and green eyes. He wore a perfectly tailored suit with overly expensive shoes. He was handsome by a quick outward glance but if you looked closely enough his eyes held a coldness in them that made you shudder, and his voice seemed to drip venom.

Sam locked eyes with him and refused to look away from the glare he was giving her. Even though he was angry that Claudia was obviously not going to be the push over that Faith advised she would be there was something else in his eyes that bothered Sam she just couldn't quit put her finger on it yet.

"Oh you mean the change in plans to have you show up and faith not tell me about it? yeah I would say as far as surprises go we would be about even right now" Claudia stated.

"How about we all relax this was supposed to be a simple meeting amongst friends hopefully future business partners but instead you have invited additional guest that I had not planned on involving just yet, but maybe this can still be salvaged" Karpoff stated.

"Oh so you planned on involving us in your grand scheme of things, I am honored." Sonny stated

"Where are my manners." Claudia said "lets us all take a seat and discuss this as clear rational business minded adults." she motioned for Sam to take the seat in the middle of the living room close to the fireplace. Jason opted to stand on her right side and Claudia and Sonny sat on the Couch facing Karpoff and Faith.

"Before we get down to business sweetheart you might want to exit the room, I prefer not to have beautiful women like you tainted by this ugly business, I am pretty sure you have some other things that you would prefer to be doing." he said as his eyes roamed her body.

Sam had to suppress the vomit that was threatening to rise from her throat. that is the look that she couldn't place until now. He was attracted to her and made no secret about it. Much to Faiths obvious displeasure. Sam felt Jason stiffen next to her and she could of sworn that she heard a low growl come from him, for a split second she thought it was her imagination until she saw Sonny and Claudia throw glances his way. Not only that Karpoff must have heard it as well because he tilted his head to the side in a questioning manor before continuing.

"Morgan you may want to send your beautiful girlfriend away. I am surprised you let her out of the house. If she were my woman she would not be allowed out of the bedroom." He stated as he licked his lips, staring blatantly at her chest.

Sam could feel Jason grip the chair in anger and could only assume that after this meeting Claudias chair would have to be replaced due to the damage it was about to endure.

"Well let me correct you on a few things Karpoff" Sam said as she crossed her legs and put intertwined her fingers in her lap. First off my eyes are up here" she said motioning to her face. "So if you could stop staring at my breasts that would be wonderful." Karpoff ignored her request and kept staring at her, he was thinking of all of the perverted things that he wanted to do to her.

"Secondly I am no ones girlfriend, and thirdly and most importantly I was sent by my father to protect my families assets and investments." she said with a smile.

"And who would your father be?" Faith asked with as little enthusiasm as one could possibly have

"Alexander Torres" Sam said with a shrug of her shoulder. She watched as Faith's face drained completely of color. Karpoff had been staring at one part of her body or another the entire time she's been in the room but at this moment he was definitely looking at her face. His eyes grew colder if that was even possible. and his voice came out in a barely audible Hiss.

"Torres does not have another Daughter, his only Daughter died."

This time it was Sams turn and her voice came out even icier than his.

"Watch your mouth when you are discussing my sister! You do not need to know the details of my personal life but believe me I am Alexander's daughter, but that information is honestly neither here nor there, the problem at hand is what the hell are you doing here and why are you trying to cut back room deals on the East Coast when you obviously know that nothing, and I mean NOTHING goes in or out of the east coast without my fathers approval?"

Karpove smiled but it was a smile that made your skin crawl, and again Sam had to fight the urge not to shudder.

"My humblest apologies I never meant to question your legitimacy as to being your fathers daughter, I do understand fully that some parents will keep there children secret in order to….protect them" he said still holding his swarmy smile in place. Even though his statement triggered multiple red flags, Sam she was not going to show any fear.

"I would love to work out something so that we could work together peacefully" he said

"We would hate for this to have to turn violent and get innocent people involved, when we could of worked this out amicably." Faith said hoping that she could salvage this meeting.

"Peacefully?" Sonny asked "well excuse us for not believing a damn thing that comes out of your mouth but your reputation does not exude peace."

"Not only that I think I detected a underlying threat of violence if you don't get what you want." Claudia said.

"Well it doesn't have to be that way, that is only the last resort." Karpoff said with the smile still plastered on his face.

Sam could see Jason's knuckles whiten as he tighten his fists, and she knew that was a sure sign that his anger level was increasing so she decided to get to the point.

"What exactly do you want Karpoff?"

Karpoff looked at Faith who smiled seemingly giving him the go ahead, he tilted his head to the side and seemed to seriously ponder the question for a moment before answering.

"Initially I wanted to just start with running some of my shipments through the Zaccharra piers and I would of compensated Ms Zacchara handsomely for her…trouble. But now I want full control of all of the Zacchara piers the ones in Port Charles and the ones in New York City."

"You are kidding right?" Claudia said "Why on earth would I turn over control of all of the Zacchara piers?"

"Because we have something you want." Karpoff stated with a cocky grin on his face.

"And if you don't give us what we want you are going to force our hand, Corinthos you would be wise to let go of your silly allegiance to the Torres family and comply to our wishes as well. It would make your transition that much smoother for you."

"No thanks, I like my organization just the way it is, I don't like how you do business, you are not honorable and you have no respect for the way things are done." Sonny said

"Respect for what? your stupid code? your misguided loyalties? your code and your loyalties will get you and your children killed. the only code I follow is the code I make and you know what rules are in my Code? Rule number one Do whatever the hell I feel like!" So if that means taking out every innocent bystander including women and children then SO BE IT!" Karpoff said with ice dripping from every word.

"NO WOMEN! NO CHILDREN!" Sonny yelled banging his hands on the coffee table that separated him and Karpoff.

Sam had heard enough, and though she knew Karpoffs reputation, and had seen that his eyes conveyed death, destruction, and darkness she was not going to let him think that he was in control of this meeting by any means.

"Karpoff I am well aware of how you run things in Europe, but here n the United States in the syndicate in the East everything belongs to the Torres Family. That means here your power is worthless, it doesn't mean shit! You are the crème of the crop in Europe but you will not come into our territory and think that we are going to roll over and hand it over to you on a silver platter. You obviously were mistaken and you have made a grievous error in underestimating us. You will get what I choose to give you and I choose to give you NOTHING."

Sam stood from her chair and took a few steps closer to Karpoff and waited until she was standing right near the edge of the coffee table before she spoke again. Jason had also stepped closer making sure to not be out of arms reach of Sam. He did not like Karpoff and did not plan to let him get close enough to touch her. Sam looked Karpoff straight in the eye and said

"Now take your grossly overpriced, cheap shoe wearing call girl, and get the hell out of this house!"

"Who in the hell are you calling a call girl with cheap shoes you…."

"Shut the hell up!" Claudia said as she too was on her feet. "Now you heard what she said but if that was not enough of an incentive for you let me try, Get the hell out of my HOUSE!" Claudia growled.

"Now now, Ms Zacchara you should be more nice to me!" Karpoff stated in a eerily calm voice.

Claudia looked at him for a moment and then looked at from Sam to Jason then Sonny and asked "Do any of you by any chance no how to say Get the fuck out in Russian because he is obviously not understanding it in English."

"Now that is not a nice way to talk to the man who holds your brothers life in their hands now is it?"

Claudia gave a tight smile before looking from Karpoff to Faith who still had a smug grin on her face.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Claudia said through clenched teeth.

"Oh come on Claudia you cant be that dense." Faith started "You had to of known that this 'simple business' meeting was only going to be simple if we got what we wanted. You should of known that we were going to try and get leverage on you! Now how is it our fault that you let your reckless younger brother wander around all by himself with no body guards to protect him or to notice if he went missing." Faith chuckled

"Your lying!" Claudia replied still through clenched teeth.

"Do you want to bet? do you really want to wager your brothers life for some miniscule piers?" Karpoff said.

"Just give us the piers and we will give you your brother back." he said,

"How do I know you really have John?" Claudia said her voice betraying her and allowing some of the emotion that she felt shine through.

"They have him" Sam stated pausing for only a moment before she continued. "They wouldn't mention it unless that had him….or should I say unless they think they have him." Sam said the edges of her mouthing turning upwards. Sam walked to the doorway of the living room and motioned to Freddy she whispered something in his ear and then she walked back over to her place standing at the end of the coffee table. A few minutes later Freddy walked through the living room followed by Johnny. Claudia walked over to her brother and embraced him while Faith's face fell to the floor and Karpoff's face turned a ghostly white.

"No! How is this possible?" Faith stammered

"What does it matter?" the only thing that counts is that you failed." Sam said as she tilted her head to the side smiling. "I am only going to tell you this once so please pay attention. You have 12 hours to get back on your Jet and get the Hell out of our territory, If you don't I promise you, you will regret it."

"What if I refuse?" Karpoff as defiantly

"Then you may never make it back to the Home Country." Sam said with pure Ice in her tone. "Now I believe we have nothing else to discuss, this meeting is over."

Karpoff was livid, he got up from his seat on the chair and began to walk around the coffee table creating a pathway between Jason and Sam, however instead of continuing on his way out the living room he abruptly stopped and pulled Sam into a Rough hard kiss shoving his tongue into her mouth. Sam did not have to struggle against him long because Jason yanked Karpoff off of her by the back of his neck throwing him across the room. Faith screamed while she watch Karpoffs body slide down the wall and slump over. Sam had to grab Jason's arm and Dig her feet into the rug and push her body backwards to keep Jason from attacking him any further.

A few minutes late Karpff came to and Sam was stroking Jasons back with her left hand while holding his free hand with her right hand in order to get him to calm down. His body was still tense and his breathing was still ragged but he was beginning to relax the longer she stayed that way next to him. Jason was staring daggers into Karpoff from the moment he hit the wall to the moment he woke up. When Karpoff came to a few minutes later Faith helped him up from the ground. and steadied him for a few steps to make sure he could walk on his own. Once he knew that he would make it with no assistance he snatched away from faith and started to march towards the door.

"KARPOFF!" Jason shouted, karpoff stopped in his place but did not turn around.

"If you ever touch Sam again……I will kill you!"

Sam closed her eyes and laid her head on Jason's arm and was immediately taken back to that evening when Jason once said those same 4 words to her with the same chilling deadly tone. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind because she had a job that she had to do and reminiscing about the hurtful past with Jason was not going to make anything better. She watched as Karpov and Faith continued the walk towards the doors. Jason, Sonny, Claudia, and Johnny watched as Sam quickly grabbed her purse and pulled her 9MM from the inside of her bag and ran to the door, With everyone else close behind her. She watched as they walked towards the car and then she started counting to herself. "5.….4"

"What the hell is she counting for? Johnny whispered to know one in particular.

"Hell if I know?" Sonny said.

"2.…1.…"

BOOM! they all watched from the doorway as the beautiful limited edition maybach was blown sky high. Faith and Karpoff were thrown about 10 feet back from the blast. Faith was knocked unconscious she did not immediately get up from the blast. Karpoff starred into the fire and was unreadable. Sam took a few steps out of the doorway, she called Karpoff by name she wanted him to see what was going to happen.

"ANDRE KARPOFF!" she screamed. he turned around and met her gaze. Sam thought she saw a flicker of fear go through his eyes, but then as quickly as it appeared it was no longer there so she is not sure if she had ever seen it at all. She raised her gun and fired one shot……into his shoulder. Karpoff instinctively grabbed that shoulder and dropped to his knees. Sam continued walking towards him until she was right in front of his face then she kneeled down grabbed his face and whispered in his ear.

"Remember what I have told you, and consider this a warning…Do not cross my family again. If you do I promise you the next time I…….will……..not……miss!" and shoved his face backwards effectively causing him to loose his already impaired balance and fall over.

Sonny and Johnny looked Stunned at what they had just seen, Claudia was highly amused and Jason had a bulge in his pants the size of a boulder. God she was sexy walking with her 9 mm in hand with the fire against her back as she walked away. He watched her walk all the way up to him and hand him her gun while she went inside to retrieve her coat. When she came out Freddy was loading a bleeding Karpoff and a semi conscious faith into one of the town cars.

"Sonny I am not going to be riding home with you tonight it was a long night and I will be taking the second town car I had Freddy call for."

"Not a problem, do you think that I would object to anything you are saying after seeing what you just did here tonight?" Sonny said arching his eyebrows and letting out a long whistle. "Even though you did ruin a perfectly beautiful car for no reason." he added.

"Oh stop whining and man the hell up Sonny!" Sam laughed. Sonny hugged her goodbye and then proceeded to say his good byes to the Zaccharras.

"I have a question Sam?" Johnny asked

"Sure, what is it?"

"How did you know where to find me, and that they were going to look for me?"

"Well honestly I didn't know where to find you that comes from having a good team on your side who know how to find the missing person in question, but I knew they would take you because Karpoff always looks for someone's weak spot and your sisters only weak spot is you. She would do anything to get you back including sign over the piers and no one would fault her for that you are her brother. But Karpoff plays dirty and the dirtiest thing that he could do with your sister is to take you and threaten your life. So I sent out a party with a Johnny body double, the guy they snatched is on my payroll and we had a tracking device on him, so we would be able to find him and take out the people faith hired to pose in there places. So the goon Faith talked to was also one of our guys."

"I am so glad we are on the same side." Claudia said.

"So the hell am I, and thank you for pretty much saving my life." Johnny said as he stepped forward and gave Sam a Hug.

"Don't worry about it." Sam replied with a wink. In a few minutes Sonny Claudia and Johnny were engrossed in a conversation of their own. Sam turned to Jason she remembered what she had promised him they would do after this meeting and it was either now or never.

"Do you want to ride home with me to my place and we can talk?" She asked

Jason just smiled at her "There is no other place I would rather go, besides after you almost took out Karpoff do you really think that I was going to let you out of my sight until I get some guards on you? Besides you kind of just killed my rep as being a total bad ass with the stunt you just pulled today so I have to find some way to redeem myself now." he said signaling to sonny that he could go on without him.

Sam rolled her eyes but returned his smile.

"Aww don't worry you will always be super Jase to me." Sam said as she batted her eyelashes

"Lets get out of here you smart ass." He said smiling as he placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her towards the waiting town car.

"Remind me to never piss her off will ya?" Johnny said to Claudia who just smiled and nodded as she put her arm around her younger brother.

"Seriously though I have a question?" Cluadia rolled her eyes, "When don't you have a question John?" Johnny playfully shoved her away

"Come on Claudia I am being serious!"

"Okay, Okay, I am sorry, what's your question little brother?"

"What the hell is going on with Jason and Sam, and don't just tell me they are 'just' friends" he said using air quotations. Claudia burst out into laughter. "What the hell is so funny Claudia?"

"Its just that I asked that same question on the way here and then we got on the topic of me and all of my 'friends' and how I have too many, and I then I never really got an answer to my question, but I hope they are able to work whatever it is out, because those two would be idiots to not see that they are made for each other, Now come and get inside before we catch a cold, the clean up crew will get all of this taken care of."

**okay so review! review! review! let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sam was freshly showered and was now putting on a pair of gray sweatpants and a black tank top. She shoved her hair up in a messy bun so it sat on top of her head and looked at herself in the mirror. The ride back to her PH had been quiet something in which she was thankful for, as it gave her some time to collect her thoughts. Even now that they were at her PH she had managed to gain some extra time since she decided to take a shower and get comfortable. Now as she stood there in the middle of her bedroom she realized her thoughts still weren't together and she had no idea where she was going to start. Sam covered her face with both her hands rubbing her face up and down before dropping her hands to her side and letting out a sigh. She closed her eyes and dropped her head, and shifted her feet from side to side, placing her hands on her hips.

"Come on Sam, pull it together" she mumbled to herself. But how could she look him in the eye and tell him…tell him what she lost that night…tell him what they lost that night. Sam raised her head and starred herself in the eye, wiping away the few tears that rolled down her cheeks. She tried to will herself to go out into her living room, knowing that this news would once again destroy the man that she once thought she would spend the rest of her life with. Regardless of what had happened between them she didn't want to see this heartbreak in his eyes again, she didn't want to relive this moment aloud, but a knock on her door pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Sam are you okay in there?" Jason asked.

Sam paused for a moment taking a deep breathe before responding.

"Yeah Jason I'm fine, I am coming right out." Sam could hear his footsteps get quieter signaling he was no longer outside of her door as she dabbed at her eyes again trying to wipe away any trace of the tears that had already fallen. She turned on her heels and grabbed the door knob, effectively yanking it open and walking towards the living room. She quickly scanned the room and found him standing on her terrace looking at the sky. She walked towards him but stopped in the doorway to lean on the frame.

Jason could always tell when Sam was near him, he always would feel her presence every time she stepped into a room. He minutely lifted and turned his head to the left and let her scent waif through his nose. Sam's scent; even though it was light was always one of the things that would give her away, well at least to him. It would float through the air leaving behind the aroma of vanilla and strawberries. His heart would always feel like it was going to burst out of his chest with excitement whenever they were in close proximity. How he ever thought he would or could love anyone else except for her was completely beyond him. He realized that he was an idiot to let her go, but he refused to make the same mistakes again. He was going to win her heart and more importantly her trust. That is what they always had over every other couple, an unwavering trust that always anchored them when everything else went south. Jason smiled as Sam came and stood beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. He wanted to put his arm around her but he did not want to scare her off.

"You were great today Sam, you were strong, steady, and confident your father will be proud of you."

He said looking down on her watching as a tear silently rolled down her face. Confusion clouded his face as he watched her quickly reach up and wipe it from her eye. He tried to think if something happened that could of upset her. This was her first act as a major player in the business well second if he counts the meeting of the five families but at no time that he could remember did she give off any indication that something was upsetting her. Jason gently turned his body to face Sam and put a hand on each of her shoulders turning her to look at him.

"Sam what is wrong? why are you crying? are you upset about the meeting? are you having second thoughts, did you get an upsetting phone call tell me what is wrong?" When she still didn't answer he took his right hand, crooked his pointer finger and placed it under her chin effectively and gently forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Sam, what is it?" He said the concern in his eyes also showing his voice.

Under any other circumstances Sam would of doubled over in laughter, Jason the stone cold enforcer who never talks for more than 20 sec at a time just fired off 5 consecutive questions without taking a breathe. She gave him a weary smile.

"You know you just asked me five questions with no time for me to answer you, I think that Maxie is rubbing off on you." She said with the same weary smile in tact.

Jason rolled his eyes, his hand still holding her face in place. "Seriously what is it Sam, why are you crying?"

Sam took a deep breath, it had to be now or never "You were talking about my dad and I got a bit emotional. I thought about dads and there connections with their children and how some people are born to be fathers but are not given the chance." Jason nodded his head but was visibly still confused. "I was thinking about all of the times that I wanted to give you a child Jason and I was never able to, first with Lila, she was not yours buy blood but in every way that counts she was yours, then with Hope she was taken from us after we had gotten so attached to her, both were your chances to be a father and they were ripped away." Sam saw the pain flash in Jason's eyes but it was to late to turn back now she had opened the door she was going to tell him the truth.

"Then you got your miracle Jason and you became a dad when Jake was born, he was the child that you had always wanted." Sam turned away from him and covered her mouth with her hand to shove down the sob that was threatening to escape. It still ripped her heart out every time she thought about Jason having a child with someone else. She walked to the end of the terrace placing her hands on the railings in an effort to steady herself. Jason was rooted to his spot still as confused as ever. He took a step towards Sam as he spoke.

"Sam, I know I hurt you when you found out that Elizabeth was pregnant with my child."

Sam turned around to face him putting up one hand to stop him from speaking any further.

"Jason please…just listen okay..I know I am rambling but I have been thinking about how to tell you this since we were in the car on the way home, and I couldn't think of a way to tell you. Then I was thinking about how to tell you when I was in the shower and couldn't think of a way then either, and then when I was getting dressed I was still trying to find the words to tell you but I still came up with nothing. So at this point the only thing I can do is it let my mind go and just let the words come out okay, please just let me get through this."

Sam's tone was pleading and it pulled one every string to his heart. He could not refuse her, not when she was clearly again in so much agony over whatever it is she was going to say. He took a step forward hand poised to wipe her tears away but she side stepped him and went back into the living room. Jason pushed down the feeling of rejection that resonated through him and followed her into the living room, standing directly behind Sam as she looked into the fire. She felt Jason walk up behind her and had to fight the urge not to lean back onto his chest. She closed her eyes and began to talk.

"When I found out that you were the father of Elizabeth's baby I was devastated but for multiple reasons. You not only hid the pregnancy from me but you in doing that, lied by omission, you didn't trust me with something as important as your child. The gift that we could not have together you opted to believe that I would not of done any and everything in my power for that little boy. That showed to me that you lacked trust in me Jason and to be honest it was insulting. I was more than ready and willing to allow you to be a father to daughter. I knew you would be a good father and I never once doubted that, I had the faith in you to know that you would do whatever you needed to in order to protect Lila. It killed me that you did not have that same faith in me when it came to Jake." Sam put her hand on the mantle and gripped it in an effort to steady herself. She didn't want to do this but he had to know, and he had to hear it from her. Jason reached his arm out and attempted to grab her by the waist but she jerked away from his embrace taking two steps to the left. She looked over her right shoulder never completely turning to face him.

"Jason don't, I don't need you to console me anymore, I have stopped relying on you for emotional support a long time ago. Things with us will never be the same, there is to much damage to much heartbreak, we have caused each other to much pain to even consider being back together, romantically."

Jason dropped his hand and took a step back. Even though Sam's word were not meant to be malicious and there was no icy chill in her voice the mere fact that they had been said were as if someone took a knife and was currently twisting it in his heart. Sam saw the pain that was etched on his face and flinched at her own words and how much they had hurt him, because that was never her intention.

"I don't want to hurt you Jason but you have to know that we don't work, honestly I think I am better off alone, after you there was Lucky and to be honest you and Lucky are two polar opposites. Where you are the reckless, danger seeker, he is the law abiding citizen who gets aggravated when people do as little as jay walk. But at the time for a brief period he was what I needed. He provided me with a sense of stability and made me feel better about myself for a while. He listened to me when I needed someone to talk to he gave me advice, and he never saw me as Jason Morgan's ex he saw me as Sam McCall someone all her own."

Sam sighed before continuing "But Lucky was still in love with Elizabeth, and that became painfully clear the night of the car accident." Sam sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "It is not as if there weren't signs of it beforehand, I mean if hind sight were twenty twenty I would of broken it off with Lucky after the first date. You see he tried to change me into the woman that he had always wanted. The thing was the woman that he wanted was with you and I am nothing like her. He wanted someone who was going to cook, clean, and stay home, or work a job that would be considered a good job by any regular upstanding law abiding citizen would." Sam let out a slight laugh "The only problem with that is at the I am definitely not a law abiding citizen, and at the time I burned water, I cant reach all the windows to clean them because I am to short, and staying at home or working a 9-5 desk job would bore me to tears. He didn't want to be with me because of me he wanted to be with me because he knew that at the time I was broken and he wanted to change me and morph me into an Elizabeth clone and that just was not going to happen." She said shaking her head.

"The week before the accident Lucky was away on business he had a convention that he had to attend. I wasn't feeling good and Alexis had talked me into going to the doctor. I hadn't been feeling good for about a month or so but I brushed it off and thought it had to do with all the stress that I was under. After a little while though Alexis wore me down with assistance from Kris and Molls who also begged me to go see the doctor, so finally did." Sam walked away from the fireplace and sat down on the couch resting her arms on her legs and taking a moment to look down a the floor. She raised her head as she continued talking.

"When the doctor came back after examining all of my tests and told me I was pregnant I was shocked, then I was in denial, but after I got over that and the doctor showed me my test results I was elated Jason, I mean I was over the moon." Sam made eye contact with Jason for the first time since moving away from the fireplace, and he could see how the realization of being pregnant was a huge moment for Sam even now her eyes still twinkled with excitement as she relived what was probably one of the happiest moments in her life, and in that moment Jason smiled in spite of what was going to come next. As quickly as the excitement and joy had arrived on Sams face it was replaced by a look of anguish, she raised her face to the ceiling in an effort to keep the tears from falling.

"Lucky came back to town the night of the accident, and I was going to tell him then that I was pregnant and that I no longer wanted to be with him, honestly I think it was something that he knew deep in his heart. He said he loved me but it was not with his whole heart. He may have wanted to love me the way that he said and he may if even tried had I of stayed but I couldn't stay here and play second fiddle to another woman, the same woman for a second time."

Jason closed his eyes knowing that part of the reason why she felt like she played second fiddle was his fault, scratch that most of the reason she felt like that was his fault, and he was determined to make that up to her but first he knew she needed to get this of off her chest, and he was determined to try and make this as easy for her as possible.

"Sam I know how much you would of loved your baby I saw you when you were pregnant with Lila and I saw how great you were with Hope, the fact that you and Lucky were going to break up didn't mean that you two couldn't parent your child together. I think that it speaks to how much you loved your unborn child that you knew that you and Lucky would have been better parents apart than you would of been together" Jason paused for a minute before adding quietly "You would have been a great mom Sam, Lucky would have been very fortunate to have you as the mother of his child." Jason added suffering silently with the knowledge that Sam and Lucky made a child together, that fact tore at his heart.

Sam closed her eyes unable to control the tears that streamed down. Jason was there in an instant kneeling at her side. He cradled her head in her arms but Sam pushed him away and walked behind the back of the couch knowing that if she allowed him to comfort her she would not be able to tell him the rest.

"Jason please don't you have to let me finish" She didn't even bother to wipe her face because she knew that her tears were probably just beginning. Jason rubbed his face with his hands and rested his arms on his knee but he didn't move from that position, not out of frustration but because he could not stand to see Sam, His Sam like this. Everything in him want to grab her and hold her but she was not going to let him so he did the only thing he could do and he stayed still and waited, nodding his head in her direction as a signal to continue. She walked back over to where he was kneeling and stood directly in front of him.

"Jason, Lucky.. was not… the father to my baby." Sam said slowly. Sam watched his face as a look of confusion washed over his face. Sam swallowed past the lump that was developing in her throat so that she could continue. "Lucky and I were only together for 3 months, and by the time I found out I was pregnant I was four and a half months pregnant." she said as she watched Jason turn his head away as the confusion slowly faded and the realization of what she had just said sunk into him.

"No"' he murmured as he closed his eyes, almost so low that Sam could not hear him.

"Jason you were the father of my baby, not Lucky." she said barely louder than a whisper.

"NO! NO! NO!" Jason screamed as he flipped over the table that was next to Sam making her flinch, and wrapping her hands up and over her head. He rose from his seat and picked up the nearest vase and tossed it across the room. It hit above the mantle and shattered into pieces effectively knocking over most of the pictures that she had sitting there. From where Sam was standing she could see that Jason's breathing was ragged and his chest was heaving up and down at a rapid pace. as he paced the floor stopping at the doors to her terrace.

"Jason" she said as she took a few steps towards him.

"You were pregnant with my baby….our baby?" he said unable to mask the sob in his throat. "We were going to have a baby?!" Jason said not really asking the question but making a statement. Sam took a few more steps towards him and reached out to touch his back but before she could he swiftly punched his hand through the glass terrace doors with his right hand, then pivoted to his right punching the wall with his left hand.

"Jason STOP! STOP BEFORE YOU HURT YOURSELF!" Sam screamed hoping to get through to him. She quickly walked over to him and tightly wrapped her arms around his waste. Resting her head on his back.

"No Sam I don't deserve for you to comfort me!" he said "I don't deserve it after what I did to you, after the things I said to you, Dear God Elizabeth hitting you with her car caused you to loose our baby, and you went through that alone!" he sobbed as he crumpled to his feet still in Sam's arms, who allowed herself to crumple to the ground as well.

"Our baby Sam, the baby that we wanted for so long, is gone and…..Oh God" Jason said pausing as the realization of what he did hit him full force.

"I protected the woman who killed our BABY!" he screamed borderline hysterical. He shot out of Sam's arms and was on his feet pacing again. Sam quickly got to her feet as well reaching for him again this time he side stepped her.

"NO SAM!" he shouted "There is no making this better! there is not comforting what I did! I covered for the woman that killed my baby, I disregarded everything that we meant to each other thinking that I was doing the right thing when in reality I was throwing away you and our baby and FOR WHAT?! he screamed as he threw Sam's end table against the door watching the splinters of wood fly in every direction. "I am an accomplice to the DEATH OF MY OWN CHILD SAM! THERE IS NO GOING BACK FROM THAT! THERE IS NO FORGIVENESS FOR THAT!" he screamed as he let out a sound that could only be described as pure agony as he again crumpled to the floor banging his fists on the floor. Sam walked to his crumpled position on the floor watching and listening to the sobs rack the frame of the man that had been her protector and her rock for so long. Sam knelt down next to him cradling his head in her lap while she ran a hand through his hair.

"Jason listen to me. It is not your fault that I lost the baby, you couldn't of done anything to of stopped it." Sam said as she took his head in her hands turning his face up so that she could look him in the eyes.

"You couldn't of known that I was going to be hit that night, you couldn't of known that Elizabeth was going to be driving even though she was under instructions to not drive by the doctors. You are not responsible for her actions. Am I angry at you for covering for her, that is a more difficult question and a hell of a lot more complicated. I am angry that you covered for her without even coming to me and asking me what happened, or telling me that it was liz that hit me and taking the decision away from me. I am angry that you thought I was going to be that vindictive as to put her in jail knowing that she has two little children at home who depend on her. I am angry that you again took a decision out of my hands that was in no way yours to make, but make no mistake I do not blame you for me loosing our baby." Sam said as she watched the tear flow from his eyes and run down her hands that still held in place on either side of his face. Sam leaned down and lightly kissed Jason's forehead. She lifted her lips from his forehead and moved to his ear saying ever softly

"Jason You are not to blame for our baby's death. I don't blame you and I will never blame you for the loss of our child"

Jason closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist as she wrapped her legs and arms around him, cradling him in the middle of her living room floor while they both sobbed uncontrollably and grieved for another child that they had lost together.

**You know what to do...tell me what you tinkg good bad and the ugly...I just wanted to say that I appreciate all the reviews that come in...they keep me motiovated! =)**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They had cried for hours over the loss of there baby and somewhere along the way they both fell asleep in each others arms due to if nothing else pure exhaustion. Sam was absentmindedly stroking Jason's hair as he slept with his arms around her, legs intertwined with her own and his head lying on her chest. She had been awake for at least an hour and had watched the sun rise through the terrace doors from where they had slept on the floor. Sam closed her eyes and breathed deeply knowing that today was going to be difficult. She had dropped a bomb on Jason last night and she had a feeling that the worst was yet to come. She let out a small sigh and attempted to get out from underneath Jason without waking him by first untangling there legs. That was the easy part the next part was going to be the most difficult and that would be trying to get out of his seemingly bear like embrace without waking him. She used her left arm and grabbed onto the area rug that was held down by the sofa, one the only pieces of furniture that was still in one piece other than the desk in the corner and the arm chair in the living room. She gripped it firmly in her hand and proceeded to try and pull herself slowly from underneath him. She just needed to pull herself far enough away so that she could loosen his hold and she could slip out. As she braced herself to get ready to pull Jason tightened his grip around her waist.

"Sam no, not yet….please." he said in barely more than a whisper. Sam slowly let the breath out that she was holding and nodded her head turning her head slightly to gaze down on him. He had his eyes closed and buried he head further into her chest. Sam did the only thing she could do; she wrapped her arms around him and continued to stroke his hair.

"I am sorry that I woke you"

"Actually I have been awake for the past 30 minutes just listening to your heart beat and the sound of you breathing." He said still without opening his eyes. Sam nodded her head in acknowledgement she should of known that he would be up before the sun came up, rain or shine he never slept past the sun rising. Suddenly Sam felt the front of her t-shirt start to stick to her chest. She reached her left hand up and cupped his face finding the cause of the moistness on her shirt. She took her thumb and wiped the tears away that were streaming down his face. Jason released her from his hold and supported himself on his forearms so that he was now hovering over her. Sam looked into his eyes and remembered the look that was in his eyes as one that once dwelled in her own eyes as well. The pain, anguish and heartbreak that she never wanted to see there was staring back at her and regardless of what had happened between them in the past Sam never wanted to inflict this type of pain on him. She placed a hand on either side of his face and starred into his eyes for a moment before using the tips of her fingers and tracing his face from his forehead down to his chin, then up to his lips where she lightly traced over them with her right thumb all the while never loosing eye contact. She looked into his blue eyes that echoed the pain and sadness that she could relate to so well. She turned her head slightly to the side as she brought her hands up to the side of his face slowly caressing it with her hands. Jason could not take his eyes away from Sam. He had so many things running through his brain right now, and he hurt so badly he felt like his heart was going to explode from the pain but the thought that registered the most was how beautiful Sam was, and how much he had missed her. How good she smelled and how by looking into her eyes you could always see right into her very soul. Or at least he could. He saw the underlying desire in them but past that he also saw the very feelings that he was experiencing about the loss of their baby echoing in her own eyes. It was hidden deep but he saw it nonetheless. He needed her, he had always needed her. She was the single most positive force in his life. Jason felt Sam pulling his head down towards her own. It was at that moment that he realized that he had been holding his breath in anticipation. Ever so lightly there lips brushed together once, then twice, but on the third time Sam lightly licked his lower lip eliciting a low grunt from Jason who took one arm and wrapped it around Sam's waist bringing her closer to him as there lips began to battle for control. He nipped at her bottom lip hoping that she would give him entry to taste her even further. Without hesitation Sam parted her lips allowing Jason to slip his tongue into her mouth. Sam let out a soft moan as their tongues continued to dance together in unison. She ran her hands through his hair gripping it firmly as Jason continued exploring her mouth with his own. She had missed this so much, she had missed him, and her body was reminding her of just how much. She felt herself letting go and giving in to her desires as Jason's hand crept up her shirt and ran along he stomach easing its way towards her breasts. She knew that she was slowly loosing her will power, and would soon give in to the feelings that were coursing through her body at an alarming rate. Her head was screaming no and her body was screaming yes. If there was a chance to stop this she had to do it now. With the remaining will power she had left she placed a hand on either of his shoulders pushing Jason backwards breaking their lip to lip contact. Both Sam and Jason immediately felt the loss of contact and physically shivered. Sam looked Jason in the eyes and gave him a tentative smile as he brought his forehead down to rest on hers; he understood why she pulled away, and that she was not ready, but this kiss just proved how much he needed her and how much she understood him. He moved that same stubborn piece of hair that was always in her eyes behind her ear cupping her face in his hand while listening to her steady breathing. After a few moments of silence Sam let out one last breathe.

"Come on Jason let me have a look at your hands, I am sure they need to be looked at by a doctor but since I am sure you wont go to one today, I will look at them myself. So go sit on the couch." Sam stated as she stood from the ground and pulled at his arm, motioning with her hand for him to go and take a seat. Jason knew that it was going to be futile to argue with her so he did as she asked as she walked of towards the bathroom. A few moments later Sam returned with a first aid kit in her hand, and a bag of ice. She sat next to him and took his right hand in both of her own and set it on her lap. She silently picked out the pieces of glass and cleaned it with alcohol, wrapping it with gauze and placed adhesive tape around the edges to keep it place. She took his other hand in hers the same as she did with the first and ran her fingers over his swollen knuckles.

"Does it hurt when you move your fingers?" she asked

"No, not really" Jason replied as she placed a ice pack on his hand and held it in place. He slightly flexed his hand and then closed his considerably larger hand around her smaller one and was pleased when she did not pull her hand away. Instead she pulled his hand further in her lap and wrapped her free hand around the ice pack not only holding it in place but tightening her hold on his hand. Jason didn't want to ruin this moment that was going on between them but he had to ask, he had to know.

"Sam if you would never of gotten hit with the car would you of told me that we were having a baby?"

Sam looked down at there conjoined hands while she answered him.

"I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how, or when. I didn't really have a plan or timeline to be honest, but then again the thought also ran through my mind not to tell you because there was no telling if you would believe me or not and I didn't feel like going through that."

Jason looked at Sam confused "Why do you think I wouldn't of believed you?" he asked

"Really Jason?" she said looking up at the ceiling and letting out a slightly exasperated chuckle before continuing. "You and the rest of the town already thought of me as the town whore at that point, you were probably going to think that I was attempting to pass the baby off as yours when it was Lucky's or something" she said shrugging her shoulders.

Jason shook his head from side to side before answering her.

"Sam I never thought you were a whore, why would you think that?"

Sam turned her head and looked and Jason silently pondering her response before answering.

"Jason, if we are going to be honest you and everyone else in this town treated my like the town pariah, its not like I didn't do some horrible things because I did, but it didn't give you or anyone else the right to treat me like shit, but that is what happened, you all treated me like every bit of good I had ever done was worthless, like I was worthless, so why would I think that any of you would believe me?" She said as she walked her way towards the terrace opening the doors just enough so she could stand in the doorway and feel the breeze on her face.

Jason's face had drained of all color he leaned back into the sofa throwing his head back and closing his eyes, because whether or not he verbalized it or not he knew she was correct. They had treated her horribly and there was no excuse for it whatsoever. They had all made mistakes, the difference is Sam was crucified for hers while every one else got off scott free. Jason stood from the couch and walked over to where Sam stood, fighting the urge to wrap his arms around her. Instead he opted on placing his hands on her shoulders and gently turning her to face him before continuing

"Sam I so sorry, none of us had the right to judge you, we have all made mistakes, the difference is you were a big enough person to admit yours, when all of us just make excuses. You are the best person out of all of us and we treated you horribly and I am sorry for the hand that I had in causing you all of that hurt and making you feel as if you weren't good enough. I was so wrong, and it is past time that I own up to the mistakes that I made. Honestly I have no idea why you don't hate me after everything I have done, and yet here you are comforting me, bandaging me up after I assaulted your wall and glass door. You held me and grieved with me last night, when all I have done is hurt you. I don't deserve your kindness, and I honestly don't deserve you" he said as he cupped the side of her face, while Sam inadvertently rested her hand in the cup of his hand. "You are the best person that I have ever had in my life, you fought for me when I refused to fight for myself, you stood by me and believed in me when everyone else thought I was crazy or should give up, and while I know I have a lot of ground to make up before I earn your love and trust back Sam I am not going to give up on you until we are together again." Sam opened her mouth in protest but he quieted her by placing his fingers to her lips, neither one of them noticing that they were no longer alone. "Please know that I will never…ever forgive myself for covering up the accident that took our baby away and caused you so much pain, I am glad that your sister was able to be there for you but I just wish …" Jason was cut off by the look on Sam's face as she looked over his shoulder as the color drained completely from her face and a look of sheer panic washed over her as Jason turned around to see what she was looking at wishing at that very moment he knew where his own gun was.

Two pairs of eyes starred at him both looking at him with nothing but pure hatred.

"You…..did…. WHAT?!?" Gabriel screamed barely able to contain the anger after hearing what Jason just said. Lucas stood next to him silently seething with rage with his gun raised gun raised pointed directly at Jason's heart

I know this is short lol but I could leave ya with nothing for another weekend....I like this chapter though....anywhoooooo REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!....pleeeeeaaaaaseeeee lol


	16. Chapter 15

**Okay this one is realllllllyyyyy long and that is saying something coming from me! I couldnt help it though I am a bit of a freak when it comes to my chapters and I have them planned out before I write them as far as what I need to have in them and how it needs to end but this one kind of took on a life of its own lol. So you may want to go and have a bathroom break, get a snack, put the kids to bed, then come back and read it. but nonetheless I hope you like it and remember I warned you it was long! oh and bc it is so long I did proof read I swear but if there are any errors I apologize in advance I am to tired to go back over it and proofread it again lol**

Chapter 15

Sam quickly closed her eyes and shook her head from side to side hoping that Gabe and Lucas were not standing in front of her holding a gun on Jason, but when she opened her eyes all she could think was "oh shit this is not a test." This was the real deal and if she did not do something fast they were indeed going to kill him. Jason had not moved from his position in front of Sam, in fact he had straightened his posture squaring his shoulders and standing at full alert, mainly focusing on Lucas since he posed the biggest threat at the moment with the gun pointed directly at his heart.

Sam looked at each of her brothers and cursed again under her breath but it was loud enough for Jason to hear.

"Shit" she said as her breathing started to get labored and her chest heaved up and down. Jason slightly turned his gaze to the right and followed her line of sight to Lucas's face. His eyes were no longer hazel but they were black. Midnight black to be exact and that only meant one thing. "Shit" Jason echoed realizing that this was not going to be good. He slowly glanced at Gabriel whose eyes were burning with anger and hatred. He had no idea what was going to happen but from looking between Lucas and Gabriel Jason knew that things had just gone straight to hell. Jason could hear Sam's breathing getting labored and he wrapped his right arm behind him and around her waist in an effort to comfort her. Unfortunately for him that action further proceeded to piss off the Torres men even more than what they already were.

"Do not make me repeat myself Morgan" Gabe seethed through clenched teeth.

Sam said every curse word in the book in her head in less than 5 seconds. This was not the time for her to freeze and not take action. If she didn't do something soon she knew that her brothers were going to kill Jason and that was just not an option. She gave herself a mental shake and quickly devised a plan that would if nothing else buy her enough time to figure a way to get Jason out of her house and away from her rage driven brothers.

Jason opened his mouth to answer but was cut off and caught off guard when Sam pivoted to her left and out of his arm completing a 360 degree turn ending up directly in front of Jason and essentially becoming his human shield.

"Oh so you are going too hide behind Samantha?" Lucas stated barely able to get his words out from his clenched teeth. "Why is that not surprising?" he scoffed.

Jason's facial features immediately changed to the stone cold icy stare that was synonymous with the name Jason Morgan. He lowered his head and glowered at the Torres Men. Intimidated by them he was not, he had been in situations like this on more than one occasion, and even though they were Sam's brothers and he knew that this was not going to end well at all, if it came down to them or him, he was going to do everything in his power to guarantee that it was not going to be him.

"Sam move." He instructed in a voice that he knew left no room for discussion. Any other time Sam would have rolled her eyes at him but she still would have listened. Well maybe, but this time there was no room for debate.

"No Jason!" she said as she grabbed the front of his shirt with her left hand while still having her back to him and facing her brothers. "We don't have time for the three of you to have a pissing match right now, this is a matter of your life, and right now making sure you don't die is a little more important to me than your pride being intact." She hissed never taking her eyes of off her brother.

Jason looked at the top of Sam's head with a look a disbelief, don't get him wrong he was ecstatic that she wanted to protect him but this time there was nothing she was going to do to be able to do to stop this train wreck of a confrontation from happening. Given the look on Lucas's face he only had one thought on his mind and that was shoot to kill that is if Gabriel didn't attempt to beat the hell out of him first. No sooner had that thought crossed through Jason's mind about a physical altercation did Gabe begin to take his jacket off allowing it to drop on the floor. He then began to unbutton his sleeves rolling them up inch by inch. As he rolled up his sleeves he slowly bent his head to the right then slowly to the left as if stretching it out for the fight at hand.

"Gabe, Lucas please…." Sam started as she held up her right hand in a gesture of surrender.

"Don't do this; you don't know what happened, you walked in on the tail end of a conversation that was never meant for you to hear there is so much that happened that you guys don't know" She said pleading with them with her eyes. But the eyes that were looking back at her were not the loving eyes of her playful brothers that played with the twins and laughed and teased Sam mercilessly, oh no, these were the eyes of the Torres men that she knew would kill any threat to their family and right now enemy number one was standing right behind her and his nam was Jason Morgan.

"No Samantha!" Gabe started "This is going to happen, you are not going to be able to get him out of this! Matter of fact this has been a long time coming. Jason Morgan deserves to die for what he did to you and we don't even have the full story….You know come to think of it my question never was answered so one of you" he said gesturing between Sam and Jason "need to start talking from the beginning and need to tell us what the hell we walked in on. Not that we can't kill him on principle alone based on what we just heard alone but before he takes his last breath I want to know exactly what he did…So start TALKING!" Gabe yelled, making Sam jump at the loudness and ferociousness in his voice.

Sam had never seen them like this before. For one they had never ever called her Samantha before so that in it self was completely new to her and threw her for a loop but Lucas was barely talking, hell it barely looked like he was even breathing at this point, and his eyes were so black with hatred and anger that she had no idea if she was even going to be able to talk him down, but she knew she had to try.

"Lucas look at me please" Lucas still had his gaze set on Jasons face, Sam was not even sure if he had heard her but she had to continue to try.…_Lucas por favor, no hagas esto sé que tu y Gabe están enojados"_ (Lucas please, don't do this I know you and Gabe are angry)

Sam began but was cut off when Lucas abruptly took his gaze of off Jason and turned it on her.

_"Enojado ... ENOJADO .. sammy enojado ni siquiera empezar a describir lo que sentimos en este momento._ (angry...ANGRY..sammy angry does not even begin to describe how we feel right now)

_"OH no enojado Ni siquiera comienza a describir cómo nos sentimos. Creo que las mejores palabras para lo que sentimos es furia asesina... ¿qué te parece hermano?"_ (oh no angry does NOT come any where close to how we are feeling. I think the better word for it is murderous...what do you think brother?) Lucas said as a maniacal smirk spread across his face. Sam's face turned a ghostly white, as the same smile spread across Gabe's face as well.

Jason stood there not understanding a damn thing that was just said but judging by the look on Sam's face it was definitely not good. He could see the wheels in her head spinning as she tried to figure out another way to get through to her brothers. He knew that this was not a situation that was easy for her. He could see the torment and the panic that played across her face.

"Don't do this in front of your sister, Sam leave, either that or we can leave and we can do this elsewhere." Jason suggested in a calm cold voice. Sam looked at him as if he had two heads before quickly dismissing his idea with a shake of her head.

"That is probably the smartest idea I have ever heard from you Morgan, so lets go get this done, we will leave Samantha here in her apartment while we go and…..talk" Gabe said.

Sam quickly looked between her brothers and back at Jason who went to take a step to his left to get around Sam but she quickly responded by elbowing him in the ribs.

"Damn it Sam! What the hell was that for?!" He said as he gripped his right side.

"Morgan if you move I swear to God you wont have to worry about Lucas or Gabe shooting you because I will shoot you myself!, and you" she said as she pointed to Gabe "Do you take me for an idiot? What the hell is the 'Leave Samantha here in her apartment so we can go and talk?'" she said in her best imitation of Gabe's voice that she could muster given their circumstances.

"What the hell Gabe! I know damn well that you are not going to talk to him, you are going to kill him! And I am sorry I can't let that happen." Sam said as she placed her hands on her hips nervously shifting from side to side once before she took a protective stance in front of Jason.

"Samantha, you know I don't think of you as an idiot, but what do you want us to think Sam? We walk in here and we hear about you losing a baby that we didn't even know that you were pregnant with in the first place and then we hear him say he had something to do with you loosing your baby? I mean really?! Do you think that we are going to let that go? Tell me how are we supposed to react to that type of news Samantha? How are we supposed to react knowing that every chance that our little sister had at happiness was snatched away seemingly by the same man who you always protect, but never protects you in return? He never pays for ANYTHING Sam!" Gabe yelled as he swung his right arm out across his body, and then allowed it to fall back to his side. "How are we supposed to feel knowing that he is responsible for tearing your heart into pieces, for literally destroying you!" he said as he pointed to Sam "How are we supposed to deal with that Sam?" Gabe said desperately trying to control the anger in his voice.

Sam was fighting to keep control of her emotions. She knew that her brothers loved her and that they were really only trying to protect her, she knew that and she loved them for it. She also knew that she would in fact lay down her life for them at any given moment but she could not let them do this, she could not and would not let them kill Jason. Sam hung her head and allowed a few tears to fall from her eyes before she quickly wiped them away and ran her hands threw her hair. She vaguely noticed that Jason was not standing directly behind her anymore. His left side was exposed, what did register however was the movement that she caught out of the corner of her tear filled eyes, as Lucas realigned the gun to be pointing at what was now an open target. He was no longer shielded by Sam's body and she knew that it would only be a matter of time before her brother took this opportunity. Again Sam tried to throw herself in front of Jason but it was too late…. it was on, as Gabe and Lucas decided to change tactics and both charged forward. Lucas was able to shove Sam on the floor hard enough so that she was out from in front of Jason but not hard enough where she would get hurt.

Jason who was expecting the attack pivoted 180 degrees to the left bending his upper body slightly backwards effectivly allowing the punch that Gabe threw at him to meet nothing but air, but in turn he had effectivly landed into the left hook that lucas managed to connect with his left kidney.

"Gabe Stop!" Sam screamed as she punded her hand into her floor.

Jason winced slighly but recovered quickly as Lucas went to punch him again but this time in the ribs. He managed to block the hit with his left arm but Lucas mangaed to sneak in a punch to his face with a right hook causing Jason to stumble a few steps back. Gabe took advantage of a slightly off balanced Jason and delivered a right left punch combination to his ribs. Jason countered with a left hook causing Gabes head to snap back and him to fall to the floor. Jason bent forward breifly grabbing for his ribs. Sam looked up as Lucas was getting ready to kick Jason in the head

"Lucas No!" she yelled as she scrambled to her feet in a frenzy. Luckily for her as Lucas went to kick him Jason caught his foot and yanked it hard up and out causing him to land flat on his back. Jason pounced on Lucas grabbing him by his throat and yanking up to his feet. He saw Gabe out of the corner of his eye on one knee as Sam kneeled next to Gabe holding on to his neck begging him to stop this and to not go any further. Sam looked up to see Jasons vice like grip on Lucas's neck.

"Jason!" sam yelled hoping to get his attnetion "please let him go!" she said on the verge of tears. Jason looked over at her and locked eyes with her for a split second. Lucas who was grasping for air took full advantage of the slight distraction and head butted Jason in an attempt to loosen Jasons' hold on his neck. Jason grabbed his forehead but tightened the grip he had on Lucas's neck, while he lifted him of off the ground making a 180 degree turn and launching Lucas in the air like a frisby and watching as he landed sideways square against the wall where. Lucas screamed in pain as his back collided with the PH wall. Gabriel had yanked himself away from Sam and as soon as Jason let go of Lucas, Gabriel grabbed him by the back of the neck and kicked him in the back of the knee before hoisting him up in the air and and tossing him into the wall and watching as his left shoulder and head bounce of off the wall leaving dents where those two body parts had collided with the wall and watched as he hit the floor with a sickening thud. As Jason lay on the ground Lucas was getting up from his slumped position on the floor. As he lifts his head he notices the gun laying on the floor and turns his head slightly to the left inadvertenly locking eyes with Sam who has a look of sheer panic written all over her face. Lucas and Gabe both turn and begin to walk in the direction of the gun which lay by the door. Out of the corner of his eye Gabe can see Sam dart over to where Jason is slouched on all fours, and watches for a split second as she places a hand on the side of his face lifting it to hers as she talks to him in a low whisper gently stroking his cheek.

"Are you okay?.. Jason… Jason… look at me." He slowly raises his head and looks her in the eye.

"Sam go…now." Sam shakes her head in a vehemant protest "Jason go to hell..I am not leaving you so you can get that out of your head right now, come on stand up with me." She says as she stands up in front of him a again shielding him from her brothers. Jason with Sam's help slowly rose from the ground turning to face her, but his left shoulder was slumped downwards. Sam has one arm wrapped around Jason under each of his arms and is leaning him against the wall in an effort to support him without hurting him. She knows he has at a mínimum bruised ribs and a dislocated shoulder along with any bruising that may show up from the hits he took to the face and body. She looks over her shoulder at her brothers with fire in her eyes. Realizing that Lucas has the gun back in his hand as is pointing it in her direction.

"Are you two dip shits happy now?" she shot in there direction.

"Ironically enough…no, but its a damn good start." Lucas said without a trace of laughter as Gabe stood and smirked next to him.

Sam tried to steady Jason by holding onto his arm she heard him make a low grunt in his throat and noticed him quickly favor his left side. She lightly touchéd his ribs and he immediately flinched in pain. Sam turned her back on him and faced her brothers, at the exact time that Jason managed to steady himself on his two feet. He looked over Sam's head and looked first at Gabe and then Lucas. The Torres men couldn't help but notice that even after the beating that he just received Jason Morgan was still showing no fear. But that was not going to stop them now.

"Sam…Move NOW!" Luca screamed.

Sam jumped at the tone of his voice. Her brothers had never yelled at her before and to be honest it was disturbing to her on every level but she was not going to be swayed. Lucas immediately saw the hurt flash across Sam's face and immediately regretted yelling at her.

"Sam I don't mean to yell at you" he said as his eyes softened and focused on hers "I would never hurt you and you know that, we just can't allow this to keep going on, you know what we do to people who harm our family and Morgan has continually harmed you with no consequences, and yet here you are still protecting him, I am sorry Sam but you are not going to be able to protect him any longer." Lucas stated. Sam tried to slow her breathing from the erratic pace it was going before she spoke.

_¡No! por favor no hagas esto, Lucas baja el arma, ésta no es su batalla para luchar, es mía!"_ (No! please do not do this, Lucas put the gun down, this is not your battle to fight this is mine) Sam said as she placed both hands on her chest leaning forward shaking with emotion. _"Entraste en algo que nunca se supone que debiste escuchar._ (You walked in on something that you were never supposed to hear.) She said as she shook her head vehemently from side to side.

_No importa sammy, este bastardo te costo tanto cuando lo único que hiciste fue amarlo, y estar a su lado y ¿cómo te lo pago?_ (it doesnt matter sammy, that bastard cost you so much when all you did was love him, and stand by him and how does he repay you?) Lucas said as he repeated Sam's action and shook his head from side to side, his eyes momentarily lightening while he looked into Sams eyes. After everything that had happened she was standing here pleading for the life of a man who was not deserving of her love and devotion. "No, sam you cant say that this is just your battle, not when we saw the physical, mental, and emotional toll that it took on you and how you had to battel your way back to us." Gabe put his han don Lucas shoulder, then looked at Sam.

"What Lucas is trying to say Sammy is no, we will not stay out of this. Your fight is our fight."

"Hermanos please" she said trying to control her emotions but feeling as if she was getting closer and closer to the brink of desperation and hysteria. She was running out of options and she knew it.

"Sam I am only going to tell you this one more time, please move out of the way." Lucas ordered. Sam managed to push away the hysteria as she spoke in an equally authoritative tone.

_"No! Yo no voy a moverme hasta que bájese la pistola!_ (I am not going to move until you put the gun down!)

As angry as Gabe was he still was able to see the opening that he was given to finally get the information that they had been missing, in regards to the events that made Sam run from Port Charles.

"Fine, Lucas will put the gun down one one condition." Gabe said, out of the corner of his eye he could see Lucas's jaw tighten, and his head shake in protest.

"Like Hell I will Gabe!" Lucas replied.

Sam managed to catch the look that passed between Gabe and Lucas and immediatly knew that Gabe was working an angle she just didnt know what it was. Quite honestly she didnt give a damn about the angle as long as Lucas put the gun down, atleast that way some of the pressure would be off and she could think a little easier, as to how to get out of this.

Sam continued to watch as her brothers continued their silent conversation with each other. It ended with Lucas nodding his head at Gabe, which was a sign that he was going to follow Gabes lead. Sam looked inbetween both of her brothers as Gabe looked at her questioningly hoping that she would take the bait, and sure enough she didnt disappoint.

"Whats is your condition?" she asked skeptically. She could see that Lucas released the breath that he was holding and she knew that whatever this condition was it was not going to be good. Gabe watched as Gabe nodded his head for Lucas to explain.

_"Que paso? Samanta dime ahora lo que pasó, que te convertio en algo que ni siquiera nosotros reconocimos, que pasó que te hizo retroceder en ti misma hasta que no podíamos llegar a ti a pesar de lo que te decíamos o de lo que intentamos hacer para traerte de vuelta.." _(What happened? Sam tell me right now what happened, what made you turn into something that even we didn't recognize, what happened that made you retreat so far into yourself that we couldn't get through to you regardless of what we said or what we tried to do to bring you back) Lucas asked softly his eyes turning back to hazel as he looked at Sam who had her eyes closed, and hands pulling her hair at the nape of her neck as her elbows were seemingly acting as a shield for her head.

_"Cuéntanos ahora mismo o juro por Dios que levolarle los sesos aqui y ahora."_ (tell us right now or else I swear to God I will blow his brains out here and now) Lucas added. He didn't want to threaten her but they had to know. They had to know what happened. Sam opened her eyes and dropped her arms placing her right hand on her hip as the left hand wiped her eyes and then came to rest over her mouth.

Again Jason didn't know what the hell just happened but he could tell that it was ripping Sam apart. He stepped closer to her and placed his hand on her back. Sam slightly turned her head to the left just enough to look into his eyes as Jason spoke.

"You don't have to do this, whatever it is they just asked you if it is going to bring you this much pain you don't have to do it." He whispered to her. Her reply came out stronger than she felt in that particular moment and it was simple and only three words, and it left no room for discussion.

"Yes I do." She replied as she looked at him giving him a tight smile and then turned to face her brothers. Who were both looking at her questioningly waiting for her to begin, she nodded her head to her brothers signaling that she would comply with what they had asked. And waited until she saw Lucas put the gun down on the floor before she opened her mouth to continue.

"I have a condition of my own." She stated looking at them both defiantly.

"And what would that be?" Lucas asked looking at her questioningly.

"You let Jason walk out of that door right now, and then and only then will I tell you what happened." She said as she said a quick silent prayer hoping that they would agree.

"NO!" was the response she got from all three men Gabe, Lucas and surprisingly enough Jason, whom in that moment if looks could kill that particular enforcer would be laying on the ground dead right now, but that would be a fight she would have with him on another day, as she turned to her brothers and looked at the both of them.

"And why the hell not?" she asked

"No, no deal Sam, you are not going to let him walk out of that door, the deal was Lucas put the gun down and then you tell us what happened why in the hell would we let him walk out of here before we hear what happened?" Gabe asked. Sam took a deep breath knowing what she was getting ready to say was true but she also knew she was pushing her brothers to the brink and that is something that she had never done before.

"Because you love me and in order for me to trust you I need you to understand that if I am going to tell you about this I need to do it in a way that I can get through it and that will not be an option if Jason is here." She said surprising herself that she not only gave a plausible reason for him to get out of the PH and away from her angry brothers but it was by far one of the truest and fairest statements in regard to the situation. She knew that at some point she may lose it as she recollected what happened and if she had to retell it it was going to be on her own terms. She stood there impatiently waiting to see if they were going to agree. Lucas and Gabriel nodded simultaneously at her, and that was all she needed to gently but firmly grab Jason by the right arm while simultaneously yanking open the door and literally shoving him out.

"Sam what are you doing, let me stay here with you." Jason asked in a hushed tone. Sam placed her hand over his mouth in order to silence him.

"Jason I was serious when I said I can do this, but you have to be out of the PH" she said looking at him and watching the hurt flash through his eyes. She sighed and brought her hand up to his face being careful of the purplish bruise that was beginning to form on his cheek. "Jason do this for me, I need to talk to them…alone, I will call you as soon as I can okay." Jason looked into her eyes knowing that he didn't like it but that he was also not going to refuse her.

"You call me the second that you are free" he said to her leaving no room for discussion as he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. Lucas and Gabe rolled their eyes and tried not to lunge for Jason's throat, but Lucas was the first of the brothers to speak.

"Morgan get the hell out of Sammy's home before we go back on our word with our sister and give you more than a bruised up face and a few bruised ribs."

Jason looked up at Lucas and didn't miss the slight look of Satisfaction that he saw in his eyes. Sam gently placed both hands on his chest and shoved him lightly pushing him further into the hallway.

"Go, and call Monica so she can get check you out" she said pointing a finger at him, quickly closing the door. She rested her forehead on the door for a minute before pushing herself off of the door and turning to face her brother's glares.

"Oh no! Don't you two dare look at me like that! You behaved like animals just now and further more you destroyed my PH which was already a mess if you hadn't noticed!" she said visibly irritated.

"Hold the hell up!"Gabe said as he took a step back, he was a little confused as to why they were the ones in hot water and now was very curious as to why her PH looked like a tornado had hit it in the first place. "Why, are you so angry at us? We didn't even do anything?!" he said poking out his chest and placing his hands on his sides.

"Yeah!" Lucas joined in "We were only trying to protect you! And if we knew what the hell was going on this wouldn't have happened! All you had to do was talk to us Samantha!" Lucas said getting more and more aggravated that all of a sudden he and Gabe were the bad guys.

Sam squinted her eyes and took two steps twords her brothers. "Talk to you? TALK TO YOU?" she screamed. " First of all stop calling me Samanth and secondly THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I DON'T TALK TO YOU TWO IDIOTS ABOUT PERSONAL THINGS! you didn't even know what was going on and you came in here guns loaded ready to shoot to kill and you don't even know what happened, you don't even know what I DID!" she screamed pacing the floor. Lucas and Gabe exchanged confused glances but said nothing. "I am not by any means excusing what he has done, because he has to own that and deal with it but I am not an innocent party in what happened." Sam began as she still paced the floor. Gabe was getting dizzy as he watched her go back and forth and gently grabbed her arm stopping her in her tracks.

"Okay Sam you are right," he said as Sam glanced up at him waiting for him to continue. "How do we expect you to be able to trust us and come to us with things if we react first and ask questions later. I understand where you are coming from that but you have to know that we are not trying to control you, we love you and we would readily die for you, please believe that."

Sam looked at him confusion splayed across her face before responding "Gabe I never ever doubt that, how could I, you two are my family, I know that you love me no matter what, and I know you would die for me I feel the same for you two as well, I have never and will never question that about you two, but you are making it hard for me to open up to you about things like this, when you immediately fly off the handle." She said as she threw her hand across her body. This time it was Lucas's turn to respond.

"Sammy I know you probably would love to hear that we are sorry and that we will never fly off the handle again, but you know us and that would be changing who we are." Sam looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Lucas sometimes you are such an idiot, I am not asking for you to change who you are! I would never do that. I am asking for a compromise, can we meet somewhere in the middle?" she asked "All I want is if I am going to confide in you about personal things I want for you to at least try and remain calm, to listen to me about what happened before you go pulling guns on people." Sam saw the skeptical look on their faces but she forged ahead anyway. "All I am asking is that you try." There was a long silence before anyone said anything, the two brothers looked at each other and knew that if they didn't at least try they were going to lose their sister, so they relented.

"Fine, we will try" Gabe said. Sam let go of the breath she was holding and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Now that we have agreed to play like good little girls and boys talk…..now Torres or else I will send Lucas to find that stone cold ass wipe and put a bullet in his ass" Gabe instructed. Sam looked up at him and scowled "No need for a threat you asshole." She replied as she brushed the stray piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Since you want to know what happened I guess I will start from the beginning," she started as she placed both hands on her hips and squared her shoulders. She had to admit she was so tired, and as much as she didn't want to retell the events of the darkest parts of her life she was also very tired of keeping this from her brothers, she was tired of feeling defeated and she was tired of feeling like there was this dark cloud hanging over her. She took in a quick sharp breath and then began to tell them what happened.

"I guess you can say everything started to go straight to hell during the Hostage Crisis and it went downhill fast from there. When Jason and Liz were trapped in the elevator and she thought they were both going to die she took that exact moment to tell Jason that she was the father of her baby, as if that wasn't enough he took that opportunity to ask her to marry him, a request of which Elizabeth turned down. However it didn't stop there because they began to see each other in private and discuss the baby and what to do at which time Elizabeth and Jason came up with the bright idea to let Lucky claim their baby and never tell anyone that the baby was Jason's because they or I should say Elizabeth felt Jason's life was to dangerous, but it obviously was not to dangerous to come running to him with every little problem that would pop up for her." She added as she balled her left hand into a fist raising it in mid air and closing her eyes. Gabe and Lucas both looked straight at Sam as they waited for her to continue.

Sam took a few steps away from them and then continued "I didn't find out that the baby was Jason's until after the baby was born, and I happened to over hear that while I was standing outside of her hospital room, I had gone by to see Elizabeth to make sure that she and the baby were alright because….. " Sams voice trailed off and she lowered her head, her brothers could hear her softly let out a sob, and they both took a step towards her as she raised her head and held her arms out signaling for them to remain where they were. She sniffled and wiped her tears continuing where she left off. "I went to go and check on Elizabeth and the baby because she had the same condition that I had when I lost Lila and I wanted to make sure she was okay" Sam let out a small sarcastic chuckle "The kicker about it was I got a hell of a lot more than I bargained for, because I heard Elizabeth and Jason discussing their son and how they would never tell a soul that the baby was really Jason's." Sam pushed her hair behind her ears and crossed her arms over her chest as she continued "I know now that that very moment is when I should of left, I should of either left this town or I should of just left Jason and moved out of the penthouse because that should have been the breaking point when I realized what was right in front of me and that he obviously didn't trust me with his son the way I trusted him with Lila." She said as her voice cracked and she shrugged his shoulders in an effort to seem indifferent, but that effort failed miserably not only due to the crack in her voice but since the two people in the room were two of the four remaining people on the earth that new her better than she wanted to admit they were able to see right through her façade.

"After I found out the truth I started to set up these 'chance' mettings whenever I could with Jason Elizabeth and myself, whether it was in the park where I knew Elizabeth would be or in the coffee house, it didnt matter because I felt that if I just pushed Jason enough he would tell me the truth, that is all I wanted was for him to trust me enough to tell me the truth…. but that didnt happen, he was pulling away from me slowly and the more he pulled away from me the closer he got to Elizabeth and the clingier I became." Sam looked up at the ceiling but could not stop the tears from falling. She didnt even bother to wipe them because she knew the story was just going to get worse from there.

"One Day Elizabeth and the boys were in the park and she turned away form the stroller jake was in to tie camerons shoe, I had just finished taping a segmant on EH with this woman maureen who had lost her baby in a fire and was devastated. While I was standing in the bushes I did something that I will regret for my entire life." Gabe and Lucas looked on in anticipation. Sam looked from Gabe to Lucas before continuing "You see I watched as Maureen kidnapped Jason's son and I said nothing, I watched as a greiving woman took my fiances child and said nothing, which resulted in Elizabeth Jason, Lucky and so many others grieving for a child that was missing and I did absoloutley nothing to stop it." Sam said as she stifled back the sob that was in her throat trying to regain a steely resolve to get her brothers to understand the situation.

"Sam you didnt ki..." Gabe was cut off in mid sentence

"NO! GABE!" there is no sugar coating it or saying 'but you didnt', to my actions. I stood there and watched as an unhinged and greiving woman just walked up and stole his child...not only that I didnt say a damn word at any time after that to try and aide the search to find him...WHAT KIND OF A PERSON DOES THAT!? She screamed making her brothers flinch at the sheer emotions in her tone. They both opened their mouth to protest but she cut them off before they could get a word out.

"NO! You wanted to know what happened so now you have to listen!" she said as she pointed from Lucas to Gabe whose hearts were physically breaking as they watched their sister be tormented by her past actions. Gabe opened his mouth to speak but Sam put up her hand turned her head slightly to the side and continued talking.

"I meant it Gabe, dont try to excuse this, bc it just gets worse. After I did that you know Jason was in jail he was on trial for murder, at that time in the jail we had a confrontation and that is when I found out that he knew what I had done, and we broke up, not that we probably werent going to break up anyway but hey your fiance watching your son being kidnapped is definitly as good of a reason as any to break up anyway" she said as she waived a hand in front of her face and continued on "you would think that I would of stopped there huh?" she said to no one in particular and they knew it, as she looked down and then looked back at her brothers. She smiled at them a smile that did not reach her eyes but she continued on. "I then hired some camera guys from the set to scare Elizabeth, she was with the boys in the park and I had given the crew men fake guns. They confronted her and made it seem like they were men from a rival orgnaization. Again I...watched from the bushes." Sam stuck her tongue out and let the tip rest on her upper lip as she tried to continue on. "Except this time I came out of the bushes with my own gun pretending to save the day." Sam clucked her tongue to the roof of her mouth and then seemed to be in a daze for a few seconds. She came out of it as fast and as she went in and continued on with the events of what happened.

"As usual the truth came out as it usually does when you decide to keep secrets and lie to people. Suffice to say Jason was furious when he found out what I had done, but in all honesty he had every right to be…..when he uh…found out about what I had done he was so angry." She said as she was unable to control her now shaking voice. "One day I came home and….." She stopped mid sentence and looked inbetween Lucas and Gabe. Who looked at her waiting for her to finish. Sam opened her mouth but no words came out. In frusteration she balled up her fists and brought them up on either side of her chest before blowing out the breath that she had in her mouth. Gabe knew she was struggling with something.

"What is is Sammy?" he asked. Sam turned away from him and turned her head to the right and looked at her brothers.

"This is where I need you both." She started "I need you both to promise me that before you get angry and go running out of that door that you are going to take into consideration everything that I just told you. I need you to be present right here, right now because regardless of how angry you are going to get at what I am about to tell you, you cant change what happened, and you cant make it better."

Lucas and Gabe both walked up to Sam and wiped the tears away from her eyes. They were quiet for a long time. They knew that as much as they wanted to know what happened sam also needed to tell them. She had been harboring this for so long and they could see the more she told them the more weight that was coming of off her shoulders.

"Te prometo" (I promise) Gabe said followed directly by Lucas "Te prometo" (I promise). Sam nodded and continued. "One day when I came home Jason was waiting for me in my apartment. He was angry because of what I had done with the crew guys. We had some words and I gave as good as I got." She said remebering some of the things she said to Jason, giving a hollow laugh. "I believe one of the things I said was I would rather crawl naked on broken glass than to come back to him." Gabe smirked knowing that that smart ass remark was exactly what Sam would say, but neither he nor Lucas said anything they just waited for her to continue.

"Anyway after we traded insults he told me if I ever hurt Elizabeth or the boys again he would kill me." Sam heard both of her brothers gasp as if someone had knocked the air out of them.

She watched as Lucas closed his eyes and she saw his jaw flex tightly together. She glanced at Gabe whose vein in his neck was starting to púlsate, and that was never a good sign.

"I…am sorry…did I hear you correctly…when you said that peice of shit threatened to kill you?" Lucas asked through labored breaths and clenched teeth.

Sam nodded her head yes and waited for the explosión that she thought was coming. Instead she was suprised that Gabe stood there seemingly transfixed on the door while his nostrils flared in and out widely as he tried to regualte his breathing. She glanced at Lucas who was still standing there with his eyes closed. She knew it was bad that they were both in seemingly vegitative states but given the fact that Lucas, Gabe and Jason were about to tear each other apart not even 20 minutes ago she figured this was a vast improvement to the alternative. So she waited, she waited until the vein in Gabes neck was no longer pulsating and she waited until Lucas was able to look at her. His eyes were a dark brown which was not good but it was a hell of a lot better than black so she was going to take what she could get.

"After that…run in with Jason I started dating Lucky spencer, that started out just as revenge because I was angry at Jason and Elizabeth, but soon enough it turned into something real. I thought he cared for me and who I was. But honestly all he saw was an opening to try and mold me into an Elizabeth clone, but that was definitly not who I was." She sighed deeply "While he was out of town I went to the doctor because Alexis ahad finally worn me down, well in doing so I got the shock of my life when the dr told me that I wasnt sick, well technically the sickness I was feeling was a side effect but I was pregnant. I was so happy. The Dr told me I was 4 and a half months pregnant and I knew that the baby couldnt have been Luckys. It didnt much matter that he was not the father, because I was planning on breaking up with him anyway. But before I could do that..." Sams voice trailed off and she put her head down and quickly raised it back up determined to get through this. Once Sam felt that her voice was strong enough she picked up where she left off. "Before I could break things off with him on my way to his house I was hit by a car, I was rushed to the hospital and when I woke up Robin told me that I had lost the baby." Sam paused and they watched as a haunted look of loss flashed on her face. "I had only known I was pregnant for such a short time and just like that my baby was gone, I couldnt comrehend it, Robin wanted me to sleep,but I couldnt so she gave me a sedative. I was in and out of it for a few days but I honestly didnt care, I felt as if I was being punished for all of the wrong things that I had done, first Lila died, then Danny died, me and jason's relationship got shot to hell and then I found out he fathered Elizabths child…..I watch as Jake gets kidnapped and hire men to hold guns on a mother and her children, it has got to be karma because why then after being told I could not have children would I find out I am pregnant and have that baby ripped from me as well." Sam cleared her throat trying to sooth the sob and prevent it from coming out. "Any way," she said as she swatted the air and roughly wiped her eyes When I came to that final day in the hospital.... I could hear voices outside of my doorway. At first I couldnt hear them clearly enough but after I sat up a little and focused I could hear Jason and Lucky talking about covering up the accident. At first I dont think I could wrap my mind around what they were saying but then I heard it clear as day. I heard Lucky say that Elizabeth asked him to close the case on my hit and run and he agreed becasue he didnt want her to get into any trouble, then I heard Jason say he agreed with that and that there would be no evidence tying Elizabeth to the accident because he had already gotten her car fixed, and they both agreed that the best thing to do for Elizabeth would be for them not to tell me. Jason didnt know I was pregnant with his child. I hadnt told anyone I was pregnant. I hadnt even told Nikki until she came to Port Charles. Last night I told him, and it damn near detroyed him." She said finally looking up into the faces of her brothers

"I am sorry for disappointing you, I know you both have to think that I am horrible person for doing what I did."

Lucas and Gabe did not even think about it but immediatly encircled her in a hug. After a few seconds she pulled away from them.

"How can you stand here and not be angry and disgusted with me?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders "Because you are angry enough with yourself, you have obviously beat yourself up about this over and over again, and gone through this in your head a million times. There is nothing that I can say that will make you feel any worse. Besides that I dont want you to feel any worse than what you already do. You made mistakes Sammy and yes it was wrong to watch Jake get kidnapped and to hire those men, but you were angry and confused. It is not an excuse for what you did by any means but you hit rock bottom and you thought that no one was hearing you, seeing you, or being there for you. The one person that you thought would always be there abandoned you and you were essentially lost." He said as tears ran down her cheeks.

Gabe put his hands on the side of Sams face "We love you Sam, we wish you would have come to us sooner with everything that had happened but you are coming to us now and that is what matters. You were going through a very bad time in your life and the things that you did, those things were not you. That is not the Sammy that we know, the Sammy that we know is the Sammy that put herself back together after everything went bad. That is the Sammy we know. You love with your whole heart and you are a fighter for the people that you love, and you never give up on them regardless of the circumstances. Know that whatever it is, we will not only fight with you but we will fight for you whenever you need. We will always have your back" Sam nodded as she sniffled and Gabe pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. He released her only so Lucas could do the same.

"I know that you two want to protect me and I love you both for it I swear, but I had my hand in this, I dont get a get off free card. I conrtibuted to this as much as he did. I need you to promise me that you will not kill him." Lucas and Gabe immediatly started to shake their heads in refusal. Gabe spoke first

"No Sammy"

"Listen to me….I have never asked you for anything...I am am asking you to do this one thing for me?" she said holding up her finger and pleading with them with her eyes. "Please do this for me."

Gabe and Lucas both looked at each other not wanting to give in but knowing that she was right, she never asked them for anything, and with the look in her eyes how could they deny her. They both nodded their heads to her signaling that they agreed.

_"promesa?"_ (promise) she asked them knowing that neither one of them would ever break a promise to her. They both rolled their eyes knowing that if they made this promise to her right here and now they would never be able to go back on it, but looking into her eyes they also knew that they would not be able to deny her this. Without any further hesitation they both replied in unison

_"Promesa"_

Sam smiled at both of them and kissed them both on there cheeks. It then dawned on her that they were not even supposed to be in Port Charles for another two days.

"What are you guys doing here anyway? You weren't due for a few more days?"

"Well the twins missed you like crazy so we figured we would come a little early." Sam looked at him quizzically for a moment and as if reading her mind Gabe answered her unasked question.

"The twins are with Papa and he is at Sonny's house." Sam nodded her head in acceptance.

"Okay well now that we have that settled I am going to go and take a shower and get dressed while you two clean up the mess in my PH." Sam cocked her head to the side and smiled brightly at the two of them and turned to walk towards her bedroom. Before making it to the hall she stopped abruptly turned on her heel and snapped her fingers. "Oh, how could I forget, the garbage bags are in the kitchen below the sink, it would be nice if the majority of this was cleaned up before we go see the twins and papa." She said as she skipped to the bedroom closing the door behind her.

Gabe and Lucas stood rooted to their spots with there mouths wide open. Lucas was the first to break out of his trance.

"Well lets get to work Gabe you heard the lady." He said as he clapped his hands together twice. Gabe looked at him blatantly confused by the change in his demeanor.

"Yeah I heard what that little midget said but why the hell do we have to clean up her apartment when the majority of the mess isn't even our fault? And what the hell are you smiling about?"

Lucas looked up as he put a lamp shade in his bag. "Simple, I just realized that I promised not to kill Jason."

Gabe was truly dumbfounded. "Yeeeeaaaaahh…so can you tell me why in the hell that would make you smile? Because in all honesty it is going to take everything in me not to rip his throat out the next time I see him." Lucas laughed and then looked Gabe in the eye and with a devious look in his eyes said. "Oh hermano you weren't listening to the promise we made….we promised not to KILL him….do you not know of al the other option thatare still left wide open? For exaomple beating the hell out of him again, thaqt sounds good to me, hell we can even shoot him, anything is fair game as long as we don't kill him" Lucas said with a shrug. This time it was Gabes turn to laugh.

"I never even thought of that!" Gabe said

"Yeah I know, you see in operations like ours there are always two tupes off me involved. A pretty one, you know the one that is the looker, he is usally the meat head of the organization but every now and then he actually turns out to be of mediocre intelligence and then there is the one that is the brains behind it all and rarely is the brain behind the operation a looker but every now and then it is known to happen."

"Well which one am I because quite frankly I could go either way, with the exception of being a meathead because I am one intelligent son of a gun I tell ya" Gabe asked with a smirk as he smoothed down the front of his shirt, and brushed of his shoulders.

"I am sure you like to think so" Lucas said with a chuckle "but I am sorry to tell you and break your little itty bitty heart, but you are just the pretty one of this operation and sometimes you exhibit mediocre intelligence other times I wonder about you. Now me….I am the exception to the rule. I am the pretty one and the smart one combined." Lucas said as he popped his collar and quickly ducked to narrowly miss what looked to be a leg of an end table.

As Sam requested Jason had gotten checked out by Monica who thought he had gotten run over by a 4X4 truck. He scowled the whole time he was being examined and by the end of the visit he made a mental note to pay back the Torres brothers for giving him 4 bruised ribs, a dislocated left shoulder, not to mention he had a bruise on his left check, a hair line fracture on his jaw and a shiner on his eye. He was sure there were other bruises on his body but during the examination he had stopped listening, he was to busy contemplating all the ways he was going to pay back Torres brothers. After he was done with Monica he got in his car and drove over to Sonnys. They had some business to discuss and he wanted to get it out of the way now so that he could free up the rest of his day. Max and Milo were standing guard at the front door and damn near passed out at the sight of him. Max was the first to speak as Jasongot closer to them.

"Who did this to you Jason?" Jason shook his head and shot both Milo and Max a look that in lamen terms meant 'Don't Fuck with me.' They both nodded in undserstanding and resumed their posts.

"Where's Sonny?" Jason asked over his shoulder

"He's in the living room" Was all Max had time to say before Jason headed in that direction. "But he is in with Mr Torres" Max tried to shout but to no avail because Jason had already swung open the doors to the living room. Sonny and Alexander were sitting on the couch talking and laughing when Sonny looked up at the sound of the doors opening. His mouth immediately went slack jaw. Alexander turned to look at the door as well and his face instantly echoed Sonnys. Jason cursed to himself... 'fuck, this shit is just fabulous, not only are the brothers from hell in town but Sams father is in town to.' Jason rubbed his hands over his face momentarily forgetting about his bruises until he winced from the pain, he stood there and waited for the question that was bound to come out of Sonnys mouth.

"What the hell happened to your face?!" Sonny yelled.

Jason sighed heavily and tossed his keys onto Sonnys desk. He was not in the mood for this shit right now but he knew Sonny was not going to let this go. "I ran into a fucking wall that's what hell happened to my face!"

**okay HUGGGGGEEEEE review whore here....let me know what you thought good bad and the ugly..and again I am sorry for the long chapter! **


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sonny and Alexander both looked at Jason dumbfounded before glancing at each other in confusion.

"You ran into a wall…" Sonny said each word slowly as if trying to process it.

"Yup that is what I said I ran into a wall" Jason repeated with an edge to his voice.

"Okay let's try another question for you." Sonny said rising from his seat. "Who the hell did you get into a fight with? And I hope to God hey look worse than you do."

Alex looked between Jason and Sonny with a look of amusement. Both he and Sonny knew that Jason was not clumsy, obviously he had gotten into a fight, the question was why was he protecting who had given him an obvious beating. Alex squinted his eyes and tilted his head slightly. He had the feeling that it was something personal. Jason opened his mouth to reply but was distracted when he heard Carly come bounding down the stairs enthralled in a phone conversation. She looked up "Yeah I need you to email me those list…." and damn near tripped down the stairs as she looked at Jason's face. Alex and Sonny quickly got up to walk over to where Carly was to make sure she was okay. She raised her hand signaling that it was okay to stay where they were the whole time never taking her eyes off of Jason.

"Umm let me call you back…" she said into her phone disconnecting the call without waiting for a response. "What the hell happened to your face?" she screeched as held out her hand gesturing to Jason.

Jason sighed becoming more and more aggravated at the situation. He shifted his weight from left to right, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Well at least this part of my face doesn't hurt' he thought to himself as he counted to ten before opening his eyes, to a now agitated Carly that stood in front of him anxiously tapping her foot, with her hands on her hips.

"I am not going to talk about this with you." Is all he said as he tried to side step the blonde amazon but she was not having none of that.

"Oh like hell you wont!" she said shoving him backwards, noticing him wince him pain. She turned to Sonny. "Who did this to him?" she asked as she walked over and poured two glasses of water handing one to Jason and keeping the other for herself.

Sonny shook his head at his wife. "I just asked him who did this to him and then you almost broke your neck coming down the stairs and we didn't get a response." Sonny looked back at Jason. "Look no one here buys that you ran into a wall…" he started.

Carly who had just tipped her glass of water up to her lips promptly spit the water out of her mouth spraying it all over Jason, who promptly turned around to glare at her.

"Jase I am so sorry, Let me get something to help you clean that with" she said as she ran over to the wet bar and grabbed a few paper towels handing them to Jason who snatched them out of her hand and proceeded to wipe off his coat which was now soaked in the water that Carly was supposed to be drinking.

"Jase I am sorry about the water but you have to understand, running into a wall…that makes no sense" she said as she shook her head and scrunched her face as she tried to get a mental picture of how he could run into a wall, and then quickly dismissed the notion completely.

"uh uh, you are Jason freakin Morgan! You are not a klutz you are a hitman for crying out loud." She said as she flung her arms in the air and walked around him in a circle as if she were inspecting him. Sonny exhaled and shook his head. Carly could be over the top sometimes and he knew that but this time she was right.

"You know it pains me to actually say this" he said as he took a few steps over to where Jason was standing. "But Carly is right." Carly 's head snapped over to where Sonny was standing a few feet away from him and smacked him in the chest not to hard but hard enough to make him wince and rub the spot where she smacked him. He chuckled lightly and then proceeded with his line of questioning.

"So, going back to my original question….who the hell did you get into a fight with?" Before Jason could answer the living room doors flung open and in walked Sam closely followed by Gabe and Lucas. Alex, Sonny, and Carly's eyes all widened as the answer to who Jason was fighting with was finally answered as they gazed at the Torres brothers who had a smug look on their face and a twinkle of mischief in their eyes as they surveyed the facial damage they had done to Morgan.

Sam shook her head and managed to snap everyone out of there trances. "Morning, Carly, Sonny, Jason, Papa." She said as she walked over to her father who had opened his arms to embrace her kissing her lightly on the head. "Morning hija"

"So I take it you two ran into the same damn wall that Jason ran into huh?" Carly asked motioning between Gabe and Lucas as she tipped her head questioningly to the side as the brothers looked at her slightly confused, as Jason shot them an icy glare.

"Carly" Sonny said in a warning tone shaking his head. Carly waived him off dismissing his warning as she continued taking a few steps toward the brothers

"So you two are the reason that Jason's face look like someone hit him with a bag of rocks." She said more to herself than to them. They tried to play it off and plastered on what was supposed to be innocent expressions on their faces but they failed, and failed miserably. As they heard Sam and Alex both scoff at them.

"What was that for?" Lucas asked looking between Sam and Alex who were still standing arm in arm.

"Because you are full of shit that is what it was for." Sam said eliciting a chuckle from her father as she shrugged her shoulders and turned to Carly.

"Were you able to get in touch with your realtor?"

"Yeah I was on the phone with her when I came downstairs and saw rainbow brights face." She said gesturing towards Jason as his jaw tightened and a low growl escaped his lips at the nickname she used in reference to him. Carly either didn't notice or didn't care because she continued as if she hadn't noticed his reaction. "I almost broke my damn ankle from the shock, which reminds me I need to check my email she should of sent me the listings that you asked for" She said as Lucas and Gabe snickered.

"Thanks for your help Carly I appreciate it." Sam said to Carly even though she could hear tweedle dum and tweedle dee snickering in the corner.

"She called him rainbow bright" Lucas repeated in a low hushed tone to Gabe.

"Not a problem." Carly replied with a shrug.

Sam squinted her eyes cutting them a warning glare but then she decided that she was going to have a little fun, at their exspense.

"I don't know what the hell you two are laughing at because neither one of you looks like you'll be winning any beauty pageants any time soon. You know how an etch a sketch can sometimes leave blotches on the screen if you don't shake it hard enough?" she asked demonstrating the shaking motion while they both her brothers just stood there looking lost. "Well that is what your faces look like" She said as she watched them both wrinkle up their faces at her. While Carly stood off to the side laughing. "Blotches of black, purple and blue" she said with a slight smirk as she saw Jason smile out of the corner of her eye. "Actually I take that back" she said as she pressed a finger to her lips as if contemplating what she was going to say. "Remember the twins' first finger painting?" she asked leaving the question hanging as she felt her father's body shake as he tried to suppress his laughter. She watched as both of the brothers scrambled to look at themselves in the mirror that sonny had hanging on the wall. Carly who was still giggling had gone and sat down on the arm of the chair that Sonny had previously occupied.

Sonny and Jason stood there widely amused as they saw both Gabe and Lucas inspect themselves in the mirror both pissed off at the bruises that were forming on Gabes face and around Lucas's Neck.

Lucas was the first to turn around he first glared at Jason who sent the look right back in his direction but then he shifted his focus on Sam who was looking very nonchalant as she stood next to Alex.

"You don't think you could have told us about these before we left the PH?" he asked. Gabe turned around and hung his head.

"I could of but what fun would that of been?" She asked as she walked towards her brothers stopping directly in front of them, leaning forward and quickly grabbing Lucas left nipple and Gabes right and twisting them….hard. Gabe and Lucas each let out a scream of pain. Sonny, Alex and Jason each grimaced and reached an arm across their own chests. Carly doubled over onto the arm chair in uncontrollable laughter.

"That has got to hurt' Sonny said as his face contorted, as they all watched Sam continue to twist while Gabe and Lucas continued to yelp in agony. When she finally let go she shoved them both up against the wall and leaned forward so only they could hear her.

"Look s like neither one of you is the pretty one anymore." Sam patted them on the face hard enough to make them flinch and then turned on her heel and walked away. Leaving her brothers standing there rubbing their sore nipples.

"Not funny Sam, Not funny!" Gabe managed to get out in between his whimpers of pain.

"Your right it wasn't funny" Carly said as she wiped the tears from her face and forced herself into an upright position. "That was freaking hilarious!" she said as she burst into another laughing fit.

"Oh man up!" Sam spat at him. "You will live, it's not like I ripped it off" she said in all seriousness, an innocent expression displayed on her face. She watched as Lucas and Gabe both cut their eyes at her before looking down the front of their shirts to indeed verify that their nipples were still intact.

"Damn it! It feels like you did" Lucas whined cupping his man boob.

"Such bitchassness!" Sam remarked as she rolled her eyes. Looking back at her brothers she couldn't help but smirk at their current state of discomfort and pain. She looked up to her right to see that Jason was quietly laughing along with everyone else in the room. He glanced down at her at that exact moment his breath was immediately caught in his throat at the sight of how beautiful she was.

"Did you see Monica?" Sam asked him

"Yeah I saw her and she gave me a clean bill of health and said I should be fine." Well he half told the truth she did say he would be fine but the clean bill of health was a bit much. She actually told him that he should be resting for a few days before attempting to go back to work but they both knew that wasn't going to happen so she gave him some pain medication and told him to be careful. As if reading his mind Sam raised an eyebrow at him and cocked her head to the side.

"Clean bill of health huh?" Jason rolled his eyes and slightly smirked before replying to her.

"Okay fine she didn't exactly tell me I had a clean bill of health but nothing is broken, I am going to be fine."

"Uh huh" she said before turning her gaze back to Alex.

"Where are the twins?"

"They went with Michael, Morgan and Dante to Kelly's" he responded. Sam wrinkled her forehead and looked at Sonny.

"Who is Dante?"

"He is my.." Carly jumped from her seat and cut him off before he could answer.

"A friend of the families" she said with a smirk as Sonny looked at her questioningly as he started to open his mouth to correct his wife, but Carly turned to him and whispered though clenched teeth "I want to see if she can figure it out so shut up!" Sam looked at them for a second but then chalked it up to Sonny and Carly behaving like Sonny and Carly…..weird. So she shook her head.

"Okkkkkay."

"So I have a stupid question." Alex asked from his seat on the sofa. "What were you all fighting about?"

Gabe and Lucas looked like they wanted to Sing like a Canary, where as Jason displayed a blank look on his face in order to hide his emotions. Sam was the one who spoke up for the group to answer the question.

"Honestly I would rather not talk about it papa." She said as she brushed her bangs from in front of her eyes. Alex nodded his head in understanding but figured he would try again anyway. "What about you Gabe and Lucas? Would you like to tell me what the problem was?"

Gabe and Lucas caught Sam's eye and exchanged a look with each other knowing that as much as they hated Jason Morgan they Loved Sam more.

"Nope, we don't want to talk about it either papa." Gabe said while Lucas reluctantly nodded in agreement. Alex again nodded and turned his attention to Jason.

"What about you Jason, I know you are not the…talkative type but would you care to enlighten me as to why you and my sons decided to use each other as punching bags? He asked with a raised eyebrow. Jason looked him in the eye before responding.

"With all due respect I would prefer not to discuss it." He replied in a calm cool tone.

"Very well then, I will no longer push the subject but remember you all will have to put your differences aside because we will all be working extremely close together and we are going to have to rely on each other to have each other's backs, so I hope you all got whatever it was out of your system." He said in a tone that left no room for discussion. Everyone in the room nodded their head in agreement even Carly. Before anything else could be said they heard multiple voices coming from the hallway. Sam immediately smiled when she saw Marco and Sofia come bounding through the living room entryway. They were enthralled in a conversation with someone whom she assumed was Dante since see could clearly see Michael and Morgan standing there as well. Sofia and Marco both saw her at the same time

"SAMMY" they yelled excitedly and bolted into a run to her. Sam kneeled to greet them and they launched themselves into her arms. She wrapped her arms around them and kissed both of their foreheads.

"Oh my God I have missed you guys so much!" she gushed. "Have you two been behaving?" she asked as she pulled herself away from both of the twins in order to get a look at their faces. The twins looked at her bewildered for a moment and then burst into giggles. "We are always good silly Sammy." Marco said wrapping his arms around her neck once again. Sam tussled his hair smiling brightly. Everyone in the room smiled at the sight in front of them. Sam was a natural with the twins. The twins couldn't love her anymore if they tried, and it was clear to anyone with eyes that Sam loved them as if they were her own. Sam pulled away from the twins and looked up at the person who she assumed was Dante, as Gabe addressed the twins.

"What, am I chopped liver over here?" he opened his arms and the twins flew into them giggling the entire way. Sonny stepped forward to get ready to introduce Sam and Dante but before he could Sam was bum rushed by Michael and Morgan who were as excited as the twins that Sam was back. Michael picked her up and twirled her around, as Sam let out that oh so familiar laugh that always tied Jason's stomach into knots.

"Michael put me down." She laughed. Michael complied but as soon as her feet hit the ground Morgan had his arms wrapped around her waist. Michael erupted into laughter.

"I am sorry Sam but we are so glad to have you back! He said as he grabbed her into another hug crushing morgan in the process.

"Hey I am still down here!" Morgan yelled.

All the adults in the room laughed as Sam tussled Morgan's hair and pulled him away from her just so she could look at him.

"Morgan you have gotten so tall since the last time I saw you! You are so cute!" she said as she grabbed his face on either side and kissed him on both cheeks.

"Hey! Why does Sam get to give you a kiss without you causing a scene but when I do it, it is like I committed a federal crime?" Carly pouted. Morgan looked at his mother and smiled before replying.

"Mom, I love you and I don't want to hurt your feeling but you're my mom, and Sam….well she is Hot!" This time it was Sam's turn to double over in laughter as Carly's mouth fell open as all the men in the room chuckled at Morgan's answer.

"That's my boy" Sonny said earning a high five from Morgan. And a death stare from Carly.

"Seriously Morgan, Sam is just like an aunt to us….but you are right she is really hot" Michael said to Morgan with a wink. Jason swiftly smacked Michael upside the head.

"Ow what was that for?" he said as he gingerly touched the back of his head "Why do I get a smack on the back of the head but everyone including you laugh when Morgan said the same thing?"

"Because you are old enough to know better, from Morgan it was kind of cute, from you…not so much." Jason said shaking his finger from side to side.

"Whatever Uncle Jason, you just want to try and take out your competition." He said as he rolled his eyes earning him an annoyed glare from his uncle. Michael shrugged his shoulders and gave a giggling Sam another hug. While peering over Sam's shoulder he stuck his tongue out at Jason. Sonny Tried to stifle the laugh that was caught in his throat but failed, so he ended up putting his hand over his mouth and pretending to clear his throat and cough.

"Ahh, damn allergies" he said as Jason cut his eyes at him and then looked back at Michael. Sonny smiled knowing that if Michael wasn't Jason's nephew Jason would have ripped his arms off of his body by now. Dante tapped Sonny on the shoulder signaling he was getting ready to head out but, Sonny grabbed him by the shoulder. "Before you go I want you to meet someone. Dante this beautiful woman here is Samantha Torres Sam this is Dante." Sam stepped forward with her hand extended and placed it in Dantes.

"Please call me Sam" Dante shook her hand never taking his eyes of off her face, thinking to himself 'Dear Lord this woman is gorgeous'. He flashed her his brightest smile that showcased his secret weapons.

"Sam that is a beautiful name for a beautiful woman, and please call me whatever you want to call me." He said his voice coming off as smooth as silk. Jason's jaw clenched as he heard the blatant come on line. Further adding to his anger was the fact that Gabe and Lucas were in the corner snickering like this entire incident was funny.

Sonny just stood there smirking waiting for Sam to say something. For a while she just looked at Dante wondering why he looked so familiar. Yes he was gorgeous but those eyes reminded her of someone. Her smile slightly faltered but never left her face as she studied him a little more. Her eyes travelled down his face and rested on his mouth. That smile…..those dimples….

"No…" she said in a shocked gasp. Carly for the umpteenth time since Sam walked into the house erupted into laughter. "By George she has figured it out!" she said clapping her hands together.

"Are you serious?" Sam said as she looked from Sonny to Dante, back to Sonny then looking once again at Dante. Sonny just nodded his head and smiled.

"As serious as a heart attack." Sonny said chuckling as he watched as Sam snatched her hand out of Dante's grasp chuckling at the realization and confirmation that Dante was indeed his son. Dante clutched at his heart attempting to look like the action hurt him.

"Why is that a deal breaker or something? I mean just because I am his son doesn't mean that we still can't date?" He said as he followed her over to where she was standing next to Jason who snarled at Dante, causing him to step back a bit. Sam couldn't help but giggle at Dante's reaction.

"Pay no attention to the ice cube standing next to you. He doesn't like me very much, but that is enough about him let's get back to talking about us." Dante said as he slid to the other side of Sam.

Gabe and Lucas doubled over in laughter. Sam raised an eyebrow at Dante. Michael looked over at Morgan and whispered.

"20 bucks says Uncle Jason tries to rip Dante's throat out."

"Okay well I bet you 20 that Dad steps in before Uncle Jason has the chance to hurt him." Morgan whispered back. Neither one noticed Carly come up behind them.

"You two are such amateurs I bet you both 20 bucks that Sam sets him straight before Jason rips him to shreds and before your dad steps in."

Michael and Morgan exchanged quick glances each thinking they were going to take the others money.

"Deal" they both said in unison before turning their attention back to Dante and Sam.

"Us? I am sorry I wasn't aware there was an us." She said trying to keep the hint of amusement out of her voice.

Dante cocked his head to the side and adjusted his jacket. "Well there could be an us if you go out on a date with me." Sam felt Jason stiffen behind her and Sonny knew if he didn't step in Jason was going to kill his new found son.

He took a few steps towards where Sam, Dante and Jason stood but stopped as he heard Sam speak.

"Oh Dante you are definitely your fathers son, but obviously no one has let you in on a few vital pieces of information so I guess that responsibility falls to me. When I first came to town I got involved with your father, Casanova over there when he and Carly were on one of their many separations. I became pregnant with Sonny's baby, and ended up living with Jason. To make a long story short Jason and I fell in love and we were together for a long time." Dante cocked his eyebrow in the air and whistled.

"Wow, okay so you have some history, that is cool but that still does not tell me when we are going to go out on a date."

Sam suppressed her laughter that was on the brink of exploding. "Okay I admire your persistence, but let me put it to you this way. I am not interested in dating you or anybody else, I am very happy with my life the way it is and to be honest I don't have the time or energy to date you….or anybody else, besides dating my sisters brother…is definitely kind of gross dude."

Dante's face was visibly confused, "Wait your sisters..brother? Who is your sister? Because the only siblings I have- well thus far that I know of anyway are Michael, Morgan and Kristina." Sam tapped her nose as soon as he mentioned Kristina "Ding Ding Ding, Kristina is my sister, she and I have the same mother."

They all watched as the realization dawned onto Dantes face "OOOOOOO, yeah well that would be gross….wait a minute so you and your mother slept with the same….ewwww" he said as he physically shivered.

"Well I found out a long time after I had slept with Sonny that Alexis was my mother…Look it is a long story, but the point is there will be no us, no dates, no nothing." She said as she swiftly turned Dante around and walked him towards Sonny.

"Pay up" Carly said as she extended her hand towards Michael and Morgan who both scowled and reached into their pockets to grab the money. They couldn't believe that there mom took them for 20 bucks a piece.

"Well, Call me if you so happen to change your mind." Dante yelled over his shoulder as Sonny walked him out.

Sam turned to look at Carly who just slide the money that she won from the boys in her pocket.

"Hey can we take a look at those listing for the houses. I want to try and get that taken care of as soon as possible." Carly nodded. "Sure give me one minute to go and print them out." Carly said as she picked up her blackberry and opened her email from the realtor and ran into the study to collect the documents that she just sent to the printer.

"Sammy can I go with you?" Sofia asked from her father's arms.

"Sure baby girl, do you want to come to Marco?"

"Nah I am gonna stay here and hang out with Michael and Morgan." Sam looked over at Michael and Morgan who were nodding at Marco and gesturing him to come to over and stand with them.

"Are you guys okay with Marco staying with you?" she asked Michael and Morgan

"Sam we like hanging out with Marco, besides he needs to hang out with the guys more." When Gabe and Lucas looked up to protest Michael added "Cool guys…no offense." He said motioning to the Torres men.

"None taken" Alex said with a smile

Sam turned to Sonny "what do you say I cook dinner when Carly, Sofie and I get back."

Sonny looked at her skeptically remembering that Sam couldn't even boil water. Knowing what he was thinking Sam smiled at him before opening her mouth.

"Sonny I can cook now, and damn well I might add. I know how you are about your precious little kitchen so you can even supervise if that will make you feel better."

Sonny looked at Alex for confirmation of what Sam had just said. Alex smiled at him. "She is telling the truth Sonny she is a damn good cook…now."

Sonny looked back at Sam and shrugged "Okay you can cook when you and Carly come back." and then as if as an afterthought he turned to Alex "But if she burns down my kitchen in the process you are buying me a new kitchen." He said pointing at Alex.

Carly came bounding down the stairs and handed Sam 10 pages worth of houses that were up for sale and similar to what she was requesting.

"I told the realtor to meet us at the first house on the list, on the way there you can take a look and pick the ones that you like and we can discuss it further with the realtor. We ready to go?"

"Yup sure are, let's go Soph." Sam said as she grabbed her hand in hers.

"Sweet we are gonna have a girls day!" Carly said excited

"Before you two get out of here…."

"Damn almost made it." Carly whispered to Sam who lightly elbowed her in the side. "Take Max and Milo with you" Jason said "I have some business to discuss I will call you when I am done and then I will let Milo and Max come back here."

"Okay no problem" Sam said as she and Carly turned and walked with Sofie out the door collecting Milo and Max on their way out.

**Ahem..... review whore here so you know what to do guys!!!! =)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Just as a little tidbit Michael in my fic is Drew Garrett not this new dude that is coming on and Morgan in this fic is Aaron (revgm?sp)**

Chapter 17

After Sam, Carly and Sophia left Sonny sent Michael, Morgan and Marco outside to play while he and the remaining men talked business. Sonny took his seat in the armchair followed by Jason who sat next to Alex on the couch. Gabe took the seat on the other side of Alex while Lucas sat in the arm chair that was facing Sonny.

"So tell us how did my baby do yesterday? Was the meeting a success?" Alex inquired as he took a sip of his drink lightly setting it down on the table in front of him. Jason and Sonny exchanged looks before each letting their lips form a smirk on their faces while the three Torres men tried to play it cool but internally they were chomping at the bit to find out what happened. From the looks on Sonny and Jason's faces they knew that the meeting had to of gone at least reasonably well but they still wanted more details.

"Uh with all due respect…Sam is definitely not a baby anymore" Sonny started as he gave a short chuckle. "She remained calm the entire time, and was always one step ahead of Karvoff. She not only blindsided him with her appearance but the fact that he blatantly underestimated her even when he found out who she was." Sonny let out a low whistle and scratched the side of his face. "Big mistake..huge! mistake" he said. For the next 45 minutes Jason and Sonny, well mainly Sonny went over the details of the brilliance of Sam's meeting including how she managed to snatch Johnny before Karpoff, and the blowing up of the Maybach Landaule.

"Wait a damn minute, Sam blew up a damn Maybach?!" Gabe asked in an incredulous tone. Sonny nodded seemingly still in a bit of despair over that one incident. "She blew that bad boy sky high." He added as he sighed.

"What the hell was she thinking?" Lucas said to no one in particular, and then he looked up at Sonny and Gabe who looked as if they wanted to know the answer to that question as well. "There are only 5 of them on this entire planet!" Lucas said as he sunk back into his chair, his hand massaging his forehead.

"Well now there are only 4 since your pyromaniac of a sister blew it up." Sonny said as he looked at Gabe and Lucas. Jason rolled his eyes and watched as Alex laughed and listened to the three of them complain about the car that Sam blew up. He let them continue their complaining for a few minutes completely understanding their car envy. He himself loved classic cars and actually had a collection of them. He would of loved to of had that car added to his collection. The only reason why he didn't is because there was no way he could rationalize making that type of a purchase. It was too flashy and being who he was he did not need to bring any more attention to himself than he already garnered.

"So, tell me" Alex started abruptly putting an end to the remainder of the men's complaints. "Do you think that Karpoff and Faith are going to pose a problem for us or do you think that my daughter was able to get the message across?" Sonny moved his head from side to side honestly contemplating the answer to his question before giving his answer.

"Honestly I am not sure, it could go either way. I mean given the fact that she not only blew up his car but she shot him as he was mere seconds from getting into the car and had to watch it go up in flames in front of his eyes, one can only hope that he gets the hell out of here and goes back to Russia." He said as he took a sip of his brandy.

"I am sensing a but in that statement" Gabe said as he leaned forward on his seat placing his elbows on his knees lacing his fingers together. Sonny looked up at Jason as Jason picked up where Sonny left off.

"That is because there is a but, Karpoff was not only embarrassed but he was embarrassed by a woman, and that does not happen in Europe . He is used to getting what he wants and Sam completely shut him down." He said as he sighed and rose from his seat, and walked to the back window as he watched the boys playing in the yard. It was unseasonably warm and the kids were running around with super soakers in their hands. He immediately thought back to Hawaii and Sam sneaking up on him and out of retaliation he threw her into the ocean. He smiled but was immediately brought out of his memory when he turned around and faced the eyes staring back at him waiting for his response. He closed his eyes and continued on. "He won't go away, he will be back after he regroups or he just wont leave, as Sam warned him too, either way he will be back and it won't be good, and if he calls for reinforcements that could cause us a huge problem because then we are going to have the crazy European mob on our hands who don't give a damn who is in the line of fire."

Alex rubbed his hand down his face pulling at his chin. "So that means we keep everyone guarded around the clock. Women and children don't leave without a minimum of 2 guards on them and Sammy in particular needs to be guarded at all times. We need to alert Claudia and Johnny of this as well I don't want them to be caught off guard in any way." He said blowing the breath out of his mouth. He reached forward to pick up his glass of off the table when he was interrupted by Jason.

"I understand the need you feel for placing guards on the innocents in the business, however. If we sit here and just say what we are going to do as far as Sam is concerned she is not going to take that very well at all. To be honest she will probably lose each guard we put on her just to prove a point." Gabe opened his mouth to protest but Jason didn't stop, "I am not saying that she doesn't need to be guarded because she does, I get it, understand it, and agree with it, but if we do this without talking to her she will fight us tooth and nail."

As much as Lucas and Gabe hated to agree with anything that Jason said they had to admit that he was right. Sam was stubborn as a mule and she would do any and everything to piss them off if she thought they were trying to run her life, and that is the last thing that they need is a fight from Sammy. Both Gabe and Lucas inadvertently ran their hands over there bruised nipples knowing that Sam would raise hell if they went over her head and did this. Jason couldn't help but smile knowing that they saw exactly where he was coming from. Alex smiled grateful that this was pointed out before they made a grievous error that would have pissed off his daughter.

"Point taken" Sonny said as he clapped his hands together rubbing them briefly before looking at Gabe and Lucas and deciding to have a little fun. "Would you two like some ice for those?" he asked moving his finger between the two Torres brothers. Lucas scrunched his face up, squinted his eyes and repeated back to sonny in a mocking tone.

"Would you like some ice for those?...Sonny what the hell? This is not funny! Sammy has a grip that you wouldn't believe!" he said as the memory of what transpired not that long ago ran through his mind again, bringing along with it the pain that he felt as Sam attempted to rip off his nipple. All of a Sudden they heard Morgan yell

"INCOMING!" next thing they know they are is loud smack and Alex, Jason and Gabe are all covered in water from the water balloon that exploded in the living room. They all look up in enough time to see Marco and Michael each launch 2 additional water balloons of their own that manage to get Lucas and Sonny wet as well. The men all scramble to their feet as the kids stand in the door laughing.

"Oh you think that is funny Michael?" Sonny says as he runs a hand through his wet hair.

"Um actually…yeah dad I think it is." Michael said with a smile on his face from ear to ear.

"Yeah, especially to see Uncle Jason's face as the water hit him." Morgan said. "He looked like a deer caught in headlights and that never happens." Morgan added as he shook his head from side. to side.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be an enforcer Uncle Jason?" Marco asked as he pointed to Jason with a mocking look on his face. "And papa, abuelo, and Tio I am very disappointed in you three as well, Sophie has better instincts than all of you, at least she would have seen me coming and wouldn't of run like a little girl." He said smiling mischievously.

"Ohhhhhh burn." Morgan said as he and Marco high fived.

"That is definitely bad considering that Sophie is 6" Michael said as he slowly began to back up towards the door, as Morgan and Marco quickly took his lead and also started to slowly walk backwards for the door.

"Oh really…you got jokes Marco?" Gabe asked taking a step towards the kids.

"And I look a deer in headlights?" Jason said as he scratched the back of his neck also taking a step towards the children.

"Sophie has better instinct than we do huh?" Alex said rubbing his throat and taking of his blazer as he took a step in their direction.

"Let me get this straight…you" he said pointing at Marco "Are disappointed at us?" he said as he pointed in the direction of Gabe and his father, before slowly pointing a finger back at himself and taking a step forward.

"Hmmm, really?" Sonny said slowly nodding his head forwards then taking a quick look at each of them men before looking back at the 3 kids in the doorway. Michael immediately recognized the look on Sonny's face. He quickly tapped Morgan and Marco on the shoulder.

"Oh Crap….run! run!" he said as the three boys ran out of the terrace doors followed closely behind by Sonny, Jason, Alex, Gabe and Lucas.

Sam, Carly, and Sophie followed closely by Max and Milo had just walked out of house number three. It was nice but it was not what Sam was looking for. It looked too much like a mausoleum and not like a house. She understood that given the fact that she needed to have at a minimum 7 bedrooms and 6 bathrooms she knew the house would be an the larger side but she still wanted it to be homey and comfortable as well. She wanted it to be welcoming and a place that the twins would feel safe and comfortable. It helped that the realtor was very polite, but then again when you have a client who tells you of the bat that money is not object and that when they find a place they are going to want to close immediately, yup, those types of specifications can buy all sorts of nice. House number 4 was a few houses up the street from the house they just left so they decided to take the walk up the street while the realtor drove ahead to open the door. Sophie was happily walking along holding onto Sam's hand looking at the trees and the birds that were flying around from tree to tree. The houses were not set closely together and that was a good thing. Sam did not want her neighbors to close to be able to tell who was coming and going but she also did not want them too far. She wanted the twins to be able to go next door and play with the other children. She was determined to give them as normal a childhood as she could. She knew it would be what Nikki would have wanted. As they came closer to the house they could see that the realtor's car was sitting in at the end of the driveway.

"Sammy can I run ahead and get a early peak at the house?" Sophie asked looking up at Sam as the eyes of Nikki starred up at Sam. Sam kneeled and smiled at the little girl while she cupped her cheek.

"Of course sweetie but don't you run to far ahead you hear me?"

"Kay" was all she heard as Sophie took off. Carly and Sam both laughed as Sophie bolted towards the house.

"On it" Milo said as he bolted quickly after her.

"Carly I want to thank you again for all of your help. I know that you probably have other things that you could be doing, but you are here helping me look for a house and I want to say thank you." Carly opened her mouth to say something but Sam held up her hand.

"Before you start getting all mushy I want to know why though, we were never even remotely close to being friends, matter of fact we barely tolerated each other."

Carly looked at sam and smiled. "You had to go and ruin a perfectly good moment didn't you?" she said chuckling as Sam shrugged her shoulders. "Well to be perfectly honest I owe you an apology." Sam stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Max whose eyes had also gotten wide as they both looked at Carly as if she had two heads.

"What? Don't look at me so surprised!" she said showing mock indignation. "I can say I am sorry when I am wrong." She said pouting. Sam and Max both exchanged looks neither one moving from their respective posts on the side walk. "It's not my fault that I am rarely wrong so I rarely have to apologize" she said the smile returning to her face. Sam rolled her eyes while Max just shook his head. "But seriously she said lightly grabbing Sam's arm while she turned to face her. "I was wrong for treating you the way I did during your relationship with Jason and definitely after. I prejudged you when I am the last person who should be judging anyone. I mean think about it when I came to town I came to rip my own mothers life apart and I did just that, I took her husband, pretended to be pregnant by him, and made AJ think he had turned back to alcohol all so I wouldn't have to tell the truth about who Michaels father really was, and that is just for starters." She said as she lightly swatted Sam's shoulder. "You made mistakes Sam but you made up for them or at least tried to which is more than I can say for some people in this town. You own up to your mistakes, and you tried to learn from them. I owe you my kid's lives. You along with Jason put your own lives on hold to bail me, Sonny and my kids out on more than one occasion. The bottom line is if it wasn't for you pushing Jason to find the truth Michael could be somewhere with AJ right now thinking that we don't love him and that we gave him away." Carly said as she wiped away the tear that fell from her eyes. "And if that is not enough, you are the only woman that has ever made Jason happy. He has never had happiness with any other woman the way he had it with you. You completed him, you never tried to change him you gave him the one thing that he was looking for and could never find. Unconditional love, and acceptance. Sam you gave him peace, and for that I will never be able to thank you." She said as Sam stood their speechless.

"Wow" Sam she starred at Carly. "Who are you and what have you done with Carly?" Sam asked as she tipped her head to the side starring at Carly who threw her head back and laughed.

"I am still the same ole Carly, I am just smarter and a little wiser, I know that you and Jason belong together, and make each other happy."

"Carly." Sam said in a warning tone.

"No hear me out," Carly asked as she squared her shoulders. "I know that Jason messed up…okay that is an understatement; Jason fucked up, and fucked up big, but give him a chance Sam. I know you miss and love him as much as he misses and loves you." Carly said as she poked Sam in the shoulder.

"Carly" Sam starts as she lets out a breath and brushes her bangs to the side "It is not that simple. we did so much damage to each other, and it is not easily fixable. We said things and did things that we can't take back."

"Ha!" Carly said as she pointed her finger at Sam, as Sam looked at her in confusion.

"You said not easily fixable, you didn't say irrevocably broken!" Sam opened her mouth to protest knowing that if you give Carly an inch she will take a mile but she was interrupted when Sophia and Milo ran to the bottom of the driveway.

"Sammy, Carly, Max, Come on! This place is awesome!"

"Coming Soph!" Sam yelled. "Well it looks like we have been summoned." She said while she began walking towards Sophie with Max and Carly right on her heels.

"Oh we will table this discussion for now but it is not over Sam, not by a long shot." Carly said loud enough for Sam to hear. 'Aaaaaannnnnd she's back' Sam thought to herself with a laugh.

As soon as they got to the driveway Sam immediately liked what she say. It was a gated driveway that had a keypad that needed to be punched before entering. As you walked up the driveway you saw how it curves into a circle allowing for drop off at the front door of the huge brick house with vines going up the side. It was a beautiful structure to look at from the outside Sam just hoped that it was as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. Off to the left of the house you could see where the driveway not only turned to curve back towards the end of the driveway serving as the outlet to the street but it led right to a garage that looked to hold up to 4 cars. As they got to the door Sophie grabbed Sam's hand pulling her into the house. Sam was speechless. As you walk into the house you walk first into the large entryway that is painted a warm inviting yellow. In the entryway there is the closet that when Sam opened it she smiled knowing that it was deep enough for Marco and Sophie to hide in during one of their games of hide and go seek. As you walked through the entry way you had three options of continuing down the wide hall which from the door looked as if it would lead you into the kitchen, you could turn to the left which was where the living room was or turn to the right which was where the study was located. From what Sam could tell the entire first floor was painted the same warm yellow as the entryway. There was a set of bay windows in the living room that Sam made a mental not to have replaced with bullet proof glass, there was a fireplace that was made of brick and stood on the right wall of the living room. It was positively beautiful. Sam stepped a bit closer and noticed that she could see through to the next room through the fireplace. She walked through the wooden double doors that separated the living room and the kitchen and smiled. The dining room was big enough to fit a very large table which is what she would require, also in the center of the ceiling there was a beautiful crystal chandelier. Sophie looked up as soon as Sam did. "Wow" Sophie whispered. "That is so awesome!" "Tell me about it kid." Carly replied in as much awe of the chandelier as Sophie was. Sam giggled and walked through the swinging door in the dining room and was very pleased with the makeup of the kitchen. There were all state of the art stainless steel appliances set up in the kitchen. There was a double door fridge, and the oven was built into one of the exposed brick walls. There were cabinets lining the east and west wall of the kitchen above and below the counter tops. There were two double doors that led from the kitchen to the back yard which was absolutely huge. The backyard was also very secluded which was something that Sam had also been hoping for. She would go over the property lines and make sure that there was a fence in place later especially in the far back of the house. The Kitchen was also large enough to place a table in the far right hand corner. Not that they needed it because there was an island in the middle the kitchen that had room for 4 stools to be placed there for breakfast/or snacking purposes, but Sam would get the table anyway and use the island only for extra seating if it was needed. The counter tops were made of a beige, crème and black blended marble. Sam noticed as she made her way back down the hall there was also a very beautiful half bathroom.

As Sam walked through the house she notices Sophie let go of her hand. She also noticed out of the corner of her eye that Milo followed behind Sophie as she went off exploring. Carly let out a slight sigh of admiration as they continued walking through the house. They stopped in the study which was directly off of the stairs and looked inside. It was the size of some people's master bedrooms. Sam mouthed a wow to Carly who echoed the sentiments. As soon as you walk into the study on the wall facing the doors there is another set of bay windows which had a good view of part of the yard that went towards the direction of the driveway and led to the farther back behind the house. They promptly turned to the right after exiting the study and made their way up the stairs which was a bended staircase. There were rooms to the left and to the right once you reached the top of the stairs. Sam decided to turn to the right and work her way to the left. She went into each room which were each huge and beautiful painted a simple eggshell white, which was not to white and bright but not too dull either. Each room had a walk in closet and when furnished correctly would be beautiful and comfortable for each of the rooms intended occupants. The furthest and final room to the left had thick carved wooden double doors. Carly and Sam both stepped up to them each placing their hand on a handle and pushing at the same time.

"Oh my god!" Carly said as she surveyed what had to be the master suite. "This is freaking beautiful!" Sam didn't say a word. She just smiled as she gazed at what would be her master suite that is if one of the most important aspects of a master bedroom was in order. She walked further into the master bedroom and opened the door of what was a massive walk in closet that could double as a storage room. There were shelves for her many boxes of shoes; hell there was even a mini island in the closet. Sam turned to walk out of the closet and ran straight into Carly who stood with her mouth open. Sam smiled as she physically had to turn Carly around and walk her out of the closet. Sam turned as she gazed at a huge set of windows which held a sitting bench directly underneath it. From her bedroom she had a complete and total view of the backyard. As Sam turned to her left she opened the door that led her to the bathroom.

"Oh crap." She mumbled to herself as she looked at the huge white claw foot tub in the bathroom. She smiled as she thought of all of the bubble baths she could have in there. Directly in the line of view of the bathtub you could see the standing shower with the clear white doors. For a second Sam imagined how erotic it would be to watch Jason taking a shower. The water running off of his rippled shoulders and down his chiseled abs. She was shaken out of her fantasy when Sophie ran into the room followed again by Milo.

"Sammy! Sammy! I love it here! Can this be our new house please??????" she begged as she laced her hands together bringing them up to her face. Sam smiled at the little girl. "Well I don't know Soph." she said as she rocked back and forth on her heels putting the tips of her fingers in her back pockets. "I mean I like it…I am just not sure if I love it…" she said with a twinkle in her eye. Sophia's eyes looked as if they were going to bulge out of her head. "What? Sammy are you crazy?! This house is perfect for us." She said as she smacked her hands on her little thighs.

"Yeah Sam, Sophie is right, hell what am I saying, your loss is my gain, if you don't buy this place I will." Carly said as she began to search through her purse for her checkbook. Sam's mouth dropped open as Sophie's face took on a look of sheer panic.

"Like hell you will Carly, this is our house! Soph run downstairs quickly and tell the realtor that we will take it before Carly tries to buy it from under us!" Sophie ran out of the room as soon as she heard the words our house. Carly looked up at Sam and rolled her eyes in the process.

"Sam you are so dramatic I wasn't really going to buy it, I was just looking for my lip gloss." Sam crossed her arms and just stared at Carly, who rolled her eyes again this time sucking her teeth as an added effect.

"Okay fine I might have been thinking about buying this house, but I have to say I am really glad you are buying it. We are only 10 minutes away from each other…if that. It will make it that much easier for Jason to come from your house to Sonny's house." She said adding a little shimmy if her shoulders.

"Give it a rest Carly." Sam huffed as she turned to walk downstairs and away from Carly.

"Only after you admit I am right." Carly laughed as she followed Sam downstairs as Sam prepared to make the realtor a very happy woman.

To celebrate the purchase of Sam's first house they decided to go to Kellys to get some ice cream to go. Sam couldn't remove the broad smile that was on her face as she walked into the familiar establishment with Sophie's hand in hers and Carly on Sophie's other side telling her about how great the ice cream there was. Mike looked up and saw Sam walking in and could not help the smile that formed on his face.

"Sam McCall how are you?" he said as he walked around to give her a hug. "What brings you back home and who is this gorgeous little girl that you have with you?" he said as he looked at Sophie.

"Actually the name is Sam Torres now, and I am back in PC for business, we are here to pick up some of your fabulous ice cream to go, and this angel is my niece Sophie, Sophie this is Mike, he is Sonny's Dad." Sophie's eyes lit up as he held her little hand out to mike for a handshake.

"Hi Sonny's dad! And actually I am Sammy's daughter, she is going to be taking care of me and my brother Marco like my mommy asked her too." She said as Mike smiled at the bubbly little dark haired angel in front of him.

"Oh really?" He said as he looked up to Sam whose eyes were watering with emotion while Sophie who didn't notice nodded her head enthusiastically. "Well let me tell you a secret." He said as he motioned for Sophie to come closer. Sophie looked to Sam to make sure it was okay and as Sam nodded her approval she leaned in close to mike who told her. "There is no one better to have on your side here than Sam, if she is going to be taking care of you, you have nothing to worry about." He said with a wink as Sophie giggled and nodded her head in agreement. None of them had heard the bell go off signaling a patron entering the diner. Mike rose up as Alexis walked up behind them.

"Sam is that you?" Alexis asked as she came up behind them and waited for Sam to turn around, which Sam did reluctantly. She was not in the mood to argue with her mother today. Alexis smiled tentatively at Sam and then she notices Carly and a little girl standing there. She glanced down at the little girl and immediately recognized her eyes. Alexis kneeled down and smiled at Sophie who smiled back. "You must be Sophia." Sophia looked up at Sam again waiting for permission. Sam nodded her head giving her the okay.

"Yes I am, who are you?" Alexis smiled at Sophia's straightforwardness. "I am Sam's mommy, my name is Alexis." She said as she held out her hand to the little girl who readily took it and pumped it up and down. Sophie turned her head to the side and looked from Alexis to Sam and back to Alexis. "What's the matter Sophia?" Alexis asked as she placed her hands on her knees for more support. "Well, it's just that…Mommy's and daughters are supposed to be close right?" she asked Alexis hesitantly. Alexis nodded her head slowly as she waited for Sophia to finish. "If that's the case why didn't you ever come and see Sammy, and why after Sammy talks to you is she always upset? Aren't mommies supposed to make the boo boos go away?" Sam opened her mouth to get ready to speak but Alexis hurriedly put her hand up to interrupt her. She got down on her knees and look Sophia in the eye.

"You know what Sophia, you are right, mommies are supposed to make the boo boos go away and make everything all better. I wish I could change things with Sam because in all honesty I messed up and keep hurting Sam's feelings and doing things that she keeps telling me will make her upset. I haven't been very nice to Sam but I should be, and I see that now. Even though I have not been nice to Sam, I wish that I could try again, because I miss her." Alexis said as she wiped at the tears that were welling in her eyes. Sam had tears in her eyes as well. For as long as she had known Alexis that was probably the most sincere thing she had ever heard from her. Sophia looked from Alexis to Sam and then pulled on Sam's hand until Sam looked down at her.

"Yes Soph?"

"I think you should forgive your mommy."

Sam gave a slight chuckle. "Oh really Soph?"

Sophie nodded her head before elaborating "I think you and your mommy should make up because she is really sorry." Carly interrupted before Sam could say anything.

"Hey Sophie how about we go to the counter and order that Ice Cream so we can go back to my house okay?"

"Okay" Sophia said as Sam mouthed the words thank you to her over Sophia's head.

"Can we sit down?" Alexis asked as she rose from the table. Sam nodded as they walked over to an empty table.

"I meant what I said to Sophia Sam, I miss you, I am so sorry for all the things that I said to you. You are right you shouldn't have to feel as if you have to choose between me and your sisters and your father and brothers. I guess I am just jealous because you do have another family that you go to and that know you so well. I just want you to know that I will support you in whatever you do, okay? I am not saying that I still won't be a neurotic control freak, but I am saying that I will try." She said as she continued to wipe the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Mom I don't want you to change who you are, I just want you to accept me, that is all I have ever wanted. I want you to accept me for who I am and to not try and change me. I need to know that you are in my corner no matter what happens and that I can count on you to love me through it all." Sam said through the tears. "I don't want you to try to not be a neurotic control freak because let's face it that is a part of who you are." Sam said as she shrugged.

"Oh thank God" Alexis said as she grabbed Sam's hand and lowered her head to the table. "I honestly don't know what I would do if I weren't neurotic or a control freak." Alexis said as Sam laughed.

"Mom I love you unconditionally I just want you to Love me the same way."

"Oh, Sam I do! I do love you, and I am so sorry that I made you feel any differently. You are my daughter and I will be here for you no matter what okay? I want to have that mother daughter relationship with you. I need you in my life, I have three daughters and it is time I start acting like it." She said as she stood up and pulled Sam into a hug.

"I love you to mom, and I would really….really like to have a good relationship with you as well."

"Good." Alexis said as she kissed Sam on the head and sat down at the table. "How are you doing? And I mean really how are you doing since your sister died?" Sam smiled because that is the first time that Alexis had ever referred to Nikki as being her sister. That was a definite good indication that Alexis really was going to try.

"I am…..okay, I would be lying if I said I was good, I just miss her every second of everyday. I miss talking to her and laughing with her, I honestly just…..miss her." Sam said as she lowered her eyes. Alexis reached over and wiped the tears away and brought her hand below Sam's chin raising it up so Sam could look her in the eye.

"Aww sweety I know, but you know that Nikki would want you to try and move on and to try and be happy." Sam nodded knowing that Alexis was right but also knowing that it was easier said than done. Sam slightly sighed knowing that she needed to tell Alexis a few things that she would rather Alexis hear from her than from someone else.

"Mom I have to tell you something, and I want you to just listen to me okay." Alexis readjusted her purse in her seat and nodded. "Okay, what is it Sam?"

"I am taking care of the twins; well technically the twins are my children because I adopted them." Sam saw Alexis eyes grow big but she continued on. "Before Nikki died she and Gabe and I discussed me stepping in as a mother figure for the twins and helping Gabe take care of them. Well it seems like Nikki had a more permanent situation in mind. We found out during the reading of her will that she wanted me to adopt them and raise them as my own. When I say we found out I mean Lucas, me and Papa found out, she and Gabe had already talked it through and agreed on it." Alexis just nodded her head before smiling.

"Well I would hope that they talked it out, having someone you trust take over the responsibility of raising your children is huge. You don't just leave them with anybody. Their guardian has to be loving, strong, reliable, stable and understanding among other things." Sam just looked at Alexis and nodded her head. Alexis looked Sam in the eye and smiled "Sam, Nikki couldn't have left those children in better hands. I saw with my own two eyes how you are with Sophia and I witnessed how you are with Kristina and Molly. You were made for motherhood. Those children will truly benefit from being surrounded by you." Sam was speechless. She wiped her tears and then chuckled before looking at Alexis and asking.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my mother?" Alexis threw her head back and laughed. "Don't' be rude Sam!" Sam laughed before she turned serious again. Alexis immediately noticed the change in Sam.

"What, what is it Sam" Sam knew that this next bit of information was going to be the real test as to if she and Alexis were going to be able to forge a relationship. Sam looked down at her hands in her lap and then looked back up at Alexis.

"You know that Nikki's murder cannot go unpunished, I know where you stand on this but I will be involved heavily in certain aspects of the business that I will not be able to discuss with you, for a few different reasons. Some of which are the legal ramifications if you were to know, other aspects are for your own safety." Alexis eyes grew wide as the knowledge of what Sam was trying to tell her dawned on her. She leaned forward and whispered.

"Sam are you trying to tell me that you are in the mob?"

"What I am telling you is that I will be involved in certain aspects of the business until whoever killed my sister is found." She said in a hushed tone. Alexis sat back and just looked at Sam her expression was unreadable. After a few moments Alexis blew air out of her mouth up towards her bangs which went floating in the air.

"Okay I am definitely not going to say that I agree with you getting involved in…that..sort..of activity, but I guess a part of me can understand why you feel you have to do this." Alexis said as she looked at Sam and smiled again.

"Okay, that's is!" Sam said as she banged her hands on the table. "Really Lady! what did you do with my mother? Are you some Helena drone who was sent here in place of my mother to try and ruin her life?" Sam asked as she squinted at Alexis who burst into a fit of laughter.

"No! It is me I swear it is just that….Sam.. I missed so much of your life I don't want to miss anymore." She said as she patted her hand. At that moment Krissy and molly came running into Kelly's arm in arm. They spotted Alexis but didn't realize that she was sitting with Sam.

"Sorry we're late mom but we ran into keif…..oh my God SAM!" Kristina yelled as she ran to Sam and almost knocked her on the floor. I have missed you so much!"

"Oh Kris I have missed you two!" Sam said into the top of Kristina's hair.

"Hey get off of my sister I want to her hug her too!" Molly said as she tried to pull Kristina's arm from around Sam. Sam laughed as she gently pushed Kristina of off her so she could give Molly a hug.

"Hey molls, how are you I missed you!" Sam said as she squeezed her tightly. "I missed you too! I am so happy you are back!" Molly said into Sam's chest. "Why are you back? Not that we are not happy to have you back?" Molly said as she pulled away.

"Yeah and how long are you here for? When did you get in?" Kristina started to continue to list of questions but Sam put her hand up as Sophia and Carly walked up to them with three bags of ice cream.

"Whoa there nellies, let me answer one question at a time." She said with a laugh. "To answer your first question I am here for business, I am here indefinitely, and I just got here yesterday, matter of fact to sooth your minds that I am not going to be running anywhere anytime soon. I just bought a house." She said as her sisters and Alexis clasped their hands together excitedly and all started talking at the same time.

"Where is it?'

"How many bedrooms is it?

"Do I get my own room?"

"When do you move in?"

Carly laughed while Sam looked form one person to the next to the next trying to answer all of their questions. Finally after feeling as if she has told them her bra size, panty size and if she sleeps nude or in pajamas she put a stop to the questions by just telling them that they should help her move in in two days which both of her sisters and mother all agreed to do. Sam felt Sophia slide her tiny hand into her own and then looked down at Sophia and smiled.

"Soph you remember my sisters Kristina and Molly right?" Sophia nodded her head as Molly and Kristina both smiled at Sophia. Sophia's smile brightened as she realized something.

"Wait, Sammy since they are your sisters and since you adopted me and Marco they are our aunts right?"

Kristina and Molly's eye both lit up.

"We get to be aunts?"Kristina asked as she placed her hands on her chest "That is so cool!" molly added. "You and your brother are two of the luckiest people in the world." Kristina said to Sophia as she knelt down to her "You want to know why?" she added

"Why?" Sophie asked gazing up at Kristina with wide eyes. Kristina looked at Sam who had a puzzled look on her face but Kristina just smiled.

"Because little bit, Sam is the best big sister anyone could ever have. Having her as a mom can only be ten times as great." Sophie smiled wide as Kristina playfully yanked one of her pig tails making Sophie giggle.

"hey why don't you and the girls come over to Sonny's Alexis. We are going to have dinner Sam is going to cook." Carly said. Alexis, Molly and Kristina all exchanged nervous glances. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Why does everyone always give me that look? I can cook now!" she said as she stood with her hands on her hips. Alexis and Sam's sisters still looked at each other hesitantly as Carly giggled on the side.

"No really, Sammy is a really good cook now honest!" Kristina looked at Sophie questioningly.

"Are you sure Sophia?" she asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Uh huh! Girl scouts honor!" Sophia swore as she held up her three fingers. Kristina, Molly, Alexis Carly, and Sam all laughed as Sophia held up her three fingers.

"Okay, we will take your word for it sweetie" Alexis said as she grabbed Sophia's hand and started to walk out the door, where Max and Milo were waiting. As they started to walk out the door and head towards the cars, Sophia looked up at Alexis and tugged on her hand. Alexis looked down at Sophia who was deep in thought.

"Yes sweetie what is it?" she asked.

"Well, I was wondering since you are Sam's mommy….I have never had a..." she began before stopping to twist up her little face. Alexis just looked on and smiled at the little girl, as she waited for her to get her bearings.

"Can I call you grandma?" Sophia said as she tilted her head up to look at Alexis. Carly nearly choked on her own spit as Krissy, molly, and Sam all looked on and snickered. Alexis looked down at Sophia and smiled "I tell you what, grandma just sounds really…..old, how about you call me……YaYa?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yaya?" Sophia repeated as Alexis nodded her head. "What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means grandma in Greek" Alexis said "But it just sounds better in Greek than in English, what do you think?" Alexis asked Sophia. Sophia was quiet for a moment. "Yaya." She repeated again. "I like it" she said as her eyes lit up making everyone laugh.

"Then yaya it is" Sam said as she bent down and kissed Sophia on the head. As they all headed towards the Cars.

**You guys already know what I want so give em to me please lol =) (give it to me baby!...give it to me!) that song just sprung into my head lol...yes I know I am special but hey it is 3:38 am EST I am tired lol =)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Okay this chapter is another long one sorry I couldnt help it!...given the fact that I want to strangle Jason right now I could nt bring in the gloom doom and mistery like I intended to in this chapter....so that will have to wait....warning you ahead of time this is my first time doing...well you will see as you read on and I am still on the fence about if I will be doing it in later chapters...you may have to deal with FTB lol.....anywho....hope you like it**

Chapter 18

After deciding to have a girl's night with Kristina, Molly and Sophia at the Metro Court, Sam, Carly, and Sophia headed to Sam's PH so that she could pick up some clothes and then ran to the grocery store to pick up the things that she was going to need in order to make Shrimp Alfredo for the night.

The three of them were not even in the driveway for 2 minutes before Alexis and the girls showed up. They all proceeded to walk in to the house headed straight for the living room where they fully expected to see the men sitting there and talking, they were slightly taken aback when they walked in and the room was empty. Sam and Carly looked at each other for a moment wondering where on earth they could have possibly gone. Sophia closely followed behind Kristina and Molly as they made there way through the terrace doors which were open while Alexis put her and the girl's bags on the floor.

"Hmmm where are the guys?" Carly wondered as she looked around again and even ventured to the stairs calling out for Michael, Morgan and Sonny. She shook her head from side to side and looked at Sam who shrugged her shoulders and then proceeded to walk to the kitchen. Carly decided to follow suit figuring she would look for the guys later. However with the big brown grocery bag in her hand she failed to see the huge puddle of water that was behind the sofa. She lost her footing and fell squarely on her bottom.

"Son of a BITCH!" she yelled as she pushed the bag out of her lap and rolled over on her side as she grabbed her ass. "What the hell did I slip in?" she said as she got to her knees as Sam and Alexis both came running over to her. She looked down at the slipper substance on the floor and gingerly touched it, before getting up and running her hands over her wet behind. Sam kneeled down to get a closer look and then looked back up at Carly and asked

"Is that…"

"Water?" Alexis said finishing her daughter's sentence as she scrunched up her face.

"What the hell is water doing on my living room floor? And where in the hell are those Men?!" Carly asked fuming at the fact that she just fell in the water on the floor that no one bothered to clean up. Sam and Alexis both covered there mouths in an attempt to cover their laughter. Carly shot them both glares but before she was able to verbally say anything they heard a scream come from the backyard. Alexis, Sam and Carly bolted out the terrace doors and ran outside frantically looking for the girls and the source of the scream. All three stopped dead in their tracks as they watched as Michael and Morgan chased Kristina and Molly with water balloons around the backyard. As the three women further scanned the back yard they could see that Sophia and Alex were engrossed in a water gun fight as Sonny, Jason Gabe and Lucas who were soaked in water and covered in mud themselves laughed as they watched the kids have fun. Jason as usual felt her before he saw her and was the first to turn and noticed that she was not alone but was accompanied by Carly on her left and Alexis on her right. He raised an eyebrow merely out of curiosity that not only were the three of them together, but they seemingly were all getting along as he watched them whisper to each other pointing at them all and laughing as they approached with amused smirks on their faces at the men's filthy appearance. Sonny noticed that Jason's attention was turned in another direction so he immediately turned his to see what the distraction was. He smiled when he saw the women coming towards them and he swatted Gabe and Lucas to get their attention. They in turned looked in the the opposite direction as well. Sonny nudged Jason and Gabe in the side who quickly nudged Lucas so that they were all on the same page. "Lets have a little fun" Sonny said in a voice that was low enough that only the guys could hear him.

"You know they are going to be pissed right." Jason said as he pretended to wipe something of off his mouth in order to hide his part of the conversation,

"We will worry about that later" Sonny started "Right now I say we have a little fun at their expense." He said as he turned his head behind him as if he was staring at the children.

"Fine with us." Lucas said as he pretended to clear his throat.

Sam froze mid step as she looked between all four of them and saw that their eyes were ablaze with mischief. She grabbed Carly and Alexis by the wrists and they both looked at her with puzzled looks on their faces, as Sam shook her head quickly in a gesture that warned the women not to take another step.

"What the hell are you four up to?" Sam asked as she squeezed her eyes into slants and allowed the corners of her mouth to turn up into a small smile. Jason couldn't help the smile that broadened on his face as his eyes twinkled starring at her seemingly forgetting that anyone else was even around as he slowly took steps towards her.

"Who?" Gabe answered as he looked at her in surprise. "Us?" he said as he motioned across his body pointing at each of the other men that stood next to him.

"We are not up to anything at all" Lucas said as he cocked his head to the side giving her a toothy grin.

"Don't you give us that kool aid smile" Carly said with a slight tinge of amusement in her voice, not fully realizing the intent of the 4 men that stood in front of her. "Besides it doesn't work on me, I am a happily married woman." She said before glancing at Sonny and poking her lips into the air as she stood with her hands on her hips. "Most of the time anyway." She added with a sly smile as every else snickered.

"Don't mind her she just likes to think she is all tough, and she likes to play hard to get, but she is as soft as a babies bottom…" Sonny said before turning back to Carly and adding "Come and give me some sugar" Sonny said as he winked at her and took a step in her direction with his arms extended as if he was going to embrace her. Carly put up a hand and took a step back.

"Uh uh! You better not even think about it Sonny! And did you just call me easy?" Carly said as her eyes flared in a look of defiance. Sonny looked at her with a feigned look of innocence.

"What are you talking about? Baby I would never say such a thing! All I want right now is to show some love to my beautiful wife." He said as he took a step closer to her followed closely by the other three men.

Sam looked at all four of the men knowing that this was not going to end well.

"I swear, if any of you touch me I will shoot you!" she said as she pointed her finger at them hoping that they would stop there advances.

For a split second they all seemed to contemplate that threat. They knew she was capable of it but they all surmised that the benefits of what they were going to do outweighed the risk of possibly getting shot by Sam, so they continued to slowly stalk their way towards there prey.

"Now Alexis are you going to sit back and allow your daughter to threaten us, I mean I am the father of your child." Sonny said as he flashed his dimples.

"Oh no, uh uh…that is not going to work" Alexis said as she wagged her finger at him. "As far as I am concerned if she shoots one of you it will be in self defense and you know damn well I will get her off." Alexis stammered as she hit a mud patch and almost lost her footing. If not for Sam grabbing a hold of her to steady her she would have been taking a mud bath.

Lucas and Gabe exchanged quick glances.

"So you are the baracuda in the court room a.k.a Sammies mom?" Lucas said as he quickly assessed Alexis "and I must say a hot momma at that." Alexis's eyes grew wide as Sam and Carly snickered.

"Tha..thank you, but all flirting and joking aside I don't know you, so I would rather that our first meeting not be with you and these other two delinq…men" she closed her eyes quickly correcting herself "throwing me on the ground and dragging me through the mud." Alexis finished as she swung her arms in front of her body and pointed to the ground.

"Who said we were going to throw you to the ground?" Gabe asked innocently as he shoved his muddy hands into his dirt encrusted pockets.

"Alexis you are starting to hurt my feelings" Sonny pouted. "You actually think we would do something like that to you, my wife and to Sammie?" he said winking at Sam as she scowled at him.

"Don't make me tell you again not to call me Sammy Corinthos." She said in a warning tone. Sonny chuckled as the guys all kneeled next to the bucket that was in front of them, the women in their haste to back away from them had not even noticed it. They all watched as each man rose up with a water balloon in their hands. Sam, Carly and Alexis each widened their eyes, someone had to think fast.

"Oh my God MARCO!" Sam screamed effectively making all the men turn around in a frantic search for Marco who hadn't even heard the commotion and was still playing with Michael, Morgan and the girls. Much like Michael had done earlier Sam tapped Carly and Alexis's arm.

"Run, run, now!" she instructed as they all turned around and bolted to the terrace door zig zagging in a serpentine so that it would make it more difficult for the guys to get of a clear shot. Jason was the first to recover form the fake out and bolted off towards the women who had managed to make it a considerable distance away in such a short amount of time.

"Oh you can run Sammy but you can't hide!" Lucas said as he took off after them.

"Real dirty Sammy, real dirty!" Gabe said as he followed running closely behind Lucas who was also closely followed by Sonny. By this time the kids and Alex had turned in enough time to see the commotion that the adults were creating and ran in their direction to get an up close view of the action.

"I got 20 that say whatever is going down that the guys win." Michael said as he looked at the others.

Marco and Sophia exchanged a quick glance but said nothing.

"Oh yeah? Well I got 20 that the girls win." Kristina said as looked at her brother smugly.

"Get prepared to hand over my money." Michael said with a laugh as they continued to run towards the terrace.

Alexis, Sam and Carly were 10 feet from the patio doors but the men were closing in. She motioned for Alexis and Carly to run into the house as she spotted a bucket filled with water hoping to buy a few more seconds she quickly picked it up and turned to her left aiming the bucket at the first target she saw which was Jason. Jason anticipated the action and ducked below the water flow which landed on the person behind him which was Lucas as Jason continued to run after Sam.

"Damn it!" Lucas screamed as the water landed on his face momentarily blinding him causing him to stop in his tracks, causing Gabe to run right into his back resulting in the both of them toppling over into the ground into the mud in a heap. Sonny managed to stop himself before running into the mess on the ground that was the Torres brothers and stood above them laughing.

Sonny looked up as he heard the sound of plastic rubbing against each other.

"Something Funny….hunny?" Carly asked as she held one of the boys super soakers in her arm aimed straight at him. "Tell me something.." she asked as she took a few steps in his direction. "Are you feeling lucky?....punk?" she said as she smiled and watched as Sonny's faced paled and he tried to took a few steps back.

"Now don't do anything rash Carly…" Sonny said as he stepped back.

"Oh no, this isn't rash this….this is justice." Carly said as she sprayed him squarely in the face with the super soaker.

"Arent…you …go..ing..to help me!" he said through the sprays of water to the Torres brothers who had just gotten up out of their self created mud puddle.

"Um let me think about that for a second…." Lucas said as he crossed him arms over his chest as if in contemplation.

"Hell..No!" Gabe answered "You thought it was funny when we busted our asses not even two minutes ago, you are on your own." He finished as he and Lucas continued to stand there smiling as Carly assaulted him with the water gun.

Meanwhile Jason had managed to grab Sam by the hem of her shirt and tugged her backwards.

"Jason, no please!" Sam managed to say in-between giggles as she flailed her arms in the air.

Alex spied Jason and Sam from across the lawn and smiled as he watched their laughing playful interaction. He watched them a few seconds longer then slipped into the house to go and take a shower before the rest of the mud dwellers tried to take over the bathrooms.

"Your gonna get me all dirty!" she said as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her tightly against him as she struggled to get free. Jason laughed from deep in his throat and then leaned down to her ear and in a voice only she could hear replied.

"I seem to remember that you like it dirty." Sam's eyes widened but she had little time to respond to his comment as he lightly nipped at her ear giving it a little tug before releasing it. She closed her eyes and gave a low moan before she could stop herself and Jason smiled in satisfaction knowing exactly what he had just done. He quickly hoisted her off of her feet and launched her straight up into the air catching her in his muddy arms and flinging her across his one good shoulder with her ass in the air and her head pointed to the ground. He winced at the twinges of pain he felt but he shook it off.

"Jason come on put me down, now I am going to have to take a shower, and change my clothes, you are not playing fair at all!" she said as she swiped the hair out of her face and behind her ear. "Come on Jason! I know your ribs are probably hurting you right now from holding me up in the air like this… put me down." She said

"First off who the hell said anything about playing fair" he said as he playfully swatted her on the behind. "Secondly it doesn't really hurt that much." He said with a shrug

"oh my god, you are so gonna pay for that later Morgan" she said as she hit him on the back with her fists. Jason plopped her on the ground in front of him keeping his arms tightly wrapped around her arms so that she could not get away, his blue eyes gazing directly into her brown eyes. She wanted to look away but she couldn't. Her head was pleading, begging…no scratch that…imploring her to close her eyes but she couldn't. She stood there mesmerized and entranced in the gaze of the man that she had loved more than any other man she had ever known.

"Is that a promise?" he asked in a low husky voice bringing her out of her trance. And flashing her the smile that made her feel an immediate moistness in her lower region. Sam opened her mouth to let out what was surely going to be an incoherent response but then they both heard that noise again, the sound of plastic rubbing against plastic.

"You have 3 seconds to let go of my baby, or else you will leave me no choice." Jason slowly turned his head to the left slightly frustrated by the interruption. And glanced at Alexis who stood not even 15 ft away from them with a super soaker trained right on him.

"You wouldn't" he said as he squinted his eyes and narrowed his eye sight on her.

"You bet your ass I would." She replied as she pumped the water gun again. "Now you heard me the first time, don't make me repeat myself." She said as she cocked her head to the side. Jason saw the movement out of the corners of his eyes and saw Kristina and Molly and Sophie surrounding him each either armed with a super soaker or an armful of water balloons. They each raised there weapons of choice.

"You heard my mother Jason, don't make us do this." Kristina said with a smile.

"That's right let our sister go or else you are going to get it." Molly said giggling.

"Come on Uncle Jason, let my Sammy go or else you are going to leave us no choice." Sophie said eyes wide and dancing.

Jason looked down at Sam who was smiling back up at him clearly enjoying the fact that he was surrounded. Jason leaned his head to her ear "We will finish this later." Sam's face flushed but she tried to play it off and shrugged her shoulders in response. "Keep telling yourself that." She said as she walked backwards as he slowly released her from his embrace. As soon as she got to the outskirts of the circle that the girls had created Molly handed her one of the water balloons that she held on her hands.

"Oh come on!" Jason said as he threw his hands in the air "I let her go now what do you want from me?" Alexis smiled and glanced at the girls who had formed a circle around Jason.

"FIRE!" she screamed as they all fired their super soakers and threw their balloons at the same time bombarding him with a massive amount of water from different directions. And watching as Jason writhed away from the water spray.

"Okay, okay…" Sam said as Alexis, Kristina and Sophie continued to spray Jason with the guns. "I think he has learned his lesson…..haven't you Morgan?" she said as she raised an eyebrow and turned her amused stare at Jason who pretended to scowl. As he shoved his hands into his now soaking wet and muddy pockets.

"Come on let's go back into the house, take showers and get cleaned up." She said motioning her head to towards the house as Sophie ran to her left side and Kristina wrapped her arm around Sam from the right.

"Have I told you how glad I am that your home?" Kristina said as she looked up at her sister.

"Yea, but you can always tell me again." Sam said as wrapped her arm around Kristina's shoulder. As they got closer to the terrace they could see Michael and Morgan shaking their heads.

"Pay up." Kristina said as she molly and sophie all held out there hands.

"What was the bet?" Carly asked in amusement as she came jogging back to the back door of the house.

"Michael bet us that the guys would beat the girls, when they were chasing you to the house." Molly said as she wiggled her fingers still waiting for her money to be placed in them.

"Oh did he now?" Sam said as she crossed her arms.

"Yup, sure did and he lost so we want our money," Kristina said looking at Michael pointedly. Michael started to reach into his pocket then stopped.

"Wait a minute you guys cheated! You ganged up on Uncle Jason!" he said as he pointed at each of them.

"Technically they didn't cheat, Michael" Alexis started with a smile. "You bet them that the guys would beat the girls right?" she waited as Michael and Morgan both nodded there heads before continuing. "Well Kristina, Molly and Sophie are all girls" Michael opened his mouth to protest but was silenced when Alexis continued on "Now had you of been more specific about whom you were referencing you might have a legal leg to stand on but given the terms and conditions that you yourself stated, they win, and you owe them 20 bucks" she said as she winked at him patted him on the back and strolled inside as Sonny, Jason, Gabe and Lucas all shook there heads.

"Wait a minute, Marco you were in on this bet to why aren't you ponying up your share?"

"Ok mikey mikey mikey…" Marco started as he shook his head and the remaining adults who were outside smirked. "I learned a long time ago never to bet against Sammy that is an unspoken rule in my house, not only that it is a sure way to loose all of your money." He said as Michael stared at him wide eyed. "Besides I never agreed to this bet, I just listened while you pretty much gave away your money." He said as he to turned and went inside, and headed upstairs. As the remaining adults erupted into laughter

"Fine" Micahel said as he rolled his eyes and he and Morgan dug in their pockets and placed payment into the girls hands who then promptly turned around and walked into the house stopping only to grab Kristina and Mollys bag from the living room and then hightailed it up the stairs to get washed and changed.

"You have no idea how disappointed I am in all of you" Michael said as he shook his head at the guys and walked back into the house closely followed by Morgan who also displayed his dissatisfaction at the men by shaking his head."

"Okay it is time for me to go and get changed out of these now dirty clothes." Sam said as she smacked Jason in the bad shoulder. She watched him flinch and for a second felt bad and started to apologize, but then she felt the mud on her shirt and thought better of it.

"Hmph…serves you right." She said as she walked in the house following suit with everyone else and going up the stairs. Carly smiled and kissed sonny on the one cheek that wasn't mud stained.

"Time for me to go get freshened up to" she said as she walked in the house bounding up the stairs.

It took a while, about 2 hours to be exact but finally everyone was washed –with the exception of Alexis who managed to be the only one unscathed at the mud and water fight antics- and in clean clothes and were downstairs. Talking and having a good time while Sam was in the kitchen putting the last touches on her alfredo sauce. She added the shrimp that were in a butter and garlic mixture of there own to the sauce and stirred it all together. She moved them to a cool burner and proceeded to place her fettuccini noodles in a pot to cook and then decided to go out to the living room. The children were splayed on the ground around the adults feet, all accept for Sophie and Marco, Marco was sitting on the arm of Sonny's chair with Sonny's arm wrapped protectively around him while Sophie was sitting in Gabes lap. As Sam walked out Jason and Sonny were the first to look in her direction.

"Umm don't you think you should be monitoring the food in the kitchen? I mean are you sure you should be walking around right now?" Sonny asked only partially kidding.

"I don't tell you how to cook so don't try and tell me how to cook" Sam said as she swatter sonny on the shoulder and walked over and sat on the floor next to Krissy as Marco and Sophia left Gabe and Sonny to sit with her. Marco sat on the side of Sam leaning deep into the crook of her arm while Sophie sat right in her lap and rested her head on her chest. Sam absent mindedly rubbed Marcos arm and began to stroke Sophia's hair as Alexis in turn looked at Sam and began to stoke Sam's hair as Sam leaned her head onto her mothers leg sighing in contentment. Alex looked over at his daughter and smiled.

"It is quite clear that you and our daughter look as if you were able to resolve your differences." He asked slowly as he looked at Alexis. She raised an eyebrow at him questioningly, remembering the conversation that she had with Sam earlier knowing that attempting to accept Alex was the only way that she and her daughter would have a chance at a good relationship.

"Yes we were able to talk about a few things that were in the way, and now we are just working on the logistics. I love Sam, and I wont waste any more time not having a relationship with her because of my own arrogance and ego." She said as she looked back down at the top of Sam's head.

"Okay, who the hell are you? and what have you done with my daughters mother?" Sonny said again only half joking. Sam chuckled lightly.

"I said the same damn thing!" Sam said as Carly and Jason laughed and Alexis lightly pulled Sam's hair.

"Don't talk about your mother like that." Alex said to his daughter teasingly.

"Oh come on papa," Sam said as she leaned her head back to look at him and lightly rolled her eyes.

"Young lady don't you roll your eyes at your father!" Alex chided her.

"Oh I don't like the way this situation is starting to turn out at all" Sam said as she shook her head.

"So did you find anything you liked while you ladies were out house hunting?" Sonny asked as he tipped up his water bottle. Sam's eyes lit up at the mention of her new home.

"Actually we did I am closing on the house and getting the keys for it tomorrow." She said eyes dancing with joy. Sam's father and her brothers all looked at her and smiled.

"That is great mija! Is it exactly what you wanted?"

"And is it ready for you to move in as soon as you get the keys?" Gabe asked

"Papa it is better than I could of imagined, it is spacious, airy, homey, everything that I ever wanted in this house is included in this house! Even things that I thought I didn't want or could live without are in this house! But it is not move in ready yet. I have to get all of the windows replaced and get the security system in place before we move in" she said as she made mental notes of the things that she needed to do. "All in all it should be ready for us to move in in about 3 or 4 days." She said as Sophie and Marco gave her a wide grin.

"Speaking of security Sam, we are going to have to go over a few additional things as far as guards are concerned for you and the kids." Jason said taking the segway that he was given. Sam looked up and noticed the serious look in his eyes and noticed the serious looks on her father and brothers faces as well.

"Okay, no problem when did you want to iron it out?"

"First thing in the morning." Jason suggested with a shrug.

"You mean after breakfast right?" Sam said nodding her head forward. Jason had to smile knowing that Sam would not be in an agreeable mood to do anything if she had not had breakfast and her mandatory cup of coffee. So he nodded his head and smiled at her.

"Yes we can meet right after breakfast."

"Or you can discuss it over breakfast." Carly suggested earning a glare from the Torres brothers and an arched eyebrow from the rest of the adults.

"What? You know at the metro court, since we are going to be there in the morning anyway." Carly added with a sly grin.

Sam smiled and gently eased herself away from Sophie and Marco so that she could go and check dinner.

"Here come sit with Yaya" Alexis said as she motioned for the twins to come to her. They both came willingly and quickly with Marco snuggled on one side and Sophie snuggled on the other. Sam walked towards the kitchen as Jason rose to follow her.

"And where do you think you are going?" Carly asked as Jason starred at her with a blank expression on his face inwardly wishing that sometimes Carly would just shut the hell up.

"I am going to see if Sam needs help in the kitchen" Jason said as he made his way hurriedly in that direction so that he wouldn't have to answer anymore questions or deal with the accusatory eyes of the two brothers grim who were sitting in the living room.

Gabe got up from his spot as well and took a few steps before being stopped by Alex.

"Where do you think you are going Mijo?" he said with a questioning eyebrow in his direction.

"I am going to see if Sammy needs any help." He said pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

Alex laughed and shook his head. "Uh uh, she doesn't need your help, Jason will help her you sit, relax." Gabe quickly glanced at his father and inwardly rolled his eyes as Alex gave him the look that said he was not to be disobeyed.

"Alex, have I ever told you how much I like you?' she said as Alex chuckled.

Sam was in the kitchen testing her noodle consistency with her back facing the door when she felt him enter.

"Why are you in my kitchen?" she asked him teasingly without turning around.

"Technically it isn't your kitchen, its sonny's" he said as he leaned up against the counter watching her from behind.

"Smart ass!" she said still never turning around as she tasted a piece of her fettuccini noodle. "and stop oogling my ass!" she said as she turned off the eye that was under the pot of noodles, satisfied that it was soft but not mushy, she carried the pot over to the strainer that was sitting in the sink. She poured the noodles into the sink as the steam from the pot engulfed her face making it hard for her to see. Jason walked up behind her just as she dropped the now empty pot into the adjacent sink. He slowly brushed his lips to the top of her head as he ran the tips of his fingers down the side of her arms. Sam closed her eyes at the touch and physically shuddered as her brain screamed at her to run, and run fast.

Jason ran his left arm down to her wrist until he touched the hair tie that was wrapped tightly to her wrist. He brought her hand to the middle of her body as he pressed himself closer to her keeping her trapped between his body and the sink as he slowly pulled the hair tie from her wrist pausing and holding her tiny hand in his own. He then stepped slightly to the left of her and brushed the hair off of her shoulder as he lightly kissed the nape of her neck. Sams eyelids fluttered and alternated at being closed and open before he unrepentantly bit down on her neck making Sam take in a sharp breath at the brief spurt of pain that also gave her an exorbitant amount of pleasure. She gripped the counter top and allowed him to run his tongue around the bite mark in order to soothe the sting. Jason alternated between sucking and licking different spots along her neck as he allowed his right hand to travel from her waist up to her breast where he stopped short of palming her breast in his hand and just cradled her breast, relishing the feel of her being back in his arms, and taking his time to get reacquainted with her body.

Sam managed to suppress the moan that was threatening to escape as her body screamed reacting in earnest from the contact that she had been deprived of for over 2 years. Jason had always been able to elicit a physical reaction from her that no other man had ever been able to ever scratch the surface of. She pressed herself forwards towards the sink as she bit on her lower lip breaking the contact of Jason's lips and reached her left hand behind her until she felt the bulge that she was looking for and she began to stroke him through his jeans. Jason through his head back and let out a low growl as Sam turned her head over her shoulder smirking at him in satisfaction. He quickly turned Sam around so that she was facing him and tilted her head up to look him in the eyes.

"If you tell me not to I wont kiss you" he said as he traced the outline of her face with his fingertips "but if you don't tell me to stop right now, I will take that to mean that you want me to kiss you." He said as he ran his thumb over her bottom lip. She knew that she shouldn't. that she should tell him to stop and to leave her alone but at this moment, at this very second she was going to do what her heart was telling her to do. She placed one hand on each side of Jason's face and stood on her tip toes as she brought his lips to meet hers and they crushed their lips against each other in a kiss that can only be described as mind blowingly passionate. Their tongues danced for control as Jason placed one hand behind her head and one on the small of her back molding her strong petite frame to meet his strong masculine one. He gently tugged on her hair tilting her head back allowing him the access that they both desperately craved to further devour her as Sam moaned into Jason's mouth. Jason placed one hand on each of her butt cheeks and lifted her up so that she was now sitting on the edge of the sink. Sam dug her fingers into Jason's back and moaned into his ear as he continued his assault on her neck.

The both of them were so wrapped up in each other, that they did not hear Michael come into the kitchen to grab something to Drink. Nor did Michael notice them at the far end of the kitchen until he went to close the refrigerator and exit the kitchen.

"OH MY GOD MY EYES!" Michael yelled as he dropped the can of pop he had grabbed and furiously rubbed his eyes. Sam immediately froze as her faced turned beet red while Jason dropped his head to Sam's shoulder exhaling sharply trying to not only regulate his breathing but calm down his nether region before he turned to face his nephew. Sam shoved Jason to the side immediately jumping down from the kitchen counter top and readjusted her rumpled blouse.

"Uncle Jason why?! Why did you just have to go and RUIN her hotness by making out with her on the counter?" Michael yelled as Carly, and Sonny followed by Kristina, and Alexis came into the kitchen. Gabe had gone upstairs to retrieve Sophia's sweater and Lucas had stepped out to take a call. The only one that remained in the living room was Alex. Molly, Morgan, Marco and Sophia tried to push their way through all the adults that were blocking the entrance but no one was moving.

"Whats the matter Michael?" Carly asked frantically until her eyes darted over to Sam and Jason who looked at each other as if they wanted to crawl into the nearest corner and die.

"Oh…OH" Carly said as he eyes widened at the realization as her imagination ran rapid at the different scenarios of what Michael could of walked in on.

Kristina and molly exchanged knowing and hopeful grins smiling from ear to ear knowing that regardless of what their sister insisted she was never quite as happy as she used to be, when she was with Jason.

Carly began to hurriedly push everyone out of the room, with the exception of Alexis until they all went back to the living room. She then turned her focus back to Jason and Sam who both had there backs to the kitchen entrance. As Sam tried to busy herself with finishing dinner and Jason was still trying to bring himself down and back to normal.

"Soooooo" Carly started as she took a big step in their direction. "What happened in here?"

Sam shut of the water and lifted the strainer over the sink shaking the noodles to get the access water off but never turning to look Carly or her mother in the eye.

"We didn't have sex if that is what you re implying Carly,…We didn't do anything, we were just….talking…" Sam said as she moved to reheat her fettuccini sauce for a few seconds before dropping in the noodles.

"Really?" Carly said as she and Alexis exchanged glances. If Jason's hard on wasn't gone before it definitely was now that his best friend and Alexis were in the room badgering them.

"So I take it, you and Jason talking is the reason why Jason can't turn around huh?" Carly started as Alexis decided to adapt the motto 'if you cant beat em join em.'

"Uh huh definitly looks like Jason had a really good…and hard talk with your neck there Sam." She said as Carly double over in laughter.

"Ewww Okay mom that's enough!" Sam said as she ran to the mirror in the hallway and audibly cursed before coming back into the kitchen. She definitely wouldn't be putting her hair up in a ponytail now she thought.

"Stop what? What did I do?" Alexis asked feigning a look of innocence, as Jason turned around glaring at the both of them.

"Yeah Sam, we were just talking to you." Carly said as she cocked her blond head to the side enjoying watching the both of them squirm. "Even though I am sure talking to Jason is so much more fun though. Come on Alexis lets go and let them finish talking" and as if as an after thought she stopped at the door as Alexis walked ahead of her and added "Oh but please don't 'talk'" she said adding air quotations on the counter tops, I make, well Sonny makes our food on those counter tops and that is kind of gross…."

"Oh my God Carly get out!" Sam yelled at her as she tossed a loaf of bread at her that barely missed as Carly dodged out of the way and turned around laughing as she made her way down the hall. Sam turned to look at Jason who was looking back at her Smirking at the situation.

"Don't you say a word, Jason!" she said as he put his hands up in surrender. She turned around continued to finish dinner; she went and grabbed the loaves of garlic bread to go with the pasta. She cut them open and sprinkled them with Olive oil and threw them in the oven, and then went to the fridge and grabbed out a head of lettuce tomatoes and cucumbers and began to prepare the salad. Jason silently grabbed a knife and began to help her prepare the salad as they fell into a comfortable silence.

Sam grabbed the plates and set them on the counter then went out into the living room and asked the kids to come and set the table for her. They were more than willing to oblige her request and grabbed all of the silver ware cups, plates, and bowls and headed to the dining room, as Sam placed the fettuccini into two large serving bowls that would go on either side of the table. Jason cut the Garlic bread and put it into three serving bowls as Sam, grabbed the serving utensils and shoved them into the hot serving dishes that held the pasta. She turned around and ran directly into Jason's rock hard frame who immediately grabbed her around her waist and pulled her close to him crushing his lips to hers giving her no warning. They roamed the inside of each others mouths until they had no choice but to pull away from each other because the need for oxygen outweighed the nagging feeling of want that they had for each other. Breathing heavily Jason watched as Sam closed her eyes and traced her tongue along her bottom lip, and had to resist claiming her mouth as his once more.

"Sam look at me." He said in a soft voice. She lifted her head and did as he requested.

"Make no mistake I meant everything that I said. I don't deserve you but I will do everything that I have to do in order to make you see and accept the fact that we belong together. There is no other woman that I want to be with Sam. No matter what I have to do I will do it in order to get you back, In order to win back your trust, faith and Love. We are not over, not over by a long shot." he said as he gave in to his desire to claim her lips one last time before breaking the kiss and leaving her breathless standing in the kitchen running her hand across her now swollen lips.

**HUGE REVIEW WHORE HERE! so hopr to it and give me those reviews!!!!! =)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Okay so I might have missed a few things or been inaccurate when discussing some Cassasine history, so I am sorry for that ahead of time.....I couldnt remember everything and the details of it all is a little fuzzy for me but I think I got it all in a nutshell. well minus one detail about freezing the world lol....**

Chapter 19

Karpov walked down the hallways of an expensive yet poorly decorated mansion in what he could only assume was the outskirts of port charles. Not that he had any way of knowing his way around what was in his opinion a hell hole of a town but he knew that he was driven on a very bumpy road for about an hour and a half before pulling up to this massive archaic estate. He had no idea where they were or what roads they took because the handlers that were 'gracious' enough to deliver the invitation had blindfolded him saying only that The Boss had given them strict instructions and was not to be disobeyed. So Karpov relented and allowed it only because his curiosity was piqued. The Boss had a reputation for being unpredictable and crazy hence the nickname that he was called in Europe il uno matto (The Crazy One). The part that piqued Karpovs interest was the mere fact that il uno matto was supposed to be dead, killed at the hands of Jason Morgan on Sonny's order. He had to see for himself that there was someone who was able to survive a hit from the single best hit man known to the mob world. It was like a unicorn often talked about but never seen. This was something that he had to bear witness to with his own eyes. Not only that he had to wonder what the hell il uno matto could possibly want. He had to admit that he would mull over a possible united front with the man if it helped him attain his goal. However first things first he wanted before taking territory was payback for the embarrassment that was given at the hands of the tiny brunette Samantha Torres. He gingerly touched his shoulder and slightly grimaced at the pain. Oh yes he would listen to what il uno matto had to say and as long as it was a viable offer he would definitely consider it.

Karpov continued to follow the handlers into the very last room down the long and dark corridor allowing himself to smile briefly at the thought of the disgusting things he would do to Sam for his own carnal pleasure before he killed her. Upon opening that final door Karpov was witness to il uno matto sitting behind his desk deep in thought as he analyzed the file that was in front of him. He briefly looked up from his current reading and smirked as he rose from his seat and motioned for Karpov to take the seat in front of his desk.

"Ah so wonderful to make your acquaintance Andre, I have heard so many good things about you, well good depending whether you were on the receiving end or the one dolling out the consequences." He said as he cocked his head to the side.

"And I you" Karpov stated as he nodded towards il uno matto "The last of them being that you were dead." He said as he moved closer into the room, taking the seat that had been pointed out to him.

"Don't believe everything you hear Andre, because as you can clearly see I am alive and well." He said as he walked to the side of his desk and turned around slowly giving Karpov the opportunity to look over him slowly. "I trust that Angelo and Anthony took good care of you on the trip down?" he asked. Karpov raised an eyebrow before replying.

"If you mean demanding my presence and then blindfolding me as if I am some commoner, giving me no idea where they are taking me in this God Forsaken shit hole of a town then yes, they have taken superb care of me." Karpov retorted as he adjusted his suit jacket.

Il uno Matto leaned back in his chair and stared at Karpov for a moment before throwing his head back and erupting into a loud boisterous laugh, as he simultaneously clapped his hands together.

"I like you!" he said as he pointed to Karpov and rose from his seat to sit on the front of his desk so that he was directly facing Karpov.

"You're a wise ass and I like wise asses!" and then as quickly as the laughter had erupted it stopped, and was replaced by a cold and menacing look as il uno matto swiftly grabbed the knife that was concealed behind his back beneath his loose shirt and jabbed it into Karpovs uninjured shoulder.

Karpov was taken by surprise at the sudden turn of events but refused to show any weakness by eliciting any noises that could be construed as pain. So he pursed his lips together so tightly that they turned a ghostly white and yanked the knife out of his shoulder, throwing the knife to the ground as his eyes glazed over in anger, as he clutched the flesh wound that he had just been given.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Il uno matto asked as he tilted his head to the side in an innocently sickening manner. "It's just that well there is only room for one wise ass and well your looking at him." He said as he walked behind his desk and opened a drawer pulling out a handkerchief and handing it to Karpov.

"Here apply a little pressure and the bleeding will stop. I didn't push it far enough to really hurt you, it's just a flesh wound so no harm no foul eh?" he said as he smiled a toothy grin. He waved his handlers out of the room and waited for the door to close before continuing "Now as I was saying before we got side tracked, the reason for this informational meeting is to let you know that I am willing to help you out with your current situation." He said as he again leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands together. "You see you want some territory in Port Charles and me, well lets just say I have a bone to pick with Corinthos and Torres." He said as he lifted his right and then his left as if he were weighing them against each other.

Karpov looked at him and laughed in spite of the situation. "What the hell make you think that I would want any help from you? Especially given the fact that you just stabbed me with a knife?" Karpov spat icily. Il uno Matto let out a laugh that was devoid of any humor before answering.

"Well, its quite simple really….why do I always have to explain things to people so much?" he asked as his face scrunched up "You know it would make my life a hell of a lot easier if people would just say yes to what I want instead of asking their own trivial questions." He ranted as he placed his hands behind his back and paced around Karpovs chair. He shook his head as if he was trying to refocus himself "Anyway," he said waving his hands in the air. "You can't lift your hands up over your head, how are you supposed to level a gun at someone in self defense? Or hell even if its not self defense and you want to just shoot someone just for the hell of it, as I have been known to do on a few occasions, you" he said pausing to point at Karpov "Cant do it because of your unfortunate shoulder injuries, so essentially you are a walking, talking, sitting duck unless you have someone to help you." And with that he smiled again and sat down behind his desk, then quickly opened his mouth again as another thought occurred to him. "Oh and lets not forget, no one here on the east coast is going to touch you with a 100 yard pole because they are scared shitless of that wind bag Torres." He said with no attempt to disguise his disgust. "Me I couldn't give a shit about him or the horse he rode in on, lets not forget with me you are working with an advantage because everyone thinks that I am dead anyway." He said as he lifted his shoulder and gave a smug look which soon turned into a saditistic grin.

"So what do you say? Are you in or are you out? Are you going to work under me in order to take down Corinthos, Morgan and the idiotic Torres men, or are you going to go this alone and wind up getting yourself killed."

"Why in the hell should I trust you?" Karpov asked "You don't exactly have a the best track record at keeping alliances and if we are going of off today alone and not things in the past I tend not to trust crazy, presumed dead people that stab me one minute and feign concern the next., and not only that what makes you think you will succeed in taking them down when others have failed" Karpov asked as he inwardly pondered the idea of making a deal with the devil incarnate.

"Aww don't tell me you were thinking of picking up your sandbox and going home all because you got your little feelings hurt by that little spit fire Samantha" he asked as he batted his eyelashes at Karpov and watched as Karpov turned his face up in disgust. As il uno matto erupted in laughter. "The reason why I will succeed is actually very simple." He began "This entire situation is personal, Torres took something from me and I want it back, so he will suffer the greatest pain of all. Corinthos and Morgan are just added benefits….especially Morgan" he said as his face darkened with hate. He made his way over to the wet bar in the corner of the room and proceeded to poor himself a drink.

"Drink?" he asked as he lifted a glass in Karpov's direction.

"Vodka." Was the response he received from his Russian counterpart.

"What proof do I have that you even have the man power to pull this off? You are supposed to be dead, and dead men have no employees." Karpov said as he took the glass from il uno mattos hand, earning a wicked grin from his potential business partner.

"Oh ye of little faith, I have some men that remained loyal to me, loyal enough to 'retire' after my 'death' those are some of the men that I have working for me now, the others are just smart enough not to turn me down and disobey me." He paused as he took a sip of his own drink. "But I tell you what you watch tonight for the late breaking news, and in the mean time call some of your Russian playmates and bring them in, make sure that you keep them under the radar. The harder and more unexpectantly we hit them the better. But after you watch the news tonight you call me and tell me whether you are in or out. If you opt not to align with me fine, just stay the hell out of my way, but if you do we will do this quick and fast, understood?" he asked as he peered over his glass at Karpov awaiting his answer.

Karpov tapped the top of his glass before quickly swallowing his double shot of vodka and slamming the glass on the desk.

"Fine, once I watch the news I will contact you with my answer." He said as he walked towards the door.

"Very good, have Angelo drive you home, and oh just for the record, Andre so sorry about the uh…..incident earlier." He said as he shrugged his shoulders and raised his hands on either side of him. "But again as I said earlier there can only be one top dog, I sincerely hope that there are no hard feelings." He said with a look of innocent sincerity that managed to make Karpov uncomfortable.

"Consider it forgotten" he said as he nodded slightly and opened the door to Angelo who escorted him out of the estate the same way that he came.

Carly and Sam walked out from the kitchen after completing the task of washing the dishes, and had come into the living room to see the men sitting down discussing business. Carly loudly cleared her throat so that they would be aware of there presence.

"Where are the kids?" she asked as they all looked up at her and Sam.

"They are up stairs playing Morgan's video game until you ladies leave for your girl's night." Sonny said as he rose from his seat and kissed her on the cheek.

"Where is my mother?" Sam asked as she looked around seeing no sign of Alexis, as she moved to sit in the seat that Jason had vacated for her while he took a seat on the arm of her chair.

"She stepped out to make a phone call mija, she said something about a neurotic client needed hand holding." Alex said as he waived his hand in the air.

"Ha! That's rich!" Carly said as she laughed at the irony of that statement. Sam playfully rolled her eyes and shot a pillow at Carly, before turning her attention back to the group that was gathered in the room. She wanted to broach the topic that was on her mind but she was mindful of the fact that Sonny did not like Carly involved with more than she needed to know. Sam lightly bit her lower lip in contemplation causing Jason to smile as he looked down on her. He knew that she had something that she wanted to say but she just wasn't sure if it was a good idea to bring it up in front of Carly.

"What is it Sam?' he asked as he lightly brushed his hand across her back in a sweeping motion that set her entire body afire. For a split second Sam lost her train of thought as she focused on the his feather light touch but then quickly snapped out of it when she noticed Carly smirking at her from the seat she occupied across the room. Sam looked up at Jason and smiled at him then she quickly glanced at Carly and back at Jason signaling to him that it was about business. Carly who prided herself on letting little to nothing get past her rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth to emphasize her irritation.

"Oh please, Sam just because you went all Bella Mafia on some Russians ass yesterday doesn't mean that I still don't know the jist of what's going on. Besides you know me, and you know that it is going to drive me crazy to know, AND accept that you are in the loop and I am not. So please, if this is going to affect me and the boys in any way don't do to me what Jason and Sonny have the tendency of doing and keep me in the dark." She said with the complete sincerity, before switching back into Carly mode. "Besides you should know me well enough to know that if I really want to know I will eventually wear Sonny or Jason down enough to the point that they will get so annoyed they just tell me anyway."

"Like now?" Jason said as he looked up at the ceiling squeezing his eyes closed eyes.

"Shut up!" Carly said as she threw at him the same pillow that sam threw at her him hitting him square in the head, as he glared at her.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted" she said as she rolled her eyes at Jason "You might as well save me the trouble and them the headache and keep me in the loop, atleast as much as you can without revealing any top flight information." She said as she bobbed her leg up and down.

Sam just looked at her while Jason pinched the bridge of his nose and Sonny rubbed his temples with his fingers, all while the Torres men were trying to suppress their laughter. Lucas shook his head.

"Ay Dios Mio, Sonny is she like this…."

"Every…daaaayyy" Sonny said cutting him off and putting emphasis on the word day as he continued rubbing his temples. Sam smiled at Carly who had a look of indifference on her face at her husband and best friend's reaction. Sam turned in her chair placing her feet underneath her and leaned back onto Jason's leg that was propped up on the arm of the chair.

"Okay, give it to me straight gentleman." She said as she ran her hand through her hair. "I know we said we would talk about this in the morning but lets do this now, what's going on and why do I get the feeling that you all are worried about Karpov?"

Jason was the first to answer as he took a deep breath. "Well, we don't think that he is going to heed your warning, and we would rather be safe than sorry Sam. So we are going to be putting a minimum of 2 guards on all women and children." Jason watched as he looked at Sams face trying to read her as the rest of the group did the same. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Sam finally spoke one word.

"No" she said as she crossed her arms and crossed her legs in front of her as she straightened herself in the chair. She heard Jason groan in frustration next to her and she watched as her brothers and father looked utterly dumbfounded at her refusal. Then she glanced up to see Sonny shaking his head in disbelief and she watched as concern played on Carlys face. They had come to an agreement in the kitchen that Carly would follow Sams lead and they would stick together especially on matters that concerned the kids. She gave Carly a reassuring look and Carly relaxed back into her seat and took on the same form as Sam with her arms crossed over her chest and her legs crossed in front of her. Sonny noticed the similarities and the silent conversation that passed between the two women and swore.

"This is fucking unbelievable! The two of you choose to become be bff's when it comes to something as important as your protection?! This is what you two choose to take a stand on?" he said as he got up from sitting next to Carly and paced the floor behind her. Carly didn't waiver and neither did Sam as they continued to look at each other coming to a silent agreement. Sam only spoke once she was sure that Carly was on board.

"Before any of you burst a blood vessel let me explain to you what I mean when I say no." she said as she carefully looked at each of the masculine faces in the room looking at her father last as she waited for him to give her his consent to continue. When he remained silent she took that as her confirmation.

"As far as the kids go I agree they need extra security. They will each have two guards that will be with them every step of the way but they will not be flanked by men that are ten times there size just to go to the park, they will each have 2 body guard but one will be with them whenever they are going out in public the other will be in the back round, there but never seen. The kids will obviously know the face and name of there guards should God forbid anything goes wrong they will need to know who is protecting them but they will never, ever know exactly where the second guard is in regard to there location. That second guard should blend in perfectly with the background and the crowd." She watched as understanding started to dawn on the previously confused and perturbed men.

"I know that with this life and because of who there parents are they will constantly have to be followed and protected but they will not pay for the choices that we made. I will not make them the source of additional ridicule by their classmates or potential friend's because of not only their last names but because of the huge burley guards that will essentially become another appendage. It is scary and surreal for kids and damn it I will not set them up to be outcasts in that way. They are already going to have it hard enough because there last name is Torres or Corinthos. We don't need to compound that by surrounding them with men that would scare us shitless if they didn't work for us, Carly and I want them to have as normal a childhood as humanely possible, and the way we see it this is a damn good solution" She said as she clasped her hands together and waited for their response. She looked at Carly who looked back at her and smiled.

She watched as the men all looked at each other and then looked at Alex to see what his decision was going to be. He in turn looked at Sonny and Gabe.

"This is as much my decision as it is yours, they are your children." he said as he pointed to the two of them. "I can see Sammy's point and honestly it is a good case she makes and the way she lays it out could very well work but the children in question belong to you Sonny, Carly, Gabe and Sammie so this one is not my call to make." He said as he put his hands up letting them know that he was out of it.

Sonny and Gabe looked at each other for a brief moment. "She has a point Sonny" Gabe said as he was clearly going to side with Sam who was smiling from ear to ear. "We have two guards back at home who the twins already know and trust that can serve as the guards who blend in." he said

"Also Sophie has taken a liking to Milo and she seems to trust him we could use him and Marc." Jason volunteered as Sonny remained silent. When Sam looked up at him questioningly he explained further. "Marc has been with us for a year now and he is younger than Max but older than Milo he is their middle brother." Sam smiled at him mouthing a thank you before she turned her gaze back to Sonny who had yet to speak a word. Sonny looked at Carly who was staring at him with that look that said he really didn't have a choice in the matter. He put his hands in the air in a surrendering motion.

"Okay we will do this your way, as long as you two and the kids have the guards, that is all that matters." He said as he sat next to Carly and stroked the back of her neck as she snuggled down deeper into the couch and closer to Sonny. Sam grabbed the back of her neck as she took a quick look at the ground.

"Yeah about that.." she began but was interrupted when both of her brothers pointed at her and said in unison.

"No!"

"Don't even think about it chica" Gabe said as he shook his head from side to side and paced the floor behind the couch.

"Don't think about what?!" Sam said as he voice went up an octave. "You didn't even let me finish what I was gonna say!"

"Don't care, the answer is still no!" Lucas said as he crossed his arms. Sam looked both of her brothers up and down and quickly dismissed them as she sat on the coffee table directly in front of her father who looked at her with skeptical eyes.

"Papa, hear me out, I have accepted the fact that I have to have a security team. I get it and accept it; however about this being followed around with 2 guards everyday that is pushing it. Besides technically it will be three since Jason is the head of my security." Sam waited for her father to say something before she continued.

"Go on mija" he said

"All I am asking is that instead of two guards I am allowed to have one, because I can not only take care of myself but lets face it I am a damn good shot and the only person in this room that is a better shot than me is Jason and the margin that separates us is not that much." She added as she immediately heard a choking sound coming from Jason's direction as Carly burst into a fit of laughter. Jason knew that she was telling the truth her aim was impeccable and he had rarely known her to miss a shot but close to his level of precision it most definitely was not.

Alexander looked into his daughters pleading eyes and then looked quickly over to Jason to see if he could gage what he thought about this idea. Jason nodded his head at the idea in agreement as Gabe and Lucas both let out exasperated noises and began mumbling to themselves in Spanish causing Sonny to cover his mouth to try and muffle his laughter as Alex also attempted to suppress his smile.

"Okay mija." He said as he could not really argue the validity of Sam's argument. "You don't have to have two guards." Sam smiled and kissed her father on the Forehead, rising from the coffee table as she went to sit back in the comfort of the arm chair.

"So can I have one guard like Sam?" Carly asked looking hopeful.

"Hell no" Sonny answered while never even looking at his wife. Whose mouth was now hanging wide open?

"Why not?" she asked as she poked her lips out and placed her hands on her hips.

"Because, unlike Sam you can't shoot worth a damn." Sonny said as he quickly got up form his seat on the arm of the chair and walked over to stand behind Alex.

"I really hate you sometimes" she said as she sank back into the couch.

"Its okay you'll love me later." Sonny said as he winked at Carly as the Torres men chuckled and Jason just shook his head.

"Have you ever heard of TMI…ewww gross?" Sam said as she shuddered at the thought of Carly and Sonny. Carly glared at Sam. "Whats the matter Sam? Sonny and I were just talking kind of like you and Jason were just talking in the kitchen earlier today, except me and Sonny were really only talking." Carly said as she cocked her head to the side looking thoroughly satisfied as she watched as both Sam and Jason's eyes grew wide. And Lucas and Gabe just looked confused. Sonny shook his head and shoved his hand over his hair as Alex was praying that his sons would not catch on to what Carly was implying.

"Carly what are you talking about?" Lucas asked more confused than ever, as Carly sat their triumphantly and winked at Sam who in spite of herself had to smile at the situation. She made a mental not to herself to make Carly pay for this later.

When it appeared that neither Jason nor Sam were going to answer the question Alex decided to try and dismantle the situation.

"So Jason who did you have in mind for my daughters primary guard?"

Jason slowly turned his head from Carly to Alex. "The guy I had in mind, his name is Cody, he has worked for us for almost three years Sam is familiar with him and he knows that his life is resting on keeping Sam safe. Sam nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay I guess he will work." She said as she looked up at Jason who brushed the hair out of her eye.

"Who is he and what will he work?" Alexis asked as she walked back through the door shoving her cell phone in her pocket. Sam and Sonny looked at each other and then exchanged nervous glances as they both came to the realization that one of them was going to have to tell Alexis about the guards.

"Fine I'll do it!" Sam ground out as she looked at Sonny who was steadily shaking his head no.

"You'll do what?" Alexis asked as Confusion splayed on her face.

"Come sit down mom." Sam said as she took Alexis by the hand and guided her to the chair and gently but firmly pushed her into a sitting position in the arm chair, as Sam sat on the coffee table directly in front of Alexis as she previously had done moments earlier with Alex. She took a deep breath and grasped Alexis hands in her own.

"Mom there is a possible new threat by the name of Andre Karpov. He is a very powerful, cruel and lethal mob boss from Russia and he is looking to take over some territory on the east coast. The only problem with that is Papa really runs the entire east coast and the things that Karpov is involved with we want no part of. So being the type of man that is used to getting what he wants, as you can probably imagine he did not take our rejection very well. So as a precaution we are going to have to put guards on you and the girls at all times until further notice."

Alexis sat quietly for a moment and looked and her and Sams' conjoined hands for a moment before lifting her gaze to look into the eyes of her eldest daughter. It was at that moment that she untangled their hands and put a hand on either side of Sam's face bring her face close to her own so that she could rest her forehead on top of Sam's. She placed a soft kiss on Sams forehead and then pulled Sam into a hug burying Sams's head in the crook of her neck and closing her eyes as she pulled her daughter close to her body.

"You wouldn't be doing this unless it were absolutely necessary and you honestly thought this Karpov was a viable threat." She said more to herself than to anyone else in the room. When Alexis opened her eyes she gently pulled Sam's face up to her own and rubbed the sides of her daughter's cheeks with her thumbs.

"Promise me you will be safe, and then and only then will the girls and I will take the guards." Alexis said as she looked her daughter straight in the eyes. Sam opened her mouth to respond but was caught of guard by the lump in her throat that was brought on by the one look from her mother that she never thought she would ever see. The look of Love and concern, it was steady and unwavering and there was no ulterior motive there is was pure and unadulterated love. Sam immediately closed her mouth and waited for the lump to pass before she spoke.

"I promise mom." She said barely loud enough for Alexis to hear. Alexis nodded her head and allowed a stray tear to fall before quickly wiping it away and kissing her daughter on the forehead again. She cleared her throat and then looked Alex pointedly in the eye and speaking in an eerily calm tone she asked Alexis one question.

"Has Sam ever told you about the Cassadines?"

Alex looked thoughtful for a moment while everyone else in the room looked quite confused.

"Vaguely, I remember we discussed it a few times, why do you ask?" he replied.

Alexis shrugged one shoulder in the air and looked down before quickly regaining eye contact with him. "Okay, well since she hasn't really told you about them let me give you a quick lesson in Cassadine 101."

"Oh shit" Sam cursed as she ran a hand through her hair as everyone else in the room leaned up further from their seats as Alexis cleared her throat.

"When I was around 8 years old I witnessed as Helena-who is technically my step mother slashed my mothers throat effectively murdering my mother and the only woman my father, Mikkos Cassadine has ever loved. The only reason why I was even allowed to live and brought into the Cassadine home was because my father promised that we would all say that I was his a long lost niece and not his daughter. You see Helena refused to acknowledge that Mikkos had any other children other than the ones that he had with her. Mikkos Cassadine and Helena had two sons-my half brothers one who was a lunatic named Stavros, and one who was the disappointment in his Helena's eyes because he was quote on quote normal" Alexis said as she used the air quotations around the word normal. "Well first let me just say that Cassadine standards of normal are anything but normal, they are quite warped but I will move on with this little history lesson." She said as she brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Now Stavros kidnapped Laura Spencer and forced her to marry him and conceive a Cassadine heir who they named Nicholas. Laura did manage to get away and go back to her real family the spencers but she was forced to leave Nicholas behind.. Stephan who was the youngest of Helena and Mikkos children, he raised Nikolas as his own, I credit Stephan for Nicholas even coming out remotely normal, and by normal this time I mean the regular persons normal not the Cassadine Normal." She said as she moved her hands back and forth. "Any way to put a cap on this debauchery of a family tree Mikkos and Stavros are presumed to be dead, I have to say presumed because about 6 years ago Stavros came back from the dead due to Helena freezing his body and having these crazy medical treatments performed on him, Helena that old bat is still alive and well…killing people, Stephan is happily traveling the world and only keeps in touch with me and Nicholas." Alexis paused for a moment as she let what she had said sink in.

"Ay Dios Mio" Alex said as he tried to understand how Alexis could possibly be sitting in front him and appeared so normal after living with those deranged people that she had the misfortune of calling family.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Alexis said as she let out a dry laugh. "The moral of this brief lesson in Cassadine history is this." She said as she scooted up to the end of the chair and leaned forward ever so slightly.

"If anything happens to my daughter on your watch." She said as she pointed to each of the Torres men. "I will go Cassadine on all your asses and make that little history lesson I gave you sound like child's play." She said as she rose from her chair as every one else in the room looked on stunned.

"I am going to check on the kids, I think we should probably get going to the metro court soon so that we can start having our fun." She said as she wiggled her eyebrows at Sam and Carly and walked up the stairs.

"Did she just threaten us?" Gabe asked completely floored at what had just happened. As Alex could do nothing but shake his head in amazement and admiration.

"Okay, I really am starting to feel like I am in the damn twilight zone or something, I really need to know who the hell that woman is and what did she do with Alexis Davis." Sonny said as he started to chuckle. He looked at Sam who was still staring towards the stairs in disbelief.

"I don't know, but I have to say I am liking her." Carly said as the rest of the room burst into laughter.

A few minutes later Marco came bounding down the stairs and threw himself into Gabes lap.

"Papa I left my Nintendo DS in the car can you please go and get it for me so I can play my new games with Morgan?"

"Okay mijo I will go and get it for you, you just wait here." Gabe said as he kissed the top of his hair and got up from off the couch and headed towards the door. As soon as Gabe was out of eye sight Marco glanced at the coffee table and reached over and picked up the very same thing that he just sent his father to the car for.

"Uh oh….looks like it's not in the car after all." He said as he looked sheepishly at Sam. Sam just shook her head and tussled the little boy's hair as she got up of the coffee table and headed towards the door, stopping momentarily to look over her shoulder.

"I will go and tell your father, but you young man need to keep track of the where abouts of your belongings.

Marco just looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes and smiled at her brightly.

"Okay Sammy, he said as he rushed to her grabbing her around the waist. Sam smiled at him and smoothed the hair out of his face.

"Go and play, I will call you down before I go okay?"

"Okay" he nodded as he ran up the stairs. Sam turned and walked through the vestibule and out of the front door where Max and Milo were standing Guard. She smiled at the both of them as they both nodded and smiled at her in return. She walked the 30 yards over to where Gabe was bent over in the back seat looking for a game system that was no longer missing in the first place and smiled.

"Hey Gabe don't worry about it, Marco found the system on the coffee table in Sonny's house." She said as she waited for him to remove the top half of his body from the back seat of the car.

"I swear that kid never looks for anything, he glances around the room and thinks that is a thorough search" He said chuckling lightly as he locked and closed the door and began to walk towards Sam who was headed back towards the house.

"Oh really, I wonder where he gets that from." Sam asked as she stopped to look at Gabe who gave her his best look of innocence. As Sam laughed in his face she turned to begin to head back to the house but was distracted when she caught a glimpse of movement of something black. She turned her head completely around facing the front of the gate and saw that it was a black sedan that was easing its way down the street. The back passenger side window rolled down as Gabe turned his head to align his vision with Sam to see what she was so focused on and saw the exact same thing that she did as they both saw a silver glare from the distance.

"GUN!" Sam screamed as the bullets started flying. She felt Max yank her to the ground effectively covering her body with his own but she could still see everything that happened and it was the exact Sam scene that haunted her in her sleep every night except this time instead of Nikki it was Gabe. She watched in horror as Gabe dropped to his knees and fell forward onto his stomach.

"GABE NOOOOOO!" she creamed as she watched her brothers body lay limp on the ground as the bullets continued to fly through the air.

"Not again" she cried "Dear God NOT AGAIN." She screamed as the tears came streaming down, as she was forced to lay pinned to the ground for the second time in one month, and forced to watch as her worse nightmare seemed to be playing on repeat.

**let me know what ya think! Review please!!!!!!!**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The bullets continued to fly for what seemed like forever while Sam was forced to watch in horror as Gabe lay on the ground motionless. As the flying bullets ceased Max looked around hesitantly and gave the signal to Milo who then immediately turned around to head into the house to check on everyone inside. Max lightly lifted his body from Sam and reached into his inside pocket pulling out the walkie talkie and began barking orders to the front gate guards who jumped into a vehicle and took off in the direction of the black sedan, as Max lightly lifted his body Sam who had yet to take her eyes off of Gabe placed both of her hands on Max's chest shoving him off hard as she made her way towards her brother crawling on all fours with tear stained cheeks.

"No,no,no, please not again, not again." She said shaking her head as her voice gave way to the emotions she felt. As soon as she reached him she tucked her feet underneath her and leaned all the way forward arching her back and laying her head on his as she let out a sob and placed one hand on his back while gently cradling his head with her free hand, allowing her tears to roll from her eyes into his now damp and matted hair. "Gabe please get up." She whispered, before she furiously wiped the tears from her eyes that clouded her vision. She slowly raised her hand from his back and glanced at it realizing that it was covered in his blood and ferociously wiped it into her shirt before taking her hand and shakily caressing the side of his face before looking up and screaming to Max, who had his eyes glued to her while his phone was placed up to his ear.

"MAX CALL 911 TELL THEM TO HURRY!" Max nodded his head as he had already dialed and was waiting for a response as she turned back to her brother and leaned down close to his ear. "Gabe mira me por favor, Gabe obre tus ojos" _(Gabe please look at me, Gabe open your eyes.)_ "Don't do this Gabe, please! tienes que luchar. los gemelos te nesecitan. _(Gabe you have to fight. the twins need you.)_" She said as the hysteria took over and the sobs began to wrack her small frame.

"Ellos… no pueden.. perderte! Ya perdieron…. a su madre ….no te..no te puedes morir! GABE POR FAVOR!" _(They can't loose you! they have already lost their mother you can't die! Gabe please!)_ Gabe slightly opened his eyes and looked at her, slowly moving his hand up until it rested on top of hers which was still caressing his face. Gabe's hand tightened around Sam's as he opened his mouth in an attempt to communicate with her. Sam heard a loud commotion coming from the house but she did not take her eyes off of her brother as she watched him struggle to talk to her. She could faintly hear everyone's voices and she vaguely realized that Lucas and Alexander were now kneeling right besides her while Sonny and Jason stood directly behind her, but it was the sound of two young and distinct voices that made her look up from Gabe and towards the door, as she heard the twins screaming for her and for their father.

"Sammy! SAMMMMMYY!" Sophie screamed.

"Stop it! We need to get to Sammy and our Papa" Marco screamed as he and his sister thrashed back and forth in an attempt to get to their parents. They continued struggling to get away from Michael and Kristina who were holding each of them in a vice like grip as they struggled to keep the twins at bay. Sam shook her head as she looked in their direction.

"NO! Sophie, Marco NO! Go inside! Carly, Mom please don't let them come out here take them inside!" When Carly and Alexis glanced at each other and briefly hesitated both torn as to whether or not to listen to Sam or for them to have the teens take the twins inside as they go and comfort Sam; they were snapped out of that thought as Sam screamed at them again leaving no room for discussion.

"PLEASE! Take them NOW!" Carly and Alexis both nodded as they each Grabbed one of the twins and ushered the teens inside.

"Come on Mijo, you have to fight, you have so much to live for." Alex said as he moved and sat at the top of Gabes head where he gently placed his hand to the back of his neck with one hand as he lightly kissed his head. "Fight Mijo!" he whispered into his hair.

"Hermano you can't die! Not like this! Not now" Lucas said as he quickly moved to the other side of Gabe. As he took of his jacket and applied pressure to the gunshot wound he saw in Gabes side. As he struggled to keep his battling emotions of the fear he had at possibly losing his brother and the anger he held that someone would do this to his family a second time coursed through his veins. He looked up and his heart immediately shattered as he watched as Sam was fighting the losing battle of emotions as her entire body shook with fear and sadness as tears cascaded down her face as she struggled to get Gabe to remain conscious. Sonny was standing not too far away from them all barking orders at the men before quickly running down to the front gate to wait for the ambulance. Jason kneeled down behind Sam wrapping his arms around her waist in an effort to support her and keep her from completely crumbling. His heart was breaking as he watched as Sam fell apart. He closed his eyes and swore that whoever did this to Sam was going to pay, and pay with a slow and painful death of their own. In the distance they could all hear the sirens from the ambulance as it came down the street. Gabe's eyes started to close as he struggled to keep them open. Sam ran a hand through her hair as she swallowed a sob and tried again.

"Gabe habla conmigo, quédate conmigo ... no hagas esto ... no los dejes." _(Talk to me Gabe, stay with me...don't do this...don't leave them.) _"Come on Gabe open your eyes big brother." Sam pleaded as she caressed his cheek. Gabe again slowly opened his eyes and struggled to focus on Sam as he again opened his mouth to try and talk this time succeeding as he weakly stroked the back of Sams' hand with his thumb. From the doorway of the house you could hear the twin's voices as they cried out in fear and agony knowing something was terribly wrong but not knowing exactly how bad the situation truly was. Alexis and Carly were trying their best along with help from the other kids but despite their best efforts the twins managed to out maneuver them all and were flying out the door towards their parents, but following closely behind them was Milo who reached out to grab them both, at that exact moment Jason turned his head and saw them running in his direction. He waved away Milo and immediately jumped up and ran towards them scooping them up and carrying them back to the house as they both screamed and kicked at him.

"Uncle Ja..son pleaaase!" Sophie said through sobs.

"You have.. to let.. us see…them!" Marco wailed, as Jason walked back through the door of the house and past Carly and Alexis who were both struggling to fight their own bought of tears. Jason set the squirming twins on the couch kneeling in front of the both of them.

"Uncle Jason please don't try and keep us from them, we need them and they need us! This isn't fair!" Sophie said as she fought back tears.

"Papa wasn't moving Uncle Jason" Marco stated quietly "He is just lying on the ground! They shot him didn't they!" Marco said as his eyes once again welled up with tears.

"Sophie, Marco I need you two to listen to me very carefully." Jason said as he placed a hand on each of their little faces, and tried to figure out how to tell the twins what happened without telling them too much. He wiped his face with his hands before looking at the twins.

"Yes, your dad was shot." Jason answered in a voice barely above a whisper, as Sophie succumbed to her fear and began to weep with a familiarity of repeated grief that no 6 year old should ever have to deal with. Jason took Sophie in his lap gently rocking her back and forth as he stroked her hair in a reassuring fashion. "I know that this is hard for you guys and that you want to see your Dad but right now the ambulance is coming to take him to the hospital. They are going to do everything they can to help him okay?"

"This is exactly what happened to Mama all over again" Marco said as he downcast his eyes to the floor. Carly who was standing in the doorway rushed forward and took Marco in her arms as he started to cry.

"Don't say that Marco, you have to try and stay positive that your Dad is going to make it okay?" She said as she kissed his forehead.

"We have to see Sammy, please Uncle Jason we have to see her." Sophie said quietly as she dried her tears with Jason's shirt. "Uncle Jason we need her" Marco added as he quietly wept in Carlys arms. Jason nodded his head as he handed Sophia to Alexis who sat down in the nearest arm chair and also began to rock Sophia back and forth. Carly got up from her seat next to Marco and motioned to Kristina and Michael who were silently standing at the foot of the stairs. They quickly came and sat on either side of Marco doing their best to soothe him as Carly grabbed a water bottle and a hand cloth from off the table and followed closely behind Jason, as they walked out the door and made a beeline for Sam who had not moved from her brothers side. Jason kneeled directly behind Sam and placed a hand on her shoulder and an arm around her waist as Gabe looked up at them both and then quickly focused his eyes on Sam and saying.

"Cuida a los gemelos...Sammy, diles...que you los quiero." _(take care of the twins... Sammy, tell them...I love... them.) _Alexander shook his head slowly and covered his mouth with his hand closing his eyes and raising his head towards the sky as he realized that Gabe was telling them good bye.

"Te quiero Sam... tu eres su madre ... tu ... tenies que cuidar ... de gemelos ahora" _(I love you Sam...you are...their mother...you...take...care...of twins now)_

Sonny had just arrived up from the front of the gate and wrapped one arm around Carly who was silently weeping and placed a hand on Jason's shoulder in a show of support for him. Jason didn't move as Gabe un-expectantly looked away from Sam took as shallow breath and fixed his gaze on Jason.

"Jason ... protege a Sammy con tu vida. .. .. segunda oportunidad ... tomala ... no seas ... estúpido." Gabe closed his eyes as his breathing became increasingly shallow. Jason looked on confused as he didn't have the slightest clue what Gabe had just said. Sonny squeezed his shoulder in a reassuring manor, Alexander and Lucas exchanged quick glances barely able to hold in there anguish as there world was again being torn apart. They felt helpless as they could do nothing but watch as Sam crumpled her body into Jason, and watch in horror as Gabe deteriorated in front of their eyes. Jason wrapped both arms around her protectively supporting her and her full body weight pulling her up so that she was in a sitting position on his lap as he tightly wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her. As the ambulance rushed up the driveway and the EMT's quickly evacuated the van and rushed to Gabes side, Alexander and Lucas immediately stood up to allow the EMT's access, but Jason felt Sam's unwillingness and apprehension to move so he slowly lowered his head to whisper in her ear.

"Sam, you have to let the EMT's help him, they are going to do their best to make sure that he gets the help he needs, but we have to get up and let them do their job."

Sam swiped her nose with the back of her hand as she shook her head in refusal, as the EMT's tried to work around her.

"Jason I can't leave him, he has to know that someone is here with him. He can't be alone."

"Mija Lucas and I will ride with him, its okay" Alexander said as he quickly walked over to her and stroked her hair.

Sam pursed her lips together and shook her head in protest as Jason swallowed thickly and pulled Sam deeper into his lap turning her around to face him as he placed a hand on either side of her face before trying again.

"Sam, I know you want to go with him but Alexander and Lucas are going to go with him so he won't be alone." Sam again shook her head "Sam, baby listen to me please, you have to let the EMT's do their job, Gabe knows that you are here for him he knows that, your dad and Lucas are going to ride with him in the ambulance, but right now you have to go see the twins. They need you right now. They need to know that you are still here, they need to see you and to be with you even if it is for a moment before you go to the hospital, I will take you straight to the hospital right after you speak with the them" Sam closed her eyes as the tears streamed down mentally knowing that Jason was right but emotionally and physically she was at a total loss as to how she was going to get the strength up to go and face the twins. To go and tell the them that their papa was going to the hospital just as their mother had. Sam lowered her head slowly shaking it from side to side allowing a few more hot tears to stream down her face before she quickly wiped her face with the back of her hands, and nodded to Jason, who quickly stood up next to her. They watched as the EMT's loaded Gabe up in the back of the ambulance, and exactly as promised Lucas and Alexander got into the back of the ambulance as well. As the ambulance drove out through the entrance of the gates Sam and Jason turned and took no more than two steps towards the house before Carly and Sonny were standing alongside of them. Carly gently tugged on Sam's arm forcefully but gently turning Sam towards her. Sam looked at Carly questioningly as Carly twisted the cap off of the water bottle that was in her hands.

"Put your hands out Sam." She instructed in a Soft and barely audible tone. Sam looked at her strangely for a moment and barely opened her mouth before Carly quickly continued.

"You can't go see the twins with your hands covered in…" as Carly's voice trailed off Sam looked down at her hands and noticed for the first time that her hands were covered in her brother's blood. Carly quickly poured water over Sams hands and proceeded to wipe the blood off of her hands with the cloth that she had brought with her from the house. Carly breathed deeply before looking at Sam who still had tears welled up in her big brown eyes and gave Carly a slight smile of gratitude. Carly smiled back at Sam as she reached down and pulled her long sleeve shirt over her head and extended it to Sam, motioning for Jason to Stand behind Sam giving her the coverage needed. Here take off your shirt and put this one on. Sam quickly looked down and shuddered as she realized that her shirt was also covered in blood, and quickly yanked it off replacing it with Carlys. She looked at Carly, who stood there in a tank top and jeans and again smiled faintly as a tear ran down her cheek. As quickly as the tear fell she wiped it away and turned and walked toward the house with Jason following close behind. Jason turned his head and looked at his best friend and mouthed a silent thank you, before turning and quickly catching up to Sam, leaving Carly, and Sonny to watch them go. Sonny wrapped his hand around Carly's and gently tugged on it as he and Carly walked back to the house in silence hand in hand. Carly wiped the last few tears from her eyes with the back of her hand, as they neared the house without looking up she said.

"I don't care what you have to do, or how you do it….but Sonny you better find who is doing this and I swear to God you better make them pay." Carly said as she placed her hand on her hip and walked after Jason and Sam towards the living room.

As Sam and Jason got to the doorway of the Living room followed closely by Carly and Sonny Sam stopped in her tracks, at a complete loss of what to do and what to say to these kids who have already been through enough. She looked up to the ceiling and closed her eyes. "Ayuda me por favor." (Help me please) She said in an inaudible voice. She immediately felt Jason wrap his arms around her waist and kiss the top of her head, before he whispered into her ear.

"I have you and I promise I won't let you fall, I will be by your side. You won't go through this alone." Sam nodded as she reached her right hand up and behind her to caress the side of his face. Taking a deep breath she walked around the bend into the living room. As soon as she walked in to the room Alexis, Morgan, Michael, Kristina and Molly, all stood up while the twins immediately made a beeline for her, Sophia grabbing her on the left side and Marco grabbing her on the right.

"Sammy What happened?" Marco asked without raising his face out of her side.

"Is papa..dead?" Sophia asked the fear visibly written all over the little girls face.

She gently pulled them off of her so she could kneel down and wrapped her arms around them slowly stroking their hair as the three of them softly cried. After a few moments she pulled her head back and lifted the both of their faces in each one of her palms.

"Listen to me. Papa has been shot; the ambulance is here and is going to take him to the hospital so that he can get better. I need you two to stay here with Alexis and Carly…" The twins both shook their heads vehemently in protest but Sam continued on.

"Listen to me, have I ever once lied to you?" The twins shook their heads no.

"Have I ever hurt you?" The twins shook their head no again.

"Haven't I always been honest with you?" Sam asked. The twins both nodded yes.

"And lastly and the most important of them all, do you trust me?" Sam asked as she looked them both in the eyes.

Without hesitation the twins answered in unison "Yes," Sam nodded her head and gave them the best smile she cld muster.

"Good then trust me now, and know that I am going to go fight for you papa to pull through this, and I promise to call you and keep you updated okay? I will be back here as soon as I can." She said as she kissed them both on the nose. "But right now I just need to know that you are here and safe and I know that here with Carly, and Alexis at Uncle Sonny's you are safe, okay?"

The twins wrapped their arms tightly around Sam's neck but nodded their agreement. Sam motioned for Alexis and Carly to take the twins, Carly scooped up Marco but Alexis stopped short of picking up Sophia and grabbed Sam into a tight hug, before kissing her forehead and bundling up Sophia into her arms. Sam nodded at Jason and turned to walk out the door but was immediately surrounded by Michael, Morgan, Molly, and Kristina who didn't know what to say so they engulfed her in a bear hug. Sam shut her eyes to stop the tears that were threatening to escape and instead kissed them each on the forehead and walked out of the room.

"I am going to have Max check the perimeter again and see if I can't turn up a lead, and then I will be at the hospital." Sonny said to Jason as Jason nodded his agreement and walked out the door after Sam.

As Sam and Jason rode to the hospital Sam looked out the window wondering how they were going to get through this. She wondered if Gabe died could her family could take another hit like this. She closed her eyes and massaged her temple as she thought of her final conversation with Dominque right before they left Monticellos.

"_As crazy and as strong as the men in this family are Sammy if we lose it they lose it."_

_Sam scrunched up her face and slightly tilted her head to the side. "Nikki what are you talking about? Papa, Alex and Gabe have everything under control I have never seen them lose their cool"_

_Nikki put one more bite of her three cheese ravioli into her mouth before putting down her fork and sipping her glass of champagne, before she slowly placed it back on the table and answered her._

"_Im going to tell you something that papa told me a few years ago. About a month after you started to slowly get back to normal Papa pulled me aside and told me that you and I are the heart of this family and without the both of us this families heart would cease to beat rendering the family useless, Sammy you know that they love us beyond reason, there is nothing that we couldn't ask for, or that they wouldn't try to do for us." Sam nodded her head in agreement as Nikki continued "And when push comes to shove, it may not be right but the bottom line is we have to put it all on our shoulders and not falter" she said as she waved a well manicured nail in the air at no one in particular. "We have to be the gate keeper of the family and make sure that we stay together." Nikki picked up her champagne glass and took another sip as she saw the wheels turn in Sam's head as she contemplated the statement that Nikki had made._

"_Think about it Sammy, in serious times of crisis when you or I started to have an emotional reaction and panic didn't Papa, Lucas and Gabe start to panic a little as well?"Nikki cocked her perfectly waked eyebrow and paused before leaning across the table and attempting to steal some of Sams shrimp alfredo off of the plate, but she was blocked by Sam swatting her hand away and pointing her fork in Nikki's direction. _

"_Get your own greedy! Don't make me hurt you!"_

_Nikki squinted her eyes at Sam before jerking her head to the side and crossing her arms across her chest in mock offense. "Whatever, stingy bitch! anyway, as I was saying before you so ruuuudely denied me access to your plate." Sam breathed out an audible sigh and rolled her eyes before giving in. "Fine you spoiled little brat take some, and get on with your point!" Nikki smiled and clapped her hands together as if she were a little kid on Christmas morning._

"_See how easy that was, all you had to was give me what I wanted, which was some of your shrimp and we wouldn't of had to go through any of this." Nikki said matter of factly._

"_Any way as I was saying, if you notice when we keep it together and put on a strong face and stay as calm as possible, that is when we as a family are the most efficient. Don't get me wrong those three are the strongest men I know, and they are by no means weak but they feed of off the vibe that we give. If we are strong so are they, but if we are to break….this family will crumble. She said as she slowly bobbed her head up and down on her last four words. "Regardless of what happens and how bad it is Sammy we, you and I, have to be the rock solid foundation of this family." Nikki said as she pointed her fork at Sam._

Sam Wiped her face with her hand as she was pulled out of her memory.

"Sam baby, were at the hospital are you okay?" Sam turned her head towards the sound of the voice and looked directly into Jason's eyes. He was looking at her with a worried expression, Jason searched her face but found something that wasn't there before. She looked like she had a sense of calmness about her that he had not seen for the previous thirty minutes or so. Sam raised her hand to his face and gently stroked his cheek. After a few moments Sam ran her hands through her hair, pulling it to her right side. She took one more breath and closed her eyes and said "Okay I'm ready." As they both climbed out of the car they were met at the front desk by Alexander and Lucas. Both of whom gave engulfed Sam into a tight hug.

"How is Gabe?"

Alexander paused for a moment before answering her. "It's not good mija, they said he lost a lot of blood. He needs surgery to repair the damage to his organs."

"Who is doing the surgery?"

"That would be me and Matt Sam." Sam turned around and looked directly into the eyes of Robin Scorpio as she let out a breath that she did not know she was holding. Robin stepped forward and gave Sam a hug.

"I wish I could say welcome back under better circumstances, it is good to see your face Sam, just not like this."

"Thanks Robin, I have to say I agree I wish we didn't have to see each other under these circumstances either. I would of much preferred running into you at Kelly's or the metro court, but I do have to say if you are operating on my brother I know he is in good hands."

"Thank you Sam, you know we will do everything possible for your brother."

"I know, and thank you for that Robin, but right now I need you to give it to me straight, what are Gabe's chances?"

Robin inhaled sharply "Sam I don't want to scare you or worry you and your family anymore than you already are but he has a 15 % chance of coming out of the surgery alive, and only a 20% chance of surviving after the surgery."

"Okay." Sam said as she moved her hair behind her ear and shifted her weight from side to side. "When are you performing Surgery on him because letting him just die without a fight is not an option."

"We are getting him prepped now, we are getting some blood ready because he is definitely going to need quite a few transfusions because of all of the blood loss, I just don't want you to have any unrealistic expectations even if he does make it through the surgery it's going to be a long road before he gets better and he may never be 100% again."

Sam noticed that Alexander and Lucas were both hovering on either side of her with Jason standing directly behind her. She grabbed her fathers and brothers hand squeezing it tightly before responding to Robin.

"The only expectation we have is for you to do your best to bring my brother through this surgery, if you bring him through the surgery we will take care of the rest. My brother is strong and he will not give up fighting if we don't let him. We are going to fight right beside him."

"I have to get back so that I can scrub in for the surgery. I promise you I will keep you updated and will let you know how the surgery went as soon as it's over.

As Robin turned to walk away Sam held up her hand to her family motioning for them to wait in the lobby as she called out to Robin. "Robin!" Robin turned around quickly with a raised eyebrow as she needed to get back quickly to scrub in but she didn't want to go and leave any unanswered questions. Sam jogged over to where robin stood and spoke in a hushed tone close to Robin's ear.

"I need your help Robin, and it is going to be time consuming but I wouldn't ask you if this was not important."

"Anything Sam, what do you need?"

At that very moment channel 7news interrupted broadcast of the movie The God Father as it was playing on Karpovs television in his hotel suite.

"We now interrupt this program to bring you this breaking news the Son in law of Alexander Torres was admitted to General Hospital about an hour ago. It is said that he is suffering from what could be fatal gunshot wounds. He is in critical condition and is not expected to make it out of surgery; we will keep you up to date on all new developments as they arise. Now back to your regularly scheduled program."

Karpov sat on the edge of his seat staring at the television in amazement. "That crazy son of a bitch did it." He said as he chuckled to himself, and he reached for the phone dialing what he knew would become a very familiar number.

"Yeah, this is Karpov, tell him I'm in. I will wait for his phone call to see how he wants to proceed."

Sam paced in the waiting room. She had sent Lucas and Alexander to the cafeteria to get some coffee and something to eat. Jason watched her as she bit her fingers and continued to pace. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks and just closed her eyes. Jason could see her lips moving but could not hear what she was saying.

"I need your help sissy. I need you to help me stay strong."

Sam felt Jason walk up behind her. He was unsure as to the best way to comfort her. He didn't want to crowd her but he wanted her to know that he was there.

"Sam. What do you need?" he asked hesitantly as Sam still stood with her back to him. She looked at him briefly over her shoulder and then turned completely around to face him.

"Just hold me for a moment please." She said as she allowed him to wrap his arms around her. Sam laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms under his arms and grabbed a hold of his shoulders. Sam listened to his heart beat as Jason swayed both of their bodies side to side, turning his head so his cheek rested on the top of her head. She breathed deeply as he gently and reassuring stroked her back. Jason had seen Sam go through a lot of pain over the years some of which he had been the cause of and he was determined not to let her go through this alone.

"Im here for you Sam, you don't have to do this alone, I won't let you do this alone." He said into her hair. He felt Sam nod her head. Few moments of silence past before Sam responded.

"I never thought I would say this again Jason…but I need you, I need you to be here with me, I need you to be my rock. I think that I need you now more than I have ever needed you in my life." Sam said as she wrapped her arms tighter around Jason. "I have to be strong for my family, I have to stay strong for the kids and for Papa, Lucas and Gabe, they need me."

"I understand Sam and I swear to you that I will be your safe zone. I will be the person you can come to when you need to unload, the person that you need that you can take strength from. Let me do for you what you plan to do for your family, what you have done for me countless times over and over again. We can be strong together. I will not fail you. Just take all the strength from me that you need and after we make it through this, I promise you I will find out who did this and…" Sam looked up at Jason and shook her head.

"No Jason, WE will find out who is trying to kill my family… and then… we will make those sorry bastards pay."

Please Review and let me know how you feel about this chapter...Will be updating another one soon! =) Thanks for your support!


End file.
